1plus1
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: Post Eclipse, Leah realizes that life isn't as bad as it may seem when Jake and Leah offer to help one another
1. Ch1: Running Away

**A/N: Decided to just post this up anyway... see how it's taken :) This is post eclipse Bella has said her peace already and Jake is still messed up. Everything you read from here will go as I want it to, with a few ideas that might remain the same from Stephenie Meyer. I'm having mucho fun playing around with all of these characters.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns anything you may recognize, as for the Quilleute's all respects go to their gods...**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch1: Running Away<strong>

It had been four days. Leah knew she was wet and dirty as the rain pelted down onto her half clothed body. She was only wearing a small tank top, and shorts that had seen better days. She had lost her shoes and cellphone somewhere between Jacob's small red home and the border of La Push. She was as far from home as she supposed she could get a city called, Kalaloch . She didn't bother going into town, just stayed in the woods, on top of a big boulder, by the beach. Which beach? She had no idea, nor did she want to phase to run home. Phasing meant that she would have to listen to at least two of her wolf pack fretting and worrying over whether Jacob would live or not. Not that Leah didn't care, but she could no longer listen to any of the other boys anymore without a thought slipping that it was all her fault.

Paul had just about dragged her back with his teeth, once he realized she was going to run, like a little puppy disobeying their mother but Sam had let her go. At least she knew Sam was good for something, always letting her get away. It was just that easy for him when he had Emily. Leah's broken heart crumbled into a few more thousand pieces at the thought. At that moment she was rather glad that she wasn't a wolf or they would once again know how she still loved Sam with her whole being, even though his heart and soul belonged with another.

A brush of wind and more rain flew into Leah's face, and she didn't know if it was the cold or her anger that made the chills go down her spine. Probably the anger, since she realized she could no longer get cold anymore. She couldn't phase, she just couldn't, her thoughts weren't as controlled as she liked them to be. She needed to calm down. So she thought of a better time, one where her father was still alive, and she was planning on going to school to be a teacher. Leah realized now, being a teacher was probably a bad idea. Before she had the patience to withstand anything and now… now even a wrong look would set her off.

After a few settling breaths every thought tuned in on Jacob, the boy who was probably half dead because of her. She had been far too embarrassed and angry with him to go see if he was alright. It had been his fault he was in that predicament anyway, if he had just let that vampire kill her, all would be right in the world. The pack of boys could go around naked for all they cared, they wouldn't have to hear her thoughts, and she might finally be free and happy.

Might, being the key word, for all she knew, her spirit would stalk the earth forever wanting and never having. Leah sighed as the wind picked up speed, making all the trees around her sprinkle her with even more rain. At that moment a twig snapped and her head popped up from where it was resting. She turned from her view of the lapping, and rolling water to scan the dark forest. No one should be out right about now, unless it was a leech, and she was sure she would be able to smell it if that was the case. She sniffed and hopped down, already getting the chills she usually felt just when she was about to phase.

Just when she saw something come walking towards her, her fist reflexively flew out and connected with their face. She might have heard something crunch or snap. So it definitely wasn't a leech, and definitely wasn't human or they would have been screaming in pain right now.

"I thought when people ran away they at least ran further than this." the voice belonged to Jared, and instantly she regretted hitting with all her strength, then thought about what he said and wanted to hit him again. He finally came into view and she noticed him holding his nose with both index fingers, another snap as he shifted his nose back in place and wiped off the blood that was already drying on his heated skin.

"How did you find me?" she asked standing in a flight position just in case she needed to run.

Jared tapped the side of his head twice. "Sam can kind of feel you, you know? And you haven't left this spot for the past two days so he took a chance and sent me here."

"Did anyone else come with you?" Leah asked looking around into the forest, thanking Taha Aki that she could see better at night with her curse of being a shape shifter.

"No, no it's just me." Jared said putting his hands in his pockets of his jean cut offs. "… and uh, if I were you, I would get back over there, Jake's okay. But he's been asking for you."

"For me?" Leah was incredulous, Jake would never ask for her. For Bella? Hell yeah in a heartbeat. But for Leah? The only thing she could think of was, he wanted her to apologize then embarrass her and call her out if he knew the real reason why she had went after that last vampire. Nope she wasn't having that.

"Yup and I was sent to come get you by Sam himself… Alpha ordered and everything." Jared admitted. It was in that moment that Leah realized had Sam never even mentioned her, she would have been forgotten. Was she really that bad?

"I'm not coming home." She said crossing her arms around her stomach, as it made a loud grumbling noise. She hadn't eaten in two of the four days, and with her fast wolfy like metabolism she was literally starving.

Jared raised his eyebrow. "You forgot when I said I was Alpha ordered, Sam said by any means necessary and from the looks and sounds of it," he looked pointedly at Leah's stomach and she rolled her eyes as he continued, "you aren't doing that great out here by yourself. So come home."

"Home?" she scoffed. "No thank you, I like my rocky boulder like thing just fine." She leaned against it just as Jared frowned.

"Alright, I guess we will do this the hard way."

"You wouldn't dare." Leah crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring her protesting stomach.

"Watch me." Jared cracked his neck side to side, clapped his hands together twice, stretched out his calves, and came charging before Leah could even get out the next breath.

He was a lot stronger than she was, and even though she was usually faster, starving like she was at that time, really was a bad idea. It slowed her immensely to the point that he was able to grab her before she even finished thinking. Leah started kicking and screaming. It would be just her luck to have someone come into the forest and see what was happening and not help but she had to fight since she could no longer run.

Jared groaned when she knee'd him in the balls. _Haha, take that! _His grip remained tight with one hand as the other came to the back of her neck and pressed down, not to hard and not to soft. Leah's legs began to feel very heavy as if they were falling asleep, and she immediately stopped screaming. Leah was feeling very happy and the forest was starting to grow black dots around whoever else was now walking out the forest. _That fucker lied, _Leah thought as the world became complete and utter blackness.


	2. Ch2:Who ate all the muffins?

**A/N :: It was so easy to write Leah and Em's story when I could use references I knew ... an amazingggg reviewer pointed out how far Seattle really was from La Push and I feel rather slow lol... but anyways let's just say from now on I'm definitely doing a little more research when I write. **

**Ch2 :Who Ate All the Muffins? **

Leah was laying on something very soft, really soft, and she felt dry. She was quite happy with that until she realized that would mean she was no longer on her rock. She opened her right eye and groaned aloud. Yup, she was definitely in a room, looking just like Jacob's living room, with a soft white pillow under her head. _This is just perfect._

"— and Jared just knocked her out all Beta mode like while Paul swooped in and tried to grab her as she fell. It looked like a batman versus superman moment when Paul replayed it for me earlier." That sounded like Quil. So Paul was with Jared? Out of all people to send, Sam sent her those two fuck heads? Leah glared at the back of Quil's head with her one open eye and Quil turned around from the game he was playing on the floor with Embry looking sheepish.

"She's up…" Quil said smiling as Seth came fully into the room. Leah opened the other eye and groggily sat up.

"Why do I feel like I've been hit on the head with a ton of bricks, a piano, and an elephant?" Leah asked touching her forehead.

"Paul kind of dropped you on your head when he was getting you from Jared… you're okay though! Right? I was so worried I was going to have to find a replacement sister or something." Seth said with a huge smile on his face. He looked like he just got invited to a trip to Disneyland for free.

"Wow… thanks for the sentiment little brother." Leah rolled her eyes. That explained why Paul nor Jared was nowhere to be seen. If Leah saw them right now she would be nowhere near as gentle as Paul was with her. _She would start with Paul, those legs of his would be the first to go, so he wouldn't be able to run away, all the way to his big ass head, so he could watch the torture until she felt satisfied. Then she would move on to Jared his would be way more slowly and torturous since he knocked her out, lied about being the only asshole there, _and _gave her to Paul of all people._

Quil looked up at Leah breaking her from her thoughts. "You're pretty heavy." He stuffed a muffin down his throat in one bite.

Leah was opening her mouth for a retort when she remembered how hungry she was. She refused to eat anything of Emily's no matter how good it tasted or smelled. At the moment the smell of her muffins were permeating the whole house and she still wasn't ready to speak to Jake. She had to get out of here. Leah moved her feet that were also on top of a nice pillow onto the floor.

"Well it's been great being babysat but I'm going home, I'm pretty sure my mother is worried." Leah stretched her arms and her back.

"Oh now you care about what your mom thinks?" Sam came into the room with his arms crossed and that serious expression he always wore on his face as of late. Embry and Quil both chuckled quietly before they got a glare from Sam and immediately quieted.

Leah could feel her face starting to heat from embarrassment and immediately replaced it with anger. "I always care what my mother thinks in fact I talked to her before I left." Leah lied fluidly. Sam looked over at Embry and Quil who were casually and quietly trying to sneak out the room but failing. Embry fell over Quil's foot as they reached the door. Leah bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as they scrambled up and ran out the door without a backwards glance.

Sam shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching so he wouldn't smile. "Lee-Lee…You mind finding out what Jake wants?"

Leah ignored the nickname he always still used , even though he knew it bothered her now.

"You don't know?" Leah was actually shocked. People went to Sam for everything, wolf or not. Leah was surprised Sam didn't Alpha command Jake to tell him. Sam always had to have control of the situation, so Jake must have said something in order to get her alone.

"No, he refuses to tell me and it's not helping him get any better. He asked us to leave as soon as you woke up… so I'm expecting you to talk to him. I'll keep a few guys around nearby to make sure you don't try and run off again because we all know how you like to do that." He said then cocked his head to the side at Seth for him to leave. _Asshole._

"I'm so glad you're okay." Seth hugged Leah before he walked out the door, with Sam right behind him. As soon as the front door shut Leah panicked. She really wasn't ready to talk to Jake. She hopped up and paced back and forth in front of the couch. All that did was make Emily's muffins sneak into her nose and caused her stomach to rumble so loudly she was sure Forks high school could hear it. She had forgotten she was hungry.

"I guess I'm going to have to take one for the team." She looked around, before she walked into the kitchen, where the smell was overwhelming. There was a basket with seven muffins inside and a note on top in Emily's perfect writing that said 'these are Jake's'. Leah threw the note somewhere behind her. She picked up the first muffin and before thinking about it stuffed it in her mouth, once it touched her lips she moaned. It was like a chocolate explosion of wonder. She was such a food whore. She would never tell Emily how good her muffins were though. When asked who ate all the muffins Leah would just look uninterested until the boys blamed each other.

That always worked. Just as she was on her sixth muffin there was a loud thump coming from one of the two rooms seperated by the narrow hallway. Leah ran into the narrow hallway until she reached the half open door and pushed it open expecting the worst.

* * *

><p>Jake was angry.<p>

Jake was angry and hungry.

Jake was angry, hungry, and in pain.

Jake was angry, hungry, in pain and on the floor.

Jake was angry, hungry, in pain, on the floor, while Leah was laughing at him.

Life just couldn't get any better.

"Oh, that's great laugh at the invalid." He grumbled. This was better than remembering how Bella stood right where Leah was saying that she loved him but he wasn't enough. Everyone had been to visit him except Leah. Being as he had sacrificed his life for her, he thought she would be one of the first group of people at least to apologize. But day after day he saw everyone who knew that he had super healing abilities, except her. It had bothered him when he found out she had ran and still hadn't returned home until he practically begged Sam to have someone check on her. It gave him space from all the guys who just refused to leave his room. That was the excuse he gave Sam, when Sam got suspicious of why he was asking so much and he was sticking to it.

"You are so going to have to tell me how you did this to yourself Black." Leah was still laughing as she helped Jake move from the floor back to his bed, resting his bad leg on the pillow that Sam had fluffed before he had left and making sure his messed up arm wasn't the side he was laying on. His ribs had healed but he still had to keep the bandage on according to Carlisle until the end of the week, just to be safe.

"I had to get you in here somehow." Jake chuckled, because in reality that was the plan. He knew the second that Sam had left she was already plotting her way to leave.

Leah's smile flew off her face real quick and she frowned. "So you're telling me you fell on the floor on _purpose _to get me to come in here?"

"Yup, mighty good plan if I say so myself." Jake grinned as Leah snorted. "Can you get those muffins Sam has been talking about?" Jake asked.

A flash of panic flew into Leah's eyes before she left the room and returned with a basket that contained one muffin. Emily never just made one muffin, and Jake was pretty sure she told the guys not to have any. Jake raised his eye brow at Leah who shrugged and looked at his dresser.

"Where's Billy?" Leah asked walking around the small room, as Jake stuffed the lonely muffin into his mouth.

"With Charlie… I asked him to get out the house enjoy his young years, it was getting suffocating with him checking on me every minute." Jake was still rather hungry, and it looked as if Leah was guilty. Guilty of what? He wasn't sure, but he intended to find out.

With her pacing like that, his room felt even smaller. So when she got close enough, with his good arm he grabbed her until she fell into bed with him. Leah made a very un-lady like "eep" noise as she fell on to the side of Jake.

"What in the hell?" Leah tried to get up but Jake kept a good grip until she stopped moving. She snuck a glance at him and his eyes were closed with a small smile on his face. He knew that she knew that he wasn't really asleep.

"The pacing back and forth was making me a bit nauseous so how about you just stay here and relax." Jake said quietly, although he was pretty surprised she was letting him touch her. Usually you even glance her way and she would snap your head off and that was _with _her clothes on. She lay rigidly against him before she finally relaxed and it felt oddly comfortable even with all the heat she was emitting.

Jake still didn't get to ask her why she had tried to commit suicide throwing herself in front of that vampire, but at that moment with her in his arms, he coudn't bring himself to care. He would save that question for another time.

The one important question that bugged him made him ask. "Leah..." he said softly.

"Hmm..." her breathing was very uneven so he knew that she was still awake.

"Who ate all the muffins?"


	3. Ch3: Damaged Goods

**A/N:: Yay summer vacation is here and i maintained my A in my classes! I'm starting this story off slow for some reason… but there will be lemons, lots and lots of juicy lemons at that, very soon to come. There will be lots Leah and Jake interaction but since I'm changing some things from SM's series I kinda have to get what's going on in their head. I'll be updating just about every day. Sometimes twice because I hate waiting for updates therefore I hate to keep you waiting...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch3: Damaged Goods<strong>

Leah was in her favorite chair with her head against the wall, behind the check-out stand, with her legs conveniently crossed one over the other on the counter looking at a magazine. If anyone asked she already did inventory over an hour ago, swept and cleaned the floors until they were as pristine as they could get. Though the mysterious dark stain near the small bathroom in the back, refused to come up no matter what she used on it, so Leah stayed as far away from it as possible. No one ever really came into the 'Shop & Go' store in La Push that she had been working at for about four months, not even the owner whom she had literally talked to twice, once on her short interview and the other when he had trained her for all of five minutes. The other times she had seen him in the store she pretended to work to avoid conversation, not that there was much work to do, but the old man didn't want conversation anyway, and it was just as well.

It gave her a lot of time to think, and get away from the boys until they came along and bothered her for free food. She had avoided going wolf since her return; blaming it on what should have been a concussion had Leah been a normal girl. It wasn't like there was much excitement anyway, but being the ever so careful Alpha he was Sam had them sniffing the same few trails over and over again, just in case. So she would pretend to be in pain until they forced her to phase. That was her plan and she was sticking to it. No one would want to be in her even more messed up head anyway.

The rusty bell above the door jangled loudly and in walked Paul and Jared. They must have thought she didn't work today; they had been avoiding her like the plague for the past few days. Leah sat her magazine under the counter.

"I wouldn't have come in here if you enjoy your legs Paul…" Leah immediately uncrossed her legs and moved them down from the counter onto the floor. "…or your head Jared." She was fully alert now, there could only be two reasons why they were here. They wanted something, or they had bad news. Either way it was a lose-lose for Leah and she was already sort of in a pissy mood.

"Aw, we missed you too Leah." Paul said grabbing a big bag of Doritos and some Oreos as Jared did the smart thing and stayed by the door.

"Why are you here?" Leah was drumming the counter with her fingers trying to stay calm.

"Jake said you hadn't been by in a few days and uh Sam is starting to wonder why he's so interested in you all of a sudden, especially after the Bella thing." Jared coughed uncomfortably.

"Tell Sam he can shove it. And as for Jake…"

_Ah Jake_. Leah had actually let him touch her, not just touch her but _hold her_, maybe it was the guilt of eating his muffins, or the guilt that she was the reason he was stuck in bed healing, or maybe she was just lonely and it felt really nice to have someone hold her even for a little. He was pretty easy on the eyes too, not that had to do with anything. She was after all, a girl. Every guy in La Push seemed to forget that. No one had touched her after Sam it was as if she had a sign on her back that said "Sam owned and dumped. Damaged Goods." But Jake was still underage, and he was in the pack which meant he could possibly imprint. As soon as Jake had asked the question of "Who ate all the muffins?", her negative thoughts overwhelmed her, so she did the only thing she could do. Leah had pretended to sleep. With his body still healing it didn't take long for him to pass right back out. Leah couldn't even answer that simple question and she knew, she just knew, he knew about her plan. Why else would he want to speak with her? Then she wondered if he knew why she had actually gone after that leech then his muffin question defintely didn't make sense. She was never nice to him; she wasn't really nice to anyone except her brother. She had her reasons but for some unknownst reasoning Jake was being nice to her. She didn't like not knowing if he had an ulterior motive.

So as soon as his arm slackened, she waited fifteen minutes, moved it and snuck out the house. Sam must have thought she had been there for a reasonable amount of time because the guys he had said would be watching for her to run were nowhere in sight. She ran home to an empty house with a note saying that her mother was once again seeing Charlie Swan. The note was gag worthy. No child wanted to know if their mother was shacking up with another man, even though she knew her mother wasn't doing that, she sure was spending a lot of time with him as of late. Too close to her father's death, no amount of comforting required spending as much time as they were. Leah shook the thought from her head and noticed the big pot of spaghetti on the stove next to where the note sat.

Leah was still surprisingly hungry even after the muffin raid, which she swore she would never do again, she ate two bowls of her mom's homemade spaghetti. Took a well needed shower and knocked out after throwing on some comfortable underwear and a small t-shirt. She had avoided leaving the house at all costs, pretending to sleep whenever her mom or Seth came home until she finally got called in to work by the owner's daughter.

"She's spacing again. How hard did you drop on her on her head?" Jared waved his hand in Leah's face. Leah shook her head to clear it slapping his hand away.

"I'm sure it wasn't that hard, Leah's a tough cookie she could handle it although I'm sure her brain was pretty messed up _before _I dropped her." Paul opened a beef jerky stuffed it in his mouth and placed the ripped wrapper on the counter.

"First you're definitely paying for that, and mind explaining to me _how _you dropped me to begin with? What happened to the wolf like reflexes you were always talking about?" Leah asked as Paul threw a bunch of food on the counter they all knew he couldn't afford.

Paul shrugged. "I'm only human Leah."

"That's an understatement." Leah scoffed.

"Hey quick question Leah do you know who ate most of Jake's muffins?" Jared asked back to his position by the door as Paul scoured the shelves for more food.

"Uh… muffins?" Leah played confused.

"Yeah, Emily bought over two baskets. One was specifically for Jake with about five or more, but when Billy came home Jake said he only got one and that he was starving."Jared stated.

"You know I find it weird though the guys were all eating before I left, so it couldnt have been them..." Paul's eyes lit up as he realized it was her. Before he could say anything Leah changed the subject, anger was always better than anything else.

"I pity the day when you imprint… that poor girl stuck with you for the rest of her life…" Leah crossed her arms.

"You guys, stop." Jared tried but it was too late. Everyone already knew how badly Paul wanted to imprint after he had seen how happy Sam and Jared were.

"At least I will imprint." Paul sneered almost crushing the can in his left hand. Jared deciding to play referee before it got really ugly took the can from Paul and tried to pull him out the door. Paul was so easy to anger that Leah was surprised she hadn't pissed him off sooner. She was aching for a fight. Since she hadn't phased in a week her wolf was antsy. "Then I can get her pregnant and have lots of little wolf babies." Paul smirked as Jared continued to pull.

"Get him out of my store; I actually would like to keep my job." Leah was hurt that he actually said that, but in that pain always came anger and she was going to save face as much as she could. She knew she never wanted to imprint and the boys both knew that wasn't what made her upset. Leah had never wanted children but now that her choice was taken away. It was all she could dream of. Always wanting and never having.

Leah was shaking as she pointed towards the door. After several long minutes Jared was finally able to drag an unwilling Paul out the door. He didn't even take all the food he had placed on the counter. Leah closed her eyes counted to twenty, took a heavy shaky breath and re-opened her eyes. She grabbed all the junk Paul put on the counter back where it belonged. Then looked at the clock, she still had another two hours before she could clock out. She knew no one would be coming in today but in order to escape the reality of her world for just a little more, she stayed anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know not enough Jake time, we'll get into his head next chapter for sure. Maybe there might be some Blackwater love :)<strong>

**Review :)**


	4. Ch4: Sugar Overdose

**Disclaimer: SM owns anything you recognize… shame. :)**

**Ch4: Sugar Overdose**

Jacob was sort of happy he was finally free from his body cast, and able to walk and move around like he wanted to. His wolf didn't like lying around that long; he especially didn't like having to rely on just about everyone to get the things he needed done. His heart still was broken over Bella who called just about every day. He refused to speak to her; she would just keep stabbing the knife into an already festering wound. His dad had said she left about three messages before she finally got the hint that he would come to her in his own time. Isn't that what he had told her when she had come to him at his lowest point and kicked him down ever further?

_You know I love you._ Jake groaned, that line she used before she left the room would forever haunt his memory. Why wasn't he ever enough? He just had to get over her. Hanging out with her obviously wasn't going to do that. But he couldn't just erase the years he spent liking and loving her. Bella would forever be a part of him whether he wanted that or not. Right?

Then his thoughts turned to Leah, she was beautiful from head to toe. Nice legs, great skin tone, and a pretty face. Jake didn't know why he had such a fascination with her as of late. Everyone noticed her. She was still stuck so far up Sam and her own ass that she never noticed. Sam tolerated Jake asking about Leah the first few days when she had ran. But when Jake had brought her up after the apology Leah had never given, Sam got a bit angry and jealous. Jake changed the subject and didn't bother bringing her up again at least not to Sam.

Jake still didn't understand her. She was a mystery, a bitchy mystery, but a mystery nonetheless. The only thing Leah understood was anger, so Jake played on that whenever he could.

He'd call her a bitch for throwing memories of her and Sam for all the wolves to see. Leah would call him a pussy for following Bella around like a lost puppy. It was like a game, a taunting game that she usually won, but Jake thought he always put up a good fight before he went down.

She hadn't been back since that one day she laid against him until he fell asleep. He knew she wasn't ready to talk so he wasn't going to bother her with anything yet but he would soon. He wanted answers and Leah wasn't going to give him anything without a fight, he knew that already. It wasn't like he could follow her if she had tried to run off a few days ago. But now…

"Hey, Black catch!"

Jacob's head snapped up from the engine he was supposed to be working on. He was scanning his garage to see where her voice had come from when he saw her standing by the make shift table he and Embry tried playing cards on the other day. Leah looked like she was about to throw the blue container in her hand but she held on to it. Jake wondered how long she had been standing there watching him think.

Now that he knew she was in the room, her scent that was uniquely her swam in his nose, along with a hint of vanilla and spice. It surpassed the smell, of oil, sweat and grime and Jake was still wondering why. She was wearing a Super Mario shirt that must have been Seth's pre-phase days, a pair of nice fitting pants and sandals.

"You know you might cut off one of your fingers one day if you blank like that while you're working on that old thing." Leah was smiling again, a nice pretty smile. Jacob thought she definitely could smile more often.

Although he loved the way she was smiling right now, because she rarely did so, he didn't want her to have the upper hand so he grabbed the clean towel on top of the couch and wiped his hands. "You done hiding from me now?" Jake smirked.

Leah frowned for a second "I wasn't hiding from you…" then she scowled. "We don't hang out Jake. No one hangs out with me anymore really." Her voice was quiet as she said the last bit but Jake heard every word as if she had screamed it.

"How about we try?" Jake said throwing the towel into the growing pile he seriously needed to wash unless he planned on buying new ones.

Leah laughed hard, "That wouldn't work. Thanks for the good laugh though."

"Why not? You need friends…" Jacob walked away from the stack of towels and walked towards her, she was still standing against the table with the blue container in a vise like grip. "And it's pretty obvious I could go for a new friend or two right about now. Embry and Quil won't tell me like it is the way you will." Jacob was moving closer to her.

Leah's eyes widened then she squinted and glared. "That vamp must have squeezed your head… it won't work. I'll piss you off, you'll piss me off and I'll _kill_ you. It's how we work." Her knuckles were turning white with the hand that was on the container.

Jacob was right in front of her now, at arm's length although he didn't dare touch her. "Here give me that before you break it." He took the container from her hand and her hand fell to her side limply. "What is this anyway?"

"It's called a container Black you know the thing that holds other more important things inside." Leah said, always having to have the last quip.

"Did you… did you bring this for me?" he grinned ignoring her last statement, opening it before she could actually answer. Inside there were six vanilla cupcakes with white sprinkles. Jacob closed his eyes and inhaled. He could definitely smell the vanilla extract and the blue sugary dye. It smelled so good he could almost taste it.

Jacob opened his eyes and they locked with Leah's, she was watching him carefully. "Yeah, Seth had enough cupcakes after the first thirty… I left him at home rolling on the couch in a sugar overdose. I heard they were starving you over here. Try one."

Jacob took one out and brought it to his lips then stopped. What if this was a secret plot to kill him? Jacob swallowed dryly.

It was like Leah could read the thoughts on his face because she rolled her eyes. "You really think I would poison these Black? If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't leave evidence, your dad knows I'm here." That didn't make him feel much better.

She noticed his reluctance and grabbed the one in the middle and licked the icing off the cupcake before taking a tiny bite. Jake thought it was the sexiest thing ever. Was he going to tell her that? Hell no. He liked his junk right where they were.

"Hey! That was mine." Jake frowned and she shrugged taking another bite.

"If you die so will I … I had one." She smiled and then it was Jake's turn to roll his eyes as he finally popped the cupcake into his mouth.

She must have added something to this mix, it was far better than anything he had ever tasted. _Goodbye muffins. Hello cupcakes!_ Emily definitely had competition on her hands in the cooking department if this was anything to tell by. He ate the other four in under thirty seconds.

"I guess I should have bought more. They weren't going anywhere I don't even think you chewed." Leah was laughing at him again. It was nice to see that she was laughing but it always seemed to be at him.

"Why did you only bring _six_?" Jacob asked after he noticed she was finally finishing up on her cupcake.

"Uh, it seemed like a good enough number." She shrugged her shoulders.

"No, no Clearwater… you mind going with the truth?" Jake was still holding the blue container.

"I heard there were six missing muffins from the other day and I felt bad that one those fat asses took food from a temporary invalid." She watched as he took the container and placed it behind her, his arm brushed hers. He noticed the small hairs on her arm stood on end, as did his. He put his other arm on the other side of her and the same thing happened. _Weird._

He didn't move, he got in her face, "Leah Clearwater doesn't just 'feel bad' for anything unless _she _was the one to do it. Come on you can tell me." He was looking into her eyes and she was now glaring into his.

If there was one thing Leah hated it was to be cornered. "Fuck you Black. Move." She pushed him and he barely moved his arms still locking her in place. "I try to do something nice and it always gets thrown back in my face. See if I ever—"

Jacob's eyes kept zeroing on to her lips, she had a small amount of blue icing on the left corner of her lips. Jacob was tired of her talking. All it did was make him focus on her lips. So he pushed up against her, silencing her completely and licked the icing. If she was going to kill him, he would go down at least seeing what she tasted like. Leah's breath hitched, her eyes closed and she froze. It was better than being punched in the face, unlike with Bella, if Leah hit him that shit would actually hurt. He erased the thought from his head.

With her eyes closed and her not moving Jacob took it a step further and let his tongue taste the sugar on her bottom lip. He felt her grab his hair. He was expecting to be thrown into something away from her but she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. His arms that were on the table moved to the free skin open from the bottom of her shirt to her pants. When her tongue came into his mouth he pulled her closer to him.

She tasted real sweet, beyond the taste of just cupcakes. How could Sam give this up? He swore he could live in this position forever if it meant having kisses like this. There was an electric feeling that he didn't understand. They were both panting before they heard voices outside and Leah pushed him away from her.

Jacob actually moved back this time and Leah touched her lips looking towards the open door. Her muscles were bunching as if she were about to run at a second's notice.

"Hey Clearwater." Jake smiled at her as she looked at him questioningly, her eyes actually sparkled. "Want to be friends now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think I finally know where I want to go with this thing :)... if certain things dont make sense yet I promise they will be explained in upcoming chapters. All your reviews make me smile... and some of you I swear I live to hear how you think... I laugh and smile because you guys actually get me :) It seems we have alot more Blackwater fans than Callwater :) or maybe its just the WILFS in general ... lol... Team WILFS!<strong>


	5. Ch5: Good News or Bad News

**Disclaimer: SM owns anything recognized... **

**Ch5: Good News or Bad News**

_That asshole!_ Leah still hadn't answered Jacob's question with that stupid grin on his face. She wanted to slap it off but couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart was racing in her ears. Her hands felt sweaty and she just wanted to hit something. She wanted to run but whoever was out there was already close enough that they would see her run out. Then even more questions would arise, she couldn't have that. Obviously loneliness was her reasoning for letting Jacob kiss her. Yeah that had to be it. Her fingers still hadn't left her lips where they felt plump and thoroughly kissed. She hadn't been kissed like that in a long time. He was a pretty great kisser although she was never going to tell him that. There was something else to it although she couldn't put her finger on it.

"It's okay Billy I'll tell him." Embry said as if he were yelling from a distance. Maybe she could get out of here if she just could move her damn immovable feet.

Leah watched as Embry stepped into the garage with a smile on his face until he saw her standing there. _Damn, too late for the running plan. _Then Embry looked back and forth between her and Jake and gave a questioning look. Obviously Billy didn't let Embry know she was still in here. _Well, thanks alot old man._

"Hey Em… " Jake said casually. Leah didn't even know if she could speak properly, could Embry tell that Jake had just kissed her a few minutes ago? Shit! She saw that Jacob had inhaled his eyes fluttered for a second but he didn't glance her way.

Oh god? Could he smell her? Damn him and his amazing nose... _and lips..._ This was just turning into a sticky situation. She had to get out of here. "Ah, I was just—"

Embry put his hands up to stop her. "It's cool keep whatever it is that you two…" he gestured between both of them, "were doing, to yourself. I really don't want to know. I'm already in deep shit with my own secrets. But I came to say Sam is having a pack meeting in ten."

"Oh no, not another one." Jacob whined, he was starting to sound like the seventeen year old kid he was.

Oh god. _I just made out with a seventeen year old _kid. A very sexy and hot seventeen year old. But damn he was still a _kid. _Leah thought. She moaned out loud and both Embry and Jacob's eyes went to her.

Things were just getting worse by the second.

"Leah you okay?" Embry asked looking at her.

Leah shook her head back and forth. "I g-gotta go." She was almost out the door when Embry grabbed her arm. Jacob growled. Jacob actually growled at Embry. Leah turned around and looked at her arm that was enclosed in Embry's then sent a look at Jacob who wasn't grinning anymore. Oh yeah, she definitely needed to get out of here.

"Let me go or I'm going to bite your damn arm off." Leah looked at Embry.

"Uh," Embry let Leah's arm go as if it were on fire. "Sam said you had to come, it's important. And if I were you two I would get yourselves together." Embry said.

"I'll be there. I'm going by myself." She looked at Jacob pointedly and ran out the garage while she still could move.

* * *

><p>Jacob patted his body down to make sure he was still alive. She really didn't kill him? The only problem was she was gone now before Jake could even open his mouth to say anything. He couldn't believe he had just growled at his best friend because of Leah. Nothing was making sense anymore and she still hadn't answered his freakin question. For some reason he really wanted to be friends with her badly. He wanted to touch her just as badly. He was lucky he could hide his unwanted thoughts to himself or he would be super screwed when they were wolf.<p>

"Do you know what the meeting is about now?" Jake asked Embry as his attention finally moved from where Leah just ran out of to him.

"Nah, he just said it was important." Embry shook his head. "So, you and Clearwater huh?" Embry chuckled.

"No." Jacob said with a tone of bitterness. "Hey, keep that whole scene to yourself bro."

"You got it, you have to tell me the story one day… you know how Paul sorta had a thing for her and all he got was a kick in the head and dire kick to his boys." Embry gave him a look as they walked out to the surprisingly clear sunny day.

Jake clenched his fists. Oh, he knew. That was why Paul had always goaded her. She always gave in to him at least with anger. But then again who didn't have a thing for her? Jake was pretty sure Embry might have had a thing for her too though he would never say anything.

"You wanna run there or walk?" Embry changed the subject after Jake's silence.

"Let's run. It's been forever since I let my wolf free, I think it's making me crazy. " Jake took off his tennis shoes.

"_Something_ is making you crazy, that's for sure. I don't think it's the wolf either." Embry muttered taking off his shirt.

Jake ignored what Embry said, threw his shoes near his back porch and ran towards the safety of the trees. He didn't want to give anyone who decided to walk by a free show. That happened far too many times and women now were pretty aggressive and touchy when they got one look at him.

He took off his shorts and shirt and placed them on the cord on his left ankle. He closed his eyes and he felt the tremors of phasing. His eyes adjusted to his wolf eyes and he shook out his fur. It was always different to see his own view and whoever else was phased so it took him a second to get used to it. It felt really good to be wolf again. Embry and Jake were the only ones phased at the moment so everybody must have been at Sam's already or just walking around human.

He saw Embry next to him, wagging his tail. _"Welcome back bro."_

_"Dude I missed this." _Jake realized he really did after he said it.

Embry nudged him _"Race ya." _

They were both off before Embry even finished his sentence. Jacob let the feel of the wind lead him on. Embry had loads of pictures going off in his mind at the moment. One being of someone he recognized but couldn't put a name to the face. She wasn't Quilleute that was for sure. She kept popping up in his mind over and over in between flashes of his mom, the pack, the newborn leeches he killed, and food. When Embry realized that Jake could see that he quickly shut it off and focused on what was in front of him.

Jacob wished he could raise an eyebrow at him but Embry wasn't even looking his way. He would ask him another time. He was lucky he wasn't racing Leah or he would lose for sure. At least he had a shot with Embry. Although because Embry was a little bit smaller he could move a bit quicker than Jake could.

They reached the back of Sam's house at the same time and phased back, dressing quickly and jogging up to the back porch. The door was unlocked as usual and Jake and Embry walked in. Sam was standing behind Emily whispering something in her ear with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Emily was looking down playing with his fingers.

Quil was on the floor with Seth fighting over the remote. Paul and Jared were eating the muffins on the table and Jacob thought of Leah's cupcakes. He could never have another damn muffin ever without the thought of the blue icing that was on Leah's lips. The thought of Leah made Jacob's eyes scan the room. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Leah?" Emily asked looking up from Sam's fingers.

"We thought she would be here, she uh…" Embry pursed his lips and looked at Jake. "Jake?"

Jake didn't want to say anything so he shrugged and moved to go sit down on the couch. Embry followed and sat down next to him.

"It's alright we'll just start the meeting without her, she'll come." Sam said matter factly and kissed the side of Emily's neck.

"She's here asshole, but go on like she isn't ." Leah was standing by the open door looking all the more beautiful than she was in the garage. Emily suddenly moved out of Sam's arms and walked into the kitchen. Leah walked in , closing the door behind her and sat on the couch that Seth and Quil were leaning his back on. Seth looked up at his sister and laid his head against her leg, all but giving up on the remote that Quil was excited about having. Leah ran her fingers through Seth's hair and he grinned. Jake wished she would do that with him.

Sam cleared his throat as he watched Emily leave and then moved himself in front of the television turning it off "So we have some good news and some bad news... which do you want to hear first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone guess who our Embry was thinking about? :) I'm having alot of fun with this story although the real plot hasn't started yet... I'm still moving in slow mo lol but I'm glad your enjoying the story :) <strong>


	6. Ch6:Best Thing I'll Never Have

**A/N The commercial for the MTV awards with Taylor Lautner in it is totally faint worthy haha... and now I have this song stuck in my head... but we need a little bit more drama therefore here goes this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the good stuff apparently but I love playing with them **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch6:Best Thing I'll Never Have<strong>

Leah had taken the longest way to Sam's house with detours in between and still saw Jake and Embry walk inside before her. Sometimes being the fastest didn't have any perks. She really didn't want to have to go into the house that should have been hers. She definitely didn't want to see any of the guys she knew were in there except for her brother. _And maybe Jake. _She didn't understand why she wanted to see Jake and it was pissing her off a bit. After taking the twenty breaths she felt she needed she walked up the three front steps and opened the door.

"—start the meeting without her, she'll come." Sam said matter factly and kissed the side of Emily's neck tenderly. Leah almost flinched at the sight but kept her composure. They really should have a rule: No Public Display of Affection in Front of Leah, but no one would probably abide by it anyway.

"She's here asshole, but go on like she isn't." Leah was already pissed off, first he made everyone come to a meeting no one cared about but him and he couldn't even wait five minutes for her to come into the door?

Leah's eyes locked with Emily's for a second and Emily shifted out of Sam's arms scurrying off into the kitchen. _Chicken._

Leah did a peripheral scan of the room, and noticed Jared and Paul had room for her to sit in the middle of. Paul winked at her. _Nope never going to do that._

Across from them were Jake and Embry. _Can't do that either_. Jake was so far over near the arm of the couch she was sure she could fit two of herself there. He couldn't have been comfortable. Leah could feel Jake's eyes on her but she didn't look at him.

The couch in the middle of the room was empty thanks to Quil and Seth fighting over the remote on the floor. Leah wondered where Collin and Brady were, they were a part of the pack and they definitely were still too young to be patrolling all by themselves. It wasn't really a big concern because absolutely nothing was out there. So Leah passed by Embry's knee and sat down closest to her little brother.

Quil got the remote happily as Seth looked up at her and smiled laying his head against her jean clad leg. She realized she missed the twerp. She hadn't really spoken to him since she was dragged back from her rocky boulder. Leah ran her fingers through his hair in a silent apology she knew only he would understand. He grinned in response and she knew she was forgiven.

Sam cleared his throat as he watched Emily leave and then moved himself in front of the television turning it off. Quil looked heartbroken and Leah bit back a giggle. "So we have some good news and some bad news... which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad News!" most the room said except Leah, she kept her mouth closed. Both 'news' seemed like they would be bad news to her.

"Good News!" Seth said simultaneously all by himself. Of course that was Seth, he was really too young to be protecting anyone besides himself.

Quil nudged Seth on the floor and they both laughed before Sam brought the mood back to seriousness. "I'll just start with the bad, I'm doubling up patrols."

There were groans all around the room. Sam bought up his hands, "I know, I know but Jared came across a smell of a leech, they may have been just passing through but—"

"You don't want to take any chances." Leah repeated his usual ending line rolling her eyes. Sam seemed like he was going to ignore her but he opened his mouth until Jake did a silent chuckle loud enough for all the wolves to hear. Sam sent him a glare and Jacob shrugged his shoulders and stared right back at him. Sam looked away first surprisingly.

"Yeah so anyways the patrols are changing, Leah are you feeling well enough to patrol now?" Sam asked.

Leah shook her head no, even though she knew she couldn't use her excuse of being dropped on the ground when they already knew she was fully healed.

"We'll work something out." He said softly and Leah locked eyes with his and for a second saw the old Sam. This couldn't be good. He always had those slip ups and then everyone wondered why it was so hard for her to get over him. "Anyways…" his head snapped towards the kitchen swinging door. Emily came to the side of Sam in an instant. "The Good news is we're having a baby and I'm going to marry her." Sam looked down at her lovingly and pulled her closer to him touching her flat stomach. _She was pregnant AND they were getting married? _The small hole that she had of getting Sam back was now sealed with glue and concrete. Unbreakable.

"Leah I would... um... I would love for you to be my maid of honor." Emily was smiling at her like Leah had just gotten the best news of her life. Like they were still best friends. _No. no. no. no . no . no. Goddamit. No. _

Leah couldnt even open her mouth to speak as Paul hopped up and hollered "Finally man, congrats you guys."

"You guys realize how much Kim is going to get tired of me asking if I can get her pregnant now?" Jared grinned and got up to hug them.

"Did anyone else hear good news in that statement?" Seth asked softly before Quil punched him in the arm playfully.

Emily's eyes were still on her, Leah could feel Seth squeezing her ankle softly. The rest of the voices around Leah started fading out, she could see them congratulating Sam and Emily but couldn't hear what they were saying. Leah felt like someone had punched her in the stomach with a steel hand, her throat felt like it was closing. Her hand flew over her mouth to stop the sound that was dying to come out. _Not going to cry. Not going to cry. He's not yours anymore Leah! _Her body started to shake, she closed her eyes and tried counting to twenty but that wasn't helping. She had to get out of here. Her wolf wanted out and she wanted out now! She hadn't phased in nearly a week and a half and she didn't want to now but she knew she was about to if she didn't get out of here.

She hopped up from the couch and wrenched open the door and ran. Her body was shaking so bad she barely made it to the tree line before she calmed down enough to stop shaking but she continued to run as if her life depended on it. Sometimes being the fastest had its perks.

* * *

><p>As soon as the words came out of Sam's mouth Jake wanted to punch him. Why didn't they have this conversation with Leah <em>before <em>he announced it in front of the entire pack? Seth looked like he wanted to pummel Sam and watched as his sister was silently suffering. She didn't even say anything although she did make a small tiny noise that Jake was sure she meant to hide with her hand. She sat there for the longest time and then she ripped out of the house like someone was chasing her down. Jacob wanted to follow her but first he had to say what was bugging him.

Embry touched his arm and shook his head no. The room was now completely silent as Emily looked out the door, which was still wide open against the wall. The doorknob still had Leah's whole hand print on it.

"Well that was a moment ruiner." Jared said softly looking at the suddenly interesting cd's next to him.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but Paul spoke before he could looking out at the window. "What was she expecting? They live together. She's his imprint."

"That's her _cousin_." Jacob pointed to Emily who flinched covering her eyes. "He's her _ex_. They should have talked to her before they deciding to parade it in front of everyone especially knowing the situation." Jake's jaw clenched.

"Since when do you care about Leah?" Quil asked looking up at Jacob with a confused expression.

"I... uh-" Jacob wished he knew the answer to that question as he looked out the big front window, with no Leah in sight.

"He's right, go home guys. Seth can you make sure your sister is alright?" Sam said as Emily ran out the room in tears. Sam sighed and looked from the big front window to the closed door in the kitchen that Emily disappeared behind. Always seemingly torn, but everyone knew who he was going to comfort as soon as everyone left.

Seth jumped up and was out the door and phased before Jake could even call his name to stop him. She probably would be way nicer to her brother at the moment anyway, Jake would see Leah tonight after his patrol whether she wanted him there or not. Jake watched Paul and Jared go out the front door and walk to Paul's old beat up truck.

Embry pulled Quil up off the floor. "Yo man, you complained that Leah was heavy?" Embry nudged Quil with his body as they walked to the door. "You coming Jake?"

"I'll catch up." Jake's eyes locked in on Sam's. Embry nodded and closed the door behind him as they both left.

All that was left was Sam and Jake.

"So... what _is _up with you and Leah?" Sam casually asked picking up the remote from the floor and putting it on the table.

_Nothing yet. _"I care about her." Jake answered truthfully.

"But _why?_ It just seems like you moved from one broken girl to another." Sam said fluffing a few pillows that really didn't need to be fluffed.

"I just do." Jake tried to ignore the last statement. "She's lonely Sam... She needs someone to care besides her bro and mother. Just so you know, _you _broke her nd flaunting your 'perfect' imprint in front of her face every chance you get isn't helping her or the pack."

Sam stopped pretending to fix random things in the room and stalked over to Jake, standing at his tallest height, which was still two inches shorter than Jake. "_I _care about her, but I can't change anything. You dont understand because you haven't imprinted. But when you do you'll do the same thing I did. I never wanted to hurt her."

"I would fight for her and on the whole imprinting thing that's simple. I won't do it." Jake said holding down the tremors in his body. From the corner of his eye he saw the kitchen swing door show a sliver of black hair and scarred skin.

"Oh, boy, your so full of it you have no idea how you have no control over it. Don't you think if I could change everything I would be the one running after her... or she would be in Emily's place?" Sam glared straining his neck to seem even taller.

"Sure, sure." Jake was over this conversation so he stepped back and bumped Sam's shoulder hard.

When Jake touched the now Leah's handprinted knob Sam sounded like he was gritting his teeth. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her."

Jake didn't bother with a response as he opened the door and walked out. Emily had heard just about everything in the conversation. See Sam try to get himself out of this one.

* * *

><p><strong>bleghhh so this chapter could have been a bit better but I wanted to put it out... No Leah and Jake time :( but promises for next chapter... I'm already half way through that one ... I'll put it up tomorrow though :)<strong>


	7. Ch7: Mine

**A/N Sorry if I'm making any of you hate the other guys they'll get better I'm just trying to show how no one really see's it from Leah's point of view. Add on top of that, that she's been a bitch to them since she joined the pack, and they were Sam's friends?/followers before they met her, the boys won't be on her side all in one day. Takes time. Plus having Jakey be the hero is pretty sexy in my book. Haha so this is my make up chapter to all the readers that are upset with the rest of our WILFS! **

**Disclaimer: SM you lucky woman you… we know what you own…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch7: Mine<strong>

Sue had just gotten the clothes out the laundry, she knew she wasn't home as often as she probably should have been, but she was trying to make up for the time being gone. Seth never was good with doing laundry and Leah had left a bakery worth of cupcake pans in the sink that still needed to be washed. Neither of them was home at the moment to get a good talking to. Sue was so preoccupied with the mess of the house that she didn't hear her daughter open the kitchen door and almost barrel into her.

Sue had grabbed Leah's shoulders and took one long look at her and knew automatically what had happened. Sam had told her a few days ago to sit down with Leah and have a talk about what may happen today, but a mother knows when their daughter isn't ready. And from the look on Leah's face she definitely was not ready.

"Leah? Oh my poor baby, are you alright?" Sue guided her out the kitchen to the couch and they both sat down.

Leah shook her head back and forth so fast that Sue was a bit dizzy when she was done. "Ma, it hurts… it hurts so fucking bad."

Sue was about to chastise her for her language until Leah broke down in tears. Sue hadn't seen Leah cry since she was a child. The poor girl didn't even shed a tear for her father's funeral, she stayed in the shadows of the forest trying to get herself to phase back.

Sue sighed and pulled Leah into her arms in a full sitting hug and rocked her back in forth for several minutes before she decided to say anything, "Shh. Shh. Honey it's okay. Let it all out."

Leah was shaking her head again pulling out of the hug. "She asked me to be her… her maid of honor, seeing them from the pews couldn't be enough?"

"Oh sweetie, you have to realize you have a greater purpose. He wasn't meant for you." Sue moved Leah's bangs out of face and placed them behind her ear.

"No one will be meant for me mom… First I lost Sam because I wasn't… good enough. I murdered dad by becoming… this… monster. I have no friends. I have a crappy job that I know I'm too intelligent to be at and I'm not happy." Leah was sniffling so bad wiping her nose with her arm every few words.

She still blamed herself for Harry's death? Well this was a pickle. Sue realized she needed to talk and spend time with her children more. Sue grabbed Leah's heated chin softly with her hand and looked into her eyes to make her point clear. "First off you did not kill your father! And I don't want you to ever say that in this house ever again. Your father…" Sue closed her eyes for a second to keep her own tears at bay. "Your father was an amazing man. Who had a weakness for things that weren't good for him, mainly fishing," Sue and Leah smiled together. "and all that fried food we ate every weekend, he refused to go get checked out. I realize now he was showing the symptoms way beforehand I just chose to ignore it. His heart was already weak but it wasn't your fault honey. You hear me girl?"

Leah nodded and sniffled again. Sue didn't realize she was crying too until Leah got a little blurry.

"Sam lost an amazing woman, you're doing something no other woman has ever done before and that's protect us, me, your home, your life, your special baby girl and the second you realize that great things will happen." Sue smiled as Leah wiped at her tears. "He belongs to Emily, let him go. You might not forgive him yet but let him go."

Leah closed her eyes with a small smile on her face, even though she was still crying like a slow leaking faucet. "And as for the friends they'll come when you're ready."

"Oh mom…I missed talks like this. Thanks." Leah pulled her mother back into a hug and they both started to cry rocking back and forth. Seth came running into the house his eyes trained upstairs before he saw them both sitting on the couch. He didn't say anything, they didn't move, he just dropped to his knees on the floor pulling them into one of the biggest hugs he could give.

* * *

><p>Leah was feeling much better after the talk with her mom. Her heart still hurt pretty badly but she understood she needed to let Sam go. Get her life on track. From now on positivity and zen was going to be her thing. No more anger, be a little bit nicer. She knew she couldn't be completely nice. That just wasn't her.<p>

They all said they were going to bed after their little family cry session. Seth said he didn't cry but Leah saw how red his face was after they let each other go. He could never hide anything from her, he had definitely shed a few tears. Leah was lying on her back in her tshirt that tied up at the neck and her underwear, just looking at the glow in the dark stars that were fading in color. She could hear that Seth was still very much awake playing his xbox360 trying to whisper into his microphone how lame the other players were being. She could also hear the other guys ragging on how he probably cheated through his head phones. The headphones were turned up so loud Leah was a bit surprised that Seth hadn't blown his ear drums out yet.

Leah half smiled, and listened downstairs for her mother who sounded like she was actually trying to sleep, but she was tossing and turning alot. Leah would never tell anyone she could hear this much. All the wolves seemed to be better at something than the other, and they were pretty secretive with their secret talent until it came out. Like Jake's damn nose.

There was something hitting her window. Leah ignored it and passed it off as a branch of the tree next to her window, when the sound happened again... and again... and again... Leah got up and walked to her window and opened it.

Standing under the drizzle was none other than Jacob Black. "What the hell are you doing here Black?" Leah whispered sticking her head out the window. Thank goodness for the overhang of the roof or she would be getting wet right now like Jake was doing.

Was he stupid? "Move I'm coming up." He was standing by the tree in nothing but cutoffs, minus the t-shirt.

"No!" She whispered . "Go home."

"Come onnnnnn Leah. I came all the way here in the pouring rain to make sure you were okay, let me up please?" Jake was now sporting the puppy dog face that Seth pulled on her just about every day.

Leah had a feeling she wasn't going to win this one, he had her at 'Move'. Leah stepped back and saw how Jake used a part of her house and the tree to lift himself inside.

The only problem with his spiderman act was he was dripping dirty rain water all over her carpet. Leah walked to her bathroom grabbed a towel and threw it in his face. "Take off those shorts."

"Trying to get me naked Clearwater?" Jake smirked asked throwing the towel in her hamper on the far side of her room.

"Dont flatter yourself, did you even use the towel?" Leah saw that he was still pretty wet.

"Yeah I dried my hair and my face... see." he grinned turning his head side to side.

"Ugh." Leah rolled her eyes. "Take off your shorts." Leah said moving towards her dresser. "I'm sure I stole one of Seth's pair before..." she looked through out her shorts drawer. "There pretty baggy on me." she said finally finding them and turning around to find Jake right in her personal space. She dropped the shorts on the floor but didn't want to bring her eyes down any lower than his intense piercing eyes.

He was _defintely_ dry now. While she was feeling the complete opposite. His heat was filling the empty spaces around her making her feel whole almost. His nose flared and she knew he could smell her.

"Why do I want you so bad?" Jacob whispered leaning his forehead against hers. Leah closed her eyes and gripped her dresser in her hands as that damn electrical current feeling that was around earlier came back.

She tried to come up with a retort, she even tried to swallow but she couldn't breathe, not with him in her face like that.

Could she still pass this off as loneliness? Probably not, but damn she would try.

He moved closer and Leah could feel that he was hard against her belly, although she still didn't want to bring her eyes down. The boy didn't have on any barriers so she could feel him, every inch of him leaning into her. Since when did he get so bold? And why did she like it?

Her wolf who had been particulary quiet for the past few days, besides the Sam debacle, took notice and she liked this new Jake. She liked him a whole lot.

"If you imprint-" Leah started.

"Shh. Shh. Can you stop thinking? I choose you. I'm here with you. Let me show you something different."

Jake's lips were right in front of hers, she could taste the mint everytime he exhaled. He kept moving his lips closer until finally they touched hers and she fell into the kiss. He picked her up and sat her on the dresser without breaking it. At that point, Leah's mind turned to mush and she doubted if she would be able to remember anything in the morning

His hand brushed her neck right at her pulse point, giving her shivers as he slowly untied her shirt. He kissed each shoulder and nipped at her neck, whispering, "You're more beautiful than I imagined" With the top of her shirt pooling around her waist, Leah pressed Jacob's hand against the hem, silently urging him to take the thing off already.

He ignored the unpsoken plea and unsnapped her rose-colored bra. He cupped each full breast and squeezed them ever so gently and then lowered his mouth to her nipple. Jake sucked it with such tenderness, Leah almost cried out as her frenzied fingers became entwined in his locked hair. He took his time on the other breast, circling the areola with the tip of his tongue, licking the nipple until it became a hard dark pearl.

"Please take it off!" Leah said trying to take her shirt off herself.

Jake grabbed both her wrists for a second before letting them go again. "Hush!" he said in a firm whisper. "Stop, I don't want to rush my time with you."

Leah bit the inside of her bottom lip to contain herself, but quiet whimpers and moans escaped despite her desire to calm down. Six months was defintely too long of amount of time to go without this kind of affection. Sam was her first and he had never touched her like this... and Jake had just begun. For a moment Leah worried that Seth could hear but he was still being ear drilled with conversations and her mom was finally really asleep.

He covered her face with kisses: her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and her chin. She wanted to open her mouth and scream. Didn't he realize that she was quietly losing her mind? He had said not to rush, as if he planned to use his lips to torture her for eternity.

"If you don't just get it over with already, I'll find someone who will." Leah whispered sternly and he growled.

It was low and guttural and it went directly to her core.

The look in his eyes became a shade darker, almost pitch black, and she could have sworn he had whispered "Mine"

Her wolf wanted to submit her neck, her body, her life to him. Or was it her human side?

She really didn't know but this whole thing seemed like it was about to become really intense...

* * *

><p><strong>Sue needs love too, most people always have her on Emily and Sam's side and that's just wrong. Let the mama have some love! :)<strong>

**aha :) The rest of this really long chapter will be out sometime later today :) **

**Wooohooo the start of some Blackwaterness :) hmmm**


	8. Ch8:Perfect fit

**A/N: Haha if you're at work you might want to wait until you get home for the first chunk of this chapter lol**

**If your under 18 I have no idea why your reading this story but you definitely should stop here. :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things recognize and I don't .. although I'm pretty sure she doesn't own my dirty thoughts! Thank Goodness **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 8: Perfect fit<strong>

Jake knew he was taking a chance with Leah letting him up into her room but he had to take it. He had to make sure she was okay. For some reason he wanted her, or his wolf wanted her. Like badly to the point of almost driving him insane. As soon as he jumped into her room and her smell that was uniquely just Leah consumed his nose he could barely get his wolf to calm down. Her asking to take off his shorts did nothing to help the situation. Once he saw how flustered she was getting over trying to find a pair of dry shorts for him to wear it was like the rational part of his brain shut down and he became whatever it was his wolf wanted.

He dropped his wet shorts on the floor, knowing he wasn't wearing boxers because those were just a hassle to keep replacing, he walked up to her. Once again she froze and let him do what he wanted. His wolf was very satisfied with this. So much so he had to voice it. Then she brought up imprinting and he wanted to ignore it but he had to answer it, especially since she was still letting him touch her. All was going well just being able to touch her, smell her, and know her body the way he wanted to.

When the always impatient Leah had to open her mouth, "If you don't just get it over with already, I'll find someone who will." she whispered but her voice lacked no conviction.

Whether she meant it or not, his wolf didn't care, he was not happy with that not one bit.

He wanted to dominate her, mark her, and usually Jake was very good at separating his wants and his wolf wants. This time was not that case. He growled as low as he could even with knowing that Seth just left his room to go patrol his four hour shift with Paul. Sue was somewhere downstairs sleeping so he still had to keep it down. He didn't know if he would be able to stop had Leah's mom walked in the room. He was bit far gone at this point.

He snarled, "You. Are. Mine." His body thrust forward involuntarily against her as Jake nipped her neck not as gently as he had before. Leah whimpered softly, closing her eyes as her head fell back against the mirror behind her.

Her tanned neck was right there for the taking and his wolf jumped up at that. Jake closed his eyes and shook his head trying his hardest not to mark her. But he was in a losing battle. He was so hard at this point that he thought he would explode if he didn't calm himself. He lifted Leah pulled her shirt all the way off throwing it somewhere on the floor.

All that was left was her red boy shorts that looked and felt soaking wet when his fingers brushed against it. He was about to ask if he could when she touched his stomach and whispered. "Do it. Do it _right now_… please?"

Leah never asked for anything and he loved that she was right now. Jake's mouth closed in on hers as he not so gently ripped her underwear off and threw them on the floor along with the shirt. He bent down on his knee and inhaled deeply, "You have no idea how good you smell, I do wonder how you taste." He just wanted to bury himself inside her and live there forever. He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her closer to his mouth and exhaled.

Leah squirmed, gripping her dresser so hard that wood chips were falling on to the floor on the side of her leg.

His tongue came out and touched her clit gently and Leah started saying things that weren't making any sense in between whispering his name. She gripped his hair tight. Jake smiled against her and continued his exploration. When her body began to convulse against his tongue he looked up at her and saw how her skin glowed. Her face was so beautiful with the "o" like expression he had never seen before.

He waited until she finished riding it out before he stood back up to his full height and leaned into her and kissed her neck. Jake's wolf seemed really fascinated with this part of her body.

"Please. Please. Please." Leah begged as Jake kissed her collarbone trying to calm himself just as much as she was. There was a humming in between their bodies that he liked, he liked a lot.

"Condom?" he pulled her chin down so she would look at him. He didn't even recognize his own voice it was far deeper than it had been before. His dick was throbbing against her heated inner thigh, he really didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out.

"Really Black?" She looked as if she was trying to get her breath back.

"Good…" he didn't want to use one any way, his wolf wouldn't have liked that.

He looked into her eyes and moved so he was lined up at her entrance, she opened wider for him, wrapping her legs around him pulling him closer. He kissed her deeply as he pushed in with two long pushes. Leah's cry was muffled by his kiss. Jake wanted to ask if she was okay but his brain wasn't quite functioning. And she was so hot. And wet. It was like a perfect fit.

He definitely could live in this position forever. He wondered why he had never done this before when Leah started moving against him, he almost fell taking her with him. But he got his balance back holding her to him. Jake had no idea when he had lifted her from the dresser but she was completely plastered against him, he was holding both their weight as he continued to pound into her.

He couldn't help kissing anything he could reach. He could feel himself getting really close to let go, his mouth went right back over her neck and he kissed right on her pulse point before his wolf took over and bit down hard enough to break her skin. Leah muffled her cry into his shoulder as she came. Jake thrusted a few more times before he came right along with her. Leah felt lax against him as they both fell unto the bed. Something had changed and he could feel it deep within himself as continually kissed her.

When he withdrew from her licking the side of her neck that he had marked, Leah made a soft noise and turned away from him, her breathing slowed so he knew she was sleep. With his wolf fully satiated all that was left was Jake who had made sure she was under a sheet, pulled his wet shorts back on, putting Seth's back into Leah's drawer and watched her sleep. He kissed her on the forehead wishing he could stay, before he jumped out the window and headed home realizing once again he never got to talk to her like he had wanted to in the first place.

* * *

><p>Sam felt wrong. He could feel as if his bonds with his pack, specifically Leah and Jake, were weakening and he couldn't understand why. He wanted to pass it off as his imprint being upset with him but that didn't seem like the answer. So he ignored it and focused solely on his imprint.<p>

Sam was technically in the doghouse with Emily. Sam was sleeping all the way on the far left side of the bed that he shared with his fiancé, instead of in the middle like they usually lay. Emily was on the far right pretending to sleep, although he knew she really wasn't. Emily still hadn't said a word to him since Leah had ran out of their home earlier. He could feel that his imprint was very upset and therefore he was really upset. He tried to talk to her after Jake had left his home but she had took to cleaning the whole already spotless kitchen over and over again brushing by him but never fully touching like she usually did.

He had asked over a hundred times what was wrong, but she had her mouth zipped up like a unbreakable zipper. He didn't understand what had gotten her that way, they were both expecting Leah to be upset after they had announced their great news to the pack so that couldn't have been it. Unless what Jake had said had gotten to her, which he highly doubted.

It was impossible for her to hear the small spat he had with Jake about Leah after everyone had left. So what could it have been? Maybe pregnancy hormones? As Sam, continued to rack his brain as to why she was upset Emily quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So like this beautiful story of mine is going nowhere close to how I originally planned it to go lol... I just re read what was supposed to be the final chapter of this entire thing and it isn't anywhere close to what I wrote so far, so my plans are changing… I don't even know my ending anymore, or how long the story will actually be but I'm having alot of fun writing though! I hope you enjoy it... **

**As for Jake completely forgetting about Bella? That wouldn't be realistic the kid spent years and years pining after this chick so she'll be around in a few chapters as will the Cullens woot woot! Lol I miss me some Emmett and Jasper … but i digress. Hope I'm not losing any readers !**


	9. Ch9:Scars & Anger

**Ch9: Scars & Anger**

Sometimes having a little brother who didn't really like to knock before he came in, was a pain.

Like now.

"Sis, mom made a big breakfast before she left and whoa—" he cut off in mid-sentence and turned right back around and ran out the room.

Leah hated waking up disoriented and confused. But as she looked down she could see that the sheet that was draped around her left little to the imagination and she pretty much just gave her brother an eye full.

Not to mention the room reeked of her and Jake. _Oh shit!_ She hurried out of bed and ran to the bathroom and showered, washing her hair and scrubbing her body like there was no tomorrow. Her legs weren't sore due to quick healing and she was happy that it finally came in handy for once.

Until she came across her neck and felt what was like the beginning of a scar. She hurriedly turned off the water, wrapping a royal purple towel around herself before running to her mirror and looking at it. She could clearly see Jake's teeth marks. With the quick healing it should have been gone by now. She touched it and it throbbed against her hand. It was still tender and raw as if he had just did it seconds ago instead of hours. She immediately moved her hand and started pacing back and forth in front of the mirror.

What the fuck had Jake done? She could feel him now and it confused her, he was angry and hurt and it was fucking with her already jumbled emotions.

How was she supposed to explain this to Seth? Or her mom? Oh, for crying out loud!

She had to stop looking at it, but every time her eyes glanced in the mirror she could clearly see that Jake had marked her. Her wolf was quite happy with it, but Leah herself was pissed beyond belief.

After what seemed like an eternity of looking at it she hurried to her room, throwing some shorts on and some shoes her mom had brought for her a few weeks ago that she was afraid to wear due to phasing in them.

None of her shirts would hide her scar, she realized as she searched through her closet and drawers. What remained of her wardrobe was pretty much all on the floor. She threw on a bra and ran downstairs to her mother's room and borrowed her light gray turtle neck sweater. It made her extremely hot and uncomfortable considering this was the most she ever wore since phasing, and it was the start of summer, but it hid her scar like she wanted. So she felt a tad bit better.

Whatever Jake was doing he needed to stop because his anger was bubbling over into her body and it was really messing with her and badly. She then realized that she was hungry and going into the kitchen meant talking to her scarred for life brother who was feeling angry, confused and just plain weird. She began to pace in front of her mother's mirror for a few minutes. Since when could she feel what Seth felt? And why did she feel the need to talk to him so bad? She didn't know if she was ready for that but she had to talk to him, he was her brother after all. He deserved some explanation.

So with a heavy breath she opened the door and prepared for one of the worst, most awkward conversation of her life.

* * *

><p>Seth usually remembered the rule of knocking on his sister's door before just coming in but it completely slipped his mind with the thought of his mother's awesome buffet style breakfast downstairs. He already had about three plates worth but he wanted to eat with his sister, they hadn't really had a good talk in ages. As he got closer to her room he wasn't sure why he had smelled Jake and Leah's scents combined but the promise of food made his mind a bit one tracked.<p>

When he opened the door happily "Sis, mom made a big breakfast before she left and whoa—" his nose was immediately overwhelmed with the scent of them. Jake was definitely here with his sister sometime last night. Seth had to get out of there. He was just lucky he didn't see anything. He ran back downstairs keeping himself busy by fixing them both a plate and sitting down.

He could hear water running from upstairs for a few minutes, before Leah started shuffling around the house like something was wrong. After what Seth had walked into he was too scared to go upstairs to ask what was wrong, he waited until his sister came into the kitchen sitting across from him.

He was pushing his eggs around his plate with his fork.

"Seth…" Leah said quietly.

After a taking a breath Seth looked up, but for some reason his eyes couldn't really meet hers for longer than a minute without his wolf wanting to roll on his back and submit to her which was weird because that had never happened before. So he stuck too wondering why the hec she had on their mother's turtle neck in the middle of June.

"I… uh… Jake… we…" she was stumbling over her words as if she didn't really know what to say. Seth already knew so he didn't want any of the details. She reached for his hand with hers and he took it.

He immediately felt calmer and better but he had to ask. "How long?"

"Since last night." She sighed. "I don't know how it all happened really. He was wet. I was confused. I'm still trying to figure it all out myself." Her other hand kept going to the side of her neck touching it softly before letting it fall back into her lap limply.

Wet? Confused? Nothing made sense. But Seth really didn't want details especially about his sisters sex life so he ignored asking that.

"What if he…" Seth didn't really want to say it as he looked into her eyes as long as it could. "… imprints?" he swallowed dryly.

Seth could see the pain in her face as she really thought about it.

Leah squeezed his hand and sighed. "I don't know Seth. I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Jacob didn't get much sleep after he had gotten home, his mind kept replaying what had happened between him and Leah. He could feel how, happy, and content she felt as she slept and it made him wonder why he could suddenly feel that. It was a really nice feeling but a confusing one he had never felt before. Jake didn't even want to shower because his wolf liked having his scent mixed with hers and he knew that was just gross and wrong.<p>

Finally after getting two short hours of sleep thanks to his non ceasing brain he got up, took a shower much to the dislike of his wolf and walked into the kitchen scratching his head searching for something to eat.

"Son…" Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen setting something on the table.

"What's that?" Jacob turned around looking at the white envelope, there was no return address, just his name scribbled out on the front.

His father shrugged and made a gesture towards it so Jake sighed and sat down at the table and opened it. Out slipped a card with elegant writing. Bella sent a wedding invitation! His heart was beating faster, and he could feel his face heating. As his eyes scanned the thing he saw that Edward's elegant script was at the bottom saying that he had not told Bella but this is what she would have wanted.

_The fucking bastard!_

As much as Jake wished he was completely over her, Leah didn't completely just wipe out his feelings for Bella, she still amazingly had a small chunk of his heart. And it pissed him off alot more than it probably would have before.

Jake's hand slammed down on the table, and his father jumped in his wheel chair but remained silent. Jake was seething with anger and he knew if he didn't get out of the house, he was going to destroy it so he ran outside and phased before his paws even hit the ground with no idea where he was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe the rest of the pack will be in the next chapter... or at least some of them will be ... :) and the drama continues since i reallyyy suck at writing agnst lol<strong>

**Your reviews are absolutely amazing and they actually help with my writing... if something doesn't make sense like i said it'll be explained in later chapters or you can just pm me , I'll probably just tell you without giving away anything really important.. :)**


	10. Ch10:Dressing for Winter in the Summer

**Disclaimer: SM owns the good stuff... although she did a crappy job at ending the great stuff I reallly cared about... :/ grrr**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch10: Dressing for Winter in the Summer<strong>

Sam realized something was really wrong the next morning he woke up. Emily was up downstairs talking to Jared and Paul. He felt as if things had been shifted around, almost as if he had lost his entire pack and it caused him to panic. He couldn't feel anyone, not even a little, just himself and his imprint who was still very much upset. He got up hurried and dressed and ran down the stairs. Jared and Paul both looked at him as if he had lost his mind. But for once they were actually looking into his eyes and it confused him to no end. Collin and Brady were on the far couch playing on their Psp's and eating something that Sam couldn't identify.

"I think we need to have a pack meeting." Sam said hoping his voice gave off the authority he wanted instead of the fear that something was very wrong.

Paul groaned banging his head against the back of the couch he sat on. "If we have _one _more fucking meeting I'm going to go jump off a cliff and not for fucking fun either."

Collin rose a fist in the air, "I second that!"

"Here, here." Brady muttered not bothering to look up from his game.

Those two never had to even come to a meeting what the hell were they complaining for?

Jared shook his head, "We know how bad that ended last time." Jared snuck a glance at Emily who still hadn't met Sam's eyes. "Besides we're supposed to be having a bon fire tomorrow. You can talk then all you want. That vamp trail I smelt the other day disappeared so we're back in the clear." Jared turned his head back towards the television turning it up as if Sam just asked about the weather. In his own home! What the hell was going on?

Something was definitely wrong Jared never questioned anything Sam said or asked.

"Jared I think we need to have a pack meeting." Sam said trying to use his Alpha tone but it wasn't coming out like it usually did. Jared was still watching tv as if nothing was said and Paul looked around a bit confused before turning his attention to the tv also.

Sam looked at Emily and she gave him a small smile. He knew he wasn't fully forgiven but for once the imprint was good for something if she was at least looking at him again. So his guess on her being upset with pregnancy hormones was definitely right he thought. Sam didn't like that he could no longer feel his pack, or the fact that his command didn't work , he needed to speak to Billy and he needed to speak to him now.

* * *

><p>After the talk with Seth, Leah felt marginally better although he refused to meet her eyes, which wasn't like him. Leah was lying on a beach towel in her mother's turtle neck sweater, she kept getting weird glances because for once the sun was out and she was dressing as if it were winter. Leah was just lucky the damn thing didn't have any sleeves so the only thing dying was her throat, which her hand kept touching every chance it got. She closed her eyes and sighed trying to shut down her mind. She was proud of her self for not phasing in what had to have been two weeks. That was the longest amount of time for her ever.<p>

Jacob had seemed to calm down some since his surge of anger earlier, which she was grateful for. The problem now was she could feel all kinds of bumbling emotions in her that definitely didn't belong to Jake, Seth or her. She needed to talk to Billy but figured Jake would probably be home and she really didn't want to see him right now. She felt like she would strangle him if she saw his face.

She still couldn't believe the fucker claimed her. It messed her up in more ways than one. There was something that was blocking her sun and it smelled exactly like Jacob. Her wolf was instantly relaxed but Leah immediately tensed without opening her eyes. She could feel him.

"Why are you wearing a turtle neck Clearwater?" he asked plopping down next to her.

His leg was touching her arm and she could feel the vibration feeling.

Leah opened her eyes and glared at him. "Because I didn't want to have to explain to my little brother why I had you're teeth marks on my neck. If you want to keep your toys downstairs you might want to move away from me Black."

He didn't move, "Bella and Edward are getting married."

"At least you're not going to be a maid of honor." Leah rolled her eyes , leaning on her elbows to sit up slightly.

"I'm going to go." Jake said.

Leah swallowed she could feel the stupid mark throbbing painfully. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Closure I guess…will you come with me?" Jake looked at her hopefully.

Leah laughed bitterly. "To a house full of leeches and the bitch that broke you're heart? No… but I guess I can see your point of going."

"It hurts…although not as much as it would have if it weren't for you…" Jake took her hand in his and kissed it softly and Leah closed her eyes and smiled.

"You know you should definitely do that more often." Leah's eyes popped open as Jacob said that.

"What?" Leah looked over at him.

"Smile, it lights up your whole face." His hand traced over her jawline. "I don't like that your hiding this." His hand touched the side of her neck and even through the thick layer of the sweater she felt it. It made her shiver and sigh.

"You're not over Bella." Leah looked at some kids splashing each other by the edge of the water.

"You're not over Sam." He said his hand moving on its own accord tracing circles on her thigh closest to him.

"You might imprint." Leah swallowed not wanting to look at him.

"_You _might imprint." He repeated.

Leah laughed. "Stop repeating after me Black."

Jacob did a fast maneuver where he was now almost straddling her with his arms on either side of her head, it forced her to look at him. "Stop trying to push me away. I stayed here instead of running off like I wanted to because _you're _here. I came to see _you _last night. My wolf chose _you._ Can't you feel it." His left hand moved on top of hers and moved it to his bare chest, right over his heart. "Feel that?" his voice sounded gruff and deep.

Deeper than it had been days ago. Leah's mouth was too dry to reply so she nodded.

"I can feel you." He admitted. "And everyone else for some odd reason but you above anyone else."

Leah's eyes were all over his face, whatever he was saying he was definitely telling the truth. His lips were a breath from hers and she was an inch from kissing him until she heard Embry's voice.

She pushed Jake off her and he rolled on the side of her with a frown on his face but she covered his mouth before he could say anything. Embry wasn't even paying any attention to them. He wasn't even facing them, he was looking at a girl with dark brown hair and glasses. She looked very flustered and she was blushing extremely hard.

"Ang, come on you can't keep doing this."

"Embry I'm not doing anything can't you just leave me alone?"

Embry was shaking his head. "You don't mean that."

"I can't keep sneaking over here my parents are starting to get suspicious, you won't even take me to meet you're family or friends! No. We definitely can't do this anymore." she was starting to walk away and Embry followed after her with a determined look on his face.

When Embry and the girl was out of view Leah took her hand from Jacob's mouth.

"Did he..." Leah didn't need to really finish her question to know that Embry had imprinted on the girl. She could feel how Embry felt about her and it was definitely imprint love.

But Jake answered anyway. "Yeah, I think he did. We really need to talk to Billy." Jake got up from the sand dusting himself off, reaching for Leah's hand. Although they didn't have any answers Leah took his hand in hers and followed him back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chappie for today! :)<strong>

**At first I kept playing around with having Jake run away but that's just messed up...**

**Plus Embry's little secret had to come out somehow **

**Oh how I love a determined Embry & a bold sexy Alpha-like Jake**

**I'm plotting their WILF-napping as we speak!**


	11. Ch11: On To Important Matters

**Ch11: On To Important Matters**

Billy never thought he would see the day when his son would step up to be Alpha. Accident or not. Leah and Jake were sitting in front of him looking for answers but not asking anything. They didn't have to ask anything, Billy could just feel the power they were putting off just from them both sitting there.

Sam had called over an hour ago with questions that Billy didn't know the answer to at the time, but with the Alpha pair sitting in front of him he definitely knew the answer now.

Leah opened her mouth then clamped it shut. Jake was frowning trying to think of something to say but his mouth never opened so Billy took it upon himself to talk, "You finally claimed her?"

Leah turned beet red and her hand flew to her neck and she held it there. "Well the old man sure does get to the point."

"Dad…" Jake said with a warning.

Billy sighed, he guessed that was the only answer he was going to get, "I was waiting for this day to come. You might want to get the rest of the pack down here so I can see if my theory is correct."

"What theory?" Jake was now leaning forward from the couch so he could be closer to him.

Billy wheeled himself to the box under the desk, in the far right corner of the room. He hadn't touched it in years. He picked up the box, blew off the dust, and wheeled himself back into the position in front of the two kids.

Billy tapped the box lovingly. "I was supposed to give this to you when you accepted being Alpha."

"But dad I didn't accept it. I never wanted this, we talked about this already." Jake said bouncing his knee up and down really fast, Leah's hand went to it and he stopped immediately and placed his hand on top of hers.

"When you mated with Leah you accepted it." Billy stated sternly.

"So like will I imprint still… or how does this all work?" Jake had asked and Leah had tensed.

"No you won't. Neither of you will." Billy answered and it seemed like Leah released a breath she was holding.

"That doesn't make any sense though." Leah said sitting up also.

"Oh, but actually it does. You see when wolves mate they mate for life. It's almost way more powerful than an imprint. Although you are a lot more human than you are wolves haven't you noticed the crazy obsessive fascination or attraction you guys have had for one another?" Billy asked.

They didn't answer just glanced at each other so Billy continued. "Alpha pairs are usually the only to mate. Leah you being the first female wolf had Sam not already been imprinted you may have been his for the taking a—"

Jacob growled loudly before Billy held up his hands in surrender. "Relax… you need to know this son. He wasn't supposed to be Alpha therefore it wouldn't have worked anyway. Did your wolf even like Sam, Leah?"

Leah thought about it, before she shook her head, "Now that I think about it, it was just me. All me. My wolf wasn't really interested in anyone until Jake started acting different…" She said quietly as if she were piecing things together for herself for the first time. Jake squeezed her hand and she sighed. "So what does this mean for everyone else?"

"It means things are finally as they should be, all the power Sam had should have shifted sometime between the time you guys have mated until now. Have any of the other guys been acting different?" Billy asked.

"My brother wouldn't look me in my eyes… I thought maybe it was because of…" Leah didn't finish her sentence she just sent another look at Jake who shrugged.

"I can feel everyone. I can sort of tell where they are. I can feel Leah the strongest though." Jake said.

"That's because you spent the most time with her. The others will come with time. Everything regarding this should be answered for you guys in this box or in time." Billy grinned and leaned closer to them. "So on to important matters... let's talk grandchildren…"

* * *

><p>Sam was sulking in the corner, that's the only word to describe it as Jake and Leah walked into the Uley home as if they owned it. Jake walked in first, all eyes in his direction until they met his face and they looked down, it made Leah chuckle silently. Leah came in, and stood right beside him, scanning the room looking at all her boys for the first time. Her wolf really liked that, they were hers.<p>

After the talk with Billy, Jake had made sure everyone met up at Sam's so he could talk to them all at one time. He didn't feel like wasting time going up to each and every one of them saying the same thing over and over again. He had more important things to do, like Leah if she would let him. And if he had anything to do with it, she was _definitely_ going to let him.

"Holy shit!" Quil exclaimed as his eyes were the first to zero in on Leah's mark. Before they had left Billy's house Jake had all but Alpha commanded her to change. She slapped him, hard. She really wasn't going to change until his eyes had darkened, he wiped the blood off his lip, smirked, and had just about ripped her mom's shirt off her body. She really hoped her mom wouldn't notice the missing shirt, or never wore it anymore or they might have an angry Sue Clearwater on their hands. Leah loved her mom dearly but that woman still scared the living daylights out of her.

Now she was sporting one of Jacob's old black t-shirts that he couldn't fit anymore. Her wolf was definitely happy with that because she could smell him every time she inhaled. But now everyone was looking at her neck including Sam would had started shaking in the corner. Leah hadn't seen Emily once since they had gotten here.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked getting up and walked over to them. Leah noticed for the first time her wolf really didn't like him, in fact she was snarling in her own little corner.

"What I probably should have done the first time you offered it to me, although it was never yours to give, it was mine to _take._ I claimed my birthright." Jake said trying not to grit his teeth.

"B-b-but you can't do that." Sam said glaring up at Jake for a second then glancing right back down angrily.

"Apparently it's already been done. You don't have any power anymore. I'd offer you the Beta position but honestly almighty previous Alpha o' mine I really don't trust you. If you want that position you're going to have to earn it. As of now I have no Beta until Leah decides who she wants to pass it to." Jake pulled her to his side and looked down at her.

Leah's eyes went directly to Seth's who was smiling next to a gaping Embry but she didn't say anything.

"How bout them muffins?" Paul chuckled.

"We'll see you guys at the bonfire tomorrow." Jake wrapped his arm around Leah's shoulder, pulling her even more closer to his side, turning to leave out the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Collin asked.

It seemed like all the other wolves were just as curious.

"I'm going to go make out and play with my Alpha female, eat, sleep, then we'll figure out all the good stuff tomorrow. You guys can afford to take a day or two off." Jake said and with that they were out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh family picnic for the rest of the weekend so many crazy family members in one place is always a fun time :)<strong>

**I dunno why but Billy makes me laugh when I think of his character. Older Parents are so much fun *sometimes***

**I'll try and update if I can but if I don't the next chapter will be up for sure by Monday. :)**

**Review :)**

**100 reviews in 5 days and only on my second story? I have this cheesy grin on my face, thanks to all you faithful readers, I push out chapters so fast because of you. I love you guys :)**


	12. Ch12:Playing & Marking

**A/N: This was racking at my brain... I kept putting out filler chapters... so this one should push the story in the direction I want it to go. *crosses fingers* I hope lol... **

***Warning* Might not want to read this in your office or public coffee shops! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns her lil version of our fav WILFS... and I own my lil fantasy version :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch12: Playing &amp; MArking<strong>

Leah and Jake were walking human in the forest, Jake still had his arm draped around her shoulders. Leah was the happiest she had ever been in her life, since she had become a wolf. She wanted to twirl or punch something because for some reason when she was excited or angry she had to hit something. But the only thing next to her was Jake and apparently punching him just turned his stupid wolf on. So she wasn't going to try that again. Billy was a crazy old man if he thought Jake was going to get her pregnant anytime soon. She still didn't even know if she could even have kids, neither Jake nor her looked inside the box he had left in his room. But she wondered what was in it after seeing how loving Billy was with it. Her heart still hurt from the love that was loss with Sam but it wasn't as bad as it had been the day before, in fact she saw Sam now like an annoying older brother, and she owed that all to the guy who was now pushing her up against a tree trying to kiss her.

"Jake what the hell are you doing?" Leah asked trying to push him away but he was quicker than he was before, way stronger than he was before, way too damn bold. And she absolutely love-hated it.

"I'm playing with my Alpha female. What does it look like?" He picked her up in his arms, holding her thighs until she wrapped her legs around him.

"I thought you were going to at least wait until we got back to a freakin house! No, I don't wanna 'play' whatever it is your thinking about. What if someone comes out here and sees?" Leah was looking around back and forth scanning through the forest for lurkers, trying to get down but Jake had a firm grip and he wasn't letting go.

With Sam, Leah had sex with him about four times before he had disappeared for two weeks. When he had returned he didn't even touch her. But even when he did it was nothing close to this. Just the same missionary style, looking into her eyes, breathing hot air into her face, over and over and over and over again. Leah realized he was really inexperienced in that department and for the sake of Emily being stuck with him for her natural life Leah hoped he had gotten a bit better. Nothing like this would have never happened, definitely not outside! She remembered Jake was a virgin, well not anymore, but where did he get all this stuff from?

Jacob chuckled and moved her hair that was now shoulder length from her neck. "Let them see then. You are mine now." He tried to shrug but it came off weird because he was holding her trying to kiss her again. He nuzzled her neck. "Mmmm…You smell so fucking good wearing my shirt. I _love _it."

Leah was trying to clear the haze in her head, but the way he had just said love, letting it roll off his tongue with that new deep Alpha voice she wasn't completely used to yet, she could feel herself getting wet. She was still trying to get him to let her go though while she still had some coherent thoughts. Jake inhaled for a long time with his eyes closed, before he opened them and looked right into her eyes. She could see how dark they had gotten and he smirked.

"Black, I'm going to kill you as soon as you put me down." Leah threatened as her wolf was doing cartwheels and excited giggles back and forth in her head. Yeah, Leah knew her wolf definitely liked Jake. Maybe a little too much.

Jake didn't say anything at all. In fact he was completely ignoring her, kissing and nipping at her collarbone.

Leah was losing her willpower to tell him to just wait, when his tongue slowly came out and sensuously licked at her mark his mouth closing in on it for several seconds. Or was it minutes? Leah lost track of time as she felt like she had become a puddle of goo in his arms.

Had he not been holding her she was sure she would have fell, Jake kissed her softly on her lips before he grinned his blinding white smile. He knew he had won, Leah was too far gone. Jake moved one of his hands from her thighs and reached under her t-shirt and rubbed her stomach before moving up to her covered breasts. Leah's head slammed hard into the tree behind her as she moaned. Bits of bark fell on her shoulder and the forest floor. Leah was definitely glad that she had fast healing or she was going to have serious brain damage from slamming her head into things.

Jake chuckled before lifting the shirt off and throwing it next to him. "Still don't want to play with me Lee?"

Leah tried to roll her eyes and respond but he was now doing something with his hands in her shorts and she couldn't bring herself to actually say any words, let alone sentences. His hands were in too many places and if she could just open her eyes she would be able to see. Her other senses seemed completely out of control, Jake was completely surrounding her.

"Hmm… I think you do." He said gruffly against her ear, before pushing her more into the tree with one arm, pulling her shorts and panties off in one swipe. She was only left in her shoes and her bra. She heard a loud _rip _and her eyes snapped back opened. Her blue bra was now in two pieces next to a pile of leaves. Jake was going to have to replace her whole wardrobe if he kept ripping stuff that wasn't his. That was her favorite bra!

If only she could speak beyond saying his name over and over she would rip him a new one. But that wasn't happening right now. Leah looked down, his shirt and cut offs were already off, and she had wondered when he had the time to do that. He was hard, really hard and then she began to wonder how the hell he had fit that inside of her last night. He was huge. She knew he felt amazing but hot damn!

Her wolf was drooling, like literally, it was embarrassing had Leah actually started to do that. She wondered if he tasted as good as he looked.

"My eyes are up here miss." Jake lifted her chin and he winked when her eyes met his. _Ah, well another time._

"Shutup asshole." Leah said although she was trying to wiggle herself closer to him.

"Leah…" The humming between their bodies was getting stronger as he stepped closer.

He kissed her as he entered her and she bit his lip as she cried out. When she let it go, she let her head fall to his shoulder as she rocked against him, she heard him whisper her name over and over. His breath fanning over her mark continuously. She was so close, so very close.

Her wolf wanted Jake to fully be hers, even though technically he already was, but that was besides the point, she had a mark, he needed one too. So Leah scooted herself up a little more against him as he continued his relentless pace and placed her mouth over his neck and bit down as hard as she could until she felt satisfied that she had broken through the skin just as he did with her. She could taste the metallic mix of blood and wondered how leeches could do this day to day. It was gross.

"Fuck," Jake half growled, half groaned out.

Leah came, as did Jake, his hot ejaculation filling her and mingling with her warmth. His hand flew out and gripped the tree behind her to hold them both up. Leah licked the side of his neck for several minutes before setting her feet on the ground and sliding off him.

"You owe me a bra and a new shirt." Leah pulled her shirt over head trying to get her breathing back to normal. Jacob was already buttoning his cutoffs and placed his shirt into his back pocket.

"Damn! You owe me a new fucking neck! Shit, Leah did you have to bite so deep and hard?" he was touching it and grimaced for a second before slightly smiling.

Leah shrugged pulling on her shorts "I like to play hard apparently…" Leah turned her head to the side so she could look at him and grinned. "Still want to play with me Black?"

* * *

><p>Deep in the shadows, something was watching as the two who called themselves Leah and Jake, continued to banter with one another. The Leah girl jumped on the guy she called Jake's back and kissed the side of the boy's neck that was slightly bleeding. The boy smiled at her and held her legs even though she argued for him to put her down, she was grinning also, as they disappeared through the brush.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh and here starts the real stuff .. Took me long enough right? Lol :)<strong>

**I'm still trying to play with who I want our mystery character to be. I dont really like OC's much because it's either a hate or love thing, but because my story changed from the original plan it looks like it might just head that way, but we'll see :)**

**Boy do I want to play with Jake! Lucky Leah! :)**


	13. Ch13:Nothing Can Go Wrong

**A/N: I always was an impatient one… and since this chapter was already halfway done I decided to finish it. MTV movie awards tonight! Who's excited? *raises both hands in the air* I am! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns alll the WILFS *Sigh* and I dont.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch13:Nothing Can Go Wrong<strong>

Jake had carried Leah all the way until they had reached the edge of the forest near her home even though she was complaining that she could walk right into his ear the whole time. He might have even carried her inside had she not touched the side of his neck with the new mark tenderly. His knees buckled and he fell right down, catching himself by his arms before he could completely collapse.

"Wow… fuck that's hot! That mark is definitely going to come in handy." Leah jumped off his back and ran towards her house.

"Hey! Not fair. I never did that shit to you. You better not do that in front of the pack either!" Jake was still on his knees shouting as she already made it to the kitchen back door which was always left unlocked. She opened it.

"Whatever you say Almighty Alpha!" Leah glanced at him just to make sure he really was okay, before she thought she saw a shadow of black moving behind him. Leah squinted at it trying to sniff and see if it was anything but by the time Jake had moved his big head out of the way whatever it was, was gone.

_My head is playing tricks on me. _

"You okay?" Jacob was standing in front of her now, touching her shoulder.

"I could have sworn I just saw—" Leah shook her head to clear it.

Jake looked around behind him before returning his attention to her. "Nothing is out there, that leech scent Jared got the other day just vanished, and if something was around I'm sure we would know by now. Relax." and she nodded and walked inside with Jake trailing right behind her.

"You know you can go home right? I'll see you tomorrow." Leah said looking at the lasagna on the stove. Her mom always managed to make something before she left. Leah was starving. She really had to stop going this long without eating, it couldn't have been healthy. Her wolf thoroughly agreed with her.

"Trying to get rid of me already babe?" Jacob pouted but didn't move back out towards the now closed kitchen door.

"Obviously." Leah rolled her eyes in his direction and opened a cabinet to take out a plate. "Some people can never take a hint." she looked at him pointedly. Jake was standing behind her. He grabbed a plate for himself before she could close the cabinet door. "Go home, your abusing your Alphaness powers already by annoying me." She grabbed the spatula that was already in the pan and cut out a good chunk for herself.

Seth sounded like he was home in the living room flipping through channels. He must have gotten there sometime during Jake and Leah's detour. He already had one full pan of lasagna and a one-third of hers.

The little runt, who was no close to being little anymore always ate enough to feed a village.

"I'm not annoying you at all. Remember?" Jake patted his chest with his free left hand right over his heart.

Oh yeah the bastard could feel her, and honestly he wasn't really annoying her. But he was being super sweet and touchy feely since she had marked him. Bad things always seemed to happen when Leah ever got close to anyone.

"Can you guys stop flirting and just eat. It's getting kind of gross." Seth put his plate in the sink. Leah didn't know if her brother was serious or not so she made sure his feelings were the usual happy go lucky feelings he usually had.

Seth grinned and tried to punch Jake in the arm playfully but Jake dodged it and put him in a loose head lock ruffling his hair before letting him go.

"That's what I'm trying to do but your sister is being awfully difficult." Jake said as Seth pushed Jake's hand away laughing.

"Since when isn't she?" Seth grinned.

Leah looked back and forth between the two of them after grabbing a fork and scoffed, "Boys! Can't live with them…" she didn't bother finishing her statement as she walked right out the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After Leah had left the kitchen Seth turned to Jake and put his serious face on. "You know, if you hurt her even once, accident or not. Best friend or not. Bro or not. <em>Alpha <em>or not. I'm going to find a way to kick your ass a thousand times as hard."

Seth had said all that, meeting Jake's eyes for the whole sentence before he blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding and lowered his eyes again. This whole newness of not being able to look into Jake's or his sister's eyes was already frustrating.

Jake frowned as he sat the plate on the counter and picked up the pan and ate out of it with the spatula. If Seth's mother saw that she would have slapped Jake upside the head until he used a plate. Seth remembered trying to do that a bunch of times and never getting away with it.

When Jake swallowed his first piece he looked at Seth. "I'm more worried about _her _hurting _me._ But let's just save the 'ifs and buts' because it's not happening. She's mine and I'm hers, I won't imprint and she won't imprint. Nothing can go wrong."

Seth seemed to think about it a bit before smiling, "Alright want to go watch the game before she turns to a stupid girl show?"

"I heard that!" Leah yelled from her position on the couch. Seth and Jake looked at each other before turning towards the living room at the same time, seeing the back of Leah's head watching the black screen of the television.

"Yeah buddy, let's do that."

* * *

><p>Jake was a bit put out as he lay in his bed, thinking once again instead of sleeping. Leah had literally kicked him out the house when her mother's car came pulling into the driveway. He didn't even get a goodbye kiss and he was really starting to get addicted to her kisses. Jake thought she might know that now, since she was holding out.<p>

Jake wasn't even close to being done with Leah. With being a virgin before her and now having her in his hands whenever he wanted made him ravenous for more. If Seth hadn't been standing behind her with his arms crossed, and her mom so close to coming in the door, he definitely would have taken her right there.

His wolf thought he should have taken her anyway, and dealt with the repercussions later. He sighed, turning over in his tiny bed. His eyes fell on the box his father had given him earlier. He was really considering opening it but Leah wasn't here with him and for some reason it didn't feel right to open it without her.

"You know it's not good for you to space like that, I could have taken you out." Leah's voice came from outside his open window. She was leaning on her arms looking at him. Jake sat up as she climbed in, illuminated by the moonlight, he could see her pale yellow house slippers, her tanned legs, and shorts and t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun. "By the way thanks for the help." She said when she was fully in the room.

"You missed me." Jake smiled as she sat on his legs as if they weren't there.

"In your dreams Black, I just came here because whatever it was you were feeling was annoying me and I couldn't sleep. That's all." She shrugged but when her eyes met his he could see that she really did miss him. Plus he could feel it. Rubbing it in didn't seem like a really good idea with her there in front of him now.

"Lay with me." It wasn't a question. Jake scooted over so that she had room to slide next to him. She didn't move so he grabbed her until she was between the wall and his body. It wouldn't have been a normal day for her to just lay with him in silence she had to say _something._

"You are such a brute." She yawned and complained but she snuggled closer to him. Jake didn't say anything just inhaled her scent, kissed her forehead pulled her closer and finally drifted off to sleep with her right where she belonged.

* * *

><p>The day was busy and gloomy. Jake had woken up in bed alone, the only sign that Leah had been there was her scent that Jake realized he was addicted to. If Leah really sat down and thought about it she would realize how in control of this whole relationship she was. That was a really scary thought.<p>

He found himself checking to make sure his newly made pack was okay every few minutes. From Leah and Seth's emotions jumbling together Jake knew she was back at home now. Jake had gotten up, showered and dressed and walked out the room. Billy wasn't home. He had to go pick up Rachel from the airport along with Sue since his dad couldn't drive.

He wouldn't be seeing his sister until later today, in what had been four years. Jake wondered if she changed or grown any. He had certainly changed. Maybe she wouldn't even recognize him. That would be fun to play with for a bit. Jake made it to the beach. Kim and Emily were already there setting up food, that Collin and Brady kept bringing out from the trees. Sam was setting up logs around what would be the fire pit later. From Sam's emotions Jake could feel that he was calming down a bit and that was good, Jake didn't need the drama today.

"Looking fresh there cuz." Quil said with a football in his hand. Embry was standing next to him with his arms crossed grinning.

"Always looking fresh." Jake said popping his shirt. Quil and Embry's eyes went right to his neck.

"So my Clearwater assumptions were definitely correct. Weird man, real weird but I guess I could see it happening." Embry chuckled and patted Jake on his back.

"I'd say congrats that you're _finally_ getting some but is getting beat up before, after and in-between worth it?" Quil was laughing so Jake knew he wasn't serious, well not really.

Jake was thinking about a response when Paul and Jared came running over from a distance.

"Yo, are we gonna play a game or what?" Paul said throwing his shirt in the sand.

"Yeah you guys are going down!" Jared said.

"Wait for us!" Brady said setting down a foiled dish.

"You in Jake?" Quil asked and all eyes turned in his direction.

"Nah, he can't play with all his Alpha ish powers he would destroy whatever team he isn't on." Paul said.

"I'll try to be easy." Jake grinned his most wolfish smile.

* * *

><p>The bonfire was a success. The sun that had kept peeking in and out of the clouds was finally setting. The games were still happening, although Paul had stopped playing as soon as Rachel had showed up. Jake still hadn't seen his sister, he probably wouldn't have even known she was there had Sue and Billy not been there.<p>

The only people missing were Seth and Leah who Jake kept checking on emotion wise every chance he got.

Every one of his pack minus Leah, Seth and Paul were now on a full out game. Sam, Jared, and Collin against Embry, Quil, and Jake, Brady was keeping score and saying he was on whoever team that was winning.

All was good until Jake collapsed without warning into the sand from the anger and panic that both Leah and Seth were sending off. Something was definitely wrong. Jake couldn't even move from the pain. Everyone else's emotions were conflicting with worry and it was blocking out Seth's who he was also trying to find.

"Jake you alright man?" Embry put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

Everyone was asking questions. Even Billy, Old Quil and Sue were all looking in his direction now.

Jake gritted his teeth and shook his head no, trying to get through to Leah's emotions when they just blanked. Jake's wolf was snarling and growling in his head. Jake wanted to get up. No he needed to get up. But he really couldn't move.

There was a loud howl, that every wolf turned their head to before Seth came bounding out of the forest in his cutoffs. Jake was afraid to look at his face but did so anyway.

Seth looked completely red, and he was shaking from head to toe, breathing as if he had been running for weeks. "Leah just vanished into thin air! Something just took Leah!"

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't figure out who I wanted our mystery character to be yet so I couldn't really put up their lil mini dialogue... <strong>

**but we will find out next chapter!**

**:)**

**Review**


	14. Ch14:Do What I Tell You

**Ch14: Do What I Tell You**

Before Leah had gone to spend the night with Jake, she was tossing and turning for over two hours. She felt a tad bit bad that she had kicked him out as soon as her mother came home. But coming out to the pack, and the talk with Billy was just about all she could take in one day. Leah really wasn't prepared to talk to her mother. Luckily for her, Sue was so tired from work that she kissed both Leah and Seth's cheeks before disappearing in her room. Leah had almost forgotten about her mark. Had her mom seen that she definitely wouldn't have been tired anymore and then the slew of questions Leah wasn't sure she could answer just yet would be asked.

Leah was happy Jake was a heavy sleeper when she had to creep out of his room. Otherwise he would have found some reason for her to stay and she really needed to get back home before Seth realized she was missing. Leah was just lucky she didn't have to worry about her mother after hearing her talking to Billy about picking up Rachel. So after a soft kiss to Jake's mark she got up, crawled out his window and began her trek back home.

Leah jogged all the way home, feeling as if something were following her the whole way but not being able to smell or see anything she ignored it. Leah walked to the tree under her window and climbed it, not as smoothly as Jake did but she eventually got up there. Her window was still open just as she left it, so she leaned on the branch jumped inside her room, landing with a soft thud.

She scanned her room to find Seth sitting on her bed with his arms crossed.

"Shit!" Leah almost fell over in her crouch but caught herself as she stood on her feet.

Leah looked from Seth to the lumpy form that was supposed to be her under the covers, and then back at her brother who was sporting a big frown on his face. "Is this going to be a usual occurrence?"

"Uh, no?" Leah said.

"Hmmm…sit." Seth patted the empty lumpy seat next to him.

"Why do I feel like mom just caught me?" Leah asked plopping down next to her brother on her bed.

"Well, she _would _have, had I not covered for your butt sis. Should we be having the talk?" Seth raised his eyebrow meeting her eyes for as long as he could.

"Oh god no! What the hell Seth?" Leah punched him and he laughed.

"Alright, alright. No talks." Seth grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You should be so lucky I love you so much."

Leah kissed her brother's cheek and he rubbed it off still smiling. "I love you too lil bro. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Leah could feel that everyone was all in one place now, probably at the bonfire. Leah had been dressed for the past three hours making cupcakes while Seth sat on the counter sneaking as many as he could eat. So she had to keep starting over.<p>

"I'm serious Seth don't eat these!" Leah slapped his already moving hand away from the cooling tray.

"Ouch!" he shook out the hand she hit. "Fine okay I was just making sure they were delicious enough to eat." He pouted looking longingly at the cupcakes.

"You didn't figure that out after the first four batches you weren't supposed to eat?" Leah started stirring her last cake mix when she noticed that, Seth didn't respond. That wasn't like him. He always had something to say. He wasn't even sitting next to the cupcakes anymore.

Dread started to seep into Leah, and she began to scan the kitchen, sniffing the air. Trying to feel her brother but she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't even smell. Leah began to feel the tremors of phasing when she saw a blur and heard her brother yelling her name from upstairs.

Leah tried to will herself to phase when she felt a stab to her arm. Her eyes locked in on amber eyes as she almost fell to ground before the leech caught her and held her to his ice cold body. "Shh. Shh. Love I've got you."

_Love? What. the. hell! I ought to-_

Leah couldn't even finish her train of thought as things began to feel dizzy. Everything was slowly fading to black as she heard a loud crash and then nothing.

The last thing she saw before complete darkness took her was Seth wide panicked eyes searching the room.

* * *

><p>Zane was always invisible, never seen, never heard, always in the background. At twenty three, he should have been dating, in college, starting his career or <em>something<em>, instead he was this thing. No one ever noticed him, not even his family, which was a shame really when he had to murder them all.

Riley was the only person to see that he possessed something far greater than imagined. Too bad the kid was dead, due to a woman who was also dead. Women were always the reason for men to fall. And when they fell they always fell hard.

Zane had tried to warn Riley that Victoria had bigger plans than she was saying but Riley refused to listen. So while Riley lined up the troops to attack, Zane did what he did best, he disappeared in the background, blanked all his thoughts, and made sure no one could smell him. It was a bit difficult to manage but Zane pulled through. He watched from a far distance as the Cullen's with a little bit of help took on his newborn acquaintances, since he couldn't really call any of them friends.

Zane thought his powers sucked, until he saw the she-wolf. Zane knew she was a wolf but he couldn't understand why he was so utterly fascinated with her. She didn't smell as bad as the others and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Zane knew her from head to toe, watching her change in her room as he sat on the tree branch, watching her work, watching her walk around, just watching her breathe made his whole day worth while. The only thing was he had to make sure none of her senses could sense him. Lately he had been having slip ups but he was getting pretty good at staying hidden like he wanted. She was pretty much a loner, up until a few days ago and now she was hanging out with this Jake character who was giving off this crazy possessive power.

The flower that Zane had made out of wood crumbled in his palm. How dare this Jake take what was supposed to be his!

The girl still hadn't woken up and it had been at least four hours since giving her a shot so she wouldn't phase and another shot so she wouldn't kill him for taking her. Zane went and sat in front of her as she laid on the bed he had set up for her, cocking his head to the side as he moved a strand of hair from her gorgeous face. She shivered and frowned but she still hadn't opened her eyes. Maybe the dosage he had given her was too much?

That reminded him of that brother of hers who was a hassle. If she wasn't around that Jake guy it was always her brother. Zane had kept trying to find ways to take her without her brother being there. But the kid was _always _there. So Zane didn't have a choice in doing what he did. He just hoped the love of his life would forgive him.

* * *

><p>"Leah just vanished into thin air! Something just took Leah!" Seth repeated.<p>

"What?" Sam had popped the football in his hands. Rachel and Paul came out the forest laughing until they saw how serious everyone's faces were.

"Jake…. Jake…Jake!" Seth was now in front of Jake shaking him yelling loudly. "Leah just completely disappeared and you're just sitting there! Do something!" Seth slapped him real hard and that snapped Jake out of his trance.

Jake swallowed. "I can't feel her. Why can't I fucking feel her?" Jake touched his mark that she had given him a day ago and felt it throbbing painfully against his fingertips.

Questions were coming from all around Jake when he felt himself standing up with the tremors of phasing. He tried to hold off as long as he could. "Collin and Brady; take my dad, Sue, Kim, Rach, Emily and Old Quil to Sam's house and** stay **there. Sam, Jared, Quil and Paul search and you better search as fucking hard as you can for left over clues. I want **something** bought back to me."

Jared, Quil and Paul were already off, but Sam was still standing there like an idiot. Jake was really hoping he wasn't going to say anything, but from how his mouth kept opening and closing Jake knew Sam had _something _to say.

"What about us?" Embry asked watching as Collin and Brady were already gathering the group that Jake had asked them to.

"Seth, Em you guys are coming with me." Jake looked off into the forest, hoping that Leah was close by even though he still couldn't feel her.

"Where are you guys going?" Sam started with his questions. Jake knew that Sam's calm demeanor wouldn't last, especially with this being about Leah. But fuck this wasn't helping Jake hone in his anger right now and he needed to really focus on Leah.

"To the Cullen's I have some questions that I think only they can answer. Seth did you get a good look at what it was?" Jake turned around to look at Seth who was still very much red and shaking slightly.

"It was a vamp, I'm sure of it but I c-couldn't… I couldn't… it was like it wasn't even there. I dunno how to explain it man…. All I know is my sister is gone!" Seth was shaking even more now and Jake wasn't sure if he was going to cry or phase.

"I want to go with you guys to the Cullen's" Sam came closer to Jake. Jake's wolf didn't think that was a good idea for his safety at the moment.

"Do what I tell you, I'm not going to ask again. The more time you sit here trying to be macho man, the more time we're wasting." Jake looked Sam into his eyes and Sam cowered back slightly before nodding extremely fast and running off into the forest after the others.

"Em you got your cell?" Jake looked down at Embry who was already taking it out his pocket. "Give them a call and let them know they're going to have visitors of the angry wolf kind...Soon." Jake looked at the darkening night and prayed that his Leah was still in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Lautner in the beginning of the MTV movie awards= tasty mofo! :) <strong>

**Trailer for Breaking Dawn Part 1 = Epic! Even Edward had some yummy parts :)**

**We'll learn more about this Zane guy since no one really knows what he looks like yet**

**For some reason I dont know why, but I really like that name lol**

**haha :)**


	15. Ch15:Creepy Perverted Bastard

**A/N:::: I have another story caught in my head again that I'm starting to write along with this one, way more lemons than this story I got a bit carried away … but I keep flipping between Paul, Embry and Jacob being the main guy… Who to pick? Who to pick? Lol I don't want to keep having her go back and forth between all three, although that's how I always envision the WILFS for myself... but thats besides the point. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch15: Creepy Perverted Bastard<strong>

Leah was lying on something soft, and very fluffy.

Leah could hear every breath that she inhaled and exhaled, every drip of a faucet that seemed too close, she could feel that she wasn't alone but she couldn't bring her eyes open just yet.

What if whatever took her was still in the room? What did he want with her? And why couldn't Leah find her wolf or anyone or _Jake_? It was scaring her more than her other thoughts as she lay there trying to access the situation she was in. Leah sniffed as quietly as she could, she could smell that she was in a room, underground, a basement maybe? But she couldn't smell the vamp that took her so maybe he left her in here to rot or something. Or maybe there was another one somewhere else in the room. Leah tensed for a second before relaxing herself. At least her brother had gotten away.

Leah tried to move as a little as she could to see if she had freedom to move. And she did! _Ah ha!_ She fought the need to cry or reach out her fist and punch the air from the splurge of excitement.

She just needed to find her wolf to get the fuck out of here and she was good as gold. Leah was about to open her eyes a small crack so she could finally _see_ her escape route, when she saw the amber eyes right in her face before his whole body re-appeared into the air.

Leah screamed and jumped back as far away as she could, which was against the wall. "What. The. Fuck?" she gripped the wall behind her, some of the wall crumbled into her palm. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you about personal space!" She wondered how long he had been there watching her and why she couldn't smell him.

She looked down at herself, she was in tights, and a loose t-shirt, minus her bra. When had he switched her out of her per usual t-shirt and shorts! How long had she been out for? _Bastard! Fucking perverted ass bastard!_

Leah started shaking but realized she couldn't phase, she almost freaked. Leah closed her eyes for twenty seconds and calmed herself by touching her mark that was throbbing painfully. Realizing she couldn't feel Jake was making her angry and scared too. She let her hand fall back down to her side limply. She couldn't act without thinking this through first. Her eyes went back up to the vampire.

"Who are you?" she had to ask. Just in case Jake had asked later whos head she tore off and watched burn slowly, she would know.

He didn't say anything at first just looked at her with his intense amber eyes. Standing perfectly still, watching her. Now that he was just standing there, Leah could see rich chocolate brown hair sitting perfectly on top of his head, his very clear baby faced skin, his perfect nose, and his thin top lip sitting perfectly on top of his full bottom one. He was kind of handsome when she thought about it but not her type.

Her type grew hairy sometimes, was way bigger, so much more buffer, super sweet even when he didn't need to be, confident at the right time, and had the stupid sexy smirk when his wolf came around.

Leah shook her head and tried to get her mind back on point as his mouth parted in a half crooked smile. "Zane... Zane Taylor. And your Leah Clearwater" his voice was really deep, and smooth like hot butter.

Leah nodded trying not to show the fear in her eyes that he knew her name.

Her eyes continued to go down to what should have been his shirt, but instead was a smooth flat chest, to washboard abs and faded black jeans, and socks. So he wasn't prepared to run after her if she decided to run for it or maybe he was. Vampires couldn't feel normal human pain right? Leah's eyes scanned the room. It was definitely underground, but he had completely re-done the room, it was eerily close to how her own bedroom looked down to perfection, except there were no windows. _So he's a **creepy** perverted bastard ...even worse!_ Leah gasped that would have meant he had been in her room, in her house! How could she not sense him? Leah still hadn't seen a way out until her eyes landed on the wood stairs on the far side of the huge room leading up to what could possibly be her escape!

His eyes glanced in the direction that she was looking in and he shook his head no. Had Leah been human she would have missed it. Leah had to try she couldn't just sit here! She swallowed dryly, ignoring her stomach since she hadn't eaten, gripped the wall behind her tightly, shifting her weight so she could sprint at the right time. "I wouldn't try that if I were you love. I don't want to hurt you." His dark, deep voice warned. _Oh, I wont be the one who's going to be hurt in a little bit asshole!_

Leah squinted at him and bared her teeth. He didn't even flinch, just continued standing there with his odd eerie confidence, watching her. Leah got her foot off the bed and ran as fast as she could before she got to the first bottom wooden step. He sighed loudly even though Leah knew he didn't have to. "Well I_ did _warn you love."

_Stop calling me 'love' you perverted bastard! _All of a sudden ice cold hands grabbed her before she could move another step and her vision was completely blacked out. Leah panicked and her body froze as his breath softly brushed against her ear. "I'll give you your sight back when you're good. We have lots to talk about. I've waited forever for you my beauty." There was a light pinch on Leah's arm and she could feel her body going lax in his before everything once again went completely blank.

* * *

><p>Jake's paws were pushing through the dirt as hard as he could, his snout kept towards the ground just in case he got a hint of Leah anywhere towards the Cullen's home. His heart felt oddly empty without having her strong emotions there.<p>

_"You know you never did choose a Beta," _Sam's voice was cutting through Jake's thoughts _again _and it was pissing him off. _"Your making rookie mistakes kid. Had it not been for that much needed 'break' that you gave us nothing would have gotten Leah!"_ He should be lucky that they were about a good mile from the Cullen's or Jake would have went to find him and rip his throat out.

_"Right now, you need to keep your thoughts to yourself. I don't have the time to put you in your place. Shut up and find_ my_ Leah, **now!**" _Jacob commanded and phased out before he could think anything else. He huffed, shaking his hair out of his face as he threw on his shorts.

Embry was on his left and Seth was on his right as they walked the rest of the way human. For some reason Jake's wolf temporarily liked that, although he would prefer Leah in the place of either of them. Jake touched his mark, wishing he could feel her again, he already missed her terribly even though she hadn't been gone long.

"Sam did have a point.." Embry started before Jake snarled loudly. Embry continued anyway. "...you kinda need a Beta right now…" Embry looked off into the dark forest uncomfortably.

"Seth?" Jake glanced Seth's way, Seth hadn't said a word since they had left the beach. Seth looked up at him looking all the much older than he really was. Jake put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You feel up to it?"

Seth smiled slightly, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Anything to find my sister, I don't think the older guys are going to like that though." Seth glanced at Embry who shrugged indifferently.

"Tough shit. I think I might need a third too…" Jake said patting Embry on the back with his other free hand.

Embry smirked turning his attention away from the forest, then it blew into a full out grin. "Is that your way of asking?"

Jake chuckled, even though it hurt a bit. "Yeah, things might change when we get Leah back though so just be prepared." Jake refused to say _if _they got her back. But it was a huge possibility. Jake's wolf roared at the thought he wouldn't rest until he found her.

The house was finally in view, with the strong smell of leech. Being away from it so long made it a bit over powering. Seth coughed for a second rubbing his nose with his hand. As Embry did the same trying to choose different breathing tactics before the front door opened revealing Edward who as usual had a pained expression on his face. Bella ran out the house from behind him before he could grab her and wrapped her arms around Jake.

Jake realized he had kind of forgotten about her and it was all because of Leah. Edward raised an eyebrow curiously at him and Jake shook his head as Bella began talking frantically. "I'm so sorry Jake. I should have came by and talked to you face to face instead of calling. I'm sorry. I miss..."

Jake tuned her out as Jake's wolf inside him began comparing her to Leah. Jake's wolf didn't really like that she was so close to what belonged to Leah. Jake's wolf especially didn't like the way she smelled or how she wasn't as warm as Leah was. Jake himself though had kind of missed his best friend and was starting to feel very torn. Jake looked at Seth and Embry before looking at Edward then back down at Bella's head that was buried in his chest and realized it was going to be an even longer night than he had orginally thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Cullen fun next chapter :)<strong>

**If you still don't understand everything about Zane thats understandable we only know as much as Leah knows nd what lil bit I put up last chapter so far. But ZT's powers and all the good juicy stuff will come out next chapter if you haven't already figured it out :)**

**I promise this is a Blackwater story lol I do like playing with Zane though :) **

**I'll have a picture of what he looks like by tomorrow **


	16. Ch16:We Only Have Forever

**A/N: No I haven't forgotten about the other Jake and Leah stories… in fact there already in the works I just like to finish a story before posting up a new one… That may change eventually but at the moment that's the way it is… This story should be done before the end of next week and the others will be posted up right after**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch16: We Only Have Forever<strong>

After getting Bella to unwrap herself from Jake they walked inside and immediately saw that all of the other Cullen's were standing around in various positions. Rosalie had her arms crossed, with Emmett grinning from behind her. Carlisle and Esme was standing by the staircase both looking very worried. The call Jake had Embry make, worked, they were all gathered. Bella shouldn't have been here though.

Alice was complaining to Jasper on the couch. "This is going to put a damper on the wedding plans I can't see our freakin future anymore!" she glared over at Jake's direction and Jake smirked at her.

Edward stood next to Carlisle as Bella continued chatting away. "Just so you know you didn't have to come here to see me, I would have been home later and—."

She really thought he would come all the way _here _just to see her? Jake hadn't even bothered calling her, why would she have thought he would randomly come here? How much had Jake let her get away with? Edward looked like he was holding back a smile. Apparently way too much.

"Can we hurry this along I can't stand the scent of dog funking up my breathing space." Rosalie waved her hand in the air as Edward pulled Bella to his side.

"Speak for yourself." Embry muttered trying to stay close to Jake but even closer to the open window as possible.

"Aw, come on Barbie I thought you didn't need to breathe you can handle it, you're already missing brain cells anyway." Jake grinned for a second.

She scoffed and was prepared for another attack when Emmett asked the one question that seemed to be where all the vampires were looking. "Who took that chunk out of your neck?"

Jake glanced at Bella, who looked at his mark frowning, Jake's hand touched it. "Leah did we sort of claimed each other making me Alpha."

"Cool man!" Emmett's grin got even wider. "If I could, I definitely would try claiming Rose here… man it sucks not being almost human sometimes."

Rosalie nudged Emmett in the stomach but she now had a small smile on her face.

"So you're with she-wolf now?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I am." Jacob thought it felt really good to say that. Like a tiny weight was lifted off his shoulder he smiled a bit.

"That's just wonderful!" Esme smiled along with Carlisle nodding his head.

Bella opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut when Edward looked at Seth who hadn't said anything. "What was that?"

"_That_ is why we're here. A vamp took my sister and I couldn't—" Seth cut off in mid-sentence, his eyes watering, shaking slightly until Jake put a hand on his shoulder.

Seeing Seth's face got Jake's head back on track. _Find_ _Leah. Find Leah. Find Leah._ "Leah was taken by a vamp… we don't know its powers or anything, Seth knows the most and we were hoping you guys knew something… or mind reading Cullen here could tell us what it was Seth saw since he can't seem to voice it."

Edward grimaced. "Alice saw that guy once in a vision, but he kept disappearing so she could never figure out what he wanted."

"Oh the newborn, that didn't fight?" Alice seemed interested in the conversation now.

"What do you mean the newborn that didn't fight?" Embry questioned. Picking him as third was definitely a good idea since Seth seemed to be falling apart as he remembered what happened earlier for Edward. Edward had a frown on his face the whole time.

"He didn't fight. He was supposed to. I remember seeing him behind Riley in one of my visions way in the background. But he sort of vanished until the fight was over. Edward couldn't read his thoughts so we couldn't find him after the Volturi left. I think he has the power to block senses. He must know about our powers and yours since he got around all of us so well. He definitely doesn't act like a newborn…" Alice pondered.

"Uh as for what happened today…from how Seth remembers it one minute he was sitting on the counter trying not to eat cupcakes?" Edward looked confused before continuing. "…when his smell, hearing, vision, touch, and taste left him, he got a glimpse of the vampire even though it was really short. The next thing he knew he was being thrown into his room with the door locked when his senses came back. He finally was able to get through his door after kicking it in, all to run downstairs to find Leah along with orange-ish, reddish like eyes disappearing into the air dropping a syringe on the floor. He went to find you guys after that." Edward looked at Jake before he looked at Alice. "Apparently the guy wanted Leah. The Volturi would just have a field day with him if they knew what he possessed. He seems to be trying the animal blood. His eyes looked different than how you had first saw him Al."

Jake growled softly and everyone turned their head to him. Leah was making cupcakes because she knew he loved them. Jake closed his eyes and his fist tightened. _Fuck, if he had only had the guys patrolling like they should have been none of this never would have happened. Sam was right. _Jake definitely wouldn't be telling him that anytime soon though. Edward chuckled softly but Jake still heard it. _Stop, listening to my thoughts Cullen! _Jake glared at him and Edward cleared his throat.

"How are we supposed to find something that takes away what's most important to us? If we can't sniff it out or even see it we don't have a fighting chance." Embry sounded as frustrated as Jake felt.

"The vampire only took Leah?" Bella asked and Jake nodded swallowing the pain that came along with the thought. "I thought no one liked her anyway…"

Seth, Embry and Jake all growled at the same time and Bella jumped back in shock. Edward grabbed her and hid her behind his body.

"Bella as much as I like you, I really would appreciate if you didn't say anything else about my sister… especially since you don't know her." Seth started shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Can you guys help or not? It seems like we're going to need all the help we can get." Jake looked at Carlisle.

"We would love to help, although we don't know how much help we will actually be. But after all you guys have done for our family I can't deny you this." Carlisle smiled at them.

"Uh thanks. Come on guys let's go. If Sam didn't already get to it, that syringe should still be at the house it might have that leech scent on it." _It might be the only thing to find her…_Jake looked at Seth and Embry turning to leave.

Bella grabbed Jake's arm, and Jake looked down at her. "We need to talk."

Jake groaned, why had he not noticed how clingy and selfish she was? Or how his wolf really didn't like her? "Maybe some other time, when I'm not busy trying to find my mate." _Or my heart. _She looked like he had just shocked her. He slid his arm out of her grip and walked out the door with Embry and Seth trailing a step behind him. There had to be a way to get Leah back and he was going to find it if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>Zane had been once again watching her sleep, he kept checking his watch every five minutes to see when she would wake up but she was taking awfully long this time around and Zane was never a patient one. He still hadn't gotten to talk to her the way he wanted to yet because she kept trying different ways to get out. This was his third time giving her the sleeping shot he had concocted when he was preparing for her long stay. She kept trying to run away from him, so much so that it seemed like the start of a never ending game.<p>

The first time, he really wasn't expecting her to run, especially since she knew nothing about where she was or why he had taken her away, so when he caught her he had blocked out her sight and given her the sleeping shot. He was trying to be gentle but her escape tactics had gotten worse from there.

The second time, while he was trying to make her something she could eat, he heard the latch being jiggled before she came darting out into the hallway. He had caught her before she could even pass the kitchen and placed her right back in her room. He didn't even bother blocking any of her senses that time. Just hit her with another shot in the arm.

The third time she almost made it to the front door, had Zane not needed to hunt he would have been perfectly fine, but he was so thirsty and he couldn't hold off and accidently hurt her. She did smell rather good. He couldn't have been outside hunting for more than fifteen minutes when he felt like something was wrong. He was already panicked and paranoid by leaving her there all by herself, so he ran back as fast as he could all to see her hand freeze where the door knob should have been had he not opened the door. That time he was a bit angry, so he blocked every one of her senses until he had gotten her back into the room. He gave her a shot and she was out like a light in seconds.

He was afraid she was going to be super high if she didn't stop trying to leave him. He didn't want to kill her, he just wanted to talk and spend some time with her. So now she was chained with the most unbreakable steel he could find at her ankles. She would be able to get around the room and the bathroom that was right next door to the room but that was it. He was worried that her wolf would come out so he kept shooting her with shots that wouldn't allow her to phase. He hoped it would keep that pack of idiots confused as to where his hideout was, which wasn't as far as Zane wanted to take her. But he couldn't officially leave the state until he was sure she would stop running from him.

Zane touched her forehead softly and she moved away from his hand still staying asleep. Zane kissed her forehead where he touched her, inhaling her scent before once again watching her sleep. She was the love of his life, even if she didn't realize it yet. And he would take as much time as he could showing her how much she loved him back… after all, they did have... forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I a Bella hater? Lol probably seems that way. I honestly feel really indifferent towards her character I just really hated the fact of how SM wrote Bella and Jacob's relationship, or Bella and any other guy that she came in contact with relationships. No realistic <strong>_**hot (**_and I do stress the word HOT)**guy would continue to pine after a girl who keeps throwing another dude in his face time and time again. But that's just my opinion. **

**Team Zane! Hahaha j/k Team Blackwater all the way!… This story started completely as just a romance w/ a tad bit of humor but I kind of turned into a mystery creepy suspense thing … sorry! Hope your still enjoying the story though I know I am.**


	17. Ch17:Mind over Matter

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...and I own my creepy ZT :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch17: Mind over Matter<strong>

Leah woke up feeling groggy, moody and irritated. The smell of potatoes, steak, and broccoli immediately hit her nose. Making her stomach complain loud and clear. Man was she hungry. Leah finally got her eyes to open fully, and she took in her surroundings. She was really hoping she had been having a nightmare for the past three days or had it been more? She was slowly losing track of time being forced to sleep so much. Yet when her eyes completely cleared and she could really see, she saw that she was still in the hell hole look alike room sitting across from the leech in what would have looked like a private romantic dinner table for two. There were two lit candles set up in the middle of the table, soothing music coming from the corner of the room, with the food she smelled in front of her and a cup full of water, an empty plate in front of him and a cup full of animal blood. _Ew!_ _So much for this being a nightmare!_

Leah was thinking about running until she felt the chain shackles on her ankles and she glared up at him.

"I said I don't want to hurt you… you keep trying to run from me, it was my only way to make you stay. Now eat." He nodded his head towards her plate and she looked down.

It really did smell delicious. But she really just wanted to go home and be with her boys again. Mainly Jake and Seth, but even Paul and Sam were sounding good to her right about now, and everyone knew how much she disliked both of them. Leah realized she really missed her pack, she especially missed her Alpha. And it was the first time she finally admitted to herself that she missed Jake and not just her wolf who was still missing in action.

She had to think positive if that would help her get out of here. At least she had the freedom of her hands to rip the leech's head off when she got the chance. She gripped both sides of her chair tightly.

"Please?" he asked nicely smiling that same crooked smile again. She was afraid to eat anything he had touched, since he continued to keep knocking her out. What if he had put something in this food?

"I'd rather starve than eat anything you touched." She fought to ignore the hunger pains. She wanted to spit on the food, or flip the plate on to the floor, but her hands still hadn't moved from the firm grip on the chair she was sitting in. Stupid, stupid traitor stomach! _Mind over matter. Mind over matter. _She really was a food whore but she couldn't have him thinking this was okay. Just taking people for the hell of it! What was his problem?

"I really rather you wouldn't. I would miss you terribly. I didn't put anything in there if that's what you're thinking." He said calmly, although a flash of anger went through his eyes as he realized that was exactly what she was thinking. Leah pretended to look elsewhere.

Leah shook her head no, scooting back from the table.

"Honestly Leah if I wanted to drug you I would just do it. Stop being difficult and **eat**." His voice got a tad bit deeper and Leah swallowed trying to look anywhere but at his eyes.

She hadn't said anything for five minutes before he seemed to get frustrated.

"Damn it Leah!" His fist came down on the table and she saw a huge line split on the wood, all the way until the middle. "I'm trying here… I really am."

After looking at the crack for several minutes she met his eyes that had simmered down from the slight anger. "Why me? I don't understand." Leah asked.

"Please eat. We'll talk all you want after you eat. I just can't take the noises your stomach makes anymore. It sounds like a car being grinded down into little tiny pieces over and over again." He winced.

Leah did a small victory dance in her head. Good! Serves him right! She had to put up with being taken and locked down here with a crazy man, he could put up with her stomach for as long as she wanted. But she really needed to figure a way out of here and obviously trying to run away didn't work. Refusing to eat didn't work. Staying quiet definitely didn't work. She needed answers and she needed them now. So maybe she might play his game for a little bit at least until Jake had come to save her. _Oh, great! Now I'm starting to sound like whiny, needy Bella. Just fan-flipping-tastic!_

"How about… I eat and you answer questions?" Leah picked up the fork that was on top of a rose bud wrapped napkin. _Kid has way too much time on his hands._

Zane's face lit up like she had just announced it was Christmas and he had every single gift under the tree, all for him. "I would really love that. I'll take that deal my love." He full on grinned and Leah stabbed a potato on her plate pretending it was his right hand that was slowly inching its way across the table towards her.

"What's the deal with calling me love?" she put it in her mouth and almost moaned at how good it tasted. But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction so she took to focusing on his answer.

"You are it for me…You are my love." He said so matter of fact like, that Leah almost believed him but she didn't know him, and he for sure didn't know her.

"Uh okay…weird…" she stabbed a piece of steak and popped that in her mouth. "Where exactly are we?"

His mouth twitched before he answered. "Not far enough as I would like and that's all I'm telling you my little runaway love."

_Shit!_ She was really hoping he would have answered that question straight out, but he didn't. So he wasn't completely stupid. But not far enough sounded pretty close to Leah and that was all she needed to keep her going. "Um... okay…Next question, why am I here and how long have you been watching me?" Leah took a gulp of the water on the table and her burning throat appreciated it greatly.

"That's two questions Leah." His eyes smoldered and the half smile was back on his face again.

"You can still answer them, I can't really focus on eating and asking all the questions now can I? Now spill." She continued to stuff her mouth.

"You're here because I want you to be and ever since I saw you I just knew I had to have you and I **will** have you that is." He grinned after sipping his animal blood but this time he definitely looked like a scary vampire against a regular human girl. Which Leah was since she couldn't phase, yeah she could still run fast, she still healed at an amazingly fast rate and she still had her body heat, but she couldn't do much stuck in human form.

_Hold up! Did he say __**have**__ me?_ Leah's fork dropped on her pretty much empty plate. Maybe she should have started with easier questions and worked her way up to the hard ones. She definitely wasn't hungry anymore but she didn't want any more shots to the arm, so she needed to figure out her next move, some way to get him out of this house and some way to give a clue to someone who could help her. Leah's head began spinning with ideas she just hoped she would come up with a great enough plan before Zane decided to have her.

* * *

><p>Once they had left the Cullen's, Jake really wanted to continue searching but he could feel how exhausted his pack was. He had sent everyone home saying they would continue on tomorrow. Jake had asked Seth to stay with him just to be safe, Seth barely said a word just nodded. As they were running as wolves, Jake could see that Seth had blamed himself for his whole sister's disappearance. Just like Jake had blamed himself. Jake promised to himself that he would sit down and have a talk with Seth before this was all over.<p>

It rained for two days so they weren't able to get anything done. Jake was afraid all hints of the vamp would be wiped out at this point. Jake's only hope was finding a clue at the Clearwater home.

They didn't get to the Clearwater house until ten pm that night. It looked eerie now that a vampire had been in and out without being detected. There were no lights on and it reminded Jake of a haunted house kids dared each other to go into on television. He had to look tough though so he turned off his thoughts and focused solely on getting his girl back.

Jake walked through the still open front door and turned on the living room light. It didn't smell of any wolves besides Leah and Seth so he knew the other guys hadn't come here yet. They were still searching for any traces of the vamp Jake knew probably wouldn't be there thanks to the rain.

"Want to separate and look?" Embry asked and Jake nodded his head. He needed to be alone just in case he had found something upsetting. It wouldn't be good to look weak in front of part of his pack.

He started upstairs. Seth's door, along with some of his bedroom wall was splintered all across the long hallway, there was no trace there. So he moved to Leah's room, holding his hand on her doorknob for a few minutes before finally opening her door.

Her scent surrounded him in full force almost bringing him to his knees. God, he missed her. It took him that moment to realize that he may just love her.

He took a heavy breath sniffing around the room, trying to get a trace of the leech when he heard Seth shouting up the stairs. "We found it! We found it Jake!"

Jake bolted out of her room, down the steps into the kitchen, where he saw Seth and Embry looking down at the syringe on the floor.

"You didn't touch it did you?" Jake looked at them both.

"Nah man." Embry answered.

"I'm not stupid." Seth said simultaneously.

"I know, I know just had to make sure." Jake bent on his knees and sniffed, he definitely could smell traces of vampire. Jake's heart started beating faster and he got a bit excited they were finally getting somewhere.

"You guys got a Ziploc bag or something, gloves and tongs?" Jake looked at Seth.

Seth didn't answer just began to frantically search for the items Jake had asked for.

Two minutes later, Jake was sliding on the gloves and Embry was holding the small bag open for him. Jake used the tongs to pick up the syringe and placed it in the Ziploc bag.

"There looks like there's a label on there too from what I saw. We might find my sister!" Seth finally really smiled for the first time since the whole predicament happened.

"I hope so Seth. I really hope so. We need to have a meeting with the full pack and the Cullen's tonight if possible I want her back already." Jake said holding on to the bag after closing it

Embry nodded taking out his cellphone.

Seth ran outside as Jake touched his mark and hoped Leah was okay. He couldn't bare to lose her after his realization tonight. _I love you Leah Clearwater, _Jake thought to himself as Seth howled loudly into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>You reviewers are absolutely fan-flipping-tastic! :)<strong>

**Glad I still have your interest :)**

**&Jake finally realized his feelings! Yay Jake :) Now if we can only get Leah to :)**


	18. Ch18: Feeling Again

**A/N:: Computer started being all wacky when I decided to post this up... but here it is.. It's pretty short but the next chapter should be pretty long I just needed to put something out lol :-p**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:: as always SM owns all the good stuff...<strong>

**Ch18: Feeling Again**

Leah always considered herself a smart girl, she definitely wasn't going to stay down here and be some weird guy's play thing for all of eternity. Leah was in the shower alone thinking about what to do, when she felt her wolf again, she wasn't fully there yet, but she was there. Leah almost punched out the tile next to her in excitement but stopped herself midway. Zane would question her about that and honestly she didn't feel like explaining her anger, excitement thing to him. The jerk-off wouldn't understand it anyway.

Her wolf was like a faded memory, but boy was she pissed. Snarling and growling in the corner of her brain demanding where Jake was. Leah wanted Jake also and she could slightly feel him, his emotions were too all over the place to pinpoint how he really felt, but she was just happy that she could feel him again. She couldn't feel the rest of the wolves yet and that was probably only because she was still so weak. Whatever Zane used to stop her from phasing was pretty strong. Being that he wasn't even supposed to know she existed meant he had some stuff no one else knew about. And he wasn't as stupid as he looked or acted.

She still didn't know how long he had been watching her. Or any important answers, just that he was creepy and he wanted her. What he wanted her for? She hoped she was wrong in assuming plaything and hoped he meant something else. But the way he had looked her as he had said it, she couldn't think anything else. She would rather die than become a leech's play toy. She just wanted her Alpha and her boys back. She could definitely stand for just going to work and being ignored like things used to be, if it meant going back home like she wanted.

Leah tried not talking to Zane after the whole dinner fiasco but the kid was persistent with questions she was pretty sure he already knew the answers to. The only time he left the house so far was to hunt. He tried blocking all her senses until he had gotten back but learned early on that didn't work. He could only block her senses from a certain distance, if he was too far it always came back to her. Leah was happy for that, it was the one flaw in his whole being a vampire. It also explained why Jared had gotten that leech trail and it disappeared out of thin air.

Leah wasn't really tired after her hour shower but it was the only time Zane truly left her alone. Most times to watch her from a distance but he still left her to herself. So right after she changed her own clothes in the bathroom away from his view, she crawled right back into her look alike bed and curled into a ball feigning sleep as much as possible. She felt him kiss her forehead, and tried not to move. The quicker he got it over with the quicker he would leave her alone. Finally his leech scent left the room. Leah didn't move a muscle until she heard an old rusty truck being started and backed down the drive.

She knew he didn't stay with anyone else after trying to escape so many times, so it had to be him leaving. Leah waited until the rusty truck was far enough away that she couldn't hear it anymore before getting up and trying to escape for her freedom.

* * *

><p>Zane was feeling a bit neglected, Leah had been way too quiet since his admittance of eventually having her. He wasn't trying to scare her or anything he just wanted to be honest and forth coming. That's what girls liked he thought. The more she trusted him the more she would want him right? He had read it in a magazine before and it seemed to be what all the other women wanted. Leah not so much.<p>

He could see that she didn't want any shots anymore, and she was being good so he left her alone for a few hours to go hunt. To clear his mind and see if those stupid boys were on to them yet. All he could smell was his and Leah's lingering scent from when he ran them this way after taking her away from those pack of mongrels. When he returned she was in the shower for the longest time and when she finally came out of it she crawled into the farthest side of her bed in the same balled up position she always did and fell right back to sleep. Zane definitely didn't want to give her anymore shots if this was the effect it was having on her.

Even with preparing for her long stay they were running out of her food supply, the girl could eat them out of house and home as long as Zane didn't bring up anything disturbing. He had never seen her eat so much before when watching her. But now she was eating as if she wouldn't be eating tomorrow. That meant Zane had to go to the grocery store, since he really didn't want anyone finding out where they were, and ordering online meant people could track him down. One person knowing was one too many.

This was the safest way, lucky for him the weather had been clear, but cloudy, no sun in sight. So he kissed Leah's still sleeping form and left the house as fast as he could. He wouldn't breathe or relax until he could see her again. If he had paid more attention he may have seen that Leah was no closer to being sleep than he was being human.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know no Jake in this chapter, but I promise his small disappearance from this chapter will be made up for it by the next two! :)<strong>

**To all my wonderful reviewers who have reviewed up until this point you gys make me happy and excited to write more(19ADHD96, hilja, BB-Waters, connect2tjb, o0FLAM3S0o, hgmsnoopy, brankel1, alissa21, FantasyLover74, BabeRuthless1985, tisha114, starxedlvr, ABarbieStory, Kei Kat Jones, queenboogie16, shelbron, Babaksmiles, Jade, rocklesson86, ajaxmom, Jacoblover2006, ASH186, Remy, MusicFantic89, teamleahclearwater, bvc17, selena, LaPushGurl, luvMEx0x) and to everyone else who has alerted the story or even just read it :) Thanks!**


	19. Ch19: I'm Coming For You

**Disclaimer: SM owns it... yeah yeah.. I know already...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch19: I'm Coming For You<strong>

It had been six days since Leah was taken. Six long days without being able to get anything done because of stupid complications. Six days might have been too long. Six days might have been too late. Jake still hadn't felt her, what if… what if she was… gone? Jake's head pounded and his mark throbbed painfully at the thought. _Okay, not thinking that anymore._

He was standing by his bed looking at the box his dad had given him. He still couldn't open it without her here for some reason. He just wondered what was in it. Then his mind went to earlier that night.

The meeting with the Cullen's and his pack was short. He had everyone smell the lingering scent of the vamp and asked Alice if she could start watching for him. Alice did remind Jake that because the leech was hanging around Leah there would be spots in her vision that she wouldn't be able to see but she would try.

Jake had went back home feeling more frustrated than before they had started that day. The spurt of energy and hope he had gotten at the Clearwater home was now gone. How was he supposed to find Leah now?

He was just glad his father and his sister was still at Sam's so it was one less worry for him to be thinking about. Jake went to bed in hopes that something new would come out of the following day. That's all he could do was hope.

When Jake woke up the house phone was ringing loudly, when he walked out his room to go answer it, he saw that Seth was sitting on the couch with the television on not watching it. Jake looked at the phone then at Seth. The phone stopped ringing. So Jake guessed his answer was to talk to Seth.

Jake sighed and went over to him and sat down putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "You know it's not your fault right?"

Seth turned to him shaking, "If I had just let her finish those stupid cupcakes that she insisted on doing instead of eating them we would have left the house before it got her."

Jake closed his eyes. If Seth knew why she insisted, Seth wouldn't be blaming himself anymore. He would try punching the hell out of Jake. Although Jake didn't directly ask for her to do it, he knew exactly why she insisted. Even if she would deny it when asked later.

"I think the leech would have gotten her even if you guys had left earlier. He had been around for a whole month unnoticed… it was only time—" Jake cut himself off as he felt Leah for the first time in a full week, she was very irritated and disgusted, but she was there. She was alive and he could feel her again! His wolf who had been having a rampage in his head for the past week was now doing back flips, side flips and front flips. "I can feel her! I can feel her again! " he shook Seth as the house phone rang.

They both looked at it for a second but ignored it.

"That means… she's okay… right?" Seth asked with all the hope in his face.

"That means she's more than okay!" _That means she's __**alive.**_"That means my wolf can find her. I can feel her again… Can't you feel her bit?" Jake asked touching the mark she had given him and smiling. It was still tender and raw, but it finally wasn't throbbing painfully against his fingertips like it had been the whole week.

Seth closed his eyes and really concentrated. "Wow, I can." Seth grinned, excitement was lacing his tone. "I never paid any attention to it… because like who wants to feel Sam and Paul all the freakin time?" Seth rolled his eyes.

Jake was just happy that Seth was smiling and seemingly as happy go lucky as he usually was.

"Yeah that takes some getting used to. Come on we gotta see if we can get more clues!" Jake hopped up with the most hope he had all week.

Seth jumped up with him and they both ran outside right as Brady and Collin ran up breathing really hard. "Leech…Forks… in beat up t-truck…" Brady put his hands on his knees.

"Grocery store… Paul and Sam follow…" Collin made his index and middle finger run across his left palm to show them running. "We b-been calling you." Collin finished using Brady's leaning back as support.

"Oh fuck I can't breathe." Brady said before falling on the ground bringing Collin down with him.

Seth looked at Jake. Had they been watching for Paul and Sam's emotions they would know all of this already or have a really good idea. Jake looked at the two boys to make sure they were okay. They were fine, a little tired but fine. "You guys go keep a watch at Sam's house and see if they need any help when you get it together." Jake touched both their shoulders, before Embry ran up.

"Alice just called, she saw what the house looked like… it's pretty far but if we run all the way there we might cut down some time…. Uh, what's wrong with them?" Embry nodded his head towards Collin and Brady who were back to breathing normally but still on the ground.

"Ran all the way from the store…" Seth grinned patting Collin on the head. Embry cocked an eyebrow at Jake when Seth shouted taking off his shirt. "Let's go guys!"

Jake closed his eyes and felt for Leah_. I'm coming for you honey, just hold on a little bit longer. _

* * *

><p>Paul was definitely mad, he had finally imprinted and he couldn't even spend any time with the girl. She had been stuck up Emily's ass ever since the whole Leah disappearing fiasco. Paul kind of missed his pack sister, alpha female, or whatever the hell she was to him now. He missed her a lot more than he was going to admit when asked.<p>

Paul had finally almost cornered Rachel waiting for her outside of the bathroom until she had come out. Just as the door was about to unlock, Sam had called for him. Paul rolled his eyes and groaned trudging back down the steps. To see what Sam wanted this time. _I can't fucking win!_

"What?" Paul looked at Billy who was smiling in the corner like he had a secret.

Billy just chuckled playing with Claire on his lap. As Quil worried in the corner that she was going to fall and hurt herself. No one was happy that the kid had imprinted on a baby but everyone knew it was all out of brotherly love now. And she was his imprint they couldn't say anything.

"We're running low on food we need to make a run to the store." Sam nodded his head toward Emily as Paul could feel Rachel coming down the stairs. His back was to her and he could tell she was trying to avoid him by holding on to the wall and sliding against it, hoping he didn't see. Paul always saw everything, so of course he had seen her. Had it been anyone else he would have laughed.

He shook his head and pretended he didn't know she was there so she would relax. "Can't Jared go?" Paul asked looking around for Jared.

"Uh, he and Kim kind of disappeared about two hours ago and I have no idea when they'll be back…so no it has to be you… Collin and Brady are coming too."

"Alright let's go…" Paul mumbled. Jared was getting some and he wasn't? That was great. Just fucking great, the day was just getting better and better. Paul thought bitterly.

They took Sam's dark green Chevy 98, with Collin and Brady playing the punching game in the cab of the truck to Ron's Food Mart in Forks. This place was the only store that had the chocolate Emily used for her muffins. Paul got out of the car and dragged his feet in the store. He really hated shopping. Collin and Brady were playing the video game by the front of the store. Sam only bought them to get them away from Emily for a bit.

Paul was throwing random things into the basket, to see if Sam would notice when they paid when he smelled the strong hint of vampire. Exactly like that syringe thing. Paul sniffed stopping Sam with his arm.

"Hey man, hold up you smell that?" Paul sniffed again.

Sam looked around and sniffed. "Holy sh— let's follow it. You got your cell?"

"Yeah." Paul took his cell out his pocket and called Jake. It continued to ring. "He's not answering." Paul whispered snapping his phone shut and pocketing it. Paul wondered why since the thing could block senses why he wasn't bothering to try now.

"I guess we have to do this on our own." Sam grinned wolfishly. Paul was just happy they might finally get somewhere with finding Leah.

"He has to leave eventually so let's get outside and wait till he leads us there. He might smell us if we stay to close." Paul said.

Sam looked at the basket full of things as if leaving them would be the most terrible thing ever.

"We'll come back for it later. Emily will understand." Paul hit Sam on the arm. Sam nodded and they went back outside dragging Collin and Brady away from their game to the side of the truck so they could see the entrance clearly.

"I'm going to drive and Paul you phase, stay hidden, as close to the truck as you can. Collin and Brady run and tell Jake that we found the scent and we're following it." Sam whispered.

Paul took his cell and put it in Brady's hand, "You keep calling Jake's place until you get an answer or until you get to his place. He usually always answers. I dunno why he isn't now…"

"Go!" Sam demanded just as the scent of the leech hit them head on. Collin and Brady were already gone in the forest, as Sam slid in his truck trying to stay undetected. Paul watched as the leech was nodding his head. He was whistling without a care in the world pushing his two baskets full of grocery bags.

Paul swallowed and gave a look to Sam before running into the bushes to phase. They might finally get their pack sister back if they played this right! For the first time he phased out of pure excitement instead of anger and he followed as close as he could to the leech in what he hoped would be their direction to Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why when a chapter starts getting too long I always separate it. But the next chapter should be out later today! :)<strong>

**I love all of you guys that are still sticking with my crazy story! :)**


	20. Ch20: Something to Live For

**Disclaimer: SM owns **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch20: Something to Live For<strong>

Leah had tried everything to get the damn chains off. She tried using her hands almost breaking her nails off in the process. She tried running as fast as she could to break them off her ankles, all that did was give her a red mark that burned for all of five minutes. She tried using the brick of the wall to smash the chains against that didn't work either. She still couldn't really phase but she was starting to feel her pack again so she was a bit happy for that. _What the hell did that fucker use to keep me trapped in here?_

She began pacing the floor trying to figure out a new plan, when she heard the rusty engine of the truck. _Shit, out of time!_

Leah's heart started beating faster. She wasn't sure if it was because she was genuinely scared or because her pack was surging from excitement. She choose the latter because it sounded better. She heard him shuffling as fast he could putting what sounded like food into cabinets. That took all of three minutes. She couldn't pretend to be sleep now. Her heart beat wouldn't slow down. It felt like she couldn't breathe. She might be stuck down here forever! Stuck with someone who she didn't want.

She licked her dry lips as she heard the latch jiggling. Leah was too frozen to move, as he took his time walking down each step. _Why the hell is he moving in slow motion now! _His eyes locked with hers as soon as his eyes came into view and he smiled that quirky smile he always did.

Leah swallowed as he moved in front of her, she took a step back. "I missed you my sweet." He touched her cheek softly. Her wolf was causing her to have what felt like a migraine with all the anger.

Leah scooted another step back realizing she was now against the colored brick wall. She had nowhere else to go.

"I've waited forever to kiss you…on the lips." he said softly before closing his eyes and moving close to her face. Leah moved her hand out and blocked him with her palm. She had to stall! For some reason she had to stall for a little bit more. She really didn't know why but she knew for a fact she definitely didn't want to kiss a vampire. No matter how attractive he was or how good he looked in those jeans. _Back to the point, he's a vampire! _Leah moved her hand out of his face.

"Uh, you ever dance?" Leah asked as his eyes opened with startled confusion.

"No one ever wanted to dance with me." He answered looking down for a moment "Would you like to dance with me?"

Leah chastised herself. She couldn't come up with anything better than that? Now he had to touch her. Her wolf who was still slowly coming back was getting angrier. "Can the chains come off?" she hoped.

"Now, now my love, you seriously think I would fall for that one?" He grinned and tsk'ed her before backing up and opening his arms. "Come dance with me." It definitely didn't sound like a question. It wasn't like she could go anywhere with the stupid chains and him actually being here now. She couldn't punch him in human form that would just hurt her and he would just block all her senses and probably shoot her up with another shot. She was running out of options here.

"Um, yeah sure let's dance." She swallowed and hoped her heart quieted down a bit.

He pulled her close to his body, and closed his eyes and began humming his own little tune. Leah tried to relax as she moved with him. Whose brilliant idea was this? Oh yeah, it was hers! _Stupid, now he's going to think you're interested!_ Oh yeah, her wolf was becoming way more pissed. _Don't just give up!_

She could have sworn she smelled her boys. Maybe she was becoming delusional now. She hadn't really eaten anything today, so now her mind was playing tricks on her. Yeah, that was it.

Two hours later they were still moving in slow circles. Leah just wanted to crawl back in bed and never wake up ever again but every time she scooted back he moved with her in a never ending dance.

Finally Leah looked up at Zane who was looking down at her. "I know what you're doing Leah. You're just putting off the inevitable."

He was too close now, probably about to kiss her and there wasn't much she could do about it. _Oh please, no!_

Just as his lips came down unto hers the door came splintering into pieces showing her very angry and possessive Alpha. "If you want to keep your lips and those arms I would step away from my mate. Right the fuck now!" his pupils were completely pitch black and he was shaking so bad Leah was sure he was going to phase. Leah had never been so happy to see him. He was here!

Zane looked behind him and blurred out of Leah's arms completely vanishing into thin air. "Run Leah! Run…" Jake yelled as Zane reappeared behind him, and pushed him out of view. There was a loud crash wherever he landed. Zane looked at her with a crazed expression before vanishing again.

Leah looked down at her chained links. "I can't Jake." Leah said even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

If Jake had come here by himself that was a stupid plan. She was no closer to getting out of here than she had been two hours ago. Paul stuck his head in a moment later grinning until he saw the room. "Creepy…" he looked around before looking back at Leah who was still frozen in her spot. "Come on! We all get here to save your ass and you're just standing there?" Paul ran down the steps and looked down at the chains at her ankles.

"If you can find a way to get these things off me that'll be great. What's going on out there?" Leah asked as Paul bent down on his knees and began trying to pull them off.

"It's getting sticky… he can't block out all our senses, stay in disappearing mode, and fight." Paul grinned still trying the chains. "What the fuck did he use on these things? Nothing is working."

"I don't know I tried breaking them earlier. But we need to break them now! _Before_ he comes back!" Leah swallowed looking through the opening making sure he wasn't coming at that exact second.

"You need to phase." Embry said running down the steps as Paul tried using his teeth.

"What? I haven't phased in like a month and he kept shooting me up with some stupid shot…I don't know if I can." Leah was getting frustrated. Her wolf was definitely back in full force now but that didn't mean she could phase.

"You have to try. Make her mad." Embry nudged Paul with his foot.

"I like my package where it is Em. No thanks." Paul stood back up and crossed his arms.

"Paul, make her mad right now. We don't have time." Embry gave Paul a look before looking up the steps.

Paul looked at Leah for as long as could. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "You're just a bitch. Jake doesn't really want you…" Paul said but even Leah could tell his voice lacked the conviction it usually did. Time apart from her pack brought him closer to her.

"Paul **make** her mad now like you would have before." Embry voice had some power to it and Leah and Paul had looked at him shocked. Embry looked pretty surprised himself but then he smirked crossing his arms.

Paul shook himself for a minute before getting a serious look on his face. "Leah you are nothing… no one ever wanted you. No one will ever want you. You're a bitch and Jake will leave you the same way Sam did. You're still jealous of Sam and Emily and the fact that they are having a baby. And you can never have that. How does that make you feel huh?"

Leah could feel that he didn't mean it, but it reminded her of all the insecurities she had and she finally felt the tremors of phasing. Her body shook and a few seconds later she was her wolf self. The chains snapped apart into five different pieces on the floor. Leah hadn't realized she had missed this until she had finally done it. She wasn't going to make it up the steps if she didn't phase back though. So before she could see what was happening with the rest of her pack, she phased back to human.

Paul and Embry turned around as she ran to the drawer on the far side of the room and threw on a loose t-shirt and jeans.

"Ready?" Embry turned and saw Leah was fully dressed. "Let's go." Embry grabbed one hand and Paul grabbed another squeezing it so she would look at him.

"I didn't mean any of that stuff you know?" he whispered as they made it to the open hallway glancing back and forth.

"I know. Don't worry about it." Leah just wanted to get out of here. He could apologize all he wanted when she made it back home.

They went out the front door, right into the war zone. Jake was out like a light by one of the trees in human form, while Quil was holding his shirt to Jake's neck. He looked worse for wear and Leah wanted to go to him but she had to see how the rest of her pack was doing.

Sam along with Jared was fighting Zane trying to tear him to pieces but not effectively getting him like they wanted.

Zane was missing a good chunk out of left side but otherwise looked unharmed. In seeing Leah he disappeared and reappeared behind her grabbing her neck. "If I die... so does she. I won't live without you Leah."

Leah couldn't breathe and she found this time around she actually wanted to live. It wasn't anywhere close to how she felt during the new born war. She had something to live for and she wasn't going to give it up to this freak. She began clawing at his hands but it did nothing but made him squeeze harder. Leah could feel herself almost about to pass out. _I love you Jake..._

Both Embry and Paul phased and grabbed an arm and pulled. Zane screamed in her ear as he dropped her. Leah fell to the ground and tried getting her breath back by coughing. Paul spit out the arm in his mouth. Embry picked up both arms and trotted over to the fire that Seth was starting and threw the pieces in.

Sam looked like he was going for Zane's head. When Leah put her hand up, Sam stopped.

Zane eyes sparked with hope as Leah stood on her shaky feet. "You picked on the wrong girl you know. I would have let you live had it not been for you trying to choke me to death a minute ago." Leah said with surprising strength. She had no idea where it came from, but she could hear her packs disgust at keeping the guy alive. Sam looked like he was about to lunge again until Leah looked at him and snapped her fingers. He whined falling back down to his hind legs.

"I want to do it." Leah smiled for what was the first time in days, she then phased and lunged for Zane's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh the sad ending of Zane? Maybee... :)<strong>

**I kept re-writing this chapter.. it came out pretty choppy when I tried switching from Jake's and Leah's lil pov so it was told from Leah's side. We'll find out all the reuniting and whether Jake is okay next chap! :)**


	21. Ch21: Hot Commodity

**Ch21: Hot Commodity**

Jake wondered how he was supposed to be the biggest, Alpha wolf, yet he was the only one, once again stuck in bed, not being able to do shit. That vampire was pretty tricky, disappearing and blocking off his senses until he threw Jake into a tree. Jake didn't remember much after that, just Quil mumbling some non-sense about Leah ripping something off. Jake wanted to help but his body wasn't functioning the way he wanted it to. He couldn't even open his eyes, let alone try to move anything else. As the story was told, he was carried back to Sam's truck and driven back home with Leah holding his hand the whole way.

Carlisle came and stitched up his side, saying he would be fine if he just relaxed for the next few days and that he should be lucky nothing besides his leg being messed up this time. He didn't need a cast but he was to keep it elevated and not stand on it for any long period of time.

Jacob didn't like having to ask for help going to the bathroom. That was embarrassing enough the first time. So when he got his business done, he half limped, half walked to his bed where he was supposed to 'rest' some more. He was tired of resting, he just wanted to talk and hold Leah if that could be possible but he hadn't seen her once since he came back to consciousness. That was two days ago. Based on her emotions happily mixing in with the rest of the pack he knew that she was happy and okay. She had been hanging out with her brother, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared at different points of the days. When the guys came over they never repeated any of the conversations they had with her though. It was as if everyone was in on a big secret except him.

His dad was back home now, along with his sister who he still hadn't had the chance to talk to. His dad said that she was staying down here to figure some things out so he would talk to her eventually. Jake's main concern was Leah. He could feel her, she was amused but happy. It figured that Sue, Seth and just about the whole La Push community wanted to speak with Leah about something. Disappear for one week and apparently you become the hottest commodity in town. He really hoped she was busy with getting herself situated and not hiding from him again.

Jake was using his dresser to get back over to his bed trying not to fall over the pile of clothes on the floor, when he heard Leah's laughter. He looked up and her eyes locked with his. Jake's heart started beating double time. She was okay! She was here. Everything felt instantly better with her standing there now and her scent surrounding him. He felt like he had been holding his breath and he could finally breathe again.

"You know you have a whole pack out there begging to help you and you still try to suffer in silence?" Leah raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed.

Jake grinned at her, "Where is all my much needed help anyway?"

"I sent them away." Leah fanned her hand in the air. "Your dad is with Charlie I figured you wanted him to enjoy his youth and you needed some air without him suffocating you every minute." She remembered what he had said earlier when he had been hurt after the newborn war.

Jake loved her all the more for that. "I'm pretty good on my own, I don't need them anyway. Just you is enough for me."

"Rightttttt…" she laughed at him still standing in the same spot. "We need to talk."

"Come here." He out stretched his hand. She slowly walked towards him. When she finally got close enough he pulled her to him. Fuck his sore leg. He was going to hold her even if it hurt.

"Don't be a brute, Black. I don't like to be manhandled… the last guy who tried I ripped off his head." She smiled up at him as he softly growled. Jake moved the hair that always fell into her face back behind her ear.

Jake took in every inch of her face, remembering every little thing that made her better than any other girl he knew. His eyes ended on the mark, "I can manhandle you all I want, remember your mine." He touched it and she exhaled softly with a soft smile on her face.

"I don't think I remember." She put her index finger on her chin thinking, "… nope. I definitely don't remember now that I think about it." She was now touching his bare chest with the same finger. Her finger was hot as it slid down each roll of his abs. He couldn't bring his eyes down to see what she was doing but the humming feeling was back and he loved it. His eyes were watching hers as she was watching him. Her brown eyes held the smile that was no longer on her lips. Daring him.

Joke or not, Jake's wolf didn't like that she didn't remember. He was addicted to every inch her. Plus she smelled really, really good. Jake grinned and pushed her against his dresser as he kissed her. She kissed him back just as fiercely as their bodies collided together like a perfect missing puzzle piece. It wasn't slow, or gentle but it was explosive, hot and what he needed after her time away.

Jake moved his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb across her skin on her cheek bone. "You've been away far too long… I've missed you." He said gruffly, inhaling the side of her neck before softly nipping her mark. Jake's other hand slid to the small of her back trying to pull her even closer to him.

"Prove it?" She grabbed his dick that was straining painfully against his cutoffs. Jake almost fell against her but somehow kept himself standing.

"Always." Jake chuckled, moving both his hands to her hips and squeezing. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed again.

There was a soft knock at the front door and Leah stopped kissing him to look at his wall, as if she could see through it now. Jake grabbed her chin nipping it lightly. "Ignore it." He looked into her eyes. Then whoever it was pounded a little bit harder this time.

"I don't think that problem is going to go away unless you talk. Use your nose you'll know who it is." She backed away from him.

"Leah…" Jake groaned. He finally had her exactly where he wanted her and she was pushing him away like she usually did.

"We do need to talk Jake that's why I came here to begin with. You always distract me though." she kissed her fingertips before touching her mark on her neck. Jake kissed his fingertips and put his on his mark closing his eyes for a second. "You know where to find me when you're done." Leah looked out his open window before jumping out of it and disappearing from view.

"Damn it!" if it had been just one more day, he would be able to run after her, but he couldn't phase with his leg being messed up like this.

He slammed his fist down on the dresser and walked out to the front door, not even bothering to care about his leg. Whoever this was better have a good reason for interrupting.

Jake opened the door as gently as could trying not to break the door.

"Hi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Who's the visitor? Hmmmm... :)<strong>


	22. Ch22: Masochist Much?

**A/N: So this story is going to end around 40 Chapters. Maybe a bit more, no more than 45. Or maybe a bit less but no less than 38(I hope that made sense )... I keep changing the direction I want the story to go from this point. :) But everyone that has stuck with me so far even with our crazy Zane and the selfish Bella. Thanks I love you guys.**

**This is a pretty long chapter :) **

**Disclaimer:SM owns Twilight..**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch22: Masochist Much?<strong>

Leah ran all the way to the cliffs in human form super thankful that Jake couldn't run after her just yet. She sat down at the very edge and looked at the angry waves of water hitting the rocks down below. She didn't like how the water matched exactly how she felt at the moment. Jake's emotions were bubbling over into her hurt emotions and it wasn't helping her feel any better. She hated that they needed to talk and once again something interrupted them. She really didn't want to leave Jake there with Bella. But she didn't want to hear Jake's choice between the two of them. He always seemed to pick Bella anyways, so why would this time be any different?

She already knew she was over Sam completely. The claiming and being taken by Zane took away any romantic feelings she had left for him. She just needed to forgive him and Emily. Things would never be how they were before but they could be better than they were now.

Leah finally knew what she wanted. She purely just wanted Jake even if he did piss her off eighty percent of the time. He was her match. He was hers in a technical sense but not really. Not until he let Bella go thoroughly.

But once again she was in love with a guy that was in love with someone else. A guy that was torn, whether or not he knew it, he wasn't ready for her even though the asshole already claimed her. She would never want anyone else but him. Even though she had claimed him she still didn't know all of his feelings toward her, and it scared the fuck out of her.

She saw the way Jake had stared at Bella through Embry and Seth's eyes when they asked for help to find Leah. Sometimes sharing a mind was a bitch, but sometimes it showed what you needed to see. Jake always wore his heart in his eyes and he definitely still gave her _that_ stare.

She picked up a rock and played with it in her hands as Embry sat down on the right side of her. She smelled and heard his loud footfalls before he finally plopped down. She should have figured that a wolf would follow her here. Everyone seemed attached to her hip ever since she had returned. Her mom even bought her another cell phone, that she was supposed to keep on her at all times, no excuses.

"Hey you okay?" he touched her arm gently.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She looked out into the distance and watched the waves rolling over one another. She wouldn't cry over Jake, not over already spilled milk.

"You know he doesn't love Bella anymore right?" Embry questioned. _How did he always know these things?_

Leah looked over at him and wanted to sneer but her eyes began to water anyway so she took to looking back at the water and laughed bitterly. "Yeah… I'm sure he doesn't."

"Did you tell him how you felt yet?" Embry nudged her with his arm until she finally looked at him.

Besides Jake and Seth, Embry was the only other wolf that could meet her eyes for longer than a few minutes at a time. Not as long as Seth could, and definitely not as long as Jake, but way more than any of the other wolves. Seth had told her that she could take away their Beta and Third power but she didn't have the heart to do it. It felt right with them being there. Leah felt like she was the one who didn't belong anywhere.

Leah pushed her hair behind her ear. She was happy that it was getting long again, but it was always flying into her eyes and she was pretty unkempt when she phased now. "We never get to really seriously talk… I haven't even told him about Zane yet."

"That guy was creepy. If I ever get that way with Angela let me know." Embry joked but Leah couldn't even crack a smile let alone really laugh. Leah had forced Embry to tell her about Angela after cornering him the other day when they were both patrolling. Now that he didn't have to keep it a secret with her he kept bringing the girl up.

"You are pretty creepy with Angela watching her when she takes her walks to the bookstore. Has she returned any of your calls yet?" Leah looked at the bags under his eyes and how red his eyes looked and knew the answer.

"She still doesn't understand everything." Embry threw a rock out over the cliff. "I'm thinking about just showing up at the bookstore and trapping her there until she sees me."

Leah smiled a bit at the thought. "You should at least try, she's you're imprint she can't fight it for too long if you already gave in to it. Just don't do anything stupid, I'm not bailing anyone out of jail." She gave him a look and he laughed tiredly.

Embry offered her his hand as he stood up. "Quil would need that bail money before I would. I'm the good one remember? Come on let's dive that always helps me feel better."

He took Leah's hand in his and lifted her up. They both took five steps back before running and jumping into the dark, angry waves below.

* * *

><p>Jake was sitting across from Bella in the kitchen. His mind was still going in circles, Leah had left out after saying they needed to talk so that he could talk to Bella? But why? His dick was still very hard with Leah's scent still imprinted on his mind.<p>

"Did you hear me Jake?" Bella touched his arm and he shook his head. From her touch he had become soft in seconds.

"Huh?" This was probably her third time repeating the same statement. He just wasn't in the mood to listen to her speak. He wanted to talk to Leah. No he needed to talk to Leah. She looked like she had a lot to say to him before she ran off. Now her emotions were mixing with Embry's and he could feel how hurt she was. He just couldn't understand anything when she had left him here. He would have just continued to ignore the door, even if knowing it was Bella.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked worriedly.

"No... I was kind of in the middle of something before... "Jake was starting to drift off into thought again. "Why are you here?" Jake was trying to get his head back on track.

"Well I was really thinking of everything I don't know if I'm ready for all this." Bella was blushing and for once he didn't find it even remotely attractive. He was still frustrated and irritated that Leah had left him here.

"Really? Come on Bella, do I really look that stupid to you?" Jake balled up his fist that were sitting on top of his knees.

"I started thinking about children… and losing you as my best friend, my dad and my mom and—" She started babbling and fuck his mark was hurting so much. His wolf wasn't happy at all._ Leah…_

"And you don't want to lose it all?" Jake got up cutting her off before she continued. "You can't be so selfish. You can't have your cake and eat it too! And to be honest I love you but I can see a bit more clearly now. We can be friends, maybe, but the game of stringing me along is a no go. Just go home Bella." Jake walked to the front door and opened it. She was still sitting at the table looking at him before getting up, and coming his way. Jake finally realized he loved her but he wasn't in love with her.

"I love you too Jake… _so_ much." She said softly looking down at her feet as she stood in front of him and the open door.

"Just not as much as Cullen right?" he found he could say it without the venom he would have spoken before.

"Yeah." She nodded touching the hair that was already behind her ear.

"How you feel about him… that's exactly how I feel about Leah…" Jake said

Bella gazed up at him. "Why?"

"She's everything your not and more." Jake had no idea where his words were coming from but he was glad because it was exactly how he felt.

"Oh...I guess I should go then." Bella looked outside the door.

"I think that would be best." Jake looked out into the forest and prayed that he would make it to Leah's house tonight so they could finally talk.

Bella stumbled down the steps to her new Black Mercedes. If it had been a normal day, before Leah, he would have admired the car but now he just wanted her to leave. It explained why Jake didn't hear her pull up but Leah did. Leah seemed to be more in the loop than Jake was and she had only been back two days! He watched as she backed out the gravel driveway and disappeared in sight. Jake went to his room changed his clothes and swore he was going to find Leah even if it meant losing his stupid sore leg by the end of the night.

* * *

><p>After cliff diving with Embry, Leah did feel a bit better. Her heart still hurt but the diving into the water, had washed away her tears and the talk with her pack brother helped lighten her spirits. She wasn't as alone in the world as she used to be. Embry walked Leah home along with Quil who had joined after his patrol.<p>

"Bye Leah!" Quil and Embry said simultaneously as Leah walked inside the door.

Leah waved and closed the door all to find Seth eating the beef stew their mom had made before she left with Billy to Charlie's.

"Hey sis." he said around a mouthful of food.

"Do you ever stop eating?" she ruffled his hair as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Only when I'm sleep. I'm a growing boy, you know." Seth patted his stomach, giving her a sideways look.

Leah laughed at him. "You definitely could afford to shrink some, I can hardly reach you anymore."

"You okay sis?" Seth set the bowl on the table.

Leah looked at him . "Yeah, I'm fine do I have a sign on my forehead that screams 'not okay' or something?"

"No but you know..." he patted his chest. She groaned , she kept forgetting that Seth could feel her now because he was Beta.

"I'm okay, don't you have patrol in a few anyway?" she tried changing the subject off herself.

"Yeah, yeah. Lucky you but if you're not feeling better by tomorrow I'm kicking a certain Alpha's ass as hard as I can. Then I'll go into hiding behind you for the rest of my life or until he gives up looking for me. "

Leah cackled. "Whatever you say lil bro." she kissed his cheek and he wiped it off playfully as she walked to her room.

She changed out of her already drying clothes and turned on the shower. She heard the front door slam so she knew Seth had left to run his patrol.

Leah was in the shower for all of fifteen minutes alone when she heard the door close. She still was freaked that Zane might reincarnate himself or something and come back for her. He did say he wouldn't live without her. She touched the glass on the shower and wiped off the steam, not seeing anything. She tried to relax herself when she felt arms come up to wrap around the front of her, she didn't need to turn to know it was Jake but she did so anyway. He was fully undressed standing in all his glory. Leah wasn't scared to look down this time but she could feel how hard he was agaisnt her.

"Your skin feels like no one else's." he whispered to her as he softly kissed her wet cheek. Her skin tingled wherever he touched her.

"Why are you here?" Leah looked up at him and he looked down into her eyes. She hated that she couldn't ask him to leave, she wanted him here just as much as she wanted to punch the hell out of him.

"I realized something and you stuck me with Bella before I could tell you. How many times do I have to prove to you, that you are it for me. I choose you Leah Clearwater. All of you." he kissed her in between each sentence.

The water was pouring down on both of them, and the steam was making it a bit hard to see but she could feel that he meant every word. "We still need to talk." she stated while her head was still clear.

"And we will. After I have you. I missed you. I missed us." he kissed her neck softly.

"You're a masochist if you've fallen for me Black." Leah tugged at his hair gently.

"How can anyone _not _fall for you? You really don't see yourself clearly babe." he cut off her next response by kissing her deeply. She kissed him back just as deep. Their tongue's doing a back and forth tango together. "I missed you." he repeated.

He pushed her against the tile gently and lifted her right leg that she hooked behind his, before moving his head to kiss her neck, down her chest to her left breast. His tongue swirled in circles before he took it all in his mouth . Leah pulled his hair and tried to quiet her sounds even though she knew they were alone. His fingers were inching lower, past her trimmed hair towards her wet lips, in between the folds to her love button.

Leah almost fell against the wall as he moved to her other breast and began the same treatment he did on the other as his fingers began a pace that was causing her to try to grab on to anything nearby. She ended up knocking over all her bottles of shampoo onto the floor. "Relax Lee, I'm not close to being done with you yet." he said gruffly before kissing her.

She came hard from just his mouth on her and his fingers. _His, oh so talented fingers..._

He held her as pulled his fingers out and placed them in his mouth sucking them clean. Leah almost came again just from the sight "You taste so fucking good." his eyes had darkened considerably and Leah wasn't sure how much she could take. She was panting like she had just ran miles.

He kissed her roughly, it was mostly teeth and tongue but it was really intense. Leah could taste herself as he kissed her and found that it turned her on even more. Jake's kisses became softer as he grabbed her hiked up thigh and squeezed it before aligning himself at her entrance. He looked at her as he entered her in three long thrusts. Leah bit the side of his shoulder to keep from moaning out loud.

"Shit... Leah." he groaned starting a pace that she matched just as hard. He wouldn't let her look anywhere but his eyes the entire time. Leah could feel her eyes watering up from how amazing it felt. Luckily the shower was still going. Jake was getting harder to hold on to as they both became wetter and more slippery. The coil in her stomach was building harder and faster as he kissed her. He pushed deeper when he moved his left foot over so they wouldn't fall and it pushed him right into the bundle of her nerves.

"Oh fuck, yes!" she cried out as she came hard. Jake thrusted a few more times as he came, stilling in her.

He growled out the word,"Mine." as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

He slid out of her, and she felt oddly empty after. He turned off the water, picked her up and carried her to her room. Her bedroom door was closed with her computer chair against it. "That wouldn't keep Seth out just so you know." Leah said as he sat her down on her feet, handing her his t-shirt. She put it on and huddled down on her bed.

"I know but it was the spur of the moment idea. It's a warning for him though." he grinned goofishly at her.

"We still need to talk." Leah yawned sliding under her cover.

"We will after you sleep." he was pulling on a pair of Seth's shorts.

"Stay with me?" Leah asked.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Jake laid behind her, pulling her against his chest. "Perfect... this is just perfect." he kissed the side of her neck.

Leah sighed and drifted off to sleep as Jake whispered what sounded like 'I love you'. She would ask tomorrow she decided as she fell asleep in Jake's arms for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>So the mystery visitor wasn't that hard to guess :) &amp; the long needed talk that should have been done chapters ago will finally be happening... <strong>

**Knowing Jake and Leah who knows what that will mean for them :)**

**All you reviewers & readers & alerters are awesome! **


	23. Ch23: Another Battle Scar

**A/N: I promised this thing would be finished by the end of this week so I could start my next probably all human Blackwater fic, so I'm going to be pushing out two or three chapters a day until it's done. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch23: Another Battle Scar<strong>

Leah felt very warm and comfortable lying in Jake's arms. She almost never wanted to wake up in fear of this being a dream. But even dreams must end. Leah woke up after she heard Seth come home from his patrol, his first stop was in the kitchen probably eating the few sandwich's mom left for tomorrow. It was after one a.m., so Leah knew if she had asked, he would say he did technically wait until the next day. The refrigerator closed and he trudged up the steps, holding everything in his arms. Leah's room was a bit to the right of the steps, she heard him breathing before trying her door knob that was still locked and blocked off with the chair.

He panicked for a moment in his emotions, but sniffed, and she guessed that he smelt Jake and her scents combined so there is no reason to worry but he voiced it anyway. "You okay sis?" he asked quietly knowing she can hear him.

"Yeah." Leah said just as softly.

She heard a long exhaled breath and his footsteps trudged to his bedroom, that has a new door, and new dry wall that Paul and Jared had helped set up the first day she was found. He closed the door and turned his game on immediately, full blast mode. Leah thought he would definitely be deaf in at least one ear if he ever stopped phasing.

Leah turned to face Jake to see if he was still sleeping to find that he was looking right at her. He squeezed her hips gently as she jumped. His breathing was so calm and slow she still thought he was sleep. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hey… we—" Leah starts but he cuts her off by kissing her on the lips.

"We still need to talk? I know. I even bought that box my dad gave me I couldn't open it without you there." He said softly.

"We don't have to whisper, Seth can't hear much of anything over all that non-sense in his ears right now. Worst thing my mom ever bought him I swear." Leah sat up letting the blanket pool at her waist.

"Or best thing that your mom ever gave him." Jake raised both his eyebrows a few times, the moonlight streaming in through her open window made his teeth gleam when he grinned at her. Leah got up and turned on her light since she knew she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

Jake squinted for a moment as they both adjusted to the new light in the room. "So how about we start with something simple. Open the box." Jake nodded his head towards her desk.

She walked over to it as she heard him get up and walked over until he is just a few steps behind her. She unsnapped the latch on it and flipped the top off. "It's empty." Leah looked up at Jake, who looked rather ridiculous in Seth's shorts now that she had gotten a good look.

"My eyes are up here, Clearwater." He let two of his fingers do an upward motion and Leah looked up at his smug look. Before she could open her mouth for a retort he was already asking another question. "And what do you mean it's empty?"

"I mean the thing is empty except for this rock. Maybe your old man is just a _crazy_ old man after all." Leah looked over at Jake who was now looking in the box.

"I don't think so. He doesn't just go around giving out stuff. We are the first of our kind maybe…" he stopped and picked up the rock in the box. "… maybe it means that we make what's in the box." Jake tossed it in the air and caught it.

"Or maybe he's just crazy." Leah muttered under her breath moving away from her desk closer to her bed. "So how was the talk with Bella?" Leah questioned casually.

Jake continued to play with the rock in his hands. "I think she's getting cold feet or something. The wedding is like only a few days away now, she came babbling some mess about not wanting to lose everyone. I told her off kind of." He grinned like he had done the greatest thing in the world.

"You told Bella off? Kind of? Righhtttt…" Leah scoffed and rolled her eyes. He probably just told her to go home nicely. Jake didn't have a mean bone in his body with her. Jake tilted his head to the side really looking at her. It made Leah feel naked and self conscious. Even though she was still wearing his shirt.

Jake then put the rock back down and looked at her crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Since we're all about talking now, let's _really_ talk." He took her chair that was blocking the door and sat in it backwards looking directly at her, "You never told me why you went after the leech when the new born war was just about over." His eyes no longer held that softness it had just a few minutes ago. _Well that was straight to the point._

Leah's breath had caught in her throat. He was going that far back? She just wanted to talk about her plan and some things that had happened with Zane that was affecting her now. Not this. "I just wanted to prove myself. N-no one really let me do anything."

"Leah really? You mind going with the truth I'm giving you a chance here." Jake said as she sat down on her bed in defeat.

Anger was better than how she felt at the moment. "Okay… so I wanted to die alright! You knew that already why make me say it? Does it change anything? Does it make you feel better that you saved the girl that didn't want to be saved?"

"No it doesn't, but I needed to know why I was the one, the _only_ one, stuck in my fucking bed for _two_ weeks healing over someone who never came to see me until she was _forced_ to." Jake said hurt lacing his words. She hadn't realized in not coming to see him until Jared and Paul had dragged her back that it hurt him.

Leah closed her eyes, before opening them and glaring up at him. "Why didn't you say anything until now Black?"

"We're on last name bases now really? After everything, after we just made lo—" He closed his eyes and took a heavy breath before re-opening them. "You weren't ready, you ran away from me after asking about muffins, fucking muffins Leah!"

She thought back and he did have a point. "I ran because I'm a walking disaster. The muffin thing wasn't why I ran, although I can see why you would think that. You could have imprinted—"

"Which I won't." he interrupted, his grip on her chair tightened, and she knew it would crumble if he squeezed it any tighter.

"You're still in love with Bella—" she ignored his interruption.

"I'm not, I love her but not like that. Not anymore. You're finding all these reasons to push me away from you. Stop it." He snarled and she could feel that he meant it but Leah was always stubborn.

"I'm not trying to push you away you bought that shit up!" Leah gripped her bed tightly, knowing she was going to need to replace her mattress and other things in her room if they kept at it.

"Well since that's out the way somewhat," he glanced at the floor for a minute before he continued. "What did you really want to talk about earlier?" Jake looked at her shaking slightly. She really hoped he didn't phase in her room. She wouldn't be able to explain to her mom why she had Alpha damage in her room

"Uh… the leech…" she started as he growled in warning but she continued anyway, "his name was Zane and besides being super creepy, and wanting to get to know me. He kept giving me shots. I want to go back to the house to find out what the hell was in them. I'm not the same anymore."

Jake literally flipped out of the chair. Or maybe it just crumbled under his anger. Leah couldn't tell as she stood up and he sneered down at her. If he wasn't angry before he definitely was now. It was making her angry too, and she didn't realize she was shaking just as badly as him until she felt her hand brush her leg. "You aren't going back there. Over my dead fucking body. You aren't going over there."

"But—" Leah scowled at him, Seth emotions were coming up worried so she knew he was listening now, especially since his game seemed to be on pause.

"No fucking buts. You. Aren't. Going. I lost you once I refuse to lose you again. I nearly went insane the last time. I can't take it. We can figure out whatever it is with you here." He was still angry but he touched her cheek gently. She flinched anyway. An angry Jake at her was something she didn't like to experience ever again. He actually scared the living daylights out of her when he was angry like that.

Jake sighed tiredly and backed up as Seth pounded on the wall. "Whatever it is you two are doing in there. Fix it! This anger is not a cool feeling. Don't make me come in there!" Leah almost wanted to laugh. He was starting to sound like their dad. Too lazy to get up, but not lazy enough to threaten that he actually would come in there if needed.

Leah looked from her wall back at Jake as Seth's video game cut back on from pause. "You can't stop me."

"Yeah actually I can." He was still shaking a little bit but the anger had simmered down.

"If you do what I think you're about to do, I will never forgive you." Leah stepped up to him, balling up her fist.

Jake frowned. "I will if I have to. I don't want to hear any more talk about going back to that house. If I had been conscious the shit would have been burned down as soon as you ripped off his head."

"Sure." She needed to change the subject and quick. Leah's eyes fell on the bite mark on his neck that still hadn't healed. "Looks like you have another battle scar." she nodded towards his shoulder grinning.

He turned his head to look at it and started laughing. "If this doesn't heal I'm going to get shit from the rest of the guys."

Leah shrugged glancing at the clock. "You deserve it. You should probably go home, my mom will be home soon and ever since I came back she has this thing about coming into my room and talking as soon as she comes home, whether I'm sleep or not."

"You still haven't told her about us?" Jake asked moving towards her touching the underside of her breasts.

"She probably figured it out or your old crazy father told her something. But honestly what am I going to say? Oh, hey mom I just fucked Jake in my room for the second time, probably won't be the last, don't worry he won't imprint because we're mated for life or some weird shit and he didn't destroy everything in my room just yet but we might want to look into buying more durable furniture." Leah said to him.

He chuckled. "You could start there." Jake pulled her into him, kissing the top of her head. "This is why I love you, you tell me things I don't want to hear. You challenge me. Match for fucking match."

"You love me?" Leah looked up at him, her eyes starting to water.

"More than you know." He smiled down at her. She could feel the love he had for her and it made her knees weak. His eyes were soft again and it was as if the whole spat hadn't happened a little while ago. Although she could still see her chair that was just chunks of wood now on the floor to prove that it had happened.

"I—" Leah started but he kissed her gently silencing her. He had to stop doing that or she would never be able to say anything.

"You don't have to say it just yet. Just let it soak in. That **I **am in love with _you_…just you." He kissed her forehead, her now closed eyelids, her nose, her lips, her chin, and her ears, before kissing the top of her hair.

_I love you too Jake… _

Leah let the tears fall onto his bare chest as he held her. He wouldn't love her anymore after he found out what she was going to do. What she had to do. She just had to keep from phasing for the next couple of days and all would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I dont know why but that was a fun chapter to write :)<strong>

**We still have a little more drama before our story ends. But everyone that is sticking with me and joining the story, I love you guys! :) **


	24. Ch24: No if's and's or but's

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch24: No if's and's or but's<strong>

Jake had helped Leah clean up the remaining pieces of the chair he had destroyed. She was sniffling the whole time trying to cover it up with humming, but Jake heard. After they were done Jake pulled Leah to him by her waist, she was looking down, his wolf didn't like that, so he lifted her chin up as he bent down to kiss her one last time. "I love you." He wiped her tears away, as the front door closed downstairs.

"You helped now go home. Go Jake…"Leah was literally pushing him towards the window.

"Okay, okay." Jake was about to start towards the window but stopped to look at her, "Wait… can I at least get my shirt back?" he asked.

"Um, no, it's mine now." She grinned, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss the mark she made on his shoulder that still hadn't healed.

He couldn't help but get a goofy grin on his face before pulling her in for a real last kiss on the lips then jumping out the window just as Leah's mom started up the steps.

Jake used the branch by her window to fling himself back down on the ground and looked up at her. She was still looking out the window at him. He kissed his finger and touched his mark and saw her smile, repeating the same thing he did with her own hand, before turning away from the window. Jake ran towards the trees and took off Seth's shorts, tying them to his cord before he felt the tremors of phasing.

Quil was also phased along the North part of La Push thinking about what new games he could play with Claire when he saw her next but underlying all that he seemed to be hiding something. While in the east of La Push, Collin was biting Brady's ear playfully for something Jake really didn't want to get into.

Jake realized he hadn't really spoken to his pack or his friends in a while. That needed to change and fast but at the moment something was bugging Jake and had to once again deal with Leah.

Jake was pretty good at blocking his thoughts so he did so while he thought of Leah. He had a pretty good idea why she was crying. She had never felt the love that Jake was sending to her, and he could feel that she loved him return even if she didn't voice the words. He was just wondering why the fuck she was feeling guilty. She hadn't done anything, so far as he knew and they had just talked leaving everything laid out on the table. He definitely didn't want her to return to that Dane, Lane, Zane, whatever the fuck his name was house. And she better not or there would be hell to pay.

When he reached his home, he phased back and threw on the shorts. He was expecting to finally just talk to his sister, and ask his dad why he gave Leah and him a box with a rock in it.

He definitely wasn't expecting to find his sister half naked on the couch with Paul. Jake tried covering his eyes with his hands and so he could get to his room but the image was pretty much stuck in his brain. "Whoa. My _sister_? Really man!"

"Jake? Oh goodness, Jake let me explain." Rachel was getting up from Paul's lap but her shirt was missing and Jake pretty much just wanted to crawl back in Leah's bed and never come out again, if it meant erasing this image from his mind. Paul was now standing in front of her blocking Jake's view, with his pants unbuttoned. It was just getting worse! Jake would have hit him if his sister wasn't there. But she was and she wasn't getting her shirt on fast enough.

"No, no… just let me get to my room." Jake saw the clear path to his room and zoomed to it, closing the door behind him, leaning against it. Jake ran his hand down his face in frustration, his face felt really hot. Jake had to start paying more attention to his surroundings. If Leah didn't distract him so much, that would have been easy, but all of his thoughts were consumed by her. Paul was feeling pretty embarrassed, smug and another feeling Jake couldn't quite catch.

Jake groaned as there was a knock on the door.

"Jake can we talk?" Rachel asked trying the doorknob that didn't have a lock on it but Jake's weight on the door kept her out. She knocked again after a few moments. "I know you're in there. Open the door!" he heard her stomp her foot impatiently.

Jake figured she wasn't going to go away anytime soon so he was about to open the door, until Paul started whispering things to her. "Look let me talk to him… You go make dinner for Billy."

She huffed, before stomping off into the direction of the kitchen.

"Yo Jake you can kill me now if you want." Paul said calmly and Jake pulled opened his door to see him watching as Rachel moved back in forth in the kitchen. Jake saw the look that Paul was giving his sister and he knew what the other feeling was.

"Please don't tell me you…" Jake started quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"…imprinted? Yeah." Paul finished just as quietly facing him.

Jake groaned and looked at Paul, "That explains why you've been so calm lately... She doesn't know does she?"

"Nope... not yet, but she's not stupid she figured something was up, when Leah went missing. I'll tell her everything soon if she doesn't question the truth out of me first." Paul put his hands in his front pockets.

Jake was just glad that Paul's jeans were now buttoned. Rachel stuck her head out of the kitchen and looked at the both of them. Jake tried to ignore that her shirt was on inside out.

Jake patted Paul on the shoulder and grinned. "You get her pregnant without marrying her and I'll have Leah cut your balls off and feed them to you." he said in a voice so low that only Paul could hear.

The smug emotions Paul was feeling was now gone as he swallowed and chuckled back as if Jake had made an inside joke. "If your sister doesn't do it first..."

Rachel gave them both a look before muttering, "Stupid, big, tall, hot men thinking they can go around telling women what to do, its a new century, women have rights! The nerve!"

Paul looked at Jake before looking back at Rachel. Apparently today was going to be one of those days.

* * *

><p>Leah wasn't surprised to get a call from her job saying she needed to pick up her last check because she was let go. She was just shocked that it had taken this long for the owner's daughter to call and leave the message. Her mother was in the kitchen looking in the refridgerator that was missing all the sandwich's that Leah knew Seth had eaten earlier.<p>

"He just couldn't wait could he?" Sue shook her head taking out a pack of of frozen chicken from the freezer.

"I don't even know why you did that mom, you knew he was going to eat it way before he was supposed to. You spoil him." Leah had her hair in a messy bun, along with a blue summer dress she hadn't worn in years. It was pretty short, but it covered her goodies and it went to her mid thigh. It was more than she usually wore now a days, so her mom didn't say anything.

"He deserves to be spoiled." she said nonchalantly. "So are you going to tell me why I saw what looked like pieces of your chair in the trash this morning or why you were wearing what I was assuming was Jacob Black's shirt?" her mom was always good with spotting things like that, Leah shouldn't have found this surprising. But she did anyway.

"Mom!" Leah gasped.

"Come on... you can tell me." her mom left the chicken in the sink to thaw and sat across from Leah grabbing her hand.

She definitely wasn't going to repeat what she told Jake earlier but she did owe it to her mom to tell her something. "He claimed me." Leah sighed.

"I knew it! I expect him over for dinner one of these days." her mom started probably already planning a five course meal in her head. "And no more sleepover's when I'm not home."

Leah moaned. "Ma... that would require _you_ actually being home in order for that to happen."

Sue's expression turned serious and determined. "I'll be home. I want him over for a proper dinner. No if's and's or but's young lady."

"Okay mom whatever you say." Leah said just as her cellphone began ringing. _Saved by the phone! _"I have to go, I'll see you later." Leah got up and went to the side of the table her mom was at. "And yes I have my phone." she kissed her cheek, before running out the backdoor before her mom could say anything else.

"Hey." Leah answered her phone.

"I need a favor..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery caller haha... who is it? who is it? :) <strong>

**This chapter was kind of a filler... The good stuff happens next chapter :)**


	25. Ch25: Rocks & Coffee Shops

**A/N: This chapter would have been out hours ago but Mondays all the good shows come on :) So here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch25: Rocks &amp; Coffee Shops<strong>

Jake was sitting on the couch, trying to watch TV, but instead kept listening to Rachel giggle in the kitchen every few minutes. No matter how loud Jake turned up the television he still heard it. Whatever Paul was doing was sending her into a fit of hysterics and it was driving Jake insane and not in a good way. After the fiftieth sister giggle and the shh-ing sound coming from Paul, Jake slammed his fist down on the arm of the couch and got up, stomping into the kitchen to make his presence known. Jake was glad that Rachel's shirt was finally on right.

Rachel's eyes got wide, and Paul stepped back from behind Rachel clearing his throat.

"Is dinner ready?" Jake cocked his head to the side, even though he already knew the answer based on the unopened salad, uncooked fish and rice, the only thing that seemed to be happening was the boiling of the water.

Neither of them said anything. Jake wanted to grab Paul but the back of his neck and kick him out, but he didn't want to embarrass him in front of his imprint.

"You guys might as well just go, I'll do it. I need to talk to dad alone anyway." Jake said and Rachel all but ran out of the kitchen.

Jake turned his attention to Paul who was looking sheepish. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not. This is the most time she ever let me spend with her."

"That is the only reason you're not being kicked out my house, or punched in the face. But you better tell her the shit tonight. It seems like she might be staying and if she is I'm not going to be walking around on egg shells in my own home. So let her know the details before I will and you know I won't be as gentle either." Jake gripped the back of a chair near him as he said the words.

Paul nodded. "I guess I better prepare for taking her out to dinner so at least she won't try and kill me with people watching or will she? You know what, I might need Jared and Kim for backup."

Jake started to laugh as Rachel came out her room, she had shared with her twin sister years ago.

Paul went to her and grabbed her hand. "You sure you have everything under control Jake?" Rachel asked as Paul got his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I got it handled." Jake chuckled as Paul began pulling Rachel out the door.

When the front door closed, Jake began the task of making dinner like he had done many times before. He wondered why Embry and Leah's emotions were mixing together again, but couldn't think of it too long because dinner was just about done and his dad was wheeling himself in the house whistling.

"Dad." Jake called setting the table.

His dad wheeled into his usual spot at the table as Jake sat down.

"Where's Rachel?" his dad looked around.

"Dinner with Paul." Jake laughed, picturing his sister giving Paul hell at whatever place he tried taking her to.

"Oh… so you know now?" Billy grinned.

"Yeah, by the way thanks for the heads up." Jake frowned for a minute remembering the incident from earlier before he took a big bite out of his food.

Billy shrugged for the most part and started eating himself.

Jake was thinking about how to ask his dad, but he couldn't come up with any ideas without just outright saying it. "Why did you give me a box with a rock in it?"

"Oh that, I was wondering when you were going to get around to it." Billy chortled.

"Yeah we got around to it alright. Leah thinks you're crazy now." Jake continued to eat.

"Did you open it?" his dad asked curiously.

"No…why would anyone think to open a rock?" Jake scrunched up his face.

"Exactly! Who would think to open a rock? Do that and then come talk to me about it." Billy started to really eat.

Jake looked at his empty plate and snuck a glance at his dad, maybe he was just a crazy old man after all. The box and the rock were now in Leah's closet so he wouldn't be able to see what his dad was talking about until Sunday, since Bella's wedding was tomorrow and Leah had called to tell him she was staying over at his place tonight. Jake really hoped there was something worth while inside that rock or he was going to start watching out for his dad alot more than he was already.

* * *

><p>Leah had no idea why she was at the Forks Coffee Shop meeting up with Embry who was pacing down an alley way back and forth in sun glasses, a hoodie and pants. He never wore pants, let alone a hoodie. She didn't even think anyone in the pack owned a outfit like that anymore, but there he was.<p>

Leah covered her mouth to keep from laughing, when Embry lifted up his sun glasses and pulled her into the hidden alley way with him.

"Why are you here? Why am _I _here ? And what the hell are you wearing! " Leah asked standing away from the dumpster still trying not to laugh.

"I'm trying to be incognito and I need to make Angela jealous." Embry stated covering her mouth to keep her from talking so loud.

"And you called me... because?" Leah asked after slapping his hand away. He started shaking his hand out from the pain.

"I can't make her jealous by myself and if I called any other girl they would get the wrong idea or take it too far. It has to be you." Embry looked out into the street.

"Why can't you just go over there like a normal person and talk to her?" Leah stepped away from him to look at what he was pointing at. Angela seemed to be with a guy drinking her coffee and laughing as if she didn't have one care in the world.

"His name is Ben, her ex or some weird shit and I can't compete with that!" Embry slapped his thigh and began pacing again angrily.

"Okay, lets just say I agree to help you try and make her jealous. And you come with me back to Zane's house tomorrow night when Jake goes to Bella's wedding." Leah offered. She refused to go there alone, no matter what information she wanted to find but that was the only time she could go without Jake being all up in her business.

"Why the flip do you want to go back to that place? We just got you out of there!" Embry ran his hands through his messy hair.

"He had things there and I need to find it... just to see what he used... I guess I just really want to find out why me... or if he did this before..." Leah admitted.

"What's the catch?" Embry was thinking about it.

"You can't tell Jake. You can't tell anyone really." Leah said. "It's a one time offer and you better hurry before your imprint leaves."

"Someone else has to come too just in case and you better hope Jake doesn't notice something is amiss. I'm not going down with you when the shit hits the fan." Embry said still looking at Angela.

"Jake will be too caught up with Bella to notice anything and whoever that someone else is they can't tell him either. It can't be Seth though. He can't keep a secret to save his life and my mom needs to be protected when she goes as Charlie's date so Seth is going with her anyway." Leah said.

"Alright deal, now come on before she leaves." Embry was about to pull them both out into view before Leah grabbed his arm.

"Wait hold on..." Leah pulled down the hoodie, unzipped it a bit, played in his hair and placed his sunglasses on top of his hair. "Now let's go and keep it PG Em." Leah warned grabbing his hand.

"All I need you do is laugh and pretend like you're having the greatest time ever." Embry rolled his eyes.

"Like everyone else does around you? Sure, sure." Leah laughed pulling him out into view before he could get mad. She just prayed this whole thing worked. Embry didn't seem to be getting any better with his imprint going haywire on him and Jake the curious lil bugger was trying to figure out why they were hanging out so much. She just hoped tomorrow he wouldn't be as nosy or her plan would crumble before it was able to go through completely.

* * *

><p>Leah left Embry and a very angry jealous Angela back at the Forks Coffee shop as she drove her mom's car back to her house. She didn't bother going inside, knowing that Seth was with Collin and Brady playing a game and her mom was spending time with Charlie or at work. She didn't really want to know. Leah just jogged towards Jake's house humming along the way.<p>

She noticed the garage light was on, so she went in there instead of going to the front door. Jake was looking down at his tools, doing what, Leah had no idea. But he looked really good kind of dirty Even better without a shirt on. Leah stepped up behind him and touched his stomach, leaning her face against his bare back. Jake groaned and touched her hands with his bigger ones.

"I missed you..." he said softly pulling their entwined hands to his lips and kissing them gently.

"I missed you too." Leah stepped back a bit so he could turn around and face her.

His eyes were intense as he looked down at her. "What did you do today?" he asked.

She couldn't lie to him about something as simple as that question. He would have felt her hanging out with Embry most of the day so she had to admit that. "Made an imprint very, jealous. Told my mom about us. What did you do?" Leah asked as he leaned down to kiss the side of her neck softly.

"Caught Paul with Rachel but I _really_ don't want to get into that. Asked my dad about the rock, he said something about opening it. Would you have thought to open a rock?" Jake scratched his chin.

"No or I would have opened it last night. But why would that hold anything to us?" Leah asked circling his nipple with her finger.

He closed his eyes. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm really starting to think my dad is crazy." Jake grinned goofishly before opening his eyes. "Take that dress off." he said gruffly.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"It smells like Embry and my wolf doesn't like it too much. Plus I have my shirt off, something of yours should be off too." his fingers already pulling the straps down her arms.

"Unzip me." Leah turned around. Jake let his index finger trail from the top of her neck to spine of her back, all the way to the start of the zipper. He unzipped it slowly kissing the skin that showed along the way.

Leah let the dress fall to the floor and Jake slipped it off. "So what ever shall I wear now?" Leah tapped her chin with her finger looking up at him, she was only in her shoes, and panties since the dress really didn't require a bra.

"You can wear me." Jake smirked pulled her into him and kissed her before she could say anything else.

He kissed her neck, her shoulders, each of her breast, he tongued her stomach, before going down and pulling her underwear with his teeth. Leah looked down at him as he looked up at her pulling her shoes and panties off at the same time. "Now that's not fair you have on way more than me." Leah pouted and Jake grinned standing on his feet.

She pulled off his belt, and unbuttoned his cutoffs and they fell to the floor. Leah's eyes were still on his package, he pulled her face to his. "My eyes are up here woman." he smiled before kissing her again.

He wiped his arm across his workbench and all the tools fell to the floor, he picked Leah up and sat her on top of it. "That's not going to hold us up." Leah looked down at it as his finger was slowly inching up her inner thigh.

"I'll make a new one." he shrugged and pulled her closer to him. His dick throbbed against her leg as he touched her where she needed to be touched the most. Leah moaned as he caressed her lips with his. "I love you." he whispered moving his hand and sliding into her easily. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

He was slow and gentle and his heart showed in his eyes the entire time as he continued to go deeper. Leah was already feeling herself let go and he had barely even started. He continued to whisper sweet things and she told herself she wasn't going to cry again but she didn't know if this would be the last time. Leah kissed his mark on his neck and he thrusted a few more times before releasing in her.

She whispered so low that she was sure not even he could hear, "I love you Jake... please don't be mad."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh! :) So yeah all the fun happens next chapter ... <strong>

**:) and Sam is m.i.a. at the moment but he comes back into the scene eventually lol**


	26. Ch26: Kind is my Middle Name

**Ch26: Kind is my Middle Name**

Jake had Leah put on his shirt that he had left on a chair, by the workbench that was still intact, as he put on his shorts. He laid down a blanket and they talked for the longest time about nothing and everything. Jake just watched her beautiful facial expressions as she explained things that she had done with her dad and how much her little brother meant to her. When she started yawning, Jake pulled her into him and told her to rest. She fell asleep almost instantly. Jake just watched her sleep for a while, before he lifted her up in his arms and walked them in the house to his room and laid them both on the bed. She stayed asleep the whole time, so Jake just took the opportunity to watch her sleep some more.

She was definitely nice tonight and Jake loved that side of her but it confused him to no end why she was still feeling guilty and hurt. Maybe she wasn't happy with him going to Bella's wedding? Or something was going on at home? Regardless the guilty feeling didn't come around until she was around him. So none of those things could have been it, it had to deal specifically with him. But what the hell could it be?

Jake moved the hair that always fell into her eyes back behind her ear and pulled her closer to him. As he looked out the window, she was sleeping against him and the wall like she liked. Her feelings were calm at the moment and usually it helped her being here so he could sleep but his mind wouldn't shut off like it usually did.

"Jake if you don't stop whatever it is your feeling and go to sleep I'm going to pummel you when I really wake up." Leah mumbled and turned away from him, snuggling even closer to his pillow.

Jake chuckled, inhaled her scent as he got comfortable behind her and fell asleep immediately. When he woke up the next morning, Leah was no longer between him and the wall. Jake looked at the time it was eleven in the morning, he definitely needed to get up. He got up and walked into the kitchen to find his sister and Leah playfully fighting over a pancake.

"You need to tell your sister not to mess with me and food. The fight won't even be remotely fair." Leah said as Jake bent down and kissed the top of her head. She was wearing Rachel's shirt but his basketball shorts with the draw string tied extremely tight.

"You need to tell your mate not to mess with the pancakes_ I _cooked. She already ate like six by herself. Paul will be so hungry." Rachel pouted.

"Paul isn't doing anything but chasing his tail in the forest he'll be alright." Leah got the mushed up pancake they fought over and ate it.

Jake guessed that Paul had finally told her everything, and she was taking it well considering. "What's with you and the number six Leah?" Jake turned and grabbed one of the plates with a stack of pancakes on it.

"What?" Leah looked like she was about to spit out her drink.

"Six muffins, six cupcakes, six pancakes, you're like obsessed with the number six." Jake stuffed three pancakes in his mouth. Leah was about to open her mouth to respond but Rachel beat her to speaking

"Ew! I don't know how you can find my brother even a little bit attractive when he's eating like that. Jake that is so gross!" Rachel got up and hit Jake with a wooden spoon. It splintered down the middle of the handle. She looked at the spoon and then at Jake before setting it down on the counter.

"Paul has done much worse." Leah said as Paul walked through the door.

"Don't talk about me when I can't even defend myself." He sat down in the same seat that Rachel was just in as she sat a plate in front of him, missing six pancakes. He pulled her into his lap and ate with her there. Jake was just about done with his pancakes.

"Paul's gross eating in action, exhibit A." Leah nodded her head towards Paul and Rachel looked at him lovingly as Paul stuffed the pancakes in his mouth the same exact way Jake did.

"Thanks Jake for taking away my will to imprint I don't think I would want anything like that." Leah said getting up taking her clean plate to the sink. Jake watched as Leah left the kitchen back towards his room.

"You guys are worse and—" Paul said but the rest of his comeback was lost behind a mouth full of food and Rachel covering his mouth with her hands.

Jake got up and placed his plate in the sink following Leah back into his room. She was standing by the wall looking out the window.

"You sure you don't want to come with me to Bella's wedding?" Jake stood behind her pulling her into his body. He really wanted her there. She was his rock, she kept him strong even when she was spitting the truth in his face.

She leaned the back of her head against his chest. "Oh, yeah super sure I do _not_ want to be there."

"But what ever will you do without me?" Jake joked kissing the side of her face.

She hit his arms that were playing across her hipbone. "I'll live. Actually I need to get back home check on my family and all that good stuff. Since nothing seems to be happening around here. I'll find a way to entertain myself."

"You sure that's what you're going to do? You would have way more fun with me." Jake nuzzled her neck and she sighed.

"Yes Jake I really don't want to be in a house full of leeches and to watch the bitch that hurt you continually, doesn't sound like much fun to me." Her fist tightened before loosening. "Tell Rach I'll wash her shirt and give it to her later. I'm not going in that kitchen right now." Leah snickered. She turned to face him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What's going on the kitchen?" Jake asked her as she pulled out of his arms and had one leg out of the window.

"You don't want to know. Just stay out of there for fifteen minutes or so." Leah snorted jumping on the ground.

"Oh… ew…. ugh! I do not want to see my fucking sister like that" Jake said leaning out the window as Leah stood there.

"Then don't go in the kitchen. We can pay them back another time." Leah winked and Jake leaned down to brush his lips across hers because they just looked so damn delicious whenever she talked.

"Sure, sure. I love you." He pulled her closer to him by her chin to get a deeper kiss, he could still taste the blueberry syrup she had earlier.

She murmured something before pecking him on the lips and running off before he could say anything else. Little did she know that sentence was going to haunt him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Leah was glad she had really despised the leeches or her excuse of not wanting to go would seem strange to everyone else. Leah had to get out of Jake's house before she ended up telling him where she was going. Leah's wolf was very upset with her but Leah had a feeling she would get over it. Leah had gotten home to find her mom long gone and Seth on his way out the door. "Well don't you clean up nice?" Leah smiled at her brother touching his cheek.<p>

"You could still come too. I'm sure you would like all the free food, and you can protect Jake." Seth looked hopeful.

"Sorry baby brother, I'd rather be skinned alive then go to that house. Keep mom safe will ya?" Leah fixed his tie as there was a honk outside.

"Why do I feel like you're going to do something very stupid tonight?" Seth stepped back to really give his sister a look as there was a honk outside.

"Me? Do something stupid with half the town gone to where all the 'fun' really is. Doubt it. I'll just be doing some summer cleaning." Leah kept looking at his tie to avoid his eyes.

"Hmm… Leah you might have fooled Jake but you can't fool the kid that has lived with you for sixteen years. Whatever it is, its fine you don't want to tell me I get that, just be careful." Seth said.

Leah looked up at him. "You scare me how much you sound just like dad day after day."

Seth beamed as there was another longer honk outside. "I love you sis. See ya later."

He ran out the door and Leah breathed a sigh of relief, walked up the steps to shower, and change into a black t-shirt and black tights and black tennis shoes. She tied her shoulder length hair into a ponytail and pinned back the hair that would get in the way and walked down the stairs calling Embry on her cell.

"Meet me at the border of La Push." She hung up her cell and took her mom's car keys, trying to make all her feelings calm and serene so Jake wouldn't come looking.

* * *

><p>It was dark as Jake finally decided to make his presence known at the wedding reception. During the ceremony he stayed in the background and watched as Bella had said her vows with Edward with a strange feeling of being okay with it. He still didn't want her to be changed into a vampire but he realized her life was better off with Edward. Had they ever ended up together like he orginally wanted she never would have gotten him like Leah did. She probably would have allowed him to get away with a lot more than Leah did. He had no idea why he was sitting here comparing Bella to Leah.<p>

They just couldn't compare. They were polar opposites. But Jake knew this is what Bella wanted and where she belonged. Jake was standing by Sam who was talking to Jared and Paul eating a basket full of snacks Rachel and Emily made before they camped out here to keep a watch on him. He didn't need to be watched he was really okay with her getting married to the mind raping Cullen.

Leah, Collin, Brady and Embry seemed to be missing with their feelings bunching up together, but Jake remembered Leah saying something about entertaining herself. So maybe she called them so she wouldn't be alone. She was closer to the pack since she had come back. It seemed better that she had some of the pack with her. She needed to be watched anyway even if she didn't think so. Jake was still trying to figure out what she had said before she ran off earlier. She was always murmuring things he only heard pieces of. It was nagging him all day long.

Jake saw Seth go up to Edward to congratulate him by giving him a hug. Sue looked very uncomfortable and Billy stuck out his hand to shake with Bella while Charlie was holding Sue. It was pretty comical from Jake's view.

"I don't know how Seth does it. The stench from this far is barf worthy." Quil stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag. Jared just laughed.

"Seriously how old are you again Quil?" Paul gave Quil a look before laughing and giving him a high five for a response Quil had given.

Jake ignored their banter and watched as Edward danced Bella around the room closer to where he was hiding in the brush.

"Don't do anything stupid Jake." Sam warned touching Jake's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Besides you don't tell me what to do anymore." Jake shook his hand off.

Edward's eye caught Jacob's and he smiled before spinning Bella over and over again until she was in front of Jake but not facing his direction. "A surprise wedding gift"

"Huh?" Bella asked and Edward turned her to face Jake.

"Thank you, this is very…kind of you." Edward looked down at Bella before backing up a bit.

"Kind is my middle name," Jake grinned as he stepped into the light. "Can I cut in?"

Bella's heart spiked and she was breathless. "Jacob!" she spilled out. "Jacob!"

Bella stumbled forward. Jake gripped Bella in a tight hug. As she buried her face into Jake's chest, he smiled to himself, lightly placing his cheek on the top of Bella's head. They stumbled around for a few minutes as Jake finally deciphered what Leah had said to him earlier before she ran home. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

* * *

><p><strong>:) <strong>


	27. Ch27: Thing One & Thing Two

**Disclaimer: Sm owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch27: Thing One &amp; Thing Two<strong>

"Jake I'm so glad you came." Bella said softly. But Jake's head wasn't all the way there anymore. He was still thinking about the words Leah said to him.

"Sure, sure." Jake wasn't really even trying to dance anymore he was just moving side to side, thinking. Bella began rambling again about her honeymoon and what they were going to do. Jake was only halfway listening as pieces began to become even more clear. Leah, Collin, Brady and Embry were feeling content, but there was something underlying in that.

Everything had happened so fast. Once Jake had figured out what she had said last everything began clicking in place. Why she felt so guilty, why she was so nice talking to him last night in this morning, why she really didn't want to come with him tonight. She went back to that fucking leech's house after he specifically asked her not to then lied to his face. Jake started shaking almost forgetting he was still supposed to be dancing with Bella.

"Ow." Bella cried out. Edward made his reappearance from where ever he was.

"You're hurting her man." Seth was trying to pull Jake off her but his grip was pretty tight.

"Come on, it's not worth it. Think about Leah." Paul was on his other side. If they knew that was exactly who he was thinking about they wouldn't be saying that anymore.

"Did Bella even say anything wrong this time?" Quil whispered to someone in the background.

"No I don't think so." Jared answered quietly.

It took all the guys there to pull him back, before Edward pulled a very red and tearful back behind his body. Several guests including Jake's dad and Sue noticed the commotion outside. Jake was still shaking as Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth and Quil dragged him to the bushes.

"What the hell happened what were you expecting it's her honeymoon Jake?" Sam was shaking Jake.

"Fuck I care about that. It's Leah. I gotta go. **Don't** follow me." Jake ordered and everyone stepped back from Jake as he growled and phased. His suit ripping into pieces, buttons flying all over the forest floor as he ran and howled into the night. His wolf was absolutely furious roaring and snarling in his head. He ran to her house first just to check and see if maybe she was actually home. But all the lights were off and the house was empty. He slammed the door almost cracking it in half from how mad he was. He phased again and ran long and hard, adrenaline and anger fueling him to get to Leah. She had better have had a good explanation.

* * *

><p>Leah had driven to the border of La Push to see Embry pulling Collin and Brady out the forest dressed in all black like she had asked. Leah kissed her fingertips and touched her mark softly. Collin and Brady sat in the back seat as Embry slid in the front looking around to make sure all was clear. Leah hit Embry's chest, hard.<p>

"Ow, what the flip was that for?" Embry growled rubbing his chest in a circular motion. He had been trying to stop cursing since Angela didn't like it but he still had his slip ups.

"Seriously Em? Collin and Brady? Out of everyone to bring you bring those two? And you said someone, not thing one and thing two." Leah pointed towards the back as she restarted the car.

"Hey we're qualified!" Collin whined.

"They count as one together. I couldn't just bring one. I was going to bring Quil seriously I was." Embry defended himself when Leah gave him a glare. "But Collin was patrolling with me and he read my thoughts before I could clear it. So I tried to just bring Collin so he would shut up but Brady started crying like a baby…" Embry said.

"I was not!" Brady kicked the back of Embry's seat.

Embry pretended like Brady didn't say anything as he finished "…so it was both or nothing. Give me a break here!"

"Fine whatever, everyone just think calm and peaceful thoughts. Jake is really nosy. I'm sure he's keeping a watch on my feelings and once he realizes you guys are with me he'll watch for yours too. So happy thoughts." Leah looked at Brady and Collin pointedly before looking at Embry. Embry looked way better than he had been for the last few days so Leah figured the jealousy trick had worked on Angela. She couldn't really ask with Collin and Brady in the car though.

They had driven for all of thirty minutes before Brady and Collin had become restless. Wolves hated being in confined spaces for too long and they were really showing their age with how they were acting.

"How long now?" Collin asked.

"Are we there yet?" Brady asked about two minutes later. Leah groaned. Embry ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Where is this place?" Collin continued looking out the window.

"Is it like anything we've ever seen before?" Brady took to poking Embry's seat because he knew it bugged him.

Embry snuck a peek over at Leah who was about to lose a nerve if they didn't shut up. Leah's wolf had liked it thinking of them as her cubs, but it was driving Leah insane. Leah gripped the steering wheel and pushed the gas pedal down a bit harder. But the questions continued for another ten minutes. Leah couldn't pull over and talk to them that would be wasting time she knew they didn't have. If all went as planned the wedding should have been about two hours and the reception should have gone on throughout the night. It was already seven or eight and Jake wasn't going to stay there forever.

Leah took off her seatbelt and looked at a worried Embry. "Leah what are you about to do?"

"Just grab the wheel." Leah said calmly and quietly.

Embry opened his mouth to say something but Collin interrupted him, "Do vamps come back as ghosts?"

"That would be so cool bro." Brady sounded like he was smiling. "It would be like ooooo I'm a ghost me want to suck your blood." he flailed his arms in front of him. Collin began making the the ghost noise and flailing his arms too a minute later.

Leah couldn't take it anymore so she pushed her foot more on the gas pedal and swung herself around and sneered at them both "If you guys don't shut up, I'm going to bite you so hard you'll forget anything you've ever learned in your life. Shut. the. hell. up!" Leah warned as the car swerved right really hard. Embry grabbed the wheel.

"Shit, a little warning next time!" Embry yelled as Collin and Brady sank lower into their seats.

They were scared but amused and turned on. Sometimes knowing what the guys were feeling was a pain in the ass. Leah took a breath and turned back correctly in her seat, putting back on her seatbelt and moving her foot off the gas pedal. Embry was still steering the wheel tightly.

"I did warn you now move they shouldn't be saying anything else for the rest of the ride. Right boys?" Leah looked in the rearview mirror, but their eyes were down so she took that as a yes.

They had reached the turn in point around fifteen minutes later. Leah turned off the car, leaving the car keys inside and got out. Embry was right at her side, with Collin and Brady whispering behind them.

"This just looks like a plain house, with a missing door." Collin complained.

"What a bore. We might have had more excitement watching Jake get pissed at Bella's wedding." Brady tried to whisper.

Leah wasn't really listening, she freaked for a moment, what if Zane could become a ghost? Or what if he wasn't really dead? She shook herself out of the fear, before Jake got curious. They were here now, if Zane was still lurking out there somewhere she would just have to deal with it.

"You keep guard by the door. Make a sound if you hear anything coming." Embry said to them as Leah looked around. This was her first time really getting a good look at the place. From how the door was hanging off haphazardly Leah knew no one had been back since that day.

She took a heavy breath and walked into the small homey like living room, there was smashed wood, and glass on the floor from picture frames, the small couch was flipped over and torn in half. Leah looked at Embry who was also looking around.

"I don't think anything would be up here, he spent most of his time downstairs with me." Leah said softly.

Embry nodded and stayed close to her as she went to the gaping hole Jake had created when he tried to save her. Leah touched it gently and walked down the steps to her look alike bedroom.

Her broken chains were still on the floor in pieces, the bed was still unmade, everything exactly as it was left. Leah began feeling around the room when Embry had called her. Leah walked to the back of the stairs. There was a door that she had never noticed because he had painted it like the rest of the room. Embry had already opened the door and was standing in the room frozen.

Leah walked in and immediately saw why he was frozen. Her face was everywhere. In pictures, from after she left work, hugging Seth, her as a wolf, her talking to her mom, her in her room from every angle, her in the shower, her sitting far away from everyone else in the pack, any and everything she did he had. Leah covered her mouth and gasped.

"This is scary man. How could we not notice how close he was always following you? There's more in these file cabinets, the weirdo actually labeled them." Embry was shaking a bit.

Leah went and stood next to Embry, Zane had in fact labeled everything but instead of using her name he used 'love' in the beginning of everything. Leah shook for a moment. "Remember calm thoughts. How good are we on time?" Leah touched his shoulder and he stopped shaking.

Jake was still calm, curious as usual, a bit worried but he seemed indifferent which kind of shocked Leah. She thought he would be feeling completely different at Bella's wedding. Leah had to check in on the 'guards' outside, Collin and Brady were bored but they were okay.

"Fifteen minutes and we should be out of here." Embry looked at his cell phone.

Leah nodded and started looking again. There was a long desk next to the file cabinets that had the syringes laid out. Leah moved them out of the way and came across the note at the bottom. Embry was standing a step behind her looking over her shoulder at it.

_My dear love Leah,_

_If you have found this then I am long gone, I honestly didn't think anything or anyone could find us. Those pack of mutts you liked to hang around even though they treated you like crap was going to get what was coming to them. Yes, I have been watching you for a long time and I loved every moment of it. I love you with my all no matter what __**they**__ tell you. I know the time we spent together was short but I promise I would have been wonderful to you. Way more wonderful then that thing that marked you as his. You were always mine even though it was taking you some time to see. _

_I knew I was getting through to you even when you ran from me at first in the beginning and I had to give you sleeping shots. That was going to be something we laughed about way in the future, and I hope we have laughed about it by now. The other shots to keep you from phasing should have given you more human qualities so you could have babies. That is if I still gave you any more of the dose, you weren't accepting them well my love so I had to stop._

_I leave you with my heart, because that belongs to you. It always has always __**will**__. If you haven't checked your bank statement recently you might want to do that also. I love you Leah Marie Clearwater. You have given me the greatest gift of them all so I give you the same. You are mine just as I am yours._

_With utmost love,_

_Zane Taylor_

Leah had crumbled a majority of the note in her hand. Embry took it from her and set it down. She lost track of time she had no idea how long they both just stood there. Finally Embry seemed to snap out of it.

"We need to go Leah." He squeezed her shoulder lightly.

Leah nodded and let Embry take her hand to pull her out the small room, up the steps, to the front door. She really should have been paying more attention to everyone feelings but that note left her feeling a bit numb. Collin and Brady were no longer by the front door as they were supposed to be. Embry stopped and Leah noticed his emotions were coming up panicked. Leah couldn't see much from behind him so she moved him over and saw a very angry Jake who was shaking violently. He didn't even bother on putting on clothes.

"And where do you think you two are going?" he sneered his arms blocking the exit. "Embry take Sue's car back home."

"I don't think I should leave you two here alone." Embry glanced back and forth between Jake and Leah.

"Embryyyyyy..." Jake snarled warningly. "Take Sue's car back home **now!**"

Jake moved over as Embry zoomed out the door, Jake turned his head and watched as the car drove out of the gravel driveway and his glare went right back to Leah. She almost wanted to cower and hide somewhere. His anger was that powerful.

"Uh I can explain..." Leah started

"Oh you better explain _something _to me and it better be fucking good because I'm fucking pissed." his voice was deeper than she had ever heard it before as his hands were crumbling more pieces of the door frame.

Leah made sure that Collin and Brady were fine, their emotions were bumbling along with Embry. So she at least knew they were safe. Jake's anger was simmering over to her and causing her mark to throb painfully. Her anger was her safety net and she was going to use it for all she was worth because Jake didn't seem like he was going to hold anything back tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Angryy Jake =hotness alert! :)<strong>


	28. Ch28: Blows to the Face

**Dislclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch28: Blows to the Face<strong>

Jake was angry, he didn't even think to bring clothes, he didn't care about clothes. He probably got to the house within twenty minutes. His anger probably made him even faster than Leah. When he reached the house Collin and Brady were fighting on the ground. Jake phased back to human. He pulled them both off the ground by their black shirts and not so nicely threw them in the back seat. Then he told Embry to take Sue's car back and if he knew what was best for him he would not be coming back here.

Leah was in front of him and she was completely fine. She was scared and angry now but she was fine. Jake's wolf calmed down a tiny bit although he didn't like being lied to especially by his mate. His mark was stinging as he continued to look at her.

He stepped to her and she straightened up so she could stare up at him. All the love he felt from her before she left was still there but her anger was slowly becoming more than any of her other feelings.

"Well I'm waiting." Jake glowered down at her she backed up a bit trying to glare up at him.

"Well… uh… um… we… I…fuck. I don't know where to start." She stumbled over her words backing up into the wall. Jake liked that she had pretty much cornered herself so she couldn't run away from him this time.

Jake was getting impatient so he began the list of questions, "How about you start when I deliberately asked you not to come here? Huh. Or how about when you lied to me? Or, or fill me in on why the fuck you were feeling so guilty?"

Leah opened her mouth then closed it shut before scowling, "You wouldn't understand I had to do this! You don't control me. Step back from me Black. You better step back from me right the fuck now." She was shaking and had this been another situation he would have taken her in his arms, kissed all over face and carried her home.

But he was angry and surprisingly still turned on even through being pissed off at her. Jake put out both his arms, leaning his hands on the wall behind her head and gripped it tightly, chunks of the wall came into his palm but he kept his hands there and half whispered, half growled in her ear. "Answer my fucking questions right now Clearwater? Or so help me—"

"What are you going to do?" she tried pushing him away with her hands on his chest but he didn't budge, he wasn't going anywhere until he got some answers. "You gonna hit me Black? I'm not scared of you." She balled up her fists that were still on his chest.

He almost stepped back from the shock of her words, he would never hit her. "I don't hit women Leah! But you are going to fucking answer me. And you are going to fucking answer me even if we have to look at each other all night. You're not going anywhere until you give me something." He slammed his fist against the wall and she flinched, she was definitely still scared.

"Please understand I had to do this." She said unsteadily. "I didn't understand why he wanted me or what the hell he shot me up with. My period came back…it was really short about a day or so when I was stuck down there. He wrote a note explaining… I didn't want any more shots because honestly I don't know what's in them but I thought maybe Carlisle could look at them and help… And the shots were so I could have babies. Babies Jake! I would have never known that had I not come back…" she was rambling on and Jake began to understand a bit. Didn't mean he still wasn't angry.

"Why did you have to go behind my back?" Jake could feel the pain of her not telling him come through his words. He wasn't going to cry in front of Leah not after she did this to him. "Why Embry?" He finished.

"You told me you didn't want me coming back here and I needed to, Embry was the only one I could trust." Leah looked into his eyes the whole time. But Jake's wolf was still pretty angry.

"Trust?" Jake scoffed. _What about me? Trust me! _"First Sam, then me, so I guess you fuck Embry now too huh… move on from one pack member to another?" he sneered and then thought about what he said as Leah went completely still and quiet.

He was expecting her to get angry, he was expecting her to yell or scream, he was definitely expecting her to not say anything. What he wasn't expecting was a blow to the face. The inside of his mouth bled for a few seconds before it healed.

Jake stepped back, and watched as she tried to run. He needed to apologize. He ran after her, she made it as far as the back steps before Jake jumped on her, making sure he didn't have that much weight on her when they landed, just enough to hold her down. He held her hands above her head with one of his hands. Sucked the blood in between his teeth and spat it out next to them, before wiping what was left on his lips with his free hand.

"Let me go. Just let me go right now! I would have preferred that you hit me instead of saying that." she kicked her legs, when he looked at her face he could see she was about to cry, her clothes were in pieces in the dirt. He realized she was about to phase but didn't get to when he landed on her. Now they were both naked and he was still turned on, and even though she was fighting him so was she.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry babe. I didn't mean it." He tried kissing her face, but she was shaking her head back and forth. He kissed her neck instead.

"Get the fuck off me right now asshole." She said weakly, from how her voice broke at the end he knew she was crying now. "I can't believe I thought I loved you."

She loved him! She did say it as past tense but she finally said it. He didn't know how he was supposed to fix this. He was angry but that sort of went away after her explanation. In his anger he said something really stupid. Now that anger was completely gone but he hurt her.

He kissed her mark gently, as soft as he could. "I love you. I'm sorry."

She stopped fighting him, but she was still crying. Jake kissed her tears before kissing her lips softly. She wouldn't look at him but she wasn't trying to battle him anymore. She was still livid as he kissed down her neck to her right nipple, circling it with his tongue looking up at her. Even though she was trying to be quiet, she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Jake did the same with her left, before traveling between her breasts, down her flat stomach to her belly button. He let her hands go as he lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulder, holding her thighs in place. He kissed the mound tenderly before licking her slit. Her toes curled against his back. Then took her clit into his mouth, she gripped his hair tightly. She was making the most beautiful sounds even though she was still hurt and angry.

He let his tongue trailed down and he ate her out until she came twice. Jake set her legs back down and slid in between her legs, kissing her mark on her neck affectionately. She sighed and sniffled. Jake grabbed her hands that were digging into the dirt beneath them and intertwined their fingers as he slid into her as slow as he could.

She wasn't trying to be slow though. She seemed to want rough and no passion. Every time he tried to kiss her lips she would dodge him. But she wouldn't push him away. Not like she could with Jake holding her hands. Jake was trying to go slow but she started creating her own pace, causing him to speed up just to keep up with her. She refused to say his name like she usually did, his wolf really hated that he upset his mate. They both came at the same time with Leah shaking and frowning as she lay beneath him. Jake slid out of her but kept a hold on her hands.

He was afraid to let her go because he already knew she was going to run but she untangled their fingers, got up, phased and ran off before Jake could try and stop her. She didn't look back once. He sat on the ground with his head sitting on his arms that was on top of his knees as he watched her disappear into the forest. His mark that started out with only stinging was now fully painful. He had no idea how he started out the one angry and hurt and ended with everything so upside down. Or how he was going to fix this. He just wanted Leah back.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid sexy boysss never learn! <strong>

**ahhhh dont hate me :)**


	29. Ch29:Dead Alpha Walking

**A/N:: so i wont be finished with this story by this week... Defintely by next week... I kinda caught a random cold but I'm a little better now :)**

**Ch29: Dead Alpha Walking**

Leah was sprinting as hard and fast as her four legs could carry her. She couldn't believe what Jake had said to her. Anger she could take, but add jealousy on top of it, because of Embry of all people was just stupid. Then he tried to get all mushy, apologize and then make love to her? Nope, Leah wasn't having it. Sex was definitely not going to fix that situation. She hated how her body betrayed her, she didn't want him to touch her, she didn't even want to look at him. But he wouldn't let her go. She was still crying like an idiot as she ran. She didn't even know they could cry as wolves.

She was at the border of La Push when some of her thoughts had spilled through. Sam was the only other person phased and she really didn't feel like speaking to him.

"_Stupid boys. Stupid Alpha. Stupid Jacob. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."_ Leah ran into a tree just to knock something over. It fell with a loud boom, leaves fell around her and in her fur. It made her feel a bit better. So she smiled to herself, she had no idea how ridiculous she looked as a wolf trying to smile but she didn't care at the moment. Jake wasn't following her, and she was kinda glad, she didn't know what she would do had he tried to talk to her some more.

"_Lee—um, Leah you okay?" _Sam asked curiously, from his eyes he was on the other side of the reservation. Far enough away that he wouldn't come trying to be a great shoulder to cry on, thank goodness. Leah didn't feel like having a good ole talk at the moment. She just wanted to go home and never come out of her room again but she couldn't tell him to phase back and leave La Push unprotected.

So she ran and began repeating over and over, _"How much cock could a cockblock block if a cockblock could block cock?"_

Sam stayed out of her mind after that. She was almost to her window, so she phased back and shook herself out, climbing the tree, happy that she had fast healing because she kept sliding down the tree before she finally got up there. She jumped in her window and looked around. It was empty for once and she sighed in relief. She went to her window and slammed it closed, locking it. Even though she knew if Jake was really determined that wasn't going to stop him from getting in there.

She heard Seth's game going on in his room. So she tried blanking her emotions so he wouldn't bother her. She ran her hands through her hair, before she took a short shower and ignored all of Jake's things putting on a long t-shirt and shorts. She ignored her annoying mark that had been bothering her the entire way home and tried to clear her mind. But every time she closed her eyes her mind kept replaying Jake's words over and over in her head.

After twenty minutes of trying and not succeeding she heard Seth turn off his game, and walked to the direction of her room. He opened her door without knocking. He was the best at seeing in the dark or in general really. So he walked over to her bed and sat down letting her lay her head in his lap. He began massaging her scalp. She didn't even realize she was crying again until he wiped her tears with his index finger.

"Just so you know I'm going to kill him for hurting you." He said quietly still playing in her hair.

"How do you know he hurt me?" Leah began playing with the string on his shorts.

"I felt that whole fight you guys had, super strong feelings I couldn't ignore it. And when Embry brought the car back along with Collin and Brady let's just say had I not been Alpha commanded to not follow I would have been there." His fist clenched in her hair for a second before he continued his soothing circular motion. Leah was getting drowsy.

"Hmm. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm using you as my pillow tonight so I hope you were done playing with your game." Leah sniffed disregarding how badly her mark was hurting her.

"I couldn't focus anyway, sleep sis, I'll watch over you." He laid back on her bed stealing one of her many pillows and went to sleep. Leah snuggled into his thigh and closed her eyes. He would have to do for now, even if her wolf wasn't happy with it.

* * *

><p>Jake eventually went back home. He waited an hour before he phased and ran home blocking every single one of his thoughts until he was human again. He wanted to see Leah but based on her feelings she wasn't ready to speak to him yet, plus she was hanging out with her brother. And Jake really didn't want to have to deal with Seth's anger too. Seth's anger was explosive, almost more powerful than Leah's had been in person. Jake had almost forgotten how overprotective they were of one another.<p>

He walked through the front door as naked as could be. No one was up anyway. His dad was sleep. Rachel and Paul were in their own world in her old bedroom. So Jake was able to walk to his room unnoticed. He opened his door, and Leah's scent from the previous night hit him, he fell to his knees and broke down. His mark wasn't being easy on him at all, it felt like it was sucking all the energy he had left. He really fucked up.

He couldn't really sleep without her there but after spending four hours thinking of what to do and not coming up with anything, he crawled in his bed, grabbed the pillow Leah had slept on, inhaled it and fell asleep.

He woke up to a bunch of loud noises going on in the kitchen. Jake groaned hoping last night was all a nightmare and prayed the only reason Leah hadn't spent a night was because she couldn't sneak out the house. But his mark let him know loud and clear that Leah had not spent the night because she was hurt and he was the one who caused the pain. He checked on everyone's feelings first before feeling for Leah, she was numb and empty that was it. He had to fix this and he had to do it now.

He got up and showered before throwing on dark grey t-shirt and shorts before he walked into the kitchen to see Paul leaning against the counter with flour all in his hair and Rachel flour handprints on his body, and he was wearing it proudly, along with a shit grinning facial expression. Rachel was no where in sight.

Paul looked back and forth about to give an explanation. Jake shook his head he really didn't want to know. Paul walked out of the kitchen towards the bathroom to go wash the flour off while Rachel walked past the kitchen and went to her room.

Jake grabbed the phone nearest him and dialed Leah's home phone since he still didn't know her cell by her heart. It rang five times before someone picked up, "Clearwater residence, Leah speaking." Jake lost all sense of words, just hearing her voice sent him over the edge.

"Leah, babe I -" he started but she dropped the phone on the floor, Jake could hear Collin asking if she was okay but he didn't hear her response because whoever picked up the phone hung it up.

He tried calling again five minutes later and Seth answered, "You got lucky the first time because she wasn't looking at the caller i.d. but we got that handled now. She doesn't want to speak with you." he hung up immediately. Jake tried three more times before he slammed the phone against the wall in frustration.

Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen and looked at the now broken phone on the floor. "Son. If this is about Bella I think you should really consider looking at what is right in front of you."

"It's not about Bella, it hasn't been about Bella for a long time now." Jake gripped the counter. "Leah won't even-" he cut himself off as his eyes started to water.

"Whatever you've done fix it. Fix it before it's too late."

"I'm trying dad but I don't know what to do. I really messed up." Jake knew if he continued to grab the counter it would be in pieces like the phone so he turned and faced his father.

"I believe that you can fix this. It might take time but you'll never know if you don't try." Billy said seriously looking up at him. "You two can only be apart from one another for so long before..." Billy trailed off on his last thought.

"Before what dad?" Jake asked curiously.

"Uh, just don't let that happen. Now go and try and get your girl back." Billy said sternly.

Jake looked at the pieces of the phone that were scattered, on the counter and the floor.

"I'll have someone clean this up. We can always get a new phone son. We only get one soulmate." Billy stated. He defintely didn't sound like a crazy old man then.

Jake nodded, walked out the kitchen, through the living room, opened the front door, and walked outside. He began walking in no particular direction trying to think of what to do, when he looked up he noticed he was walking in the path of her house.

Quil was coming from the that direction, and patted him on the back in a half hug before standing in front of him.

"Whoa man you look like shit. Bella getting married messed you up that bad?" he asked.

"People need to shut up about Bella I honestly don't give a fuck about her anymore. She'll be dead to me when she's changed anyway. It's Leah..." Jake sighed.

"Oh, what did she do?" Quil saw the look that Jake had given him and changed his question. "Okayyyy... so what did _you_ do then?"

"I fucked everything up. Jealousy and anger over something so stupid-" Jake cut himself off after he saw Quil's raised eyebrow. He didn't know the situation so trying to explain was pointless. All he wanted to do was talk to her. "Look I gotta see her." Jake was heading toward her house that was about to come up but Quil stuck his hand out.

"Uh, I actually just came from there and Seth said something about chopping off anything he could get his hands on and feeding them to an alligator if he saw you. Which shocked the hec outta me. Because Seth never talks like that about anyone. Not even Sam and we all know how Seth feels about Sam."Quil looked at a car passing by before looking back at Jake. "She isn't there anyway."

"Where is she?" Jake asked.

"Uh, I don't know really." Quil shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. He always did that when he lied, Embry and Jake had figured that out everytime they played a game and he tried to bluff.

"Quil..." Jake really looked at him.

"Man, I dunno I don't need Leah mad at me for telling you anything. I'm finally on her good side." Quil looked off towards the woods before looking back at Jake.

"I miss her. I miss her so fucking bad and it hasn't even been a full day. This fucking mark hurts but I miss her more than anything." Jake admitted.

"Ah, crap."Quil sighed wearily. "I'm only telling you this because your my bro. And like we used to say back in the day bro's before ho's. Not that Leah is a ho or anything." Quil fixed his words quickly when he saw Jake's face turning slightly red. "Um... She didn't say much of anything while I was there, besides talking to Seth, Embry, Collin and Brady it's almost like she's mute now. Which is crazy right? Leah is never been quiet..." Quil tried to joke but Jake couldn't even crack a smile. "I don't know what happened yesterday but it's splitting the pack, people are taking sides apparently." Quil looked down at the ground.

"There isn't a side to take. Don't worry about that." Jake gritted his teeth.

"Okay, okay don't get mad at the messenger here. "Quil put his hands up for a second backing up before he continued talking. "I was just saying what I see. Whatever is going on is between you all. No one is talking which is cool with me. I don't want to be in the middle of it. Go to their house for all I care it's your funeral bro."

Jake sighed he had to try, "Alright thanks man." he patted Quil's shoulder.

"No problem. I'm about to go see Claire so I'll see you around." Quil said.

Jake nodded and continued his walk in the direction of the Clearwater home.

"Or maybe not." Quil turned and watched Jake walk towards Leah's house. "Dead Alpha walking." Quil muttered.


	30. Ch30:Six Reasons Why

**Ch30: Six Reasons Why**

Leah woke up feeling sort of okay until her mark thoroughly reminded her that she was far from fine. This shit being away from Jake in barely a twenty four hour range was a bitch. She woke up around seven a.m. understanding that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep anytime soon, she left a sleeping, drooling Seth and padded down the steps to the kitchen. Her mom hadn't come home the night before but she left a message saying she was okay and that she would be home in a few days. Leah immediately deleted it. If she was with Charlie which Leah had assumed, that was just gross! Seth didn't need to know that, Leah didn't need to know that either but she did, so she would protect her brother from the scarring thought.

Leah had too much time on her hands so she began cooking. It gave her something to do, it cleared her mind and it passed the time. After making a second batch of bacon she heard the shower going upstairs so she knew Seth was now awake. At one point someone began knocking on her front door, and she almost dropped the cooked eggs on the floor thinking it was Jake. But from his emotions she knew he was still sleep. She wiped her hands on the apron that was wrapped around her waist and went to the door.

Collin and Brady waved standing there on her front porch awkwardly, Embry was right behind them.

"We had to make sure you were still alive or that you didn't run away." Embry smiled for a second.

"I thought we came for the free food?" Collin whispered but Leah heard him.

"I know that's what I woke up for." Brady didn't even bother to whisper, he was too busy trying to sniff around Leah.

"Well since you guys look like you aren't leaving anyway." Leah rolled her eyes and opened the door more to let them in. She glanced outside for a second before closing and locking the door. It looked like it was going to rain soon. The sun never seemed to want to stay.

Seth already had a plate stacked with food, as Collin and Brady began pushing one another to grab their own plate.

Embry stood next to Leah, crossed his arms and whispered so only she could hear, "I left the syringes in a Ziploc bag with Carlisle." Leah nodded as he continued, "Not to rain on your parade or anything but you don't look so good." Embry said really looking at her. Leah growled softly at him and he asked quietly trying to change the subject. "Has uh Jake tried talking to you yet?"

Leah shook her head no closing her eyes for a minute, "He said all he needed to say last night."

"Whatever he said he didn't mean it." Embry touched her elbow gently as he uncrossed his arms. "People say things in the fit of anger all the time."

"You don't know what was said nor do you know if he meant it or not, or you wouldn't be saying that." Seth said squeezing a buttered biscuit in his hand. It became flakes on top of his eggs.

"You don't know either Seth last I checked you were here like I was, so give it a break. He's still my friend. They both are, we should see it from his point of view." Embry glanced at Leah pointedly. Leah was about to respond but there was another knock at the door Embry ambled over to the door and unlocked it, and opened it.

Quil walked in, "I didn't know anything could smell this good, I could smell it all the way down the street."

"Great more unwanted visitors." Leah moaned. Collin laughed, Brady grinned, and Seth got up to look out the door to see if anyone else was coming.

"What you looking for?" Quil looked at Seth who was stalking back over to his almost empty plate at the table.

"Nothing." Seth muttered.

"Jake not here? That's shocking." Quil looked around before walking in the kitchen.

"If he comes anywhere around here I'm going to chop off whatever I see and feed it to a freakin alligator. He better not come here if he knows what's good for him." Seth's response was a bit muffled around his mouth full of food but Leah was pretty sure everyone understood what he said.

Quil glanced at everyone around the room, before grabbing his plate full of food and sitting down. "Uh, alrighty then…"

Leah didn't know what to say she just wanted to stop talking about him already. It was making her miss him, a lot more than she cared to admit.

Leah noticed everyone was looking at her. "There are so many dirty dishes. I better get a start on that. Yeah that's what I'll do." She turned the faucet on, knowing that everyone that was sitting at the table was worried about her. She could feel it. She added soap to the water ignoring the stares behind her back.

She was worried about herself, had it been a normal day she would have bit Embry and Quil's ear off and yelled at them for about twenty minutes before kicking them right out the door. But that didn't happen. She didn't even have the energy to feel angry. The guys began talking about sports amongst themselves and Leah was glad she was tired of talking.

Just as she put her hands in the water the phone rang, Leah dried off her hands and picked it up, "Clearwater residence, Leah speaking."

The other person on the line was quiet for a few seconds and Leah was about to hang up, "Leah, babe I—"

She dropped the phone and backed up. Just from his voice the small piece of him she had missed had torn into a huge gaping hole. Her wolf wanted her to get back on the phone to talk to him but Leah was still moving backwards.

She almost fell over Collin who had caught her. "Hey, Leah you okay?"

Leah nodded her head as Brady looked at the phone on the floor and hung it up. Seth was looking at the caller id. He glared at it for a few moments. It was suddenly too quiet and the room seemed to be getting much smaller.

"Uh, I'm going to shower and head out." Leah walked out the room as fast as she could up the steps to her room, she showered, changed into comfortable clothes and checked her cell phone. No missed calls from Jake. There was a voicemail from a representative at the bank asking for her to come in and another voicemail from Emily asking if they could talk.

Leah didn't want to do either but she needed to get out of the house, away from her over bearing brother and the other guys who sort of knew what was going on.

The boys were all gone out of the kitchen, along with all the food, the table was clear, the dishes were clean. Embry, Collin, Brady and Seth were in the living room playing some game while Quil was leaning on the couch shouting at the tv.

Brady pressed pause when she stepped in the room and they all looked at her.

"Do you need anyone to go with you?" Collin asked.

"No I'll be fine." Leah sighed.

"You sure?" Seth asked. "What if you run into…" he didn't finish his sentence. Everyone already knew who he meant.

Leah shrugged. "I'll handle it. Later guys." She ruffled her brother's hair.

Quil looked back and forth confused from the conversation they weren't really having, but he didn't say anything. Leah grabbed her mother's car keys then walked outside breathing in the fresh air. Deciding where she was going to go next.

* * *

><p>Jake had trekked across the large patch of grass that really needed to be cut. He walked up the first step when he had smelt Leah's lingering scent. And based on her emotions she wasn't around any other wolves, just by herself. So he had barely just missed her? He was about to turn around but decided he might as well get the Seth situation over with. He needed everyone on his side so he could get Leah back. Having Seth mad at him defintely wasn't going to help him.<p>

He took a heavy breath and knocked on the door. Seth opened the door, but didnt move out the way, with his arms crossed. He was standing as tall as he could. No one could really reach Jake's height the only guy who had ever came close was Sam and he was still a good two to three inches shorter than him. Seth had seemed to have grown since giving him the Beta role.

"She's not here Jake." he stated.

"I know I actually wanted to speak with you." Jake said.

Seth eyes widened in shock for a minute before he seemed to say something to the guys in the house. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "What is it?"

"I know I fucked up, but I need to get her back, it's already going to be difficult with Leah alone, I'm going to need your help." Jake verbalized.

"I don't know if I can do that." Seth looked out behind Jake, not keeping his eyes on him for too long.

"Look, we're wasting time. " Jake balled up his fist for a minute. "Punch me if that'll make you feel better but you don't know what all happened yesterday even if you can feel the same shit we feel, it's not even the least bit close to what me and her can and you weren't even there. This is between me and Leah." Jake snarled so Seth would look at him. "You're a great brother, an even better Beta but get it out your system. If I don't fix this we might be hurting each other with the claim being in place. I already feel so drained and I haven't done shit but walk over here and break a phone."

Seth seemed to think about it. "Leah did look a bit weak I thought it was because she didn't sleep much last night..."

"Yeah this is only day one," Jake put his index finger up to emphasize his point. "imagine five days from now neither of us will be able to do shit." Jake shuddered at the thought, "Help me man." Jake was near begging at this point.

Seth backed up for a minute before punching Jake straight in the face. There was a loud crunch, like the sound of a car crashing. Jake fell down the steps, landing on his behind and grabbed his nose. "Fuck!" He deserved that but he thought he was going to get a warning or something at first.

Embry, Collin and Brady opened the door and came on the porch and looked between Seth and Jake.

Seth took the four steps down to Jake and crouched down next to him. "I'll help you, only because your better to her than Sam ever was and I know she loves you. But you hurt her again and I swear I'll find a way to kill you slowly and painfully. Got it?" He offered out his hand.

Jake fixed his nose and wiped the blood off his face. "Got it." he took Seth's outstretched hand "Now where do start?"

* * *

><p>Leah was going to go to the bank but it was closed for some maintenance. She left a message that she would be back as soon as they were open . She wasn't ready to see Jake yet so she guessed she might as well see Emily. She parked in the driveway and walked up to the door. She took a heavy breath before knocking. Sam opened the door as her fist was still in the air.<p>

Leah put her arm down, "Uh hey."

"Leah, I knew that was you." he smiled and pulled Leah in for an awkward hug. Leah was just waiting for him to let her go.

When he let Leah go he moved out of the way so she could walk inside, Emily was sitting on the couch knitting a blanket. "Oh, Leah you actually came. " she moved the yarn and the other supplies and stood up. She was sporting a tiny bulge in her stomach area as she walked over and pulled Leah in for a hug.

Emily pulled back and really looked at Leah. "Are you okay? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine." Leah lied. She moved from her view and sat on the couch in the middle of the room . "So why am I here anyway?"

"Well I was thinking that asking you to be Maid of Honor in front of the pack was really rude of me and wanted to sit you down and see if you actually wanted to do it." Emily was now sitting next to her knitting things, playing with her hands, Leah turned her body towards Emily. _Damn, right it was rude!_

Leah wished she had just stayed home with her over bearing brother and the other boys. She didn't feel like checking in on anyones emotions it was too tiring, so she asked Emily to repeat her statement again. Emily repeated it and Leah sighed. If she said no, she would still seem like she wasn't over Sam which she was but she didn't want to see it or be apart of it. If she said yes she would seem like a pushover.

Leah was tired of running away, she was tired of being angry, she was soo tired of just being tired. Being honest was the only way to go.

"Look, I uh..." she looked at Emily's hopeful face then at Sam who was sitting on the bottom step just looking between them. "I don't know. I'm over Sam thanks to... " she swallowed, she couldn't even say Jake's name out loud. So she thought she should just be direct. "I really don't want to do it. The situation is still fucked up and I'll never be over it. Because of you two I'll never be the same again." Leah said evenly. Emily and Sam both tried to interrupt but Leah lifted up her hands. "I don't care about a fucking imprint so save that obsessed love to yourself. You know what I learned from a new friend of mine?" Leah clutched the arm couch. She wasn't going to rat out Embry but she needed to let them know she knew more details with imprints.

Emily shook her head back and forth already tearing up. Sam looked like he was going to get up, but Leah glared at him and he stayed still.

"Imprintees can fight or deny the imprint. Maybe not forever but they could _try_ if they really wanted to. I've had alot of time to think about this. You were only out here about a week? You were introduced to Sam day five out of seven fucking days. You never went back home. You moved in here not even a week later. How could you do that to me?" Leah stared at her.

"I... well... the imprint-" Emily began.

"Don't you dare give me the imprint bullshit. No more. Be real with me. Why?" Leah sneered at her.

Emily looked at Sam before looking back at Leah muttering so low that Leah barely even heard. "I wanted him before."

"Hmm, I don't think I heard that quite right _cousin_." Leah drummed her fingertips of the couch.

"I wanted him before the imprint, alright!" Emily said louder, looking at Leah. Sam seemed to be immobile besides blinking Leah might have thought he was asleep. Emily blathered on, "You used to call me every night talking about all the amazing things he did for you. How aunt Sue would teach you how to bake something new or how uncle Harry would take you fishing or how Seth would collect sea shells with you at the beach for hours even though everyone knew he hated it. You had everything and I had nothing. But when he first saw me he wanted me. Me! I couldn't believe it. And goodness did I want all that he was going to give me after everything you told me about." she was crying hard. "I promise I didn't want to hurt you, honestly though do you think he would have left you had he not imprinted? Or would you have left him? You weren't even happy anymore."

"That was my choice to make! Mine! Not yours. You were supposed to be my sister, my cousin, my family, my _bestfriend_. I'm not even really talking about the imprint bs anymore all I'll say to that is you had a choice and you chose him over me." Leah was trying to stop herself from shaking. "Obviously me and him weren't going to last because life isn't normal here and the Gods decided to bless you to him. I forgive both of you although I'm still working on the kinks and issues. " Leah looked at Sam then at Emily. "I received something greater out of that pain that I went through." _Jake... _her mark throbbed against her fingertips as she brushed it. "But how can you honestly sit here and ask someone you couldn't even stare straight in the face for the past year to be your Maid of Honor?"

"I don't have anyone else that has been there for me through everything like you have." Emily looked down mummbling.

Leah sighed, and wiped the few tears that had fallen down her face as she talked. "I have to think about it, give me a week." Leah got up and walked over until she was standing in front Emily. "I still love you... this is going to take some time though and I'm definitely not going to always be nice. But give me a hug."

Emily got up and pulled Leah agaisnt her. Sam seemed to be able to move again because he strode over and hugged them both.

Leah left Sam and Emily's house when it was dark out, she parked her mother's car and was about to walk up the steps. But she saw specks of blood on the ground. She frowned and ran in the house looking for Seth or any of the other boys but they were gone. Leah checked on their feelings even though she was exhausted and found that they were all okay.

She set the keys on the key ring and saw a red rose there with a note attached to it. Leah's heart sped up as she grabbed it. _"I love you."_

There was another rose but it was yellow on the top of the couch she stared at it for the longest time. _"You are my bestfriend."_

before a pink one caught her eye on the bottom step. Leah walked over to it and picked it up. _"I'm sorry."_

She walked up the steps, there was one in the middle, it was blue. _"I miss you so much."_

There was a green one right in front of her closed door. _"Forgive me?"_

She was almost afraid to open her door to see Jake in there but when she did she found that it was empty except the last flower which was white on her bed and a note. She opened it, Jake's almost unreadable scribble was there.

_Six Reasons Why I fell in love with Leah Clearwater_

_1. She is my best friend, my first and last lover, the girl of my dreams that tells me like it is._

_2. She has a smile that lights up my entire day even in the worst of times. She is my equal, my life, my everything_

_3. She is the most gorgeous girl I have seen in this lifetime, I'm addicted to her scent, her mouth, her body, EVERYTHING._

_4. __I miss her even after just saying goodbye. I miss her way more now. I hope she misses me even if it's only a little._

_5.__I'm sorry for ever hurting her and if she can ever look in her heart to forgive a jerk like me I'll spend forever making it up to her._

_6. Six seems to be her favorite number so I thought she would appreciate her favorite flowers along with her favorite number. _

_I love you Leah._

Leah had collasped on the bed at some point in tears. She wasn't sure she could forgive him quite yet, but this made her miss him even more than she had before. She was tired of crying and if she had more energy she would have gotten up to go see him, but she really had a strenuous day after seeing her cousin and her ex. Leah didn't think she had any tears left in her body after crying so much but she cried herself to sleep with the note and the flowers in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>He would have been forgiven after the first rose with me lol :)<strong>

**But next chapter should be up soon :)**

**:)**


	31. Ch31:That's Just Great

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch31: That's Just Great<strong>

Four days, he hadn't heard from Leah.

Four days, she hadn't come his way.

Four days, he had been listening to Seth's advice.

Four days, his mark was unbearable now. Nothing made it better, it was irritably painful and driving Jake insane.

He was for sure the roses and the notes were a start. He didn't even need Seth's help there. Seth told Jake to let her come to him but he was getting impatient. He barely had the energy to get up and shower. He made Paul make his bowl of Lucky Charms because that took too much strength trying to look in the cabinet and pour the milk and then find a damn clean spoon.

Jake was exasperated as he ate the big bowl of cereal with Paul on his couch. It was like Paul had moved in when Rachel had accepted the imprint. Paul was there more than Rachel was herself. Rachel was looking for a job in Forks while Paul was sitting on their couch waiting for her to come home.

Jake's dad was too into the game to say anything or he was really good at pretending not to pay attention.

"She still hasn't called?" Paul snuck a glance at Jake.

"Uh, I kind of broke the thing a few days a so I wouldn't even know…. Oh shit!" Jake sat the bowl on the table as he realized had she thought of calling she wouldn't be able to reach him.

"Jake don't take this the wrong way but you should seriously consider investing in a cell. Times have changed." Paul socked his arm playfully and that actually hurt Jake. Yeah he definitely needed to see Leah and he had to see her soon.

"My mind hasn't been straight for the past few days. I'm just going to go over there. I can't take this shit anymore." Jake had gotten a sudden spurt of energy knowing he was going to see Leah again.

"You gonna wear _that _to get your girl back?" Paul gave him a disapproving look.

"What's wrong with what I got on? She's seen me at my worst." Jake asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Paul chuckled trying to cover his mouth.

"Seriously Paul I don't have the time what's wrong?" Jake was about to start getting pissed.

"It just looks like you got dressed in the dark is all."

Jake looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing yellow and purple basketball shorts and a green t-shirt. He rubbed his hand on his forehead mumbling as he walked to his room to change before he got to see Leah again.

* * *

><p>Leah tried calling Jake every day when she woke up, and every night before she went to sleep. But he hadn't answered, the phone just continued to ring until the voicemail would pick up. Leah hated leaving voicemails, people could keep them for as long as they wanted and use what you said against you at a later date. Even though she never had that happen to her she didn't want to start now.<p>

She looked at herself in the mirror, knowing she looked like crap as she fixed her hair. She was finally going to talk to the representative at the bank that day. She hadn't done much else that day because she seemed to wear out so easily. She touched her mark softly. Maybe Jake didn't want her any longer. He hadn't been by to see her and she had been too busy helping her mother, who was home again, with trying to clean out the garage. But it was harder than usual because Leah literally would tire out after twenty minutes then she would need a break.

Her mother kept asking if she was alright. Leah would nod her head and continue moving things around. After finally fixing her hair she grabbed her purse and walked down the steps.

"Mom, I'm taking the car." Leah said.

Her mom came out the kitchen and hugged her. "Be careful, you sure you don't want your brother to come with you?" Sue touched Leah's face.

"I'm sure mom. I'll be fine. Call me if you need me." She kissed her mom's cheek and walked out to the car and hopped in. She could see her mother watching from the kitchen window. Her mother was probably going to call Billy or Old Quil and tell her how worried she was. But if Billy answered that would really mean Jake didn't want her any more for sure.

Leah shook her head at the thought and began to drive. She could have sworn at some point she had saw a russet wolf following her in her rear view mirror but she couldn't have been too sure because it had disappeared a few minutes later.

Leah finally reached the bank, Jenkins Bank Incorporated. It was a building that had been remodeled on the outside to attract everyone inside. The inside wasn't as nice as the outside was but it was easy to find where Leah needed to go so she didn't have any complaints.

Leah looked down at the card. "Fifth floor, Room 502." She saw the stairs and thought about all the energy she would have to use to get up them and shook up her head and walked right to the elevator. The elevator was a bit tricky she almost thought she was going to get stuck between the second and third floor but it restarted again after a few seconds.

When she reached the office the representative shook her hand, sat her down for all of ten minutes and told her Zane had left her almost two million dollars. The representative said some more things after that, something about investments and what she wanted to do with it? Leah's mouth had dropped to the floor. What was she supposed to do with that type of money? Where did he get it from? After realizing that Leah wasn't going to say much else, the rep said she had all the time to think on it since it was her money now. Leah left the office in a daze. She pressed down on the elevator and slid in it at the same time as someone else.

Leah looked up as the elevator stopped and all the lights flickered off. "Well that's just great." she muttered." Now she was probably stuck in the crappy elevator with a creep. She was stronger than any normal human so if the perv tried anything he was going down.

"Just perfect." Wait that sounded like Jake. She didn't want to call out his name because if it wasn't him then she would seem crazy and pathetic. But for once her mark wasn't hurting and her wolf was screaming in her head to talk to him tell him something.

When the lights flickered on for a few seconds she saw his gleaming smile as he was looking down at her, with those dark brown eyes she had missed so much. She couldn't move, but she didn't need to with Jake taking the one step to stand right in front of her. The lights went back off but she didn't need to see him to know he was there. He slid his callused hands from her shoulders down to her arm, to her elbow, all the way down to her hands at her sides and clasped their fingers together.

"Don't hit me. I don't think I could take any hits to the face yet." He breathed against her mark. She barely could inhale properly. "I missed you woman. You can be mad at me all you want but please can you stop avoiding me."

Leah seemed to have gotten her voice back. "Avoid_ you_? You're the one who hasn't answered any of my calls…" she hated that she sounded so vulnerable.

Jake laid his forehead against her shoulder and inhaled her scent before responding. "I broke my phone that day you answered." He kissed her mark lightly.

Leah closed her eyes even though it was already dark. "You couldn't come by to see me? Flowers and apologies but no actual you? Doesn't seem like a Jake move." She really wished the lights were back on or that she had amazing vision like Seth did or when they were wolves. She wanted to see his face.

"Seth said I needed to give you time that you would come to me on your own time. It was stupid now that I think about it." He said kissing along her jaw and chin.

"Really stupid." Leah sighed.

"Did you miss me? Please say you missed me?" Jake asked brushing his lips across her cheek.

"If I say yes?" Leah questioned back at him squeezing his hands that were locked with her gently.

"Leah…" he half growled, nipping her left ear softly.

"Yes I missed you… but it doesn't take back what you said. It still hurts Jake." Leah said softly as he let go of her hands and began touching the underside of her breasts through her t-shirt. She loved the humming feeling that was coming from the both of them.

"I missed you more. So much more babe. And I know I can't take it back although if I could I would." He was talking against her forehead. "I just wish you would have told me more. Talked to me more about why you had to go back. I had hoped you had trusted _me_ enough to take me instead of my best friend. It was like a slap to everything we built together." As he had talked his lips moved from her eyebrows, to her nose, to her top lip, to her bottom lip before he kissed her intensely.

"I didn't think about it from your side really until a day ago. I suck at apologies so don't expect one." Leah confessed as she tried to get her breath back. She had opened her eyes, as the lights dimmed back on, even though the elevator hadn't moved an inch.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're better now. We are better now right?" He asked his eyes showing his fear.

"We're better. I'm working on the forgiving thing. But I can't stay away from you its painful." Leah said before Jake looked her gave her a once over that made her shiver in a good way.

"Fuck, I missed that." He inhaled kissing her the top of her hair. "I missed you. I missed this. I miss us. I love you" He pulled her chin up to kiss her thoroughly.

Leah wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and leaned on the tip of her toes so she could reach him better as she kissed him back. He groaned grabbing her thigh and hiking up her leg around him. "We are not about to have sex in an elevator, Black." She stopped kissing him and pushed his face away with her hand.

"What? Why not? It doesn't seem like no one is coming to get us anytime soon…" he went back to kissing her neck.

"Because…" Leah couldn't think of a good reason. Not when Jake was right in front of her and he still loved her.

Leah must have taken too long to think of a response because Jake grabbed her other leg and pushed her against the wall. There was a thin bar that Leah grabbed on to as Jake pulled off her shorts and panties in one pull and threw them on the floor, kissing her lovingly as she fought to pull off his shorts.

Finally they were off and he pushed her back against the wall gripping both her thighs as he looked down to enter her. They both sighed in contentment when he was all the way in. He watched himself go in and out of her for a few minutes before looking up into her eyes.

They were extremely dark, they only got that way when Jake let his wolf free in human form. Leah touched his cheek and caressed her lips against his before biting it. "I love you Jake." She looked into his eyes.

He kept up his pace but he seemed to lose grip how they were standing because they were falling to the floor. Leah had slipped off the bar as Jake made sure that he took the most of the fall. Leah's nails scratched against the wall.

"Tell me again." Jake said gruffly as he grabbed her leg and pushed it back a bit pushing him even deeper than he usually went.

"That hurts… so good." Leah closed her eyes as Jake kissed the side of her neck.

"No. Not. That." He shook his head looking back at her. Thrusting harder as she thought about what she had said.

She gripped his hair and gazed into his eyes. "I… love… you. I love you with everything in me."

Jake made the most incredible sound she had never heard before. "I love you more." He said roughly before kissing her.

Leah felt the spiral that she always felt when she was about to release. She licked his mark in a slow sensuous lick as everything felt like she exploded from inside out.

Jake froze as he came immediately after her. He stayed inside of her for a few minutes, catching his breath, before he slid out of her. They put their clothes back on just as the lights fully came on and the elevator seemed to start up again.

Leah looked at Jake, "You didn't set up the elevator breaking did you?" she asked as they walked out of it. To a group of people wanting to get on it.

"Uh, no I never came here before today." Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her out towards the lobby. "But you might want to find a new bank after today."

"Why?" Leah asked and Jake nodded his head towards the guard, who was sitting in front of three small televisions. On one of the screens it clearly showed the elevator. The bastard could have helped them or fixed it a long time ago. Leah was thinking of ripping the guy a new one but she just got laid and she wanted to go home and talk to Jake some more, they still had some things to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling better! :) So thought I'd put this up :)<strong>

**All you reviewers and readers make my dayy :)**


	32. Ch32:One of the Greatest

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch32: One of the Greatest<strong>

Jake was looking at Leah as she drove back home with that half smile he loved so much. He had a tight grasp on her hand, he wasn't going to let go no matter what. He already felt marginally better with her around. He understood that he couldn't live without her now. Not without bringing pain to both of themselves. He could already see the glow back on her face and he was happy for that.

Jake finally got her to admit that she loved him. It wasn't past tense either and it wasn't out of anger. He never thought he would feel that complete after hearing her say those words to him but he almost felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Whatever plane field he was on he didn't want to come down.

He didn't get the apology he wanted but he didn't really care when the girl he missed so much was right in arms distance. They were both in the wrong in that situation, not just one person. He promised himself he wouldn't make her that upset that they had to spend five long days without one another. They didn't really talk as she drove, he just observed her as she hummed every song that came on the radio. Jake was getting a bit antsy sitting in the car that long. Leah didn't seem like she was in a rush to go home either.

So she parked on the side of the road where her car was hidden by a few bushes. She took off her shoes and Jake did the same. They walked their way into the forest hand and hand even when Leah tried to let his hand go he wasn't having it.

"So you know I talked to Emily a few days ago?" Leah asked looking up at him as they walked together.

"Did you finally go and kill her? I should have checked on Sam's feelings—" Jake said with the most serious expression even though she could tell that he was joking.

She playfully socked him on the arm, "I'm being serious here. She apologized for asking me in front of the pack. And admitted to wanting Sam before…" Leah took a breath before continuing, "She had the nerve to keep trying to blame the imprint."

"It wasn't the imprint?" Jake felt so out of the loop.

"You know how Em imprinted on Angela right?" Leah asked and Jake nodded even though he had forgotten about that. "She denied him for two whole months. It took him making her jealous before she finally realized she liked him more than she wanted to admit. She almost raped him at the coffee shop after slapping him." Leah smiled at the memory. "And let's not forget your sister told me how she fought off Paul before she couldn't take it anymore."

"So Emily didn't fight it at all?" Jake scratched his jaw. "Wow."

"My sentiments exactly." Leah rolled her eyes. "Anyways she still wants me to be her Maid of Honor. I really don't want to fucking do it though."

"She shouldn't have asked you to begin with. If you don't want to do it then don't. Simple as that. You just being there should be enough. It's not about her anymore. You come first babe." Jake watched as her hair whipped around her face from the wind that brushed through the leaves. "So why did you have to go to the bank anyway?" Jake asked massaging her hand with his thumb trying to change the subject.

"Why do people usually go to the bank, Black?" Leah answered with another question.

"Come on Lee, talk to me. That's the problem we had before, lack of communication, I refuse to let that happen again." Jake held a branch out of the way so she could walk through first.

"Uh, promise not to get pissed?" Leah peeked at him while trying to keep her eyes on what was in front of them.

"I promise babe just tell me." Jake assured kissing her hand tenderly as she touched a random leaf.

"Uh, the leech…" she started, Jake was just glad that she didn't say his name this time. "It sort of left me two million dollars." Leah said softly. Jake absorbed the news choosing to stay quiet as Leah continued. "I don't know what to do with it. I mean I never thought I would ever see that type of money in my whole entire life."

"You could open a new business. I always wanted to possess my own garage. But that's something I want. What do you want Leah?" Jake gazed at her as she thought.

"I always thought I would have wanted to work with a kids but just one hour with Collin and Brady and I swear I wanted to strangle myself or throttle both of them. It almost feels like I'm still trying to figure myself out in my head. I barely know what I want anymore." Leah looked up at him stopping before they could take another step forward.

"Think on it babe. I'll support you in whatever you choose." Jake caressed her mark gently.

She beamed at him, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him. Jake grinned against her lips. They had made it back towards the car and got in.

"You know I'm surprised we haven't ran into any of the pack." She said restarting the car and pulling out onto the street. "Or why their emotions are all mixing together... it's weird."

Jake chuckled remaining silent as she began the short drive back to her house.

* * *

><p>Leah kept glancing at Jake as she drove back home. He was being eerily silent with that slight smirk on his face. Like he was hiding something.<p>

She was just happy they had gotten to talk a bit. He took everything she said and actually helped her sort through some things. She kind of knew what she wanted to do with the money that would make a lot of things better but she wanted to know how he felt about it first. She didn't really want to admit that she missed that crazy ass confident smirk on his face. Or just him being around her. But she did. It was almost crazy how much love she felt for him and it was increasingly growing more and more as time went on even when they were apart.

Leah parked in the driveway and got out, Jake wanted her hand again but she kept it to her side. She was sure her mom was still home. But Jake didn't care he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. She glared at him as she unlocked the door but stayed where she was.

When she opened the door she dropped the keys on the floor. Her whole pack was there. Leah looked up at Jake as everyone began making noises and talking over one another.

"Finally, I don't think I could take much more of the Jake and Leah angst." Paul had a coke in his hand.

"It was not angst." Jake chuckled picking up her keys and placing them where they belonged.

"No it was worse." Quil had his arm around the couch holding on to a plate of food. "It was sick actually."

Before Leah could say anything, Embry cut in. "It was pretty bad guys."

"Where's my mom?" Leah asked looking in the kitchen trying to change the subject. Jake's arm fell as she moved but he kept a hand on the small of her back as she took a glimpse in the kitchen door. Seth of course was making another plate before he stepped back into the living room.

"She left right after you did. Charlie picked her up." Seth shuddered. "But Jake called us here before he phased back to get you."

"What if I would have killed you in the elevator?" Leah looked at Jake.

He was looking down watching her. "I wasn't leaving until I had you back where you belonged. So I would have died trying." he kissed her shoulder.

"You were too weak to even yell at me the other day about not getting out the house when you asked. Not kicked out but you really asked me I knew something was wrong then. I doubt you or Jake could have done much of anything." Jared said turning from his spot in her father's old arm chair. Seth was trying to push him out the chair while keeping a tight grip on his plate.

Collin covered his nose coming out of the kitchen empty handed. "'Obviously they did do something. You both stink of Alpha sex. Sheesh, ever heard of a shower? Seriously? Ugh."

As soon as he had said that the other guys seemed to sniff. Leah sniffed herself, she could definitely smell the sex they had.

Brady barked out loud. "When she gets pregnant you guys should name them Brady. Girl or boy make it all universal and shit."

Collin agreed. "Collin works too. I heard people with that name do amazing things." They both high fived sitting in front of the couch.

Leah was shaking her head no really fast. She didn't need any more Collin and or Brady's in her life.

Quil's nose wrinkled. "Thanks for pointing that out man. Now it reeks in here."

Jake was quite proud of himself grinning as if he had won the lottery. Leah turned red and hit him in the chest with her palm. Seth finally shoved Jared to the floor.

Jake shrugged and kissed the top of her head. "Sex is the only thing she seems to understand."

Leah was thinking about hitting him again.

"You guys must be able to have like the best sex ever. Two wolves. If only there was another girl in this pack... the things I would do!" Collin shook his head in wonder.

Leah's mouth fell open, "How old are you again?"

"Old enough." Collin said as Brady gave him another high five. "But your sex must be hot!"

"They probably have that angry sex. With all the anger Leah used to have in that body of hers." Paul said before finishing off his coke.

"Little brother in the room!" Seth pointed to himself with his fork. "Can we not talk about my sister and one of my best friends having sex? Gross!"

"You have to had heard them at least once." Paul cackled over by the television. "I'm sure Jake has gotten some ear action with me and Rach."

Jake seemed to be ignoring what Paul said with the smile still on his face. But Leah felt his hand tighten slightly on the edge of her jeans.

"This is like one of the greatest pack meetings of all time." Quil was laughing as he got up to walk to the kitchen.

They were making her living room feel quite small. Gigantic men were not made for this room especially moving gigantic men.

"I like to pretend they skipped that part of the relationship." Seth grimaced before returning his attention to his food.

"Denial my friend is not the answer." Jared gave Seth a pat on the back. Everybody began laughing. Leah noticed Embry slip up the stairs with his cell phone in hand.

Sam seemed to be shaking in the corner of the room he hadn't said much of anything. Leah might have thought he wasn't even there had he not started trembling.

"This will be the new pack house for the time being since my place is way too small. I should have done the place switch weeks ago." Jake said rubbing his forehead. He looked down at Leah to make sure it was okay.

"I don't want to have clean up after you guys leave here. And I'm not going to be making food all the damn time so don't expect it." Leah looked around the room.

"But your cooking is just amazing. You can't hold out on your pack like that. We'll starve!" Quil gave her the puppy dog look. Leah laughed.

"Anyways, are there any complaints on the patrol?" Jake looked around the room too. Everyone was shaking their head no. "You got something to say over there Sam?" Jake squinted over at him.

Sam stepped forward glaring at him before looking down in frustration. "You're going to hurt her again and then what happens then? What about imprinting?"

The room got completely silent. Jake moved away from Leah and took the one step to stand in front of Sam. "I won't be talked to like that by a lower ranked wolf. I'll tolerate it from Seth, maybe Embry but that's all." He growled. Leah grabbed Jake's arm she really didn't need them getting angry and destroying her home. But Jake wasn't done speaking. "We won't imprint. She is mine, just as I am hers. She's _it _for me."

"You won't? But…but…" Sam started.

"Let it go man. It's over. It's been over. Let the power struggle you have in your head go. You don't have any anymore." Jake seemed to be calming down.

Sam took a heavy breath. "I don't know if I can."

"You better try harder I'm not tolerating this anymore. She's not your concern any longer." Jake frowned.

Embry came back down the steps. "Guys, uh we have to get to the Cullen's. Like right now."

"Uh, why?" Jake asked as Sam turned around to see Embry. Actually everyone was looking at him now.

"It's uh… Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>The story is almost done, but we have to wrap a few more things before it is :)<strong>

**Haha the Bella issue still isn't wrapped up sadly... so here goes more of her :)**


	33. Ch33:That's A New One

**A/N: Happy Father's Day to all the dads in the world! :)**

**Disclaimer::: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch33: That's A New One<strong>

Jake was tired of talking about Bella. He seriously thought he was done with her after he had left her wedding. But here her name was coming up yet again. Leah seemed to tense up next to Jake.

"Her again? Seriously that girl is starting to get on my nerves. When _isn't_ it about her?" Brady muttered but in a room full of wolves, everyone pretty much heard.

"Isn't she supposed to be on her honeymoon?" Seth asked setting his plate on the coffee table.

"Apparently it was cut short. I didn't get many details but they want you there." Embry nodded his head towards Jake and Leah.

Jake sighed, and looked at Leah. He had just gotten her back and he couldn't see inside her head right now. But from the way she biting the inside of her bottom lip and checking on her feelings he knew that she was livid.

She didn't say anything. She turned around and opened the front door and walked out the house. Jake watched her go. He really hoped she understood that he was over Bella.

Jake made sure to make eye contact with everyone in the room. "I need three volunteers to patrol. Pick between yourselves. Don't trash the place or my woman will have your head."

"I'm coming with you guys." Seth got up and stalked out the open door just like his sister.

"Yeah me too." Embry pocketed his cell and strolled over to Jake.

"Your head was literally out the window the last time we were there." Jake slapped his best friend on the back as they walked outside.

"It flipping stinks in that place but I'm not sending you guys there alone, you might need backup." Embry was already taking off his shoes and shirt leaving them in the basket on the porch.

"Based on how pissed Leah is right now we definitely might need some sort of back up." Jake shook his head jogging over to the woods.

Leah was laying on the ground waiting as Jake ran over. He always thought she looked beautiful as a wolf. He loved how beautiful her light gray coloring was and how small, slim and lean she looked. He stood in front of her and stroked her behind her ears. She closed her eyes and Jake kissed her snout and she huffed. Jake knew she wasn't mad at him so he felt better in knowing that.

Seth's sandy colored wolf barked impatiently Jake waved him off. "We're coming. Go on we'll catch up."

Embry had already phased too so he and Seth ran off together. Jake watched them dart off. Leah was tugging at his shorts with her teeth.

"Alright, alright I know you want to get me naked already. You never were patient you know that?" Jake smirked down at her and winked.

Jake saw her roll her eyes, and he laughed, he could picture the things she was saying to him. He took off his shorts and his shirt, put them on his cord and finally phased.

"_About time." _Leah snuggled her snout into his shoulder.

"_You can't rush great things." _Jake licked her fur where the mark was, Leah made a purring noise that Jake wanted to get more into.

"_Ah, can you guys not flirt right now. I can see it! From both angles and it's nasty! We're almost there so get your Alpha butts over here. Like sometime today please." _Seth was near the border now with Embry who was choosing to remain silent. _"Don't make me come back over there and chaperone you two!" _Seth was laughing in his head but they all knew he was serious on coming back and walking with them.

Seth and Embry phased back to human by the border as Jake looked at Leah who was stretching.

"_Race ya to the border!" _Leah moved slightly away from Jake and arched herself to get ready to race him. He could feel how excited she was.

"_On three babe…one…two…three!"_ They both shot off at the same time, zooming around trees and letting the wind go through their fur. Jake was just watching how great Leah looked while running.

"_Oh, you're hardly being fair. Race me for real Black!" _she turned her head for a second to look at him but she was still running forward.

"_What do I get if I win Clearwater?" _Jake teased.

"_Oh, you'll see." _Her mind raced through a few ideas and it gave Jake the motivation he needed to really want to win. He was glad no one else was phased at the time though, especially Seth or there would have been an even more disgusted Beta.

Jake sprinted, and Leah began to speed up. The trees were blurring by, all Jake could see was a blur of blue, brown and green. They were literally neck and neck. Jake saw Embry and Seth leaning against a tree. Jake pushed himself to get past them before Leah did. When he had passed his invisible line he saw Leah.

Jake phased back to human as she went behind the bushes. He pulled on his shorts and shirt and turned to face Embry and Seth. A few moments later Leah was by his side fully dressed.

Even though Jake already knew the answer, he smirked when he asked Embry and Seth, "So who won?"

* * *

><p>Stupid Jake and his longer legs, if she had just kept her mouth shut she could have won. But then again what was the fun in someone letting you win? The winning asshole was walking next to her so close that the hairs on his arm kept brushing hers whenever her arms would swing. If he had it his way he would probably have been holding her hand. But she wasn't in the mood to hold hands knowing they were about to see his past love. Or his current love. What the hell was Bella to him anyway? He never brought her up so Leah really didn't know. Even when they were wolves he kept his mind closed off so she was never really for sure. All she knew was that he loved her and that seemed good enough for Leah before Bella had been bought back into the picture again.<p>

Would he choose Leah or Bella? Maybe she should have just stayed at the house so she wouldn't have heard the decision. But then she would have spent forever _if_ he actually came back wondering what if?

"What are you thinking about Leah?" Jake was looking at her intently as they were getting closer to the house.

Leah shook her head no. Seth was also looking at her from two steps behind. She didn't have to turn around to see she could feel it. Embry was walking next to Seth two feet over near Jake's side. Jake did a great job choosing Beta and Third, now she couldn't see it any other way.

The house finally came into view and the door opened before anyone thought of knocking. It reeked of vamp stench, Leah almost didn't want to go in. She was sure she wouldn't be able to ever get the smell out of her clothes or hair.

The pixie like looking vamp had a frown on her face. "You brought the girl this time Jacob?"

"Hey little pixie." Leah had the itch to want to pat her head. She was just so tiny.

"It's Alice," she frowned for a second. "And I just saw my future disappear so that either means your going to murder me or we're going to be friends? I really hope its the latter because I have something really important to do tomorrow."

Leah thought that she might like her, had she not been a vampire. Leah looked at Jake who was fighting off a smile that was sneaking on his face.

Embry snickered, but covered it up with a cough as they entered.

Leah only knew all their names from Jake's thoughts when they were wolves in the past but she never really seen them up close besides sniffing them before the new born battle. They were all standing around, minus Edward, Esme and Jasper.

"I see you got your she-wolf back." the big burly vamp, Emmett smiled. For some reason she had trouble with remembering his name. But Leah thought had he also not been a leech he would have been quite handsome.

"Yeah." Jake looked down at her for a second lovingly before returning his gaze towards the vampires "What are we here for?" Jake spoke since everyone in the room seemed to remain quiet.

"This might be better if you guys come upstairs into my office." Carlisle looked at his family before returning his attention towards the wolves.

"We will still be able to hear whatever you say, might as well do it down here." Rosalie was cleaning her nails.

"She does have a point it's fine." Leah spoke before Jake did.

Rosalie's head snapped up and she half smiled at Leah. "I think I like her."

"Well, I studied the syringes, he seemed to mix a whole bunch of hormone fertility treatments together, along with some concoction he made on his own I'm still trying to figure that part of it out. But everything seemed to be pretty harmless just really strong. He had to have been studying you for a while Leah. If you like I could give you some tests to see how your body responded to it?" Carlisle stated as professionally as possible.

Leah grabbed Jake's wrist and squeezed it lightly. He nodded.

"Yeah I need that. So what's with needing to come here for Bella and where is the mind raper?" Leah was tired of beating around the bush she wanted to get this over with give Jake his stupid prize and finally get a great night's sleep in his arms.

"They are upstairs." Carlisle stated reluctantly.

Jake groaned and smashed his eyebrows together in frustration for a minute with his hand. "What happened? I don't have all night to sit here and wait on her I just got my girl back after several long idiotic days away. So are we going upstars? Or can I going home? If this doesn't affect my family or La Push I really don't give a damn."

Rosalie looked shocked, she stopped cleaning her already super clean nails to look up at him. "Today just keeps on getting better and better. It looks like Bella won't be having her sideline lapdog anymore."

Embry, Seth, and Jake growled at the same time. Leah was too amused to want to growl at her, she made snide comments that Leah had used to make.

"Give me four seconds." Carlisle disappeared upstairs for literally four seconds before he was back down. "Right this way."

Jake kept a hold on her hand as they followed him up the steps. Embry and Seth stayed behind them closely.

"I'll say she's a bit uh... off. So if she says anything don't be too upset." Carlisle said as they stood in front of a closed door.

"Who care's? Let's get on with it already." Embry muttered.

Seth coughed to cover up another laugh as Carlisle opened the door.

It reminded Leah of a hospital. Too clean and sterile. Definitely not homey. Was he going around the hospital just yanking things out and bringing them back into the house?

Bella was sitting on the bed, she looked a bit paler than usual but okay. "Jake!" Bella called out. Jake pulled Leah with him as he walked over to the other side of the bed that Edward wasn't on. Embry and Seth stayed by the door that was closed again.

Edward was by her side holding her hand while Jasper had a hand on his shoulder. Esme was just standing there, her eyes looked glassy as if she were about to cry but there weren't any tears. She left when Carlisle took her out of the room. The mood felt calm in the room, very very calm. The mood changer must have been Jasper then. Leah almost felt high at how peaceful the aura in the room was.

Leah turned her attention back to Edward who looked utterly tired. Leah knew that married people had fights, but not in the honey moon phase, and they defintely didn't return looking like he did. He looked a hot mess.

Edward frowned at Leah but didn't say anything. Leah kept a watch on Jake's emotions which were very irritated and pissed. They had been there over there for about thirty minutes and still had no idea what they were really there for.

"Why are we here?" Leah decided to ask as Bella finally noticed her in the room. Leah clicked her teeth in a smile just because she knew she could. Jake was clenching his jaw continually.

Bella huffed. "Well I... I realized I want so much. I'm afraid I won't be able to do that if I become a vampire. I want to wait and Jake if you'll have me I know we would make great children."

Leah actually cackled, Edward and Jasper was looking at her as if she was the crazy one. Leah put her free hand on her knee to catch her breath. "I needed that laugh." When Leah calmed down, wiping the tears from her eyes she asked. "Edward this is what you picked as your life partner? Wow..."

Edward snarled but still remained in his spot after one glare from Jake. Embry and Seth kept their laughs soft as they seemed to assess the situation.

"Can you repeat that _Mrs._ Cullen? I'm not hearing shit am I? Those words really just came out of her mouth right?" Jake's grip on Leah's hand was reassuring, it didn't tighten or loosen as he spoke. He looked at Embry to see if he was hearing things correctly.

Bella looked down. "I deserve that. But had it been a few months ago you would have happily agreed."

Jake shook for a few minutes until Leah clutched his hand tighter and gave him a look. Leah growled softly to get Bella's attention. "He's _mine_. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't make any more offers unless you want to die for real. Now that, that is out of the way what's the real reason why we're here?"

"I lost my baby." Bella whispered so soft that Leah almost asked her to repeat it. But not even Leah expected to hear something like that.

"How the fuck is that even possible you guys just left?" Jake grimaced.

"We made love." Bella touched Edward's face softly before returning her gaze soley to Jake. "Although I don't remember much of it. Now that i've had a taste of it. I finally comprehended that I really want children. I want it so bad Jake, can't you see?"

Jake backed up two steps but didn't say anything.

That explained why Edward looked like shit, but why did Bella think that Jake would just drop everything for her? Leah wanted to feel sorry for her. Leah could only daydream of ever having children. But Leah couldn't feel bad when Bella was asking Leah's mate to create a baby with her as her fucking husband was sitting right next to her. She just couldn't even find a voice to speak. Bella had literally shocked Leah out of a retort. That seemed to be happening alot lately.

Finally Jake spoke, "I see, I see a whole lot clearer than I've ever seen before. Sorry about your loss." he looked at Bella before returning his attention to Edward. "You heard what I just thought in my mind right?" Jake's words were terse and clipped. Edward nodded. "Remember that, and tell her when you think she's ready I'm going home." Jake barely glanced at a perplexed, speechless Bella before pulling Leah out the room, with a confused Embry and Seth right behind them.

They all walked down the steps. All the other vampires had moved, but only slightly. They probably listened to the small exchange upstairs but Leah still felt lost since Jake didn't say anything out loud.

"I'll call you for an appointment. Thanks for the hospitality." Leah felt the need to be nice to him since he was going to help her in the future.

Carlisle nodded his head and continued to hold his wife next to him.

Jake pulled Leah out of the door before she could even inhale he was pulling her into a kiss. It was rough and more teeth than tongue. He was pissed. She could feel it but it wasn't at her so she kind of didn't care. He didn't choose Bella over her!

She kissed him back until he had calmed down enough to kiss her as he usually did.

Leah pulled back from him when she felt like he was completely relaxed. Embry and Seth were standing on the side of them.

They began the trek in the now dark forest. "What did you think towards Edward bro? I'm really curious." Seth spoke the question right out of Leah's head.

"I told him I was sorry for his loss, but she isn't my concern anymore Leah is. My pack are. My friends are. My dad is. My reservation is. And I dont want anymore calls unless it is treaty related or something with the Volturi or something crazy that would eventually affect us. She chose who she wanted after the new born war. I chose what I wanted after the new born war. I'm not losing the love of my life to that." Jake was pushing bushes and branches out of the way angrily as he spoke.

Leah was seriously considering jumping and mounting him right there.

"You seriously thought all that or you're just saying that to get in Leah's shorts?" Embry was laughing.

Seth made a gagging sound. "Please, oh please go back to Jake's place tonight?"

Leah laughed and ruffled in her brother's hair. "The Beta kicks the Alpha's out their house? That's a new one for the books."

They all laughed as they continued the walk home. Embry was the first to separate waving as he disappeared into the brush.

Seth was the next as he took the small lighted trail back home after phasing. All that was left was Jake and Leah.

Jake gazed at Leah before picking her up and holding her bridal style. "Hey... what the! Put me down. I can walk you know?"

Jake smirked. "Oh I know you can walk, but I feel better with you in my arms so just shut up and let me carry you home." He kissed her deeply before throwing her over his shoulder, holding on to her thighs and slapping her ass.

Leah's arms were swinging as he walked. The muscles in his legs were bunching each step he took. "You. Are. Such. An. Asshole! I swear once you put me down Im gonna... I'm gonna.."

Jake bit her right thigh and she completely forgot what she was going to say. "You'll have hot and angry Alpha sex with me then?" she didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking with that smug look on his face as he asked that.

Leah was still trying to think of a response as he began talking again, "I'll take that as a..." he changed his voice to imitate Leah. "Yes almighty Jake I'll have whatever kind of sex you ask for." he laughed. She laughed into his shirt before biting into his back .

He groaned. "I have biter on my hands...Oh that reminds me babe what's my prize?"

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone has ever lost a child I'm sorry and I reallyyyyy don't take that lightly... but I don't think Bella really deserved to have a kid, especially a kid that Jake got royally fucked and imprinted on but that's just my thought. If I offended or upset anyone Sorry!<strong>


	34. Ch34: Purple Confetti

**Ch34: Purple Confetti**

Jake had made sure he heard Leah's laughter all the way home after putting her through the Bella thing. He was still trying to wrap his head around what Bella had offered him. To have kids with her? Jake's wolf shook his head disgustedly in thought. Jake might have seriously done it without a second thought, months ago but now… now he couldn't even _think_ about it without feeling like he was doing Leah wrong.

Carlisle had said Bella was a bit off, but that was way more than a bit off when Jake really thought about it. She was crazy and delusional! How had he not seen all these things before? She was married and Jake was taken far beyond marriage. Jake was pretty sure that Bella had noticed how tightly he had a hold on Leah's hand but she still went ahead and asked.

She really asked Jake to have children with her newlywed husband in the room with her and the poor guy didn't do a thing. Jake could see how upset the Cullen was but had Leah did something like that to Jake he would have not sat there. Jake would have probably hurt the guy she was offering until he was a bloody pulp then went on an extreme rampage. Leah was his end of story. Jake couldn't even think about seeing it from her point of view that shit was just not was the only one whose mind Edward couldn't read. She could have showed him a little respect and did it in secret or something.

Jake didn't really care for Edward but he felt that he wouldn't want to be married to someone like that after something so immature and selfish. Bella definitely did Jake a favor in not choosing him after the newborn war.

He felt really bad about the loss but based on what Embry said after coming down the stairs, Jake thought it was a life or death situation. Bella was still alive and her heart was still beating, she looked a little worse for wear but other than that the wolves had no real reason for being there. Except Bella still thought she had a tight rope on Jake's neck. Had he not ran off during her wedding reception he could have told her that he was happy she chose Edward over him.

He had something worth so much more in his arms right now, even though that particular girl was biting the hell out of his back at the moment. He was going to have Leah bite marks all over the place if she kept it up. But he refused to put her down, not after what he saw today and just getting her back in his arms. He really had the ache to have her pregnant, especially after leaving the Cullen's. For some reason he left the house in anger after thinking how he really felt about the situation to Edward. But when he got outside he just wanted Leah, like badly.

That's the only reason he had them walk all the way home human. He knew his thoughts were a bit haywire at the moment and he didn't want anyone in there. Maybe Leah, but that was it. Seth wouldn't have appreciated any of the thoughts, Embry probably wouldn't have either, and Jake was pretty sure the other phased wolves that were patrolling didn't want to see it at all. Or maybe they would, his pack were kind of perverts now that Jake thought about it.

"I still want to know my prize woman or I'm biting another one of these juicy thighs that keep distracting my view!" Jake warned her but she was still laughing. They had finally reached his house, Jake crept through the back door finding they really didn't need to the house was empty.

Jake didn't know where his dad was but he wasn't home, Jake would ask him when he saw him next. Paul probably took Rachel to his place, the ass-shat should have done that days ago but Jake was happy for the privacy because he wasn't going to let Leah be quiet tonight, not if it was up to him. Jake turned on the lights as he entered the long narrow hallway to the living room.

Leah was still laughing as Jake laid her down on the couch. He looked down at her face and saw her eyes sparkling, her face was completely red, her hair was fanning around her head and he never thought she looked more beautiful. Yeah this is exactly what he needed.

"No bed Jake? You get stranger every day." She sat up from the couch and put her arms on the top to look at him. Why was everything she doing super sexy to him?

"You always complain about how small my bed is anyways…I want my prize so let me know what it is already." He was excited but getting impatient. She wasn't giving him anything to work with.

"Just keep your eyes closed." she said getting up from the couch. "Oh, no peeking either." She glanced at him before opening his door and disappearing behind it. He wanted to kiss her with how gorgeous she looked at the moment but she closed the door. And he really wanted his prize already.

Jake was a bit confused but did as she said. He got two thick blankets and laid them side by side on the floor, before getting another blanket and throwing it over the couch, he grabbed a few pillows and threw them on top of the blanket. He sat down on the blankets on the floor, and closed his eyes. He saw it get darker behind his closed eye lids so he assumed she turned off all the lights. He could smell Leah enter the room before he could hear her getting closer to him. "I'm going to blind fold you because you like to cheat. You can't touch me either." She whispered softly in his ear.

Jake licked his lips. "That's hardly a reward for winning."

"Oh, you have no idea." Leah's answer was a light laugh before she placed something over his eyes.

* * *

><p>Jake looked like a little kid in a candy store as she watched him. She didn't touch him at all just watched as he tried to use the rest of his senses to know where she was. She wasn't wearing anything just her dark purple boy shorts. She left everything else in his room. But he didn't know that yet since he couldn't see or touch her. She was sitting on her knees next to him.<p>

"Lift your arms." she touched his arms and he lifted them in the air, she pulled off his shirt and threw it, it fell over the desk Billy had wheeled to get that rock in a box a while ago.

Leah kissed the mark she made on his shoulder lightly, his breathing was getting pretty uneven and she hadn't even done anything yet. She touched the invisible line inbetween his pecs and he shuddered. Leah stopped for a minute

"Relax, Black your making this way too easy." she began tracing small circles down his abs.

"I'm going to get you back for this." he threatened but he was grinning so she really couldn't take him serious.

"I like to see you _try_." she said softly pushing him down onto his back. She made sure that no part of her body touched his except for hands and her tongue. She loved the way he tasted above his shorts. She wondered what it would be like below. She had never done it before but she was really curious.

"Babe for real can I touch you. Please?" he asked, his voice was doing that deep thing again. Leah was starting to think she had a thing for deep voices because it always went right between her legs. Every single damn time. He would be sure to smell her now whenever he decided to inhale again. When she saw his nose flare she knew he defintely smelled her then. She didn't answer him.

She touched the button on his jeans, before flicking it open. She unzipped it slowly, before going near his feet and tugging them off, he helped a bit by lifting his hips up as she pulled. She threw the shorts behind her, hearing them land somewhere in the kitchen.

As usual he wasn't wearing any boxers, and he was extremely hard. It was the first time Leah was able to really get a good look. Her wolf was drooling while Leah was chastising her to relax.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Hush. And remember don't touch me or I'll stop all together." Leah warned him. He nodded his head. She stuck out her tongue.

She licked the tip of him, taking him completely by surprise. He jolted upwards slightly pushing himself farther into her mouth. "I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry. You got to warn a guy before you do something like that." She could hear his ending whisper, "Please don't let her stop."

Leah laughed before tasting him again, she found that he was actually really good, she just couldn't fit him entirely in her mouth so she had to maneuver. He was breathing pretty hard, and uttering curses and words that she was pretty sure weren't even real words.

Leah had no idea when he had lost the blindfold , but he was looking down at her with intense eyes. "Fuck Leah...if you ...don't want to... oh fuck..."

She couldn't even think to look away. He was as far in her mouth as he could go as she could feel getting ready to release in her mouth. He was trying to warn her, not a very good warning. But she found that he tasted just as good as he came, just like the rest of his body.

Jake had sat up pulling her onto his lap the only thing separating them was her boy shorts that she still hadn't taken off.

"My turn..." He smirked before he kissed her hard, grabbing on to her hair so she couldn't escape the kiss even if she had wanted to.

He moved her underwear over slightly before slipping one finger inside of her, as he continued to kiss her. Leah moaned into his mouth as he added another. He chuckled breaking the kiss, "These things are always getting in the way, I don't have any idea why you wear them anymore." His fingers were relentless though and Leah was sure if he didn't stop she was going to cum on his hands.

She closed her eyes, as she felt herself getting close, she heard her panties rip and her eyes snapped opened. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't not with how she was feeling. He was looking right into her eyes. "Still don't want me to touch you?" he asked even though they both knew the answer.

Leah could only reply by shaking her head and saying his name as she rode his fingers until she came.

He kissed her lips as Leah was still trying to get her breath back. He caressed her mark with his fingertips and she could feel him already half hard again. "You do know I'm completely over Bella right?" he asked randomly.

"Definitely a mood killer Jake." she knocked her forehead against his lightly.

"I just need you to know this, before you find another reason to run away from me." Jake nipped at her bottom lip.

"You're really worried about that?" Leah grabbed his hair and studied his reaction.

"Fuck yeah, you run from everything. I don't know if this time will be any different." Jake touched her cheek.

"Give me a reason to stay then." Leah commanded him.

His eyes widened for a second before his eyes darkened even more, "You seriously just Alpha commanded me Clearwater."

"What are you going to do about it?" She was pretty sure she was testing his patience.

"You're going to regret doing that sweetie." there went that deep voice again and she could have sworn she heard him growl.

Leah didn't want to admit that she was thrilled at his sexual Alpha anger. "Bring it on."

He flipped them over so that she was on the bottom , he shredded the last remains of her panties that was still on her body.

He laid her sideways, laying right next to her facing her. He hiked up her leg and slid in her with no warning, one long hard thrust. Leah couldn't even come up with a sound. Leah grabbed onto his back and let her fingers slide down as he started up a pace she was sure she had to actually try to keep up with. When Leah was close to letting go, he did another move putting her on her hands and knees with him behind her. He never slid out of her even through the move. He had never been this rough before, Leah liked it a lot.

She was panting hard. So was he, and the new postion pushed him to the hilt he lifted her so that she was agaisnt his chest as he sat on his knees and she rode him. He grabbed the front of her neck and squeezed slightly as he bit her shoulder. She was pretty sure he had broken skin. He stayed latched on before licking kissing her mark. When she came she came hard, collasping to the floor on her stomach. She was definitely sure that she couldn't move. Jake stayed inside of her a few minutes before sliding out of her and laying next to her.

Leah turned her head to face him, he moved the hair from her face. "Did you really have to go and challenge my wolf?" he asked, his eyes weren't so dark anymore.

Leah yawned before she shrugged ."You said you wanted angry Alpha sex."

"And here I thought you never listened to me." he smirked.

She playfully snarled at him, she was too exhausted to actually lift her hand and hit him. He thoroughly wore her out.

Jake scooted closer to her and moved the hair out of her face that she kept blowing because her hand was on a strike and it refused to move. "Did I give you a reason to stay?"

"Oh yeah... lots of reasons to...stay." she said sleepily as he pulled the blanket on top of the couch down and wrapped it around both of them.

Jake chuckled at her, kissing her forehead, then her cheek, then her mark on her neck before he kissed her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you... sleep babe."

Leah couldn't even understand what she mumbled when she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Leah woke the next morning when she heard a car door slam. She snapped up and looked at Jake who was still knocked out with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head snuggled into her side. They were both still in between the kitchen and the living room. Naked. Very naked.

"Jake..." Leah shook Jake but he wasn't moving. She almost thought about slapping him but then she came up with licking his mark on his neck.

He opened one eye to look at her. "Round two?..." He turned so he was flat on his back. "Round two then but you have to be on top babe."

Leah slapped his chest.

"Ow!" he sat up rubbing his eyes open.

"In about ten seconds if we don't get out of here, your sister, dad and Paul are about to get a nice view."

"It definitely is pretty nice of a view." Jake was looking directly at Leah's uncovered chest.

"Jake!" she slapped the top his head covering her chest with her free arm.

"Alright, alright getting up." he threw the pillows back on the couch, and grabbed the blankets as Leah ran to his room as she heard her cell phone ringtone.

Jake came in the room as the front door closed. He scratched the top of his head walking to his bathroom.

She finally found it inside her shorts, she answered it, "Hey."

"This is Carlisle. I was wondering if you could come in tomorrow by chance?"

"That would actually be best the sooner the time would be good for you?" Leah asked.

"Anytime after twelve?" Carlisle suggested.

"One thirty it is then." Leah pressed end before anything else could be said.

Jake stuck his head out the bathroom. "Join me in the shower?" he smirked.

She couldn't really say no to him when she needed to try and get the sex smell off of her self.

About an hour later they finally got out the shower. Jake kept distracting her everytime she got a hold of the soap, she vowed she would never shower with him when she had real important things to do.

She pulled on a dress that she borrowed from Rachel's closet, put her cell phone in her pocket and dragged Jake out his room as he finished buttoning his shorts.

"Oh there you two are!" Rachel was in the kitchen with the broom. "You look nice in that dress Leah you can keep it if you want, it doesn't look that good on me anymore."

"Thanks." Leah said as Jake put his heavy arm around her shoulder.

"You look good in whatever you wear." Paul kissed Rachel before getting the dustpan. Rachel giggled for a second at Paul before frowning at the floor

"I don't understand why there is like purple confetti everywhere. Did you guys have a secret party last night?" She was sweeping up the remains of Leah's shredded underwear.

Leah's eyes widened and she was pretty sure she was turning red but she tried to play it off by shrugging.

"Yeah _some_ secret party, funny the 'confetti' was only in one particular part of the room." Paul looked at Jake with a smug look. So Leah knew that Paul knew what it really was.

"Yeah _real_ funny." Leah faked a laugh, but as Rachel bent down to sweep up the confetti, Leah put her finger across her throat towards Paul. He laughed.

"Hey you know I just thought of something." Jake rubbed his chin in thought.

"Oh no, that can't be good." Leah put her hand over her face.

"I never got to take you on a real date." Jake looked down at Leah and she moved her hand off her face.

"He already got in her pants, why bother?" Paul chortled and Rachel hit him with the broom and hushed him.

"Is that your way of asking me? How romantic." Leah rolled her eyes and got out of Jake's arms walking towards the living room, out the front door, down the steps, more down the driveway.

She was already across the street when Jake called for her. "Hey Clearwater!"

She turned around to glare at him but couldn't when he was kneeling in the middle of the street.

"Want to go on a date with me?"


	35. Ch35:Pillows Don't Talk

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch35: Pillows Don't Talk<strong>

Leah had agreed to Jake's date and he kissed her before telling her that he would be picking her up at six o' clock and to wear something nice. Leah walked home, and opened the door to find Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth were watching Collin and Brady arm wrestle.

"Destroy anything in my house and I'll have your head for dinner." Leah threatened.

Jared just laughed waving her away, "Your all talk. We love you too Leah."

Embry got up from his knees and walked over to Leah. "Hey can I ask you a huge favor?"

"What?" Leah looked at him. She probably should have snuck upstairs to find something to wear. She still had no idea if she even had anything nice.

"I bought Angela here—" Embry started before Leah cut him off.

"Oh you aren't hiding her anymore?" Leah playfully nudged him.

"I never hid her!" he looked offended.

"Whatever you say buddy." Leah shook her head.

Embry rolled his eyes. "_Anyway…_ Kim is talking her to death in the kitchen. Save her please, please, please?" Embry clasped his hands together and gave her the puppy dog look.

"Fine but remember that whenever I ask for something." Leah pushed him away and walked into the kitchen.

Kim was talking about saving some type of animal at the kitchen table while Angela had two fingers to her head like a gun, she pulled the trigger repeatedly. Kim was too busy talking to notice. Leah almost laughed.

"Hey Angela, I need some help for tonight. Want to help me?" Leah asked making her presence known.

Angela eyes widened and she nodded profusely. Leah crooked her head so Angela would follow her and they walked upstairs to her bedroom.

As soon as Leah closed her door, Angela started talking by her dresser, "Thank you so much, she's been talking for the past four hours about saving whales. Don't get me wrong I want to save the whales but talking about it for four hours is a bit much don't you think?"

Leah gave her a look as she opened her closet door. "I think if you start talking about whales you'll be right back downstairs." There was absolutely nothing in there that was nice. "Damn it." Leah slammed her closet in frustration.

Kim opened her bedroom door and poked her head in, "I can't stay downstairs with those guys any longer. What's going on up here anyway?"

Angela shrugged, and Leah was about to pull out her hair. "Why did he have to bring up a date? Of all things! He said something nice, and I don't have anything nice."

"I have some makeup and a few dresses that might fit you at Embry's place." Angela left the room before Leah could stop her.

"Jacob asked you on a date? Oh how romantic…" Kim came fully in the room with her cellphone already out her pocket. She began texting extremely fast before she placed it on top of Leah's desk. "I can already see you in this dress and it is absolutely gorgeous you would love it. Now if only I could get Jared to ask me out too. Then today would be perfect. He never asks me out anymore you know? Would you mind if this was a double date? Maybe Rachel and Angela might want to come too. How about a quadruple date?"

"I can't remember why I ever thought _you_ were the quiet one." Leah began regretting her decision to ask for help. She was just glad that Kim hadn't mentioned Emily. Leah wasn't sure if she could keep up the fakeness of pretending she wanted her cousin there, when everyone knew she really didn't.

"You have to talk a lot if you want to get one over on that wolf of mine downstairs. Now let's get started." Kim raised both her eyebrows a few times. "Go shower." She pushed her in her bathroom and shut the door. Leah heard her bedroom door shut so she assumed Angela came back in the room.

"Don't worry we have everything covered out here!" Angela raised her voice against the door as Leah turned on her shower.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Leah muttered.

* * *

><p>Leah was in her room, freshly showered, wearing a towel, her hair in a loose bun as she was forced to sit in the chair that was taken from the kitchen.<p>

Rachel and Angela were in Leah's bedroom hogging up her mirror with makeup all over the place. What wasn't covered with makeup was covered by clothes that didn't belong to Leah. Kim had been standing in front of Leah putting things on her face that she hadn't worn in forever. She never thought she would have a group of girls in her room after pushing everyone away but here they all were. Rachel had came about fifteen minutes later whispering about why she had to bring so much stuff but as soon as Kim filled her in she wanted to come too. So now Embry, Jake, Jared, and Paul were all at Jake's house trying to find something to wear.

"I love how you guys just invited yourselves on _my_ date." Leah was pouting as Kim was trying to put the last finishing touches on Leah's face. She was afraid to look in the mirror really. Kim had been working on her for thirty minutes now and Leah was starting to get edgy.

"Seth said you needed to be watched." Angela giggled pulling her hair up with her hand and looking in the mirror.

Leah scoffed, "Since when does anyone listen to the little brother?"

"Since we got invited on the date, duh Leah!" Angela smiled letting her hair go.

"First off no one invited you guys. You invited yourselves. This is such an upside down place. What's so good about being an Alpha if the imprintees don't listen to you?" Leah asked but no one answered. They just laughed.

"Paul never really takes me out." Rachel was putting on a pair of earrings that Leah had buried deep in her jewelry box. "I swear if he wasn't so damn sexy and good in and out bed I would have dropped him after the first the thing he considered a date."

"Ew, I don't need the Paul visuals, I try to stay out of his head as much as possible." Leah was shaking her head until Kim grabbed her chin to stop her from moving.

"Jared hardly takes me out either. The last time he asked was for backup with Paul and that was hardly a date. It lasted all of five minutes. Now stop pouting your messing up where I should put your blush." Kim stomped her foot.

"Blush! What the fuck are you doing to me? I better not look like a clown." Leah crossed her arms making sure her towel didn't fall off.

"And I thought I was difficult." Angela whispered to Rachel. Rachel nodded in agreement but didn't voice it.

Leah was about to get out the chair again but Kim pushed her down, "Be still Leah please. I'm almost done."

"You won't even notice us there." Rachel turned to look at Leah.

"Who are you kidding? You're louder than all of us Rach and Kim _never_ shuts up." Leah scrunched up her face.

"And you're a bitch but you don't hear us complaining about you." Rachel grinned and Leah laughed.

Kim frowned at her. "Whenever you get married I am so not doing your makeup."

Leah grinned and stuck out her tongue. "Good I don't ever plan on getting married anyway." she knew that was a lie but she didn't care, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"I can totally see now why Jake has fallen for you…I guess we know who the beauty is in their relationship. " Rachel said sarcastically but she was still smiling so Leah knew she was kidding.

Leah grabbed the closed lip gloss next to her and was about to throw it at Rachel, before Kim said, "You're done!"

Leah got up she still wasn't ready to look in the mirror, "Finally!"

Rachel clapped before looking at Leah, "Oh don't get too happy… now on to what you're going to wear."

* * *

><p>Jake had no idea how this turned into a pack affair but here half of the pack was coming along on the date. Jake was driving his Rabbit with Embry in the backseat while Paul and Jared was in the car behind him that Jake had fixed up for Paul a long time ago. Jake kept checking in on Leah's emotions, she was feeling nervous and impatient. He really hoped that she hadn't killed his sister or the other imprints before they had gotten there. They got to Leah's house five minutes until six, having to stop to get flowers first. Jake had gotten flowers because he knew that's what people usually did on first dates and Leah loved them. The other guys seemed more reluctant but Jake knew they didn't want to look bad in front of their women so they got flowers too.<p>

Paul almost phased at the prices of a bouquet of roses. It was pretty funny and Jake promised himself that he would tell Leah the story later when he wasn't around. Paul parked on the street and Jake pulled into the driveway. They got out and walked to the door. Seth, Quil, Collin and Brady opened the door all with their arms crossed. "What's this?" Jared asked on the side of Embry.

"We're the over protective male figures. Seth is for Leah of course. Collin is for Kim. Brady is for Rachel. And last but certainly not least I'm for Angela so come right on in and explain your real intentions with our young ducklings flying the coup." Quil was trying not to laugh as he said this but after he was done they all broke out laughing.

The guys moved and Jake walked in and stood at the bottom of the steps, he ignored the rest of the guys as Seth stood next to him. "You're to have her home by a decent hour you know?"

"Seth..." Jake looked at him.

"I'm just saying man. I got eyes watching you two. If she comes back home upset." Seth put his finger to his throat and slit it before patting him on the back. "I'm glad you treat her right though so I'm not too worried."

Jake looked at Seth, that kid was going to give him whiplash with trying to be overprotective and a friend at the same time. The bedroom door sounded like it was opening so everyone quieted as the girls walked down the steps at the same time. Jake had no idea what Rachel, Angela or Kim was wearing. His eyes were soley on Leah's. Her hair was half up and half down in curls. She looked breathtakingly beautiful in her royal blue dress, that wasn't too fancy but definitely wasn't plain and his favorite assets of hers were in peeking view for him to see. And she was wearing fuck me heels. Jake never knew she owned a pair of heels. But he wanted to take her right there.

Her eyes locked with his and she smiled that smile he loved so much. She came down the rest of the steps into his arms and he hugged her as tightly as he could inhaling her scent. "You look beautiful." he whispered.

"Thank you you don't look too bad yourself." she didn't have to stand on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek. He wanted to kiss her lips but apparently she wasn't having that yet.

"Here, gorgeous flowers for a gorgeous girl." he handed her the six red roses.

She took them in her hand and smirked at him. "Six again, really Jake am I ever going to live this down?"

"Nope. Not for as long as we live." he grinned down at her. "Come on let's go." he took her hand in his and Jake finally looked up the rest of the guys and girls were already out side except for Seth.

"Be careful sis." Seth said.

"Always little brother." she pulled him in for a half hug with her free hand. "Don't wait up for me." she kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair. He laughed and moved out the way.

Jake and Leah walked out the front door. Paul and Rachel were in the front and Jared and Kim were already in the back of their car. Embry and Angela were already in the rabbit talking and laughing.

"Do you know why this turned into a pack thing?" Jake asked as they walked to the car.

She bit her lip before smiling. "I just asked for help and that's the story I'm sticking to."

* * *

><p>The drive to the restaurant was the most pleasant and hilarious ride Leah ever had in her life. Embry's imprint bought him completely out of his shell. Since she was so quiet he always had to say something to keep her talking. With Jake in the car helping him, Leah was holding her stomach most of the way there from laughing so much. Jake had driven them to the River's Edge restaurant which wasn't all that good until they had changed owners a year ago. Leah hadn't been there in ages, way before her dad died that was for sure. She loved the great view. It overlooked the river and the wind was really refreshing.<p>

They walked inside and the host's eyes widened as Jake said, "Reservation under Jacob Black."

"R-r-r-ight this way." she stuttered grabbing the menu's. Leah looked up at Jake but he shrugged. Leah guessed the host was expecting eight people, but not four huge gigantic men, with a tall girl on the side, and three smaller women along with that. It was alot to take in if you weren't used to it.

They were seated at this large table. Jake pulled out Leah's chair and and she sat down. He pushed her chair in gently and sat down directly across from her.

Paul, Embry and Jared did the same. The host handed them the menu and walked away.

Rachel opened her menu and lifted it up so Paul wouldn't see her as she talked to Leah. "This has been the best date ever. He's so sweet today."

"Don't jinx it Rach." Leah whispered.

Kim was on the other side of Leah, she lifted her menu up just like Rachel. "I think their secretly competing with one another."

Leah had no idea what the other guys were doing her eyes were just on Jake's. His eyes stayed glued to her the whole time. If it wasn't her eyes, it was her lips, or her breasts which were overflowing from the dress Kim let her borrow.

"Order whatever you like..." Jake's voice was as smooth as honey and she almost forgot to breathe let alone look at the menu.

All the meals were pretty expensive but it wasn't as bad as Leah used to think it was. They ordered and everyone began joking and talking throughout the dinner.

After the dinner, they walked outside, Jake threw his keys at Embry. "I'm going to take a walk with my girl. Take care of the Rabbit."

"I got you bro." Embry got excited and grabbed Angela's hand and walked off.

Jake grabbed Leah's hand and began walking already unlossening a few of his buttons. "Well that went better than expected huh?"

Leah laughed, "It was beautiful Jake. Not everyone would have liked it but it was perfect for me." Leah looked up at him.

"Only because you was there. You made it perfect for me." he stopped walking and touched her cheek softly. "You didn't need this stuff though."

"I blame Kim." Leah smiled.

"In the beginning I was kind of upset they came, but they made our date better and I think you made some new friends." Jake's eyes kept moving from her lips back up to her eyes. She knew he wanted to kiss her.

"I did, Angela wants to go on a girl date with just me and her. But I have a feeling once Rachel and Kim hear they'll invite themselves along." Leah smiled at the thought. She had gotten Kim's and Angela's number when they went to the bathroom to really have girl talk. Leah had missed things like that. She never knew how much she had missed girl talk until she had it again. They accepted her just the way she was and she accepted them all the same.

"Can I kiss you now?" Jake asked holding her hand.

"I'm sorry mister but I don't kiss on the first date." Leah let go of his hand and began walking ahead of him, half walking, half jogging.

"But I really think I deserve a kiss." he pouted.

Leah laughed. "Gotta catch me first." Leah took off her heels, so she could have an advantage.

Jake's eyes darkened. "Alright, your on babe."

Fifteen minutes later of running, Jake finally caught Leah. He jumped on Leah but he didn't have any real weight on her, just enough so she wouldn't be able to get up . He held her hands above her head, and she dropped the shoes, she wasn't even trying to fight him, she actually wanted to kiss him just as badly. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

He beamed breathing hard for a few seconds, "I got you." He gazed into her eyes before he looked down at her lips. She moved her face up as far as she could to kiss him, and he leaned down to meet her the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>When Jake returned Leah home, her curls had long fallen, her heels were somewhere between the driveway and the backyard. Her makeup was completely off, the only thing still intact was her dress. Her mom seemed to be home now, since she left the porch light on now or maybe Seth did that. Jake didn't know he called Leah's name out.<p>

"Shhh." Leah put her finger to her lips as she took a hold of his hand and pulled him to the tree right under her window. "Help me up, I always hurt myself whenever I try by myself?" she asked.

Jake shook his head laughing softly and bent down, "Get on my back."

She did as she was told, her legs locked around his waist and her arms was holding on to his hair. Jake jumped up and grabbed on to the sturdy branch and pulled them both up, her window that she never seemed to closed, was open as usual. So he hopped in and she yelped lightly into his shoulder as he landed with a soft thud on to her bedroom floor.

Leah let go, of death lock and got down. There was a pile of dresses in the corner of room and makeup scattered around the room. Jake could smell the burnt hair from using the curling or straightening iron. "Wow you girls seriously went all out." Jake chuckled softly looking around the room.

"They were brutal. I tried to stop them." she feigned innocence.

Jake took off his already unbuttoned dress shirt and pulled her into him. "I'm sure you did babe."

"Unzip me?" she said softly against his chest.

He took a heavy breath and pulled her zipper down until he couldn't any longer. He kissed her shoulder. "You ready to see Carlisle later on today?"

"Nope." was her only answer as he pulled the dress down, she wasn't wearing a bra. He kissed her chest before pulling the dress all the way off. She pulled off his belt quickly and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Actually wearing boxers for once?" she asked as he stepped out of them. "Nice." she said as he pulled her back into him.

"You have to wear those heels for me one day. With nothing else." he said moving towards her bed.

"In your dreams, Black." she yawned moving out of his arms to lay down under her blanket. He watched her get comfortable before he climbed in after her and pulled her against him.

"I'm serious. The sexiest thing I've seen so far." he said softly against her neck.

"Mmhm." she mumbled scooting closer to him.

"You know we still never looked inside that rock yet." Jake remembered.

"Later... I'm sleepy. Just be my pillow. Last I checked pillows don't talk back." she was mummbling into his chest but he heard what she said.

"Yours does." He chuckled. "I love you." he said softly against her hair.

"I love you too." she said softly before falling asleep. Jake's heart felt like it expanded everytime he heard those words escape her mouth. He would never get tired of them ever coming out of her mouth for as long as he lived.

* * *

><p>Leah had woken up to an empty bed, it was twelve in the afternoon and she felt well rested. She got up to shower and changed into shorts and one of Seth's old shirts and tennis shoes and jogged down the steps.<p>

Seth was at the table along with Jake who was in cut offs and a dark blue t-shirt. They all looked at her as she came down the steps. Her mom seemed to be in questioning mode because Jake's face was tomato red and Seth looked like he was holding back laughter with a plate of food in front of him. Leah laughed. "Afternoon mom." she kissed her mom's cheek. "Seth." she ruffled her brother's hair. She saw a plate on the stove that was covered with a napkin and took a sandwich off the plate and bit into it.

"So are you or are you not using protection?" Leah's mom asked Jake.

"Uh." Jake's face turned even more red.

"Mom!" Leah was laughing but she didn't want to answer that question.

"Come on, you guys never tell me anything." Sue was about to have a fit and everyone wondered where Leah got it from.

"We should be going." Jake cleared his throat after her mom opened her mouth again.

"We'll talk later mom. I promise." Leah swallowed her last sandwich and grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him out the house before her mom could say another thing.

"How did you get stuck in that situation?" Leah laughed as soon as they were a good distance from her house.

"I was hungry and Seth stuck his head in your room to make sure you came home. He saw me and offered some food. He didnt say I would be interrogated by your mother!" Jake's skin was no longer tinged red but she could tell he was still a bit upset about it.

"He did that on purpose. Never trust the little brother that knows everything." Leah cackled.

"I'm glad you find this so funny." Jake grumbled stomping along the path towards the border.

"Don't be a baby." she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

He looked over at her stopped walking and pulled her into him. She stood on the top of his shoes and he leaned to kiss her. "Feel better now?" she asked.

"A bit." he smiled and she moved off his feet and they continued the walk to the Cullen's. "Ready for your appointment now?"

Leah looked at him as the house came into view, taking a slight breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>(19ADHD96, hilja, BB-Waters, connect2tjb, o0FLAM3S0o, hgmsnoopy, brankel1, alissa21, Jada91, FantasyLover74, BabeRuthless1985, tisha114, starxedlvr, ABarbieStory, Kei Kat Jones, queenboogie16, shelbron, Babaksmiles, Jade, rocklesson86, ajaxmom, Jacoblover2006, ASH186, Remy, MusicFantic89, teamleahclearwater, bvc17, selena, LaPushGurl, luvMEx0x, shouldabeenblonde, Jacobfan2000, GothChiq80, jessica-semnadaprafaze123, blondie99, Amanda-Inez, rosebuds, deviocity)<strong> & to everyone else still reading the story... You guys rock Jacob's socks!


	36. Ch36:I Command You

**A/N: So I didn't really describe Leah's dress very well. I'd like to tell myself (so I feel better) that I left it out so you could imagine what I didn't describe or just blame Jacob for being a guy who only notices the body parts left out of the dress. But in all honesty it was a lazy moment that you readers didn't deserve. Anyways if you want to see what the dress looked like just go to my profile the link should be there :) **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch36: I Command You<strong>

As they were getting closer to the Cullen's house she could feel Jake's worry increasing and it was making her agitated. "Jake stop that, I'm fine." She stopped walking so she could say it while looking at him.

"I know it's just—" He began sniffing. She was about to tell him to stop inhaling her scent but his eyebrows came together and he started shaking. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Leah began sniffing but she didn't really get much of anything.

"Vamps have been here, recently. Not the Cullen type of vamps either." He was holding her by her waist. "This smells foul. Like worse than they do." Jake scowled.

"So are we not going to the Cullen house or not?" she asked.

"Oh we're going just stay close to me babe, I can't think if anything happened to you." He kissed the top of her head before pulling her so close to his body that she felt like she was a part of him.

They reached the Cullen house. The cars that usually took up the driveway weren't there. Leah swallowed dryly as Jake knocked on the door. It almost looked as if they had packed up and left but Rosalie was pulling them into the house. She hugged Leah and Jake.

Leah never thought she would see the day a vampire would actually be hugging her. Minus Zane, he didn't count as a normal vampire. "I never thought I would actually be happy to see you." She stepped back, whistling. Emmett came from down the steps, along with Carlisle and Esme.

"Where's the rest of… uh your family?" Leah asked. Right now didn't seem like a good time to give nicknames to Bella or Edward. But the mood changer and Alice were missing too, and unless they were hunting or vacationing that couldn't be good.

"Alice and Jasper left to find and stop Edward. The Volturi took Bella." Esme eyes were glassy once again.

"I just can't catch a fucking break with that girl!" Jake's hand that was on Leah's waist became a tight fist. If he didn't let go he would end up accidently ripping her shorts off. "Why?" he asked loosening his grip after Leah pinched him.

"She hadn't been changed yet, and asked to be taken." Rosalie said bitterly.

"Rose we don't know if that's how it happened." Emmett spoke softly in Rosalie's ear.

"To hell we don't!" Rosalie balled up her fist. "I'm sure of it. She kept demanding to be changed and after losing—" Rosalie cut herself off everyone in the room already knew what she meant anyway. "Edward wasn't ready to change her until she stopped changing her mind on whether she wanted it or not, she was pretty delusional too."

"Isn't Alice supposed to see all of this before it happens?" Jake anger was growing and Leah was sure she was going to be angry too, if someone didn't try to calm him down.

"They used Alice's blind spots, to get to Bella. Alice can only see so much and if they keep changing their mind the future continually changes." Carlisle stated.

"Hm, so what the hell are we supposed to do? This isn't why I came here today." Leah put her hand over her forehead and moved away from Jake. He really needed to calm down. She wasn't feeling very good anymore. It seemed whatever answer they gave them went completely over Leah's head. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Jake looked over at her and his anger simmered and he looked worriedly over at her.

She was suddenly feeling very nauseous and the room was spinning too. Her heart beat felt like it was going a million miles a second. It took a minute before Jake came over to her and asked something she couldn't understand before everything calmly went black.

* * *

><p>Jake's day just seemed to be getting worse as time went along and he had no idea why. What had started out as a really good day yesterday, to a sort of okay interrogating morning, became his worse nightmare. Leah was lying in the same bed that Bella had been in a few days before. His mark didn't throb painfully so it couldn't be that bad, could it?<p>

She still looked perfectly fine, but she hadn't woken up from her fainting spell or what ever the hell it was yet. Carlisle kicked him out the room politely saying he couldn't work around Jake sitting there holding her hand or his anger. Whenever Carlisle stuck her with a needle it kept breaking before he could break her skin.

Jake would get upset and Emmett was getting tired of pulling him back. Emmett was worried about his brother running off and doing something stupid because of Bella. It seemed like Jake could never have Bella fully leave his system. She kept coming back up. He didn't care that much really but she was still human and that's what he was there for, to protect humans. The question seemed to be, how could you protect something that actually went to the danger all on their own? She wanted to be changed. She wanted to die when she jumped off the cliff that day. She wanted to be with Edward. None of this was Jake's concern.

Jake was standing in the long huge hallway that was bigger than his bedroom, on the floor across from Emmett who was watching him.

"What happens if Edward doesn't come back with Alice and Jasper?" Jake decided to get his mind off Leah for a bit before he went insane with worry. When she woke up she wouldn't want him to be like that. She would probably slap the shit out of him, he smiled a bit. It seemed like something she would do.

Emmett shrugged. " I really don't know. When we thought he found his reason for existing, we were expecting some difficulty but we didn't expect this much."

"Honestly we should let the Volturi keep her. I just want my brother back." Rosalie had appeared out one of the closed bedroom doors and sat next to Emmett.

"How Edward feels about her is how you felt about me before I was changed Rose. Think about it." Emmett laid his head in her lap and she began playing in his curls. Jake never saw Rosalie do much but snarl at himself and make insults but they looked really human with how they were acting. It reminded Jake of Leah and himself.

"I don't understand why, she's impossible to even _try_ to understand. I kept trying to find reasons to like her. But there is absolutely. Nothing." she sullenly said.

Carlisle stuck his head out the door. "Jake you might want to get back in here."

Jake used his hands to get off the floor, he walked in the room and shut the door behind himself. Even though he knew everyone in the house could still hear them if they wanted.

"So she's alright, right?" Jake asked looking at her.

She was up now chewing on what looked like her fifth chewy granola bar based on the ripped wrappers next to her. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She didn't say anything but grabbed his free hand as they waited for what Carlisle was about to tell them.

"Leah here, seems to be four weeks along." Carlisle said looking at his equipment.

Leah dropped the rest of her chewy granola bar on her chest. "But I... that's impossible... what the...no." she shook her head. "Don't play with me." she glared at Carlisle.

"Leah babe I don't think he would be playing with you." Jake squeezed her hand and kissed the side of her face. He was excited. His heart had grown for her two sizes.

"Zane. Zane was his name right?" Carlisle asked and Leah nodded. "Well the other part of the mix that I found along with making you _very _fertile. Was his venom."

Leah gasped . "Shouldn't I be dead then?" Jake tried to ignore that tidbit.

"It was such a small dose, tinier than a grain of sugar, it was so small had I not disected it all I would have missed it. It was probably the only reason you became fertile again." Carlisle patted her arm on the other side of her.

"It was also the reason I couldn't phase for the longest time..." Leah thought out loud. "Fuck. But until the fainting dizzy episode I had, I haven't shown any symptoms."

"No pregnancy is the same and it is still pretty early that might come or it might not. Some women are lucky enough to not show any symptoms. Some find it unlucky and might not even know until it's too late. We caught yours early." Carlisle smiled even though it didn't reach his eyes.

Leah touched her flat stomach looking down in amazement. "Jake we're pregnant."

"That we are." Jake smiled placing his hand on top of hers.

"Oh no. Does that mean I'll have a litter? How am I going to tell my mom? or Seth? He's going to kill you, you know?" Leah raised her hands to her cheeks. Jake wanted to kiss her to make her feel better.

"I'll die a happy man then." Jake joked but she wasn't smiling, she let her hand fall back by her side.

"My family will be here for another year before we have to move on, so you can use me as your doctor. I'm pretty sure you don't want to go to the hospital right?" Carlisle asked and Leah shook her head. "I'll need to see you every two weeks. And we'll do a ultrasound next time to make sure everything is still in the clear. In the meantime I suggest you lay off phasing and keep your stress down."

"Ha! Stress? That's a hard one in the world I live in." Leah snorted.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Jake said seriously.

"Oh no, I don't like the sound of that." Leah moaned. "He'll be worse than my brother and I won't be able to do anything." she whined. "Can we leave?"

Jake laughed, she walked her self into that one, and she knew it.

"Yes you can leave. Make sure you pick up prenatal vitamins at the pharmacy. I don't know how everything will work with you because this baby will have strong wolf genes but it's better to be safe than sorry." Carlisle said as Leah tried to get up.

She dropped the granola bar to the floor as she stood, Jake picked it up and threw it in the waste basket by the night stand and shook Carlisle's hand. "I'll see if I can find anything dealing with Edward and Bella."

Carlisle nodded. Jake was pulled to the now open door by Leah. Rosalie and Emmett weren't sitting by the door any longer.

He walked them down the steps as Alice and Jasper came into the house, along with Emmett carrying Edward. Edward almost looked comatose. Emmett sat him on the couch as Leah and Jake finished walking down the steps.

"He's been like that since we found him at the airport." Alice said softly to Rosalie. "And that's with Jazz using his powers to calm him down."

Jake pulled Leah over to where they were by the kitchen. "What's going on?" Jake asked noticing that Carlisle came downstairs trying to talk to Edward along with Esme and Emmett. Alice glanced over at the couch at Edward and then moved her eyes outside. So Jake, Leah and Rosalie followed Alice outside, far enough that Edward wouldn't be able to hear them speak.

"Sorry but whenever I think it, or talk about it he gets worse than he is now." Alice was still talking in soft tones. "She's still in Washington, the sun is preventing them from leaving. But from the changing visions I've seen so far, they find a reason to change her here or they leave her dead in an alley and the last one is blank because you guys get involved. But you haven't made up your mind yet so it shows the other two options more."

Jake felt like slamming his head against a tree if Leah wasn't next to him like his lifesaver he would have drowned a long time ago. "If we help you don't know the outcome?"

"No." Alice shook her head. "But it must be good because Bella's future comes back when you guys are involved."

"Leah help me here." Jake looked to his partner in crime.

"As much as I really don't like her, she's human Jake. If Charlie loses her, it'll affect my mom too. It'll be like losing my dad all over again if my mom closes up on me and I need her now more than ever. As selfish as that sounds... so maybe you should ask Seth and Em." Leah said honestly.

That was one of the reasons Jake loved her, she was always honest with him even when he really wished she wasn't, "I'm in." Jake said.

"Me too." Leah said squeezing his hand.

"No." Jake snarled trying his best to not use the Alpha command.

"Black..." she looked at him warningly.

"Clearwater." Jake looked back at her shaking his head. "No."

"We don't have the time. Had I not came here today you would have let me go." Leah frowned.

"But we _did _come here today so get that out your head. I'm not letting you get hurt." he looked at Leah.

She growled lowly at him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"You have a cell phone?" Jake ignored her, asking Alice.

Alice handed over her cell phone and Jake dialed Embry's number, he answered on the second ring, Jake spoke immediately. "I need you, Seth, Paul, Sam, and Jared at the Cullen's right now and have all the imprints at the Clearwaters." he pressed end before the questions came. He handed the cell back to Alice and turned his attention to Leah, he knew she was going to be angry, he just hoped she would forgive him. He looked into her eyes, grabbing hold of her other hand. "Leah I love you. But..." he took a heavy breath before putting the force he needed behind his words. "**I command you to stay at your house with the imprints until we come back and don't do anything stupid**." He really hoped this was his first and last time doing that.

* * *

><p><strong>Always with the drama :) Well that's what makes a story I guess lol. And here comes the Bella &amp; Emily drama once again. <strong>

**It wasn't completely over, alot of things were left unsaid :)**

**But anyways your Reviews, advice and ideas make my story all that much better :) **

**Thank you guys!**


	37. Ch37:We Aren't Friends

**Ch37: We Aren't Friends**

Leah's eyes widened as she realized what he had done. She was shaking so hard, that she was sure she was going to phase. _Don't phase. Don't phase. Please don't phase!_

She snatched her hands out of his. She took a heavy breath counting to ten like she used to calm down. She sucked on her teeth and stopped herself from whacking him in the face with her hand.

"I. Can't. Believe. You." She said through gritted teeth.

She didn't even realize Alpha commands could work on her but it was working in full force. It reminded her of the night that Jake and her slept on his living room floor and she commanded him. So the commands worked on each other, if only she could Alpha command his ass back, but apparently Alpha commanding him would be something 'stupid' because she couldn't voice the words that _really_ wanted to come out of her mouth.

"You'll understand later babe." He said softly. _To hell I will!_ She could tell he wanted to touch her or calm her down based on how he stuck his hands in his pocket so he wouldn't. She was sure she would bite his hand now if he even _tried _lifting it.

Her legs were already willing her to move back towards her house. Her wolf, who had been content, happy and silent was making her appearance loud and clear now. She was furious and violent. Leah had to leave before she said something she would regret. She _really_ wanted to hit him hard, but instead she moved away from him.

Whenever he got through playing make up and found Bella, Leah was going to kill him. She thought as she walked angrily home through the woods. She really wanted to punch something but that would just hurt her and she was already hurt yet again by that asshole. Who did he think he was? Leah could decide for herself. She could handle herself she thought as she walked home.

Collin and Brady were walking towards her.

"No. No. No. No. Thing one and thing two I'm not in the mood…" Leah stopped and kicked a rock that was in front of her and they all watched it hit a tree and crumble into pieces.

"Jake just called Embry and told us to come find you and take you home and stay there." Collin said.

Leah balled up her fist, closed her eyes and screamed, for a full thirty seconds before she ran out of air, Collin and Brady jumped back. She ignored them and began stomping all the way to the path that led to her house.

She couldn't get mad at them for following their stupid Alpha. Even if he was stupid! Did she already think that? Hm, well he was pretty stupid at the moment. Leah was thinking of fifty ways to kill him as Collin walked ahead of her and Brady walked behind her. They let her fume in silence.

She was grateful for once they didn't make any snide comments because she wasn't in the mood to hold back anything. She was sure she would snap off anyone's head if they even _looked _at her wrong. Collin opened the front door and Leah walked in with Brady trailing behind her. From the noises in the kitchen she knew her mom was still home but she wasn't ready to speak with her just yet. Claire was in her playpen with a few toys. Angela, Kim, Rachel were on the couch disagreeing about if reality tv shows were better than sitcoms.

"Leah what do you think?" Kim asked as she saw Leah.

Leah walked past them up the stairs, "I'm taking a nap for forever and infinity so good day, good night, and good life."

She walked in her room, closed and locked the door. She turned around and put her back against the door but before she could take a breath, or fall face first on her bed and cry like she really wanted to she saw Emily sitting on her bed.

Apparently it was going to be one of_ those_ days.

* * *

><p>Jake watched her storm off, before he asked for Alice's cellphone again. She handed it to him reluctantly. Jake ignored her anger of emotions. She was livid and he didn't need the anger with him at the moment so he tried to make it as tiny as possible. That worked even though his mark was already being a pain in the neck. But he had to disregard that and get his mind focused.<p>

He redialed Embry's cell talking fast, "Hey bro, have Collin and Brady make sure Leah gets home safely and tell them to keep it simple. No jokes. She's in a funk."

Jake ended the call and handed the phone back to Alice, before looking at the two vampires that were staring at him as if what he did was foolish.

"I actually don't feel sorry for all the making up you're going to have to do when this is done." Rosalie cracked a smile.

"She's going to destroy me." Jake rubbed his hand over his face.

"You deserve it." Rosalie snickered.

Seth ran over clapping Jake on his back. "You pissed Leah off again?"

"Yup." Jake didn't need to answer it, he was sure that Seth could feel her anger too.

"Should we start writing out your headstone now?" Seth chuckled and Jake shook his head sighing. Seth continued. "Anyways the guys want to know if they should phase back or stay wolves."

"Uh, I need you and Em with me, everyone else stay in wolf form and see if they get any strange scents. We will check in with them when we get more information." Jake said. Seth nodded before running off.

"We can see if Emmett, Carlisle, Esme or Jazz got anything out of Edward yet. Come on." Alice said, as Embry and Seth ambled over together and stood beside Jake. Jake turned in the direction that Leah had went and heaved a sigh. He was only trying to protect her and their baby. She would have to understand when he planned on talking to her later.

"You coming?" Embry and Seth stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yeah give me a second." Jake closed his eyes and thought about all the love he had for Leah, making sure she could feel it over her anger before jogging to catch up with his second and third in command.

* * *

><p>Leah's fingers gripped her door, pieces of wood scraped into her fingernails. "Isn't it rude to just invite yourself into a bedroom?" she was still in a bitchy mood. For some reason Jake's emotions were calming her a bit but she was still pissed at him no matter how much love he was sending her way. No matter how much she still loved him. He commanded her damn it! He knew how much she hated that.<p>

"Well yeah but I had the feeling you were avoiding me and it was the only way I could talk to you." she said standing up.

Leah thought she really didn't look good pregnant. Some people just didn't take on the extra weight well, she really hoped that wouldn't apply to her when she started gaining weight. Leah was pregnant with Jake's child. If she wasn't so mad at him or if Emily wasn't in her room, she would smile right now.

Leah absently touched her flat stomach for a second pulling her hand back to her side before Emily noticed. "There's not much to talk about, I said everything I needed to say at your house. That was the end of it." Leah looked at her.

"I thought so too but then I began to think." she began walking around Leah's room touching things as she went.

_Oh no_, everyone was doing too much thinking lately and it always turned out to be bad on Leah's end. "Not my problem." Leah shrugged. "Can you get out already? I'm really not in the mood and I can barely control my temper right now."

Emily seemed to ignore her, "You see I did you a favor with taking Sam away from you."

_What. The. Fuck? _"Are you really trying to justify the bullshit that I asked you to let go? Get the fuck out!" Leah didn't feel like raising her voice. The calm way Leah was speaking to Emily seemed to be scaring her more than her anger would have.

"No, hear me out. You would have never paid any attention to Jacob had I not got Sam." Emily said.

Leah thought about it and balled up her fist, "You don't know that, I don't even know that. I'm with Jake now I don't give a fuck about Sam, not in that way at least. He was my first love and that's it. I let it go. Why can't you?"

"He still won't let you go." Emily flinched. Leah could hear someone walking up the steps. If they knew Emily was up here, then they were probably checking to see if she was alive.

"That probably has something to do with the fact that you took him away from me when we both still loved one another." Leah shook for a second before taking a breath. "But that isn't my problem. You wanted him so bad so now you deal with it." Leah said as there was a knock at the door.

"Is Emily in there?" It was Collin he sounded nervous.

"Yup." Leah answered rolling her eyes at her.

"She's still alive right?" Collin was definitely worried.

Leah unlocked and opened her door moving out the way so Collin could see. "See for yourself."

"Oh." his eyes scanned the room, "well... um...alright, your mom finished the food so if either of you guys get hungry, come downstairs. Brady is eating like a garbage disposal so I'd come soon." he closed the door after he saw that Emily looked fine.

Emily looked like she was about to leave also but she stopped when she was in front of Leah. Leah's wolf thought she was really testing her patience right now. "Why didn't you invite me to the 'spectacular' group date that Kim won't stop talking about? And you still never got back to me on the Maid of Honor thing. The wedding is less than two weeks away I need to know."

"The group date thing wasn't planned and I'm leaving that answer at that. I decided I'll go to support you guys and the pack but as far as being _your_ Maid of Honor, you need to find someone else." Leah said steadily.

"But why?" Emily's eyes were already pooling with tears.

Leah stepped to her, Emily was shorter than her but she needed to make sure Emily understood the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Simple. We. As in You and I. Are. Not. Friends." Leah spoke each word clearly stepping back towards her door. "Now as much as this was such a_ great_ talk. I'm starving...aren't you?" Leah opened her door. Emily ran to Leah's bathroom and shut the door behind her. Leah shrugged. "Guess not." she walked down the steps.

If Emily wanted to bawl her eyes in the bathroom all night that was on her. Leah didn't want that conversation, but she did feel better getting some of her feelings out. Leah was still upset at Jake but she didn't have to take it out on everyone else, so she was going to eat all she wanted and have an okay time, plotting up the ways to get him back when he came back to her.

* * *

><p>Edward wasn't much of a help as when they reached the Cullen's. So they had to rely completely on Alice's visions. She had said that most of the visions were near the Forks Airport, which explained why Edward had ran off that way once he had read Alice's mind. Alice was as far away as she could get so she could 'see' clearly.<p>

"How long can he stay like that?" Embry was side glancing at Edward.

"We can stay in one spot for a really long time, but probably until he got hungry, otherwise he could stay that way forever." Emmett was standing next to them with his arms crossed.

"Ugh." Embry shuddered.

Alice ran in the house. "It's either an old abandoned building, or an hotel in Forks, both seem to be by the airport. I really don't think they would want to be anywhere too public, so the abandoned house makes sense. And the alley I saw in my vision before is right next to it! We can find her." Alice's eyes were lit up with excitement.

"My pack can't help too much if this is in public." Jake shook his head.

"It'll be dark and the building is huge. No one goes down this street at night. It's not a great neighborhood." Alice was already holding an iPad in her hand and began pressing buttons with her fingers. "See." she showed them what the building looked like.

Jake looked at Seth who was rubbing the back of his neck. "I dunno Jake, this looks bad, like a set up almost. It's on your call though."

"How do we know they aren't playing with your visions?" Jake turned to look at Alice.

"We don't..." Alice deflated from her spurt of excitement.

"If we're going to do it we need to do it now. If we let it get too dark they'll have bitten her already." Jasper came over and said softly glancing at Edward when he was done.

"That is what she wants." Jake scratched his chin. "Fuck this is hard, I wish Leah was here."

"Why did you send her home anyway?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Seth seemed like he wanted to ask that question for a while now.

Jake ran his hand over his face. He walked himself right into that one. Seth was going to kill him. He still didn't know if he should help Bella. And Leah was still pissed at him, even though she had calmed a bit, he could still feel her bumbling anger. And if he told the pack that she was pregnant before she could even finish letting it sink in, she was defintely going to murder him.

* * *

><p><strong>Our poor Jake can't win lol :)<strong>

**He'll get it together though... i hope :)**

**I keep trying to figure out when this story is going to be over. It feels never ending with the drama but I'll end it soon lol... Thanks for sticking with me lovies!**


	38. Ch38:Fab Four & Bella Cleanse

**Ch38: Fab Four & Bella Cleanse**

Leah walked down the steps to the kitchen. She stood next to the kitchen sink and examined what was going on in the room. Collin was right Brady was eating like he hadn't been fed in months. It was pretty disgusting.

Claire was in her high chair trying to feed herself but she seemed to be missing her mouth because half the green goo they called food was on her bib and the other half was on her face or on Collin. Whenever Collin tried to take the spoon from her she would scream "No! Mine." and he would give it back to her all for her to throw it back at him and giggle.

"How Quil puts up with this on a daily basis, I have no idea." Collin whined giving up handing the spoon over to Leah's mom.

"Qwil is mine." Claire clapped her hands as Sue cleaned her up.

Leah laughed well that brightened up her mood a lot.

Kim, Rachel and Angela were in the living room laughing, Leah guessed that they decided reality TV shows won because that was what they were watching at the time.

Collin wiped his face. "Hey Leah you feel better now?"

"A bit." Leah shrugged.

Brady looked up from his plate of food. "Where's Emily?"

Collin panicked, dropping the towel on the floor. "You finally killed her?" He began pacing. "Sam is going to kill me. I was the last one to see her alive and then Jake will kill me when you go to jail. Oh no!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Are you done with the dramatics yet?" Leah asked and Collin swallowed and bobbed his head up and down. "I didn't kill her, I just told her some things she obviously needed but didn't want to hear. She came in my room and said we needed to talk. I warned her I wasn't in the mood. I made her cry. Fuck I care though she asked for it."

"Watch that mouth we have children in the room!" Sue covered Claire's ears with her hands. Leah needed to clean her mouth if she was planning on having kids but that was going to be really hard.

"Sorry ma." Leah pushed herself up so she could sit on the counter next to the sink.

"Getting pudgy there Leah." Rachel laughed as she came into the kitchen and tapped Leah's stomach softly. It suddenly seemed like the room was looking at her. Including her mom. Leah wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Especially not her mom!

Leah tugged at Seth's shirt and jumped off the counter. "Uh, I guess I been eating a lot lately. That reminds me I should be making a plate right now! Yup that's what I'm going to do. Make a nice _delicious_ plate of my mother's food." Leah pushed her hair that fell in her eyes back where it belonged.

"I was just kidding." Rachel laughed nervously as she grabbed a drink from the refrigerator.

Leah walked to the stove and began making a plate. She probably should have kicked Emily out and stayed up in her room. She wouldn't have been caught in this awkward situation. It seemed like since she knew she was pregnant now, her favorite meal of wild rice and cranberries was already making her nauseous. How was she supposed to eat this without her mom looking at her funny? Leah groaned, she really was hungry but she didn't want this, so she sat her plate back on the counter next to the stove.

"Uh, never mind." Leah stepped back from the stove and took a breath to keep the queasy feeling from coming back.

Sue put her hand on Leah's elbow and turned Leah so she could face her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine mom, just fine." Leah nodded her head.

Sue narrowed her eyes at Leah as she really looked at her. Leah felt like she was naked as her heartbeat spiked. Leah thought Sue had realized but her mother just shook her head. "Sorry sweetie, go sit down in the living room with the rest of the girls. I know this is your favorite so I'll save you a plate okay?"

Leah swallowed and almost thought of running out the room but that would only make her mother more suspicious. So she walked as fast as she could. She thought about sitting in the living room but everything felt so confined and restricted. So she went outside and sat on the porch swing she spent hours with Seth and her dad building.

It still had her sea shells she collected glued on the top of it. Leah ran her finger along the top before looking out into the forest, she wondered what her boys were doing, and if Jake was okay. All their emotions were mixing together so Leah had no idea who was feeling what.

The front door opened. "She couldn't have gone far." Kim said putting on her jacket already half way off the porch.

"I was just kidding... she's so skinny I didn't think she would take offense to it." Rachel frowned raising her hand to her forehead so she could see against the glare of the sun that was going down.

Angela saw Leah but she didn't say anything as she closed the front door behind her. Angela sat next to Leah and patted her knee.

Kim and Rachel were midway down the walk way, before they turned around to see if Angela was with them. When they saw both girls on the porch Rachel looked like she sighed in relief. They walked back up the porch. Angela scooted over to give them room to sit down. Rachel sat on the other side of Leah and Kim sat on the other side of Angela.

"You guys were going to try and find me?" Leah was shocked.

"Well yeah, I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said." Rachel grabbed Leah's hand and squeezed it.

"You didn't hurt me Rach I just have a lot on my mind." Leah said watching as the sun began to disappear behind the trees.

"Which is why we couldn't let you just wander off on your own. What are friends for?" Kim placed her hand on top of Leah's and Rachel's clasped hand.

"Besides you're like our best girlfriend now. Well mine at least since I can only speak for myself." Angela put her hand on top of theirs.

"You actually get my sarcastic jokes. So me too! Me too!" Rachel declared.

"The fab four, causing mayhem to our wolves." Kim grinned and they all began laughing as the tears began falling down Leah's eyes. She never had anything like that in her life, not even pre-phase days, but she did now and she would do anything to keep it.

* * *

><p>"Come on man why did my sis have to leave?" Seth was smiling until he thought about it. "Wait no, she wouldn't have just left, and I'm pretty sure everyone heard her scream in the forest it was louder than a car alarm. Did you Alpha command my sister Jake?" Seth asked but his tone held a bit of accusation to it already. Embry grabbed Seth's shoulder comfortingly but Seth waved his hand off.<p>

Jake closed his eyes to clear his mind but didn't say anything.

"I don't think we should be focused on that right now. We need to find Bella, remember?" Alice looked like she wanted to say something else but she didn't. She took her iPad and Jasper over to Carlisle and left Embry and Seth next to him.

"I didn't want her here." Jake answered vaguely.

"But _why?_" Seth stepped in front of Jake's face. Jake really didn't feel like answering him. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get home to Leah and grovel until she took him back. And she was going to take him back. He wanted to be a part of every single thing with her.

"Fuck, Seth **not right now**." Jake was just Alpha commanding out the ass today with the Clearwater's it seemed. Seth's whole body was vibrating as he backed off. Jake had to ignore him. He would talk to Seth later. Jake walked to Edward and stood in front of him.

"Emmett hit him hard as you can. Everyone else think Bella is dead like right now. Gruesome death." Jake looked at Edward who hadn't even blinked, Jake didn't want to damage his hand trying to hit the idiot. But they needed him. And he wasn't much of a help to Bella just sitting there like a piece of furniture.

Emmett's laugh rang throughout the house. "Something I can do, easily."

Esme buried her face into Carlisle's chest. Rosalie was watching nearby. Alice looked up from her iPad as Jasper pulled her behind him.

Emmett closed his hands into fists but before he could even bring his hands up to actually hit Edward.

Edward jumped up. "Stop that, stop it now please. You guys are sick." He began shaking his head, and covering his ears.

"Okay stop guys." Jake grinned wolfishly and hit Edward on the shoulder a few times. "Welcome back Cullen. Now let's get your girl back so I can go get mine."

* * *

><p>The plan was simple, Jake kept Jared and Sam patrolling La Push, Bella wasn't worth leaving his town unprotected. Especially since he left the love of his life with Collin and Brady if anything wrong were to happen. Jake couldn't have that, since Leah couldn't really protect herself since she couldn't phase. That seemed to be his main concern even though it probably should have been for everyone else's safey.<p>

Jake closed off his mind as he was running along the forest with his pack brothers. Seth was still upset and if he saw what was in Jake's mind there would be no saving Bella. Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared, and Embry were all too worried about their imprints to even focus in on Jake's inner monologue and he was glad for that.

They reached the edge of town and had to phase back in order to walk to the abandoned building. All of the Cullen's met up with them after the wolves all got redressed.

"So how is this supposed to work?" Jake asked keeping his voice down.

"They keep changing their mind, but their moving her to the alley so they can prepare to leave, I think one of them will bite her there. So we need to get her like right before they leave the alley." Edward was finally talking out of his stupor. Jake kind of wished he was back in it. Edward hadn't stop putting in his two cents since they left. Edward glared at Jake and Jake shrugged. _Stop listening to my thoughts then!_

"We distract who we can, once we get past the guards we should be okay. You guys need to take Bella and keep her in La Push for a few days until we make sure everything is calm." Alice was talking low also, Edward snarled.

"I agree with Edward, we're already putting too much on the line right now. She's yours once we get her." Embry said before Jake could agree.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Em." Jake punched Embry in the arm playfully. "If push comes to shove we'll take her day but that's it. Leah might kill her though."

Quil grinned. "She probably already killed Emily. Her list of killings get longer every second."

" Everyone is expecting her to do it but all she has to do is Alpha command one of you to do it for her. Give my sister some credit guys." Seth laughed evilly at Paul, Quil and Embry.

"Whoa can she really do that?" Paul asked.

Seth's quiet laughter was his only response. Jake chuckled too, Leah was smart like that.

"Hello saving Bella is what we're here for." Edward waved his hand in front of the group. The wolves growled lowly and he moved away a bit.

"Hey guys look at me." Jake waited until they were looking at him. "If anything looks funny or suspicious get the fuck out of here. Don't try to be the hero." Jake looked at Paul pointedly. Everyone nodded. "Alright let's do this."

Jake and his pack phased back and stayed back as the Cullen's went first, Jake had to make sure his pack stayed hidden, no one could know about them. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Vampires seemed to be everywhere, and the sick odor that Jake had smelled earlier when he had Leah in his arms returned.

Jake saw Paul ripping through something and Quil padded over to help him. Edward was trying to get to Bella, but she was just cowering by the trashcan. No vampires were near her, all she had to do was casually walk or run or do something!

She wasn't even hiding correctly anything could plainly see her if Jake could. Jake groaned, looked back at his pack before phasing and pulling on his shorts. He jumped the small brick fence and and flipped on the ground, scanning to see if he was in the clear, before putting his back to the wall trying to stay invisible. But a six foot seven man could never stay invisible for too long.

A vampire that stunk so bad grabbed at Jake's neck but his smell was so revolting that Jake was glad that it was cutting off his air supply. Jake couldn't do too much in human form, before breathing started becoming a problem Emmett pulled the vampire back. Jake coughed for a second before scurrying over near the dark trashcan, grabbing Bella as Esme jumped on the vampire that was getting to close to them ripping off their head.

"Oh Jake, thank god! I was so stupid and I didn't think it through-" Bella began her rambling.

"Shut up. Just shut up and hold the fuck on. We aren't in the clear yet." Jake threw her on his back and hoped she held on. They only had one shot at this. He could see the dark forest ahead and a fire already starting. Jake began his duck and dodge moves, but found it unecessary because the fight was done. He sat Bella down on her feet as Edward came over.

There was a soft wolf call, and Jake ran over to his pack, they were all dressed again standing in a circle. Jake saw Embry, Paul, and Quil were fine it was Seth. Leah was defintely going to kill him.

Carlisle came over, as Seth sat up grinning. "It's no biggie just a messed up arm. It looks worse than it feels."

"That it does." Quil never liked seeing things like that, his face seemed like it was tinging green.

"I'm going to have to rebreak or it will heal the wrong way. I have some things at the house." Carlisle offered

"We have to get back home the cops will be here soon, and we don't have any reasons to be here after midnight with everything closed and the street so dark. They might let the leechs go but they'll arrest us and ask questions way later." Paul said.

"You're right." Jake was surprised, Paul had been saying some helpful things recently. "You guys can go home." Jake said to his pack smiling. "Great job guys."

Seth got up holding his bad arm with his good one. Paul, Embry and Quil decided to stay with them even though Jake insisted they go home. The whole pack walked with Seth the twenty miles it took to get to the Cullen's house in human form cracking jokes along the way. It was the only thing that half way kept Jake's mind off what Leah would think, maybe Seth would heal the right way on the way home and they could hide that he ever was hurt.

* * *

><p>As soon as Seth walked through the door he was taken upstairs with Carlisle. Jake told his pack to get their women and go home. They all looked exhausted and from checking on in their feelings his suspicions were confirmed. He was pretty tired himself but he couldn't go to Leah without Seth she would freak. She was going to already freak he didn't want to give her another reason to.<p>

Jake waited downstairs on the couch that was more for looks than comfort. "I thought you said the Volturi has more powers. The vamps you guys fought against tonight smelled absolutely horrible but they didn't have any powers."

"They were apart of the guard, the 'new guard' that the Volturi was willing to sacrafice had everything not worked out as planned." Alice said sitting on Jasper's lap.

"So how do you know the strong part of the Volturi won't come after you guys now?" Jake asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Alice is watching out for them." Edward said.

"Wow." Jake didn't have anything else to say to that. They were relying to much on Alice's visions that weren't ever concrete and what if they used what they knew about their coven against them? Jake cleared his head. That was something he wasn't willing to think on too long. It wasn't his family so he shouldn't care. Jake thought about Leah and how much he missed her, he couldn't wait to see her even if she was going to kick him out the moment she saw him. At least before she kicked him out he would see her beautiful face. She really didn't like sleeping without him so maybe he could use that as a leverage.

Bella was looking at him, "Why do you look so worried?" she asked. Edward seemed to be glued to her side. Jake knew now that Edward wasn't going to let her out of his sight even if it killed the poor guy.

"Leah is going to be pissed." Jake rubbed his forehead. "And I miss her."

"I don't know how you could be with something like that for the rest of your life." Bella said playing in her hair.

"She's far less of a danger magnet than you are." Jake was tired of her talking down about Leah. She didn't know Leah from a can of paint!

"That may be so but you continually choose me over her and she's a bit—." Bella stated.

"Bella my love..." Edward interrupted her.

"No, he needs to hear this. He's just _settling _because he can't have me. He never has had me, never will." she snuggled her head into Edward's shoulder. Edward read Jake's thoughts before he spoke them and was shaking his head warningly.

"She's not the only one that gets to voice things here. I was trying to be nice but you seem to be taking that for granted so let's try some truth for tonight. I don't care about you anymore.I haven't cared for you in a long time. I don't love you at all not even as a friend. You don't seem to understand that. Leah is a million times better than you. She may get angry about a few things but it shows she cares and that she is passionate about what she believes in. And you want to know something? " Jake got up and made sure he towered over her as he looked into her brown eyes, he once believed he lived for, "She is the _only _reason I even thought about saving you today."

"B-b-but..."Bella's sputtered before she cut herself off by a round of fresh tears. He was done saving her, done helping her, definitely done caring. He was going to go on a complete Bella cleanse where she was just a few paragraphs in his book instead of a whole chapter.

Jake looked up the staircase as he heard the door slam upstairs. Jake wasn't paying any attention as Edward glared at his back trying to sooth his wife. Seth was coming down the steps in a cast. So much from hiding this from Leah. She was definitely going to notice the neon blue cast that Seth was sporting. Leah was going to kill Jake for so many things, he didn't even know where he should start when he saw her again. Her brother getting hurt was probably going to top the list of Alpha commanding her, hopefully she forgot about that. Ah, who was he kidding he was completely fucked!

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at writing fight scenes between vamps and our fantastical WILFS I really don't know why I tried so if this chapter is really choppy sorry lovies!<strong>

**Jake and Leah time next chapter ( a wholeeee lot easier to write ) woot woot **

**Party time for Blackwater!**


	39. Ch39:Oatmeal & Tea Talks

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch39: Oatmeal &amp; Tea Talks<strong>

Leah had Collin and Brady move the couch against the far wall and moved Claire's play pen next to it. All the girls were having a mini sleepover. It was past midnight and the boys still weren't back. Leah was worried, her anger for Jake completely subsiding, until she saw him again. She just wanted her boys to come back safe and sound. Sam and Jared weren't even with them just patrolling but she was even worried about them. She hated not knowing what was going on.

Emily had finally came down from Leah's bathroom after Brady and Collin coaxed her out about Sam not wanting her to starve herself or the baby. Right when they were about to give up in frustration she came out but she stayed in the kitchen with Leah's mom, not bothering to come into the living room.

They had been laughing and joking for all of ten minutes when Leah noticed that Kim had fallen asleep next to Claire on her stomach. Claire had fisted Kim's fingers in her hand as she slept. Angela was next to her hogging the blanket she was supposed to be sharing with Leah. Rachel was sleep against the window with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. When she was up she kept pretending that she wasn't looking out the window but Leah knew what she was doing. Leah wanted to do the same thing or phase and check in and see if they were okay but she couldn't do anything.

She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep since Jake hadn't come back so she got up and ambled into the kitchen. Leah's mom was making tea. Emily, Collin and Brady were missing.

"Oh honey you scared me." Sue put her hand over her chest for a second before returning to dipping her tea bag in her cup. "Can't sleep?" she asked.

Leah shook her head and her mom pulled down another cup and began the same process. Leah went to the table and sat down. Her mom sat across from her a few minutes later and handed her a cup of the tea and a couple of pieces of fried bread. "Thanks mom. Where are Emily, Collin and Brady?"

"Oh, Collin and Brady are asleep on my floor. Emily tuckered herself out crying for hours. She's sleep on my bed." Sue said raising the cup to her lips. "What did you guys talk about?"

"We talked about me _not_ being her maid of honor…and some closing things about Sam." Leah sniffed the fried bread and found it didn't make her sick so she took a big bite.

"Why did you refuse the maid of honor position I thought it was something you always wanted to do?"

"We were nine when I vowed we would both be each other's maid of honor. Times have changed. We both grew up. She became selfish and took what wasn't really mine to begin with but that doesn't change the fact that she did it. She hasn't really even spoken to me for a long time. The maid of honor thing became null and void as soon as she took Sam."

"You aren't still in love with Sam right?" Sue asked and Leah shook her head no so fast her neck hurt for a few seconds. "Are you going to tell me why I have all the imprints and two wolves in my home?"

"It always boils down to this one girl. Bella Swan." Leah rolled her eyes theatrically.

"What is it about that girl? Her father is an absolute mess, she hardly sees him anymore." Her mom frowned and gripped her cup tighter.

Leah ate another large bite of the bread. "Jake still has a piece of his heart that feels like he has to save to her. He takes everyone else down with him not realizing it."

"And you're okay with that?" her mother's eyes felt scrutinizing.

Leah looked out the open window, trying not to grip her tea cup any harder. "No mom I'm not, but what can I do? I've already fallen in love with him and with the mating thing I can't even stay away from him when I want to." Leah was hoping she wouldn't start crying, she held off all day, now was not the time.

"Make him choose! I've raised you better than that." Sue sipped her tea.

"What would you suggest I do if he chose her?" her mom seemed to be thinking about it but Leah continued to speak. "I don't want to think about that especially since there is no 'next guy' after him. He's _it _for me mom." Leah exhaled wiping the inside corner of her eyes with her thumb and index finger.

"I'm certain he wouldn't choose her as you should be, stop doubting yourself." She grabbed Leah's hand and squeezed tightly. "So when were you going to tell me that you've been having sex with him?"

Leah's eyes widened. "Never mom! Why would I tell you that?"

Sue looked offended. "You used to tell me everything sweetie."

"Not that. I didn't even tell you about Sam." Leah had to get the subject off her sex life like right now! "It's just some things we can't discuss like you being with Charlie."

"What ever do you mean?" her mom closed up her robe pulling it tighter against herself. She was trying to look innocent but Leah could see the guilt written all over her expression.

Leah thought she should come right out and say it. "It started with just taking meals to his house to make sure he ate since Bella wasn't staying at home anymore. Then the full blown disappearing for three days at his place, it's like Seth and I have our own home mom. I'm pretty smart it didn't take long to figure that out. Had you not been cooking before you left Seth would have noticed sooner but it took Charlie picking you up from the house for Seth to catch on."

"I was so lonely." Her mom looked down into her cup. "So was he and after losing your father it just kind of happened. He makes me happy." Her mom looked back up at Leah.

"I expect him over for a dinner missy." Leah laughed squeezing her mom's hand. Her mother joined her in laughing as the back door opened. Sue jumped but Leah didn't it was just Sam and Jared.

"The other guys should be here in a minute." Sam stretched grabbing a piece of the fried bread that Leah hadn't eaten and stuffed it in his mouth. Leah couldn't even be mad at him. Her boys were fine that's all she cared about. He walked right to the hallway leading to Leah's mother's room.

Jared walked into the living room and a few seconds later was carrying a still very sleep Kim through the kitchen. "Bye Leah and Mrs. Clearwater." Jared looked like he was hiding something but he was holding Kim so Leah couldn't ask before he walked right back out the door he came through.

Sam came back into the kitchen, walking into the living room. Emily came out the room, yawning as she walked to the living room also. A few minutes later Sam had a sleeping Claire in her car seat in one hand and her playpen that he folded up in the other. Emily was carrying the diaper bag.

Sam stuck his head in the kitchen. "See you later, thanks for watching her." Sam pulled Emily to his side and was out the door before either of them could say anything.

Sue looked back over at Leah as Leah finished off her fried bread before anyone else came and tried to eat the rest. Paul came in next along with Embry and Quil. Paul and Embry walked straight to the living room avoiding eye contact. Where were Jake and Seth?

"Sam and Emily just took Claire home a few seconds ago Quil." Leah told him. "But if you want to take anyone home, take Collin and Brady. They're in there." Leah said nodding her head towards her mom bedroom. Quil made an almost silent wolf call and Collin and Brady stumbled over one another a few seconds later. Quil put his arms on both of their shoulders.

Quil had dried blood on his arm. So it did come to a fight. "Where are Jake and Seth?" Leah decided to ask as Embry came in the kitchen carrying Angela even though she was awake. Paul was holding Rachel's hand as they came back in the kitchen.

"That's our cue to leave." Quil turned around with Collin and Brady and walked right out the door. Embry and Paul looked any direction but Leah.

"Hello..." Leah waved her hands. "I would like an answer sometime like now please." Leah was about to get up.

"They'll be back in a little they got uh... held up. Look Leah I'm tired, she's tired. We're all tired and I really don't want to die, so just ask Jake when he gets here." Embry said before he strolled out the door after Quil.

Paul didn't even bothering to answer he just ran his fingers through his hair and pulled a confused Rachel out the door.

"Ugh. I hate this." Leah slammed her palms on her thighs. Her leg turned red for a few seconds.

"I was wondering honey, why didn't you go tonight? You were never one to miss out on a good fight." her mother asked still looking at the closed door her wolves left out of a few minutes ago.

"Jake Alpha ordered me home to baby sit the imprints." Leah rubbed her now sore thighs. She shouldn't have hit herself that hard.

"Doesn't seem like something he would do after what he told me this morning. He said he made better decisions when you're around." Sue thought and Leah was sure she was going to figure it out.

Leah put both of her hands over her face and mumbled. "I'm pregnant."

Leah moved some of her fingers out of the way so she could see her mother's reaction but her mom must have not heard her correctly because she still looked puzzled. "What? I don't know how you expect me to hear anything with your hands right there. Move your hands and repeat that."

Leah moved her hands from her face. "I'm pregnant mom…"

"Oh my! Thank goodness I was wondering if I was going to have to rely completely on Seth to give me grandbabies. No offense to Seth but I will never be ready for that." Her mom began rambling. "I knew it earlier but I didn't want to say anything. My baby? Pregnant! I can't believe it!" her mother seemed more excited than Leah, she hugged Leah before she walked off to her room shutting the door, probably about to call everyone in La Push even though it was after one in the morning.

"You're what?" Seth was now standing in front of the now open back door with a huge frown on his face. Jake was behind him, and he looked worried. More than worried he looked scared. Leah got up from the table as Seth came more in the room.

She began examining both of them starting with Jake first before going to Seth. Thats when her eyes zeroed in on his arm. "What the hell happened to your arm?"

Seth shook his head, "That's not important. When did you find out you were pregnant?" he stepped more into the room. Jake did also closing the door but he made sure to stay in the background.

"Today, I'm only four weeks." Leah said softly paying attention to the fact that Jake was in the room but not beside her.

"Jake…" Seth turned to face Jake where he thought he was, but Jake was standing by the stove now so Seth had to turn back around to see him. "Is _that _why you Alpha commanded her?"

"It's the _only _reason I did. I couldn't focus worrying about her possibly hurting herself." Jake said his voice was so deep Leah really didn't even know why she was ever mad at him to begin with.

Leah spun around to face him. "That's why?"

Jake eyes scanned her body up and down before he stepped to her. "Of course, I thought you understood that. I couldn't afford you getting hurt and hurting our baby." He raised his hand carefully, giving her enough chance to slap his hand away, before he touched her cheek.

Leah thought about it, she really thought he sent her home so he could be with Bella alone but that wasn't the case.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Seth grinned punching Jake with his good arm. "You better marry my sister Jake."

Jake chuckled, "Oh I plan to." He said deeply. Leah almost stopped breathing. But she was still worried over what happened to her brother.

"How did he get hurt?" Leah decided to ask when her voice came back to her.

"It was pretty cool. I took out four vamps sis. Four! Even the one that messed up my arm." Seth said excitedly. Well at least he wasn't angry. "But I'll tell you the full story later I'm pretty tired." Seth yawned. Leah moved out of Jake's reach so that she could hug her brother. "Night sis." He let her go and walked up the steps.

Leah was suddenly feeling very tired now that she knew that her brother was sort of okay and Jake came back to her.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Jake asked gently stepping behind her again.

Leah leaned into his body as he wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe in the morning, you did let my brother get hurt. And you ordered me." Leah said sleepily.

Jake bent down to kiss the top of her head "I'm sorry about Seth that shouldn't have happened. On the whole command shit I had to you wouldn't listen to me any other way." he said bending lower to kiss the side of her neck. "I hope this gets me some forgiving points...I also told Bella that I don't love her at all anymore with my own lips."

Leah twisted so she could face him. Jake picked her up without warning, holding on to her thighs with his large hands, as he began walking.

Leah wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "You did what?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"I should have said a lot more and I wanted to but I wanted to come home to you more. Even if you were going to slap the shit out of me all I cared about was coming back to you. Had one of those leeches actually bit Bella I can say now I honestly would have felt no loss." He said pushing open her door and walking in. He closed the door before moving his hand back to her body. "I don't love her. I love you." He moved to her bed and sat down.

Leah was still on his lap with her knees lying on the bed. He touched her bare skin that was showing from the shirt she was wearing. "It's not fair that I can't stay mad at you." Leah pouted for a second.

Jake kissed the mark on her neck tenderly. "I like that you can't stay mad at me. We belong together, stop trying to find ways to push me away I'm not going anywhere." He leaned his head up so he could look at her eyes as he pulled her shirt off. He unsnapped her bra and looked at her breasts before she covered them with her arm. Jake flipped them over and stood up pulling off her shorts.

"Jake stop being an ass." Leah looked at him as he threw the shorts on the floor but she wasn't doing anything to fight him off.

"I told you, you look better with that stuff off." He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips. "Get your sleep babe." He turned her so that she was facing the right way on her bed and pulled off his shorts sliding into the bed next to her. But he moved so his head was by her stomach.

"You won't be able to hear anything silly!" Leah said laughing. His ear was cold as he laid it against her tummy.

"Maybe, maybe not but I love this baby already as much as I love you." He kissed Leah's belly button ten times before scooting up next to Leah and kissing her deeply. She laid against him hating that she was crying so many times in one day but she was pretty happy at the moment. Her mom and Seth knew. Her wolves were all safe. She was pregnant with Jake's child and she finally told Emily how she felt. A very productive day but tiring. Leah fell asleep in Jake's arms without anything bothering her sleep.

* * *

><p>Jake woke up the next morning in Leah's bed alone. He patted himself to make sure he was alive. He was really worried that Leah might have tried some crazy tactic of suffocating him while he was sleep. She seemed like she was fine when he had came to her house but then again he never knew what was going on in that head of hers. The only thing he did understand was that Leah still thought that Jake would choose Bella over her. And he would spend as long as it took to convince her otherwise.<p>

He got up pulled on his shorts and wandered down the steps. Leah was at the kitchen table eating oatmeal as her mom was sitting across from her watching her. Seth was also at the kitchen table eating out of a large bowl.

Leah paused with her spoonful of oatmeal midair. "Mom for the millionth time I don't need to be watched while I'm eating. I'm not starving myself."

"I know I just want to make sure you're okay, I noticed you didn't want your favorite meal last night, did it make you nauseous?" Sue was touching her arm. Leah looked like she was biting the inside of her mouth.

Jake came fully into the kitchen chuckling.

Leah glared at him," This isn't funny." she looked down at her bowl. "It's all your fault…"

Jake shrugged, "I don't mind taking all the blame if it makes you feel better babe." He kissed the top of her head.

"Did you sleep here?" Sue looked up from worrying over her daughter.

Seth started laughing hard shaking his head. "She can't sleep without him there." Seth said and Sue looked confused until Seth clarified. "It has something to do with the mate bond. It's been going on forever mom. You're so late."

"Hm, I guess I am a bit late on that." Sue got up from the table. "Well Jake you do love her right?"

"Mom!" Leah exhaled.

Jake was finding this quite funny. "More than anything else in the world." He grinned looking at Leah. Leah was trying to hide her face behind her hand but wasn't doing a great job at it.

"I wanted to tell you guys this after I had already did it but I think I should do it now." Sue looked at the empty chair next to Leah so Jake went over and sat down. "I plan on moving in with Charlie."

Leah dropped her spoon in the bowl, oatmeal splattered on the table around her bowl. "What mom you're like part of the council can you even do that?"

"I already talked to the members of the council they aren't all that happy with it. But I was thinking since both of you guys are getting older maybe one of you might want to be on the council." Sue let that sink in before she continued. "I'm getting older and so is everyone on the council . Once Billy hands over the position of chief to Jake you guys taking over should be simple." Sue seemed to be waiting for them to say something but both of the Clearwater 's were eerily quiet. "After your father's death I realized how short life is and how little I've actually done. In no way does this take away how I feel about your father. He was an amazing man, I will always love him and I can't see myself getting married again. I told myself I was only going to do it once and I'm sticking to that. Charlie loves me but after what his ex-wife did to him he isn't up for marriage anytime soon either. Leah you said so yourself last night it already feels like you and Seth live here alone. So you can have the house on one condition." Sue spoke clearly, Leah and Seth were so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sue's mind already sounded made up. It reminded Jake of Leah.

Leah looked at Seth touching his messed up arm. "What's the condition mom?" Seth asked.

"Don't hold this against me. Give me your blessing that it's okay. Your opinions matter greatly in this decision." Sue's eyes were watering.

Leah and Seth both got up hugging their mother in between them. "Of course we give you our blessing." Seth kissed the side of his mom's head. She was way shorter so they both had to bend down to actually hug her.

Sue began crying then Leah began crying and then Seth's face turned completely red. Jake could feel that he was about to start crying but he was holding back. Jake left the room so they could have their family moment in peace.

* * *

><p>Leah's mom had left right after so she could tell Charlie her good news of moving in with him. Leah was just glad that her mom was happy. Seth was in the living room playing video games as Collin and Brady came over to join him. They might as well have spent the night. They were literally only gone from her house for all of six hours.<p>

Leah was sitting on the porch swing looking out into the forest. Moving her foot back and forth so she could swing a bit. Jake stuck his head outside the front door and looked at her. "I was looking all over for you." he said walking over to her.

"Well you found me." she pulled at the string on her shorts. Jake sat next to her and stretched his arm out until he casually laid his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, his emotions were coming off curious once again. Leah figured she might as well get used to that question since she was pregnant now. It was the tenth time that question had been asked that day.

"Yeah. Can you imagine all of this mine?" Leah looked around.

"It was already yours." Jake said grabbing her hand that was pulling at her shorts and holding it with his hand.

"Not really it was my mom's. But she's putting it in our name. Like she's dying or something." Leah loved how nice the weather was. She hadn't seen this much sun in forever. Leah looked up at Jake but it seemed like he didn't have anything to say to that. "I know what I want to do with the money now." Leah smiled.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Oh you'll see. I'm not starting anything until after Emily and Sam's wedding. Will you go with me?" Leah asked.

"You always had a funny way of asking for things Clearwater." Jake smiled down at her. "Yeah I'll go with you." Jake grinned kissing the tip of her nose. He began talking about other things but Leah was only half listening as she looked at him.

Her baby was going to have half of his features or maybe all of them. Her mom was moving to Forks away from the reservation, even though Leah really didn't know that was possible. But Sue was right if Leah or Seth took Sue's position that would move her off the council and she wouldn't be getting any hell for wanting to leave this place. Leah finally was getting her life in order, she knew what she wanted to do, she had a house, money, friends, a baby on the way, and Jake what more could she ask for? Leah hoped Emily's wedding didn't bring any drama but in her world hoping never got her anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be skipping around until we get to Emily's wedding<strong>

**and after that we'll start on Leah's months being pregnant (fun, and more fun there). I really don't want this thing to be too much longer but I don't want to rush things either... but I love you guys for sticking with me! :)**


	40. Ch40:Cheerio, Cheerio, Cheerio!

**Ch40:Cheerio, Cheerio, Cheerio!**

A week after Sue announced that she was moving out she began bringing boxes home to actually pack up her things. It felt way more real watching her mom pack up pictures and clothes as Leah sat on the bed folding clothes her mom threw on the bed. Leah finally got Jake to leave after saying she wanted to spend some alone time with her mom before Angela picked her up for the girl date they were supposed to have.

Jake was hovering and over protective and it was already driving Leah insane and it had only been a week since they officially found out. On one of the nights it was bugging Leah just going off what the vamp doctor said so Leah had sent Jake to the store to buy one pregnancy test. He came back with ten different brands, two of each kind. She only used four in total. All said that she was pregnant it definitely became all too real for Leah that in less than nine months she would be a mother. And Jake would be a father.

Jake needed more time with his pack. He just seemed to jump from all about Bella to all about Leah. And Leah didn't like that. Not that she didn't like being around Jake. She loved Jake being around her but he had friends and a family outside of just her. She didn't want him alienating himself just trying to spend time with her. That wouldn't be fair of her to ask.

Leah was just glad that she was still able to keep it a secret from her pack. They had been asking why she was wearing baggier clothes and not phasing for nearly a week but other than that no one was the wiser. Leah wasn't ready to tell anyone until she was ready and she made sure that Jake knew that. Jake respected her wishes as far as she knew even though he wasn't happy about it.

Leah just hoped she got around to telling everyone before Seth opened his trap accidently like he always did. Leah loved her brother, really she did, but he could never keep a secret when he was excited. Seth's arm was fully healed now; he had his doodled and signed cast hanging on top of his television like a proud acheievement. Leah thought it was pretty gross to keep the thing but she didn't voice her opinion if he wanted to keep the sweaty, old thing in his room that was all fine with her. As long as it stayed in his room.

"Leah did you hear me sweetie?" her mom was snapping her fingers in front of Leah.

Leah guessed that she had been spacing again. "What mom?"

"Have you seen my gray sweater it's the only thing I can't seem to find…" Sue began searching in her empty closet.

Leah bit her nails and looked at her mother's floor. That gray sweater she was looking for, was now ripped to shreds probably somewhere in the city dump by now. Jake made sure none of that shirt remained. Leah decided that sitting in silence, feigning innocence and shrugging her shoulders was the only way out of that situation.

"Well that's about it." Sue said closing the box and taping it up. Leah was getting teary eyed her mom was seriously leaving her. Leah hated how emotional she had become since becoming pregnant. She cried over the littlest things that may have not even bothered her months ago. "Aw sweetie don't cry I'll be back to visit so much for you and my grandbaby you won't even miss me." Sue hugged her.

"I know mom, I know." Leah wiped her nose as she heard a knock on the door. The pack never knocked and had Leah not heard the sound of Angela's Prius being locked she would have panicked.

"I'll be gone by the time you come home. Please don't let the boys turn this into a bachelor pad." Sue grabbed Leah's wrist before she got off the bed.

"I promise mom. I'll make sure the house stays somewhat how it already is. Love ya." Leah kissed her mom's cheek and walked to the door, and opened it. Angela looked like she was about to knock again. "I don't know why you're knocking right now but let's go. I'm going stir crazy being in this house for so long." Leah said stepping outside pulling Angela along with her.

* * *

><p>Jake was back at home with his dad, who was wheeling around with the biggest smile on his face like he won the lottery or something. Rachel dragged Paul shopping for a wedding gift for Emily and Sam's upcoming wedding on Saturday. Jake wished he was with Leah but she said she needed him to still live his life as if she were only a small chunk. But she didn't realize she was his whole world. He hated shopping but he would have gone with Angela and Leah to shop for a gift, or whatever they were doing. He just wanted to be with his girl was all. From her emotions she was happy, anxious and sore. He wondered where she was sore at. She hardly complained about anything, even when Jake could plainly see she was in pain by her facial expressions she would just say she was okay. Jake was hoping when they saw Carlisle on Monday after the wedding that he could ask questions that would get Leah to talk to him more. Jake hated having to guess, especially when Leah was usually so vocal about things. He really longed for her to tell the pack soon because holding in the happiest news in his life was a hard thing to do.<p>

Jake had to stop thinking about it before he upset himself. Jake attempted to concentrate on the television in front of him but from his peripheral vision his dad's big grin was distracting him. After a few minutes Jake gave up, he turned his body so he could face his father. "You have something on your mind?" Jake asked putting his arm on the top of the couch.

"No, but there is something on yours. Care to share son?" He said.

Jake took a sip of water in the cup he had left on the table before he sat down. "Why do I feel like you already know?"

"Leah's pregnant isn't she?" his father asked.

Jake almost choked on the water he was swallowing. When he finally got it down he just looked at his father as if he grew a second head.

"I guess that's the only answer I'll be getting." Billy chuckled, wheeled forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"How did you know?" Jake was curious, he was pretty sure he didn't have it written on his forehead or his shirt or anything.

"I'd love to say a father just knows but you just have that look on your face." His dad said to him. "The look any 'father to be' gets when he's separated from the mother. You remind me of myself when your mother was pregnant with your sisters. I went insane with worry when she would just walk down to the mailbox." Billy shook his head at the memory still smiling. "You're going to have to give Leah some leeway she doesn't like to be told what to do."

"Her going with Angela is as much leeway as she's getting. My wolf barely likes being this far from her. What if something was to happen to her. She can't do anything to protect—" Jake began.

"I'm assuming you _still _haven't opened that rock have you?" Billy asked even though based on how he frowned he already knew the answer.

"No, can't you like just tell me what's in it? Every time I bring it up something else big happens and I never can find out. Just tell me dad. That would make things a whole lot easier." Jake set his empty cup on the table in front of him.

"Easier? Son, that's not the purpose of it. You need to see for yourself. I can't explain it but you should do it soon I'm not going to be alive forever." His dad stated.

Jake sat back against the couch and let his father's words tumble around in his head. What did his being alive have to do with it? What was in the rock? He needed to stop playing around and needed to make it a priority to find out what his father was talking about.

* * *

><p>Angela drove to Port Angeles with her iPod playing all of Leah's favorite songs. Leah and Angela sung off key all the way to Macy's. Angela parked and they got out and walked in the building. Leah was four inches taller than Angela, and a good shade or two darker but it wasn't awkward like some people would assume.<p>

Angela wasn't as quiet as Leah originally thought she was. She was talking more than Leah at one point. They found a gift set for Sam and Emily and began looking in the junior/women department for dresses. The store clerk seemed to be really bored. She was prowling near where ever Leah and Angela went. It was getting annoying.

"Do you know what you're going to wear for the wedding?" Angela asked looking at a rack that had some really pretty dresses. But none of them would fit Leah with the stupid zipper being there.

Leah already had a tiny baby bump, her breasts had been feeling achy and Leah could swear they were getting bigger. Every time she asked Jake he would just kiss each one and say don't worry about it. But she knew that he knew they were getting a little bit bigger. They felt like they were practically falling out of her bra! He seemed to be a breast guy so she didn't even know why she ever asked his opinion of course he would say 'don't worry about it.'

If this was how she was at five and a half weeks Leah didn't even want to think about the upcoming weeks.

"I was thinking of getting a babydoll dress. It's flowy at the waist right?" Leah asked looking at the dress that Angela held up against herself shaking her head no.

"It should be, but why would you do that?" Angela put the dress back on the rack. "You have a nice figure that a lot of girls would kill for you could wear something that goes like pow!" Angela put her hands up and down a spreading motion to imitate her pow word.

Leah laughed. "Yeah the pregnant girl trying to wear something that says _pow _is absolutely crazy and stupid." Leah didn't realize the words that came out of her mouth until she was done with her sentence. Leah covered her mouth but it was too late.

Angela's eyes widened. "You're pregnant? Oh my gosh!"

"If you even try telling anyone else I'll find a way to tear your vocal cords out." Leah threatened but it came off weak. Nowhere close to how she used to threaten people. She didn't want to hurt Angela. She just didn't want her to tell. Leah was considering begging. But she never did that she would just have to hope Angela was good with keeping her mouth closed.

Angela ignored the threat and listened to only a piece of the statement. "What kind of friend would I be if I told anyone?" Angela said lowering her voice.

The nosy clerk made her reappearance again. "Would you ladies like any help?" she asked.

"No thank you." Angela said sweetly.

"You can't even tell Embry." Leah whispered as the woman finally walked away.

"Okay. I won't but why are you hiding it? It's amazing." Angela said with wonder.

"I don't know it's a long story but the pack you see now isn't the same pack I knew a month and a half ago and what if they reject the baby or me?" Leah was about to start biting her nails again. She had sworn she had stopped that but here she was doing it again.

"I know they won't. I won't have it. Rachel and Kim won't have it. Jake won't definitely have it and neither will you. Stop worrying and grow those pair of balls back that Embry always talk about." Angela smiled.

Leah rolled her eyes. "He would say that, I was horrible to that kid." Leah shook her head laughing.

"He told me." Angela said looking picking out two dresses and holding them in her arms.

"And you still want to be my friend?" Leah asked leaning against the wall.

"Of course, everyone has a past Leah and he explained that he was pretty awful to you too. You fascinate me." Angela pushed her glasses back up her nose. "And how he described you before reminded me of myself before I met Embry." Angela got the imprintee look.

Leah laughed. "I hope I don't get the look you just got when I talk about Jake."

"Oh, yours is way worse. But we won't go there." Angela giggled as Leah's mouth fell open. "Now let's find you something to wear that'll make Sam wish he was marrying you instead and have Jake drooling all over you all night." Angela pulled Leah towards the opposite side of the store to look at more dresses. Leah was glad one more person off the list was checked off. Angela took it well, she just hoped the rest of her pack did too.

* * *

><p>Leah was looking at herself in the mirror with her strapless bra and panties on. Why was she growing so fast? Some women didn't grow for a while but it felt like she was already blowing up. Her focus was supposed to be Emily's wedding but how could she focus on anything looking like this? She turned to the side and puffed out her stomach more before sighing. Officially six weeks and she was already fat. Leah hoped the dress Angela and her picked up fit where she could still hide her baby swell.<p>

There was a knock on her door. Leah continued to look in her mirror. She already knew who it was and wondered why he knocked to begin with. The door opened and Jake slid in closing and locking the door. There was no need to cover herself when he was just going to move her hands as soon as she did it. She looked at him through the mirror.

"You're still not ready?" His eyes were intense with worry as he walked over. He looked really good in his nice gray dress shirt and black dress pants. She wanted to tell him but her worry was more on how she looked at the moment.

"I'm getting fat, everyone will be able to tell." She frowned.

"You look perfect to me. Come on before we're late babe." Jake looked from her toes up slowly to her thighs to her baby bump to her breasts, up to her eyes.

Leah shivered. "I don't care about being late. I don't even want to go. She should be lucky that I'm even doing this much." Leah turned to face him.

"Stop making excuses woman." Jake took her dress off the hanger and handed it to her. Leah clutched it in her hands as Jake stepped forward. "I can help you get dressed if that will make you feel better." He smirked raising his eyebrows.

Leah hit him. "Move out of my space Black, I'll be ready in a little."

"Doesn't matter how long you take to put it on. All I know is later I won't take long getting it off." Jake was already back by her door winking as he opened the door and left out of it.

Leah wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't not when he made statements like that. Her libido was on an all-time high and it seemed like they hadn't had sex in a millennia. Leah slid on her dress and looked back in the mirror as she played in her hair. Her dress was white towards the top and the waterfall part where it flowed down was black. Leah loved the mesh that was intertwined in the dress. Her wedges were completely black with a white strap that she bent down to tie. She grabbed her purse and opened her door and walked down the steps.

Jake was sitting on the couch talking to Seth about letting him drive tonight. Jake's head turned her way as she stepped off the last step. It was as if he could always sense her before she came anywhere. She loved-hated it. He got up and his eyes scanned her up and down as he walked over and pulled her into his arms. He inhaled her scent before kissing her mark. "You smell good like always. You look even more gorgeous babe." He looked into her eyes before kissing her softly on the lips. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Jake grabbed her hand and they walked outside on the porch.

Seth was already outside by the car, spinning the keys with excitement.

"You sure you want to let him drive Jake? The last time he drove my mom almost didn't live to tell the story." Leah looked over at Seth with a weary expression.

"Give the kid some credit. I heard he's gotten a tad bit better. Besides I want to sit in the back seat with you." Jake said as they walked down towards the car.

"If you even try to fondle me I'm kicking you out the car, Black." Leah narrowed her eyes at Jake.

Jake feigned hurt. "What little faith my girlfriend has in me..."

Leah's heartbeat increased. He kept saying things randomly like girlfriend and marriage. Commitment. Leah still had some issues with that but she was already tied to him at least for another eighteen years. And then add the mate bond on top of that... forever. Okay so she was his girlfriend. But he hardly said it.

Jake opened the door for her and Leah got in behind Seth's seat. Jake slid in next to her as Seth started the car. The drive wasn't that long even though Seth was doing funny maneveurs he shouldn't have been doing so Leah would freak out. Like driving over potholes and almost crashing into a stop sign he swore he didn't see. Even though Leah knew he saw better than anyone else she knew. The wedding was supposed to be on the beach but it moved to the large community center after some complication that Leah really didn't care about.

Seth parked and before Leah could open her door he did it for her. "You're still in one piece sis." he grinned.

Leah grimaced. "Barely. You shall never be driving me again."

"Did I make you or the baby sick?" Seth frowned and whispered.

"No I'm fine suprisingly." Leah smiled at him and smoothed a few strands of his hair back . "Can you guys attempt to act normal tonight?" she looked at Jake and Seth as Jake grabbed her hand again.

They both nodded.

Leah was about to head inside.

"Wait sis. We need a code word just in case it gets too much for you." Seth touched her arm.

Leah thought for a few minutes. "Cheerio."

"Really? Cheerio? I wonder about you sometimes." Jake tapped his chin.

"That's the girl your stuck with for the rest of your life." Seth chuckled patting Jake on his back as he ran over to where Collin and Brady were lurking.

Jake looked down at Leah. "What? It's a good code word." Leah hit him as they walked over towards the open door.

"Sure it is babe. I just can't take my eyes off you. You look really good right now." his eyes were getting darker.

Leah took a breath, she was seriously considering jumping his bones right in front of everyone before luckily Angela came over grabbing her away from Jake.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was a bore. Leah literally felt like puking the whole time. Something was wrong with this whole thing but she didn't know what it was. She was hot even though the weather outside was way under sixty degrees. She was achy and fidgety. She was being worse than Claire with her sighing and drumming her fingers on her crossed legs wishing it was over. At one point Jake grabbed her hands and squeezed it until she relaxed. She really didn't care for the wedding. Sam had Jared as his best man, Paul, and Embry as his groomsmen. Emily had Kim as her maid of honor, and Rachel as her bridesmaid. Leah wondered why Emily didn't ask Angela to be a bridesmaid it looked pretty off balanced the way it was.<p>

Emily's dress was gorgeous and she was glowing with a few tears coming down her face. But it was missing something. Leah couldn't put her finger on it but it was defintely missing something.

"Cheerio?" Jake whispered, kissing her hand.

She hadn't seen him look at Sam and or Emily the entire time they were saying their vows. He just looked down at her and or whispered something to Quil who was the only who could keep Claire quiet.

Leah shook her head. It was almost over, she could tolerate the nonsense for another five minutes. She hoped.

Finally they kissed and Leah was free. Well they were going to the reception which was also in the huge community center in the back. So Leah grabbed Jakes hand glad to be outside. Embry walked over holding Angela's hand. She was wearing an all classic black dress that didn't have any straps and flats. Embry made her look even tinier than she already was.

He looked pissed.

"What's wrong bro?" Jake hit Embry's arm softly to get his attention.

Angela rubbed the other side of his arm, "He's upset that Emily didn't invite me to be a bridemaid after Sam invited him."

"Why wouldn't she?" Leah asked as Rachel and Kim ran over as Sam and Emily got swamped by their family.

"She doesn't like me. I don't know why I've never even talked to her." Angela rolled her eyes.

Leah laughed. "Well that's stupid. Is this reception supposed to be better than the wedding? Because if not I'm going home." Leah looked longingly at where Seth parked

"Oh no you aren't!" Rachel pulled Leah out of Jake's arms. "If we have to suffer so do you."

Leah moaned. "Fine. But if I die I want that it's completely your fault on my obituary."

Rachel laughed. "Righttt...like anyone would believe that lil me would be the reason why the infamous Leah passed on. You're indestructible you can handle a damn reception."

* * *

><p>The reception was better than the actual wedding at least in the beginning. Leah just hung out with Jake and her fab four all night, until Emily asked her wedding party to join her and Sam. Then it was just Angela, Jake and Seth. Leah saw her mom, she brought along Charlie who looked very uncomfortable at the far table talking amongst themselves. Leah used to think they would be gross but seeing them and how they interacted Leah was happy for her mom. She just wished she hadn't moved on so fast after her father passed.<p>

Finally the first dance of the wife and groom was happening. Leah was sitting in her seat finishing up the fruit bowl that Jake had made to her. When the song changed Sam was now dancing with Kim and Jared was dancing with Emily.

"Dance with me." Jake outstretched his hand.

Leah shook her head no. "I can't dance."

"I can't either. Let's _not_ dance together babe." he grinned. Leah smiled back at him and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and walked them over towards everyone dancing and pulled her close to him. Leah laid her head on his shoulder and he put his hand on the small of her back taking her right hand in his left and began moving. Leah didn't mind staying there forever.

But eventually a familiar voice cut in, "Can I borrow her for a second?" Sam asked politely.

Jake suprisingly nodded and spun Leah into Sam's arms. Leah didn't lay her head on Sam's chest. She kept their body a good distance apart. If he pulled her any closer he would be sure to feel her baby bump and that wouldn't be good.

"I think a congratulations is in order." Sam smiled down at her.

"And why is that?" Leah looked up at him.

His eyes were sparkling as he spoke. "You didn't kill anyone."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Everyone is always talking about me killing someone. I haven't been voilent to anyone but Jake lately. He should be the only one that's scared and I wouldn't hurt him. I need him." Leah half smiled.

"Does he really make you happy? Like really, really?" Sam asked. Leah realized that they weren't even swaying to the music anymore but everyone on the dance floor seemed to be giving them their privacy, including Jake.

"Yes, _really, really._ He really does in more ways than one." Leah really smiled at that.

"You know I miss you and what we had alot. I think about how everything went down alot more than I should or want to." Sam confessed.

"It's the past Sam. Emily makes you happy right?" Leah asked.

"Yes that she does." Sam looked up and his eyes must have locked with Emily's because Leah could feel how happy and complete he was with her. And it didn't upset Leah at all, in fact she was glad for him.

"Remember the good memories for what they are. Memories. Let me go and move on from that, your wife will appreciate you more if you do." Leah patted his shoulder as they stopped moving Leah was pretty tired of dancing already. She walked over to the table with the drinks prepared to grab a water when Rachel nudged her.

Rachel was sipping some champagne. "Want some?" Rachel asked.

Emily was standing nearby eyeing Leah. She had been doing it the whole day. Had Leah been in a funkier mood she would have said something. But the day wasn't a total bust so she couldn't complain.

Leah shook her head. Emily's eyes narrowed. Emily was pretty smart, no one ever turned down free drinks, especially not Leah. Before Emily had become a backstabbing friend Leah and her would sneak into Harry's liquor cabinet and sneak a drink or two. Emily could never hold it down, but Leah was always a champ. Never getting as sick as Emily would after.

Leach scratched her arm. "Cheerio, Cheerio, Cheerio, God damn it Jake, Cheerio!" she said softly.

She really wished he wasn't talking to the council laughing it up, maybe he would have heard her and Seth seemed to have disappeared so she couldn't even use him as her backup/

"Why are you saying Cheerio?" Kim seemed like she had been sipping on some of the champagne before anyone else could get a hold of it.

Leah shook her head and was about to open her mouth when Emily blurted out, "You're pregnant!" at the same time as the music seemed to stop.

Everyone one of the sixty plus guests turned their head in the direction of Leah, Emily, Rachel and Kim.

Well so much for breaking it to every one slowly.


	41. Ch41:Light as a Feather

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight stuff**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch41:Light as a Feather<strong>

Jake was laughing along with Old Quil, his dad, Charlie and Sue who barely sat over by the council the whole night. She was already separating herself from the council as much as she could. Jake really wanted to get back to Leah. She had been dancing with Sam. Jake felt like they needed that little closure so he backed out the way and let Sam have his moment. Jake trusted that Leah didn't love Sam like that anymore and she asked him to not act weird tonight. Being overprotective in front of Sam when the guy did nothing wrong was a sure sign of doing too much.

So after Jake spun Emily around for a few minutes he was over it. Jake really only wanted to dance with Leah he didn't even think about sharing her until Sam asked if he could cut in. But it would figure that Sam would want some kind of dance with her so Jake made sure he didn't seem like he was just pushing Emily off. He smiled and kissed her cheek, saying a congratulation before walking over to the table.

He thought he should say hello to the council members. There was nothing against old people but Jake thought that they were all talking too much and asking a lot of questions. Sam and Leah seemed to have stopped dancing, he saw Sam walk over to his seat to get some water.

Jake could feel Leah looking at him, but he couldn't just cut them off while his dad started speaking. Jake began tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his dad to shut up but the old man kept going and going.

Jake saw Emily's mom walk over to the stereo and turned it off, with a microphone in hand so she could begin making speeches when Jake heard Emily screech out. "You're pregnant!"

Billy stopped talking immediately as Jake turned around examining the room to see Leah. The room seemed to be deathly silent as Leah's eyes widened and started to water. Jake was about to go to her but she was already running down the hallway as everyone watched her. Sue got up from the table throwing down her napkin, walking as fast as she could in her heels towards Leah. Angela, Kim and Rachel were a step behind her. Emily's mother turned the stereo back on and set the microphone down. Everyone began whispering and mummuring.

Emily was quivering as she raised her hand to her face. "I didn't think she really was. I was just-"

Sam walked over to her and pulled her to the side to speak with her. Jake thought he should have done that a long time ago. She was always just saying things and never thinking about the repercussions until after the fact.

Jake growled lowly balling up his fist and was about to walk over to see if his girl was okay. Leah wasn't ready to tell anyone yet and she had given Emily the respect she wanted all day by not causing scene. Leah stayed in the background and came to support her and all Emily did was put another check in the category of the many reasons why they weren't friends anymore. Jake was just proud of Leah for not scarring the other side of Emily's face.

Seth came from outside looking around confused, before walking over to Jake and touching his shoulder calmly. "What happened?"

"The pack knows. Well everyone here knows now. By the end of tonight everyone in town will know." Jake groaned touching his mark, Leah was really upset. "I shouldn't have made you patrol to make sure we were good. I should have had someone glued to her all fucking night." Jake said.

"Well lets go find her." Seth was already walking towards the large lit hallway that everyone in the room seemed to be looking at straining to hear.

"All the girls are over there. Give them a second to see if they can calm her." Jake pulled Seth back to him, so that he was standing next to him. Jake closed his eyes for a second concentrating only on sending Leah calm and all his love with his emotions. He hoped it helped a bit.

"Whoa man you must have super sperm if you knocked Leah up. Congrats." Quil said patting Jake on the arm as he walked over.

"I've been trying forever to get Kim pregnant and you only had what like a good month or two with Leah? Man you're one lucky son of a bitch." Jared had his hands in his back pocket but he was cheery and bright as he nudged Jake.

"That explains why Angela was acting all odd when I asked how her day with Leah went. She was never good with secrets. Well done on Leah." Embry looked at the hallway that his imprint and Leah ran down.

Collin and Brady came over. Jake could smell the liquor in their cups. But they weren't feeling any of the effects thanks to the wolf gene. "I knew it. I could swear I heard another tinier heartbeat whenever she was around." Brady was moving around offbeat to the music. A heart beat? That caught Jake's attention. His baby had a heartbeat.

"Yeah and she was wearing baggy shirts, it's too hot for that shit. Plus her scent kind of changed." Collin said taking a sip out of his cup. Jake had forgotten that Collin could smell just as good as he could. Jake had noticed her scent had changed slightly making her fragrance even sweeter than it usually was. But he had assumed maybe she was using a different body wash.

Brady put his arm around Collin to steady himself. Maybe he had one too many drinks Jake thought as Jared took both Brady and Collin's half full cups from them and threw them away before returning over to Jake with Paul in tow.

"All I know is you better hope you don't have a girl. One Leah is enough." Paul joked, the guys laughed for a second. "Plus we would have all the guys scared to even approach her she would never get any dates after the first one."

"I know and imagine if it's a boy Collin part deuces I'm telling you man. It's genius!" Collin put his hands out and ended up smacking Brady in the face.

Sam ambled over without Emily. "I'm sorry guys." He looked around at the circle of guys around Jake. "I apologize Jake. I don't know what's with her lately. I would love to blame it on the pregnancy and her being a bridezilla for the perfect wedding but I don't know. This seems like way more…" He scratched the back of his neck embarrassingly.

Jake just nodded he didn't have anything positive to say to that. "You guys are all cool with this right?" Jake looked over at Sam making sure to see his answer first.

"Are you kidding me! Of course. The bloodlines with this kid are going to be off the charts bro!" Embry wrapped his arm around Jake's shoulder and shook him. Quil did the same thing on the other side of him.

Jake laughed. "Sam?"

"I'll admit I'm not all the way happy with it but it's for a selfish reason. If it had to be anyone I'm alright with it being you." Sam alleged.

Jake needed him to be more than just alright with it. Sam had no claim to Leah anymore but Jake was more worried on how his girl felt than about questioning what Sam meant. Jake thought Leah had been there for enough time. Hopefully she was calm. "I'm going to go check on her." Jake stepped away from his circle.

"We'll all come too."

* * *

><p>Leah ran until she got into the medium sized room that was empty except for tables and chairs against the wall. Leah closed the door and locked it. She turned on the light and wiped her eyes as she sat down on the floor in her dress. It fanned around her in a big poof. She was seriously thinking about slapping the shit out of Emily but she would just knock the girl out or accidently kill her in doing that. Then everyone would blame Leah for being the jealous, bitter harpy. A majority of the room knew that she was with Jake, but based on the whispers Leah heard. The reason Leah didn't accept the maid of honor position was because she was still very much in love with Sam and jealous of Emily.<p>

Leah almost wanted to laugh at that but didn't. She didn't want to add crazy to the list of being jealous and bitter of Emily.

Now she was crying yet again, and all of the guests knew she was pregnant. Leah wondered what the pack was saying about her. Or if people thought the baby mysteriously belonged to Sam and Jake was going to go on a rampage. It would figure, her life being talked about like a continuous soap opera. She would be the talk of the whole town. Leah heard soft, fast clicks of heels of whoever had followed her before she heard the knock on the door.

She sniffed and wiped her nose with her arm, as her mom poked her head in. "Oh, dear, sweetie why are you sitting on the floor like that?"

"I should have stayed home. I didn't want to be here anyway." Leah frowned, upset with herself that she was still crying.

Her mom bent down and wiped her cheek with her thumb just as Rachel, Kim and Angela barged in shutting and locking the door behind them. They came to Leah and kneeled down. Leah felt the emotions that Jake was sending her way and she was thankful that he was giving her space for a minute.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have offered you anything had I known." Rachel looked worried.

"Yeah we're your friends. We should know things like this. It's important!" Kim touched her shoulder.

"I'm just happy I don't have to keep a secret anymore Embry was breaking me down with his questions." Angela was wearing her contacts but she kept moving her hand to her face pushing up the glasses that weren't there.

"You don't have any more secrets do you?" Rachel gave Leah a look before laughing.

Leah shook her head, sighing. "Ugh. I hate crying it's all I seem to do now…. But no, secrets never seem to last long in this freakin town. " Leah sniffed. "It's been about two weeks since I've found out. I didn't know how everyone was going to take it."

"Wonderful of course, you have a baby cookin' in that oven of yours. Hiding her or him is the silliest thing you could do." Angela said patting Leah's stomach.

"Jared is probably going to want a baby even more thanks a lot Leah." Kim grinned.

"I'm going to be an auntie. Oh my god. Cool Aunt Rach here I come." Rachel did a small dance on the floor next to Leah.

"Or _Crazy_ Aunt Rach… it could go either way." Leah sniffed and then laughed.

Her mom kissed the top of her head before getting up. "You seem to have this handled. I'm glad you have friends honey. I have less reason to worry with all these amazing people looking after you." Her mom smiled. "I have to get back out there to Charlie he must be dying out there alone." Sue looked towards the closed door.

"Go mom. I'm fine." Leah smiled at her mom. Her mom unlocked the door and was about to head out but stopped jumping in surprise. Jake was in front of the door with the whole pack behind him including Sam.

Leah checked in on their emotions and for the most part all of them were excited and accepting. Leah almost wanted to start crying again, or punch something. She really needed to fix the whole punching in excitement thing it was going to get her in serious trouble one day.

"You okay babe?" Jake kneeled in front of Leah as Angela stood up and went to Embry.

Leah nodded as Jake helped her off the floor pulling her into the side of his body.

"I can speak for the whole pack because I can feel it sis. I know you can too. We love you every single one of us. And you should probably prepare for the over protectiveness to step up a notch with everyone knowing." Seth started.

"We care, even though when ever you start mentioning cutting off balls and or a penis I'm running far in the opposite direction." Paul always had to add a joke on his nice things to say. Rachel punched Paul softly in his side as she got up and went to him. "What? If you had been on the other side of her just kicking your junk you would know why I said that."

"We love you. You're so different than how you were before. You're a good friend of mine. I'm offended that I wasn't one of the first to know." Embry frowned for all of a second but Leah could see that he was fighting not to smile.

"Your still naming him or her after me right?" Collin asked.

Brady hit his chest. "Let it go. We have to come up with some other names like Jakeah or Lake."

"Ugh! What kind of names are those?" Kim looked disgustingly over at Brady as Jared pulled her up from the floor.

"Leah and Jake names combined." Collin was snickering.

"Don't make naming kids your day job." Quil was covering his mouth with his fist trying not to laugh.

Angela was giggling.

"Darn. I thought we had something this time. " Brady kicked the floor with his shoe but he was smirking as he looked down.

Leah covered her mouth and began cackling. Everyone else laughed too.

"See we had nothing to worry about babe. We're all a family, our family." Jake kissed the top of her head. Leah looked around the room and let the words sink in. They were really her family. Even though Sam didn't say anything, him just being there was enough. He wasn't upset much, but Leah didn't know if he was upset at Emily or being pregnant with Jake's child. But Leah didn't think too much on that, her pack accepted her. She touched her stomach looking up at Jake who was still looking down at her. They were a family, her family.

* * *

><p>The reception hadn't lasted much longer after Jake and Leah came out the room with the pack behind them. Every one of the guests was still sitting at their tables and Emily seemed to be at the wedding party table by herself since every one of them were behind Leah.<p>

Leah actually felt sorry for her. It seemed like she had done the same thing Leah did months earlier pushing everybody away with how she was acting. Even though Emily sort of ratted her out Leah couldn't find it in her heart to hold it against her when Leah had all these amazing people surrounding her.

"Cheerio?" Jake asked looking down at Leah.

Leah nodded. She was definitely over being there. Seth handed over the keys saying that he was going to stay for a bit longer. After saying bye to family members Leah hadn't seen in forever, she and Jake walked to the car and opened the door for her. Leah got in pulling off her shoes as he got in. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. They drove home in silence as Leah began thinking on the events of the night. By the time she was done they were already in her driveway. Jake opened the door for her, offering his hand.

Leah took it and he lifted her out pulling her against him. His shirt was already off. Leah had no idea where it was.

Leah moved back and then looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing our _not_ dancing that was interrupted earlier." he said softly moving his feet, rocking them back and forth.

"Oh no, we are not. I told you I don't dance." Leah said trying to take her hands out of his but it was useless. "We don't even have music."

"All I need is the sound of your heart beat and I'm alright. Let's find out if mine is in sync with yours." He was speaking gruffly.

Leah thought she looked pretty ridiculous in her front yard trying to dance with him but he was being adorably cute so she laid her head against his heart and began moving to the sound of it.

She had no idea how long they had been dancing when she could swear she heard Jake whisper. "Marry me." It sounded like their heartbeat were in sync after he whispered that. Or maybe the wind was playing tricks on her.

Leah looked up at him, and he looked down at her for the longest time before pulling in her for the most mind blowing kiss of her entire life. He picked her up bridal style before taking the keys out his pocket and running up the steps to unlock and open the door. He kicked it closed as he kissed Leah walking her into the kitchen. He sat her on the table pulling her hair down.

"We are not about to do anything on this table." Leah tried pushing him away as he kissed the side of her left ankle.

"Yes we are." He grinned pushing her down with his body.

"People eat here!" she tried getting up but he already had her hands pinned down. Usually that was a sign that Leah wasn't going to win. Leah watched as he tugged her dress off and threw it behind him.

Leah saw her stomach that was no longer flat as she looked down. Jake began kissing her tummy with butterfly kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispered before breaking her bra in the middle and a throwing it somewhere near the stove. "And I especially love you." He kissed Leah softly.

Leah looked at him, wanting to be pissed that he ripped yet another one of her things but she really couldn't. He kissed her mark on her neck softly before licking down to her left breast. He spent a great deal there before moving to the right side. His tongue dipped between the valley of her breasts before he began kissing her stomach again. He came back up and kissed her, Leah sat up pushed up against him as she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down as far as she could from her reach on the table. He wasn't wearing any boxers as he pulled her into him.

"Tell me if I hurt you at all." He touched her lips softly and she nodded her head.

He pushed in ever so gently, as he kissed her, grabbing her thighs as he pushed in deeper. Leah had forgotten they were on the table as he lifted her up unto him even more. Leah wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as he held her more securely. He walked towards the steps.

"You better not drop me." Leah warned, moaning as he pushed deeper with each step up the stairs.

"I got you babe. You're light as a feather." He kissed her as he took another few steps.

Leah was about to come up with another come back but she was at a loss for words when he reached the top step and pushed so hard she could barely breathe.

He pushed open her door and kicked it closed, walking over to her bed and laying them both down. She was surprised that he had stayed in her the entire time. But he did and she came hard. It was kind of embarrassing really. He chuckled as he kissed her, cumming a few seconds later. So she couldn't really feel that embarrassed. He slid out of her rolling on the side next to her. Leah was really sleepy but she turned and kissed him gently. "Thank you." She said softly.

"I should have recorded that." Jake smiled pushing her hair behind her ear.

"What?" Leah asked. She really hoped she wasn't talking about the sex. They already had a tape somewhere out there thanks to the sex in the elevator.

"You saying thank you babe." He laughed and Leah hit his chest snuggling into her pillow.

"Sleep babe." He said softly and Leah drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Sometime during the night, she felt Jake move from his side of the bed. She thought maybe he was getting up to go to the bathroom or to eat. But all he did was kneel down by the bed near her stomach, and started whispering, "Hey baby in there. I know you can't hear me yet or maybe you can. I don't know. I think your mommy and I have to get some books so we can know more about you. I just wanted to say daddy loves you very, very much." Leah pretended to stay asleep as she listened to his words. If she didn't loved him before she definitely loved him now. That was the most sweetest thing she had ever heard in her entire life and it was for their baby


	42. Ch42: The Grand Reveal

**A/N1: Had this thing written since yesterday but my internet refused to cooperate with me. Then True Blood came on and I lost track of time… But we're in the clear again so here it goes! (: **

**A/N2: To anyone who thinks my crazy obsessive Zane is alive he isn't, Leah ripped off his head and they burned that along with his body long ago. He isn't going to reincarnate himself or anything crazy like that. Otherwise I would have had him reappear chapters ago.**

**As for the person who I couldn't respond back to because you didn't have an account; the imprints can also have babies Leah isn't the only one who can. But this is a Leah and Jake story so unless one of them ask or are told we don't know why the imprints haven't been pregnant yet. There are reasons… And let us not forget Emily is pregnant also due to Sam and her announcing it in front of the pack eons ago. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns the twilight characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch42: The Grand Reveal<strong>

Leah was having a great dream when Jake woke her up with what she assumed was stomping around. She opened her eyes sitting up. He was actually tip toeing but doing a horrible job at it. Leah looked at her clock it was one in the afternoon. She had her appointment with Carlisle today in less than thirty minutes and she wasn't even close to being ready.

"Oh you're up babe." Jake grinned pulling on his shirt.

"Thanks to you, yes." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He chuckled. "I love you too gorgeous. Come on let's get going."

Leah got up took a quick shower and walked out to her room throwing on a summer dress, tying her hair in a loose bun. She didn't like that her boobs were practically falling out of the dress, but it didn't make any sense to change when most of all her clothes showcased them now. Jake had made her a couple sandwiches that he handed her after she pulled on her shoes. She ate as they walked down the steps, through the living room. She finished as he grabbed the keys and opened the door.

Jake handed her a bottle of water and her prenatal vitamin.

Leah shook her head scowling at it. "I'm not taking that anymore."

"Yes you are. Please, please, please. It's for the little one." He begged opening the passenger side door; his eyes were on her chest. She hit him on the arm so he could look at her face. "Sorry you have a really nice rack there love."

Leah snatched the prenatal vitamin out of his hand, put it on her tongue hurried and swallowed after three big mouthfuls of water. "You are such a guy." Leah laughed for a second.

"Good girl." Jake smiled patting her head.

"If that was a dog reference, I'm kicking your ass Black." Leah frowned getting in the car.

Jake got in and started the car. "It wasn't babe. Stop being so moody." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in his.

Leah looked out the window as he drove. They got to the Cullen's with two minutes to spare. Jake grabbed Leah's hand and before they even got to the steps Carlisle opened the door. The stench of vampire was repulsive Leah was surprised that she didn't get super sick just from the smell.

But she made it into the house as Carlisle took her free warm hand with his ice cold one. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Where is everyone else?" Jake asked looking around at the empty house.

"Hunting…Edward and Bella went on a picnic." He stated. "But let's get you all settled in and find out what's going on with you." Carlisle let go of her hand and began the walk up the stairs, he seemed way more excited than Leah was about it. Leah and Jake followed after him. They reached the same room that she went in before.

Leah sat on the bed as Jake stood beside her keeping a lock and hold on her hand.

"You haven't been phasing have you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I've gotten close though." Leah admitted she figured she would be all the way honest. He couldn't help her if she kept things to herself. She would just ignore the fact that he was cold, and that with a lot of his venom in her system he could kill her and her baby. For good.

"I don't think it'll affect the baby but in caution just keep that as a standard rule." Carlisle stated walking around the room. Leah agreed. "How have you been feeling?" he asked taking out his clipboard.

"Most times I'm fine but a lot of things make me nauseous. I never actually throw up though. It always just passes. My boobs are achy and sore and I think their getting bigger. And I'm pretty sure I'm fatter than Emily is now and she's been pregnant way longer than I have." Leah confessed.

"You are not fat. Stop saying that." Jake frowned at her for a second before kissing the top of her head.

"Jake is right you aren't fat but you might want to start looking at what you're eating. Your diet is very important to the health of the baby also." Carlisle confirmed and Leah could feel the victory that Jake was having over it. "I have a couple things that should make the nauseous feeling go away. Your breasts may have grown but that's normal and they will continue to feel a bit sore and achy throughout the months." Carlisle started as Leah moaned.

"Stop complaining babe." Jake told her softly.

"I don't see you here getting fat and being sore. I can complain all I want." Leah stuck her tongue out at him and Jake chuckled.

"For the gaining weight faster I have several theories for that. But first would you like to do an ultrasound today?" Carlisle asked.

Leah noticed how Jake's eyes lit up. "Can we babe?"

She couldn't say no to that face. Plus she really wanted to see and possibly hear the baby herself. She nodded her head yes.

"First we'll do the routine checkup" Carlisle put on his gloves. He went through a series of questions, then asked Leah to lift her dress and placed a blanket to cover her lower area. After the checkup and probing much to Leah and Jake's dislike, Carlisle got the machine and pushed it near Leah. He then rubbed a blue gel over her stomach before grabbing a tool that he hooked up to the small television like thing before pressing a button. The screen came on as he put the wand on her stomach. She saw him moving it around.

"Is that it?" Jake asked.

"Why yes it is." Carlisle smiled.

"Tadpole…our baby looks like a tadpole with two small heads on separate ends." Jake gripped her hand tighter, Leah's eyes were starting to water, that was her baby, even though the baby wasn't complete yet it was still hers.

"Oh!" Carlisle said.

"What is something wrong with the baby?" Leah almost popped up but Jake grabbed her shoulder to keep her back.

"No, there are two heartbeats." Carlisle was moving the wand around in different directions trying to get different views to see if he was correct. "Yes, they are trying to separate into one embryo each."

"Fuck me." Leah leaned her head on the pillow. She never thought she would be having one kid let alone two. She didn't even know what she was supposed to do with one. How the hell was she going to be able to handle two?

"Already did babe." Jake smirked and Leah hit him hard. He rubbed his arm with his free hand as Carlisle shut off the machine, and handed Leah a couple napkins. Leah cleaned herself off and lowered her dress as she heard the front door downstairs close. From the voices she knew Edward and Bella were back. Leah began humming random songs in her head so that Edward would stay out of it. Jake's mind was probably enough. He tended to think as loudly as he talked and Leah wasn't trying to rub anything in. At least not with Edward but maybe with Bella... She needed a list to describe how much she disliked Bella and it was pretty long.

"This explains why you are getting bigger at this alarming rate, with twins you grow a lot faster so they both have room to grow properly. Also since we don't know if either and or both babies will have the wolf blood running through their veins, that may possibly be another reason. It's coming from both sides so that percentage just raised up another ten percent..." Carlisle was starting to talk doctor talk, until he saw that he lost Leah and Jake. Carlisle cleared his throat. "I have been doing a lot of reading on this and I suggest you guys buy books the more you know the better it will be for the babies. Since I know that drugs don't really affect you guys I don't know if I'll be able to give you anything when the birth is near but I will look up some more books in my study to see if I can find a stronger dosage. I'm going to need for you guys to come back in two weeks again to see if the development is still going as it should be." Carlisle took off his gloves and Leah nodded her head as Jake helped her off the bed.

Carlisle handed Jake a small white paper bag and walked them both down the stairs. "Thanks we should work on a payment plan or something it feels wrong to me just using your service for free." Jake shook Carlisle's hand.

"No problem and no thank you, it's really my pleasure. I find your pack interesting and with Leah being the only female I'm learning new things I never thought in my existence that I would know. You pay me with the knowledge of learning." Carlisle let go of Jake's hand.

"Okay…I guess." Jake scratched his chin. Usually he did that when he was about to say and or ask something stupid. Leah needed to get them out of there.

"Well we'll see you in two weeks then." Leah pulled Jake out the door and down the steps.

Edward was playing his piano while Bella sat next to him.

Bella saw Jake and looked like she was about to give him the cold shoulder until she saw Leah's not so flat stomach poking out through her dress. Leah really had hoped she wouldn't say anything but Bella got up and blundered over to the steps.

"It's Sam's isn't it? Why are you doing this to yourself Jake your better than that!" Bella started talking.

Leah snarled. Her wolf absolutely despised Bella and Leah knew she couldn't phase but she could still growl and snarl louder than any human she knew.

Bella jumped back as Edward stayed by the piano. Leah raised an eyebrow; he wasn't protecting her like he usually did. Maybe his love in paradise wasn't as perfect as he made everyone to believe. Edward started playing his piano again.

"Bella, if you don't step away from me right now." Leah warned. "I might not be able to phase and I might be pregnant but I can still kick your ass without breaking a sweat. No one needs to explain anything to you. But insult me again, and I will kill you. Got that?" Leah was thinking about stepping up to her but she liked being in Jake's arms. Leah sneered at Bella and her eyes widened as she nodded her head dumbly. "Jake is mine and this…" she pointed to herself. "… is his and we are leaving now."

Bella was already starting to cry as Leah and Jake walked to the door. Jake didn't say anything until he opened the passenger side door of the car.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her for so long she almost forgot to breathe. "I love you. I love it when you take charge." He nipped at her bottom lip softly.

Leah rolled her eyes but beamed as she got in the car. She buckled up as he got in. "Twins babe can you believe that?" Jake asked backing out the driveway.

"No." Leah leaned her head against the headrest. Her hands immediately went to her stomach. "But I love them. I love them so much."

"I love them too so much." Jake smiled at her. "You want to go home?" he asked.

"No. we need to buy baby books because I realized as I was laying there I know absolutely nothing about children, babies in specific. It's pretty sad actually." Leah said.

"Well off to the bookstore to shop for baby books we go." He turned on the music and Leah hummed along.

They got to the bookstore thirty minutes later, and Leah was happy to get out of the car. Being in the car that long was making her car sick. Jake handed her another bottle of water that she drank leaning against his hand and his gently rubbed her back in circles until she was okay.

The bookstore was pretty small and after asking the clerk where the baby section was, Leah almost wanted to go back home.

"There's so many!" Leah looked at the three rows of shelves dedicated to everything about the mother, father and the baby.

"How about we get a daddy to be book, a mommy to be book, and a book about what to expect with twins?" Jake was scratching his chin again. At least he didn't ask or suggest anything stupid. That actually seemed like a good idea. Leah checked in on his feelings and for the most part he was happy but he was also overwhelmed. Leah's feelings matched his completely.

"I guess it's a start." Leah approved.

They ended up running into Paul and Rachel who were coming out of the Ice cream shop across the street just as they were coming out of the book store. Jake put the bag of books in the back seat of the car.

"What are the odds?" Leah nodded her head towards them as he closed the door. Jake looked up and saw who she was looking at.

Jake did the wolf whistle and Paul's head snapped up from looking down at Rachel right over to Leah and Jake. Paul pointed to Leah and Rachel was off.

Rachel ran over and hugged Leah as if she didn't just see her at the wedding the day before. "You're like glowing and so pretty today."

"You look so much better, not hiding under those huge shirts." Paul started punching the side of Jake's arm as he casually came over but he was looking at Leah. "I didn't want to say it before but it really wasn't a good look for you."

Leah flipped him the bird as she let Rachel go. Paul and Jake chuckled.

"Hey, we're going to the movies want to come with?" Rachel asked.

"What movie?" Leah really didn't want to sit through a movie she knew she would absolutely hate.

"When in Rome." Paul was pointing his fingers at Rachel whispering 'she wanted to go'.

"Paul wants to see it, he practically begged me to get dressed earlier so we could go." Rachel said

Leah cackled for a good two minutes. "Oh the boys will love to hear that one."

"Rach babe, come on your ruining my rep here." Paul whined.

"You didn't have much of one to begin with at least not with me." Leah was still laughing just not as hard.

"Ah, come on Leah!" Paul was pouting until Rachel put her hand on his chest.

"You needed a new 'rep' anyway. Leave Leah alone." Rachel looked up at him and Paul seemed to get the imprint look that all the guys got when the their imprints spoke.

"He is sooooo whipped." Leah looked at Jake but his mind seemed to be elsewhere even though his arm was around her.

"They have popcorn there. I haven't had movie popcorn in forever." Jake admitted. Popcorn with extra, extra, butter did sound good at that moment.

"We'll go." Leah said she was pretty much sold at popcorn.

"Okay we'll meet you guys there the next showing is in like twenty minutes. So let's get to it!" Rachel was already dragging Paul off with her as Leah turned to Jake.

"Who do you think wanted to see the movie more?" Jake asked as they got back in the car.

"Paul." Leah laughed. "He looked too guilty when she was talking."

"Yeah I thought so too." Jake laughed with her.

* * *

><p>Leah barely remembered what happened after she ate four tubs of popcorn and cried through parts of the movie that weren't even tear worthy. Jake and Leah were right Paul really wanted to see the movie. It was pretty funny whenever Jake would ask Leah a question and Paul would try to shush him blaming it on the guy behind them. Even though Jake, Rachel and Leah knew it was Paul every time. Rachel hugged Leah goodbye and made her promise that they would have a girls day and soon. Leah promised half asleep. She was exhausted, trying to keep up with Rachel's spurt of energy. Leah ended up falling asleep in the car and Jake must have carried her back into the bed. It was the only explanation of why she was only dressed in her panties. He never liked her sleeping with her bra on.<p>

Leah woke up the next morning plastered against Jake's back, feeling nauseous so she got up but by the time she got to the bathroom she was fine. She exhaled in frustration, that had been happening a lot lately, and she absolutely hated the feeling. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before taking the huge prenatal vitamin that she loathed taking. Then she showered and walked back out to her room. Jake was still knocked out on his stomach with his arm hanging off her bed on the floor. Leah laughed softly before removing her towel and looking in the mirror. She touched her stomach softly she could swear she was even bigger than yesterday but maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Or maybe not Carlisle had stated with twins she would be getting bigger faster and with the wolf genes they might be growing at an even faster rate. She shook her head, putting on her clothes.

They weren't baggy this time so everyone would definitely be able to see that she was pregnant. No reason to hide what everyone already knew now although they didn't know how many...

As she was tying her hair up Jake turned over and sat up. His hair was in all messy angles and Leah laughed at him. He still had the sleepy look on his face when he raised his eyebrow at her which made her laugh even harder. He ran his hand through his hair and moved the cover off of himself.

He got up and walked over to Leah and kissed her, "Morning beautiful." He said then he kneeled down on the floor. "Morning beautiful babies" he kissed her stomach twice before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.

Leah shook her head and grabbed her cell calling her bank. She was going to be taking out a large sum so she could start her plan for her pack and herself. She had another appointment with the representative in a few days. Leah left Jake upstairs and walked down the steps and took in the disarray of the kitchen. She thought maybe Jake would have picked up the clothes the day before when he had made her something to eat.

"Freakin' nasty gross boys never cleaning up after themselves…" Leah huffed.

She was so glad her mother no longer lived with her or Sue would have killed her. Leah's dress was hanging on the hook that was meant for the aprons. Leah pulled it off and picked up Jake's pants from the floor. She picked up the remains of her underwear and threw them away. She put the rest of the clothing in the washing machine. She was also happy that Seth hadn't returned home yet from his feelings mixing with Collin and Brady still she assumed he was still at their place. She was a bit shocked, the wedding was a day and a half ago and he still hadn't been home.

She took the bleach cleaner spray out the bottom cabinet and sprayed it once on the table hoping it wouldn't make her sick. Once she realized that it wouldn't, she began spraying the whole thing, paying more attention to the spot where Jake had laid her. Jake was still upstairs in her bathroom when Collin, Brady and Seth tumbled into the back door kitchen.

"What the hell Leah? Got enough bleach there?" Collin scrunched up his nose before fanning his hand in front of his face rapidly.

"We brought breakfast." Brady held up two bags in his hand.

Seth had another two bags that he set on the counter as he opened the kitchen window. "What are you doing that for anyway?"

Leah wiped her nose with her arm as she finished wiping off the table. "It needed to be disinfected." Leah shrugged hoping Collin couldn't smell anything underlying the bleach.

"You disinfected it alright! My nose is dying here man." Collin complained. Well at least he couldn't smell anything else.

Seth took the bottle from Leah and placed it back where it belonged. "That's enough of this sis. That can't be good for the baby."

Leah rolled her eyes. "The baby and I are fine." She could hear Jake upstairs moving around but she had no idea what the hell he was doing. She took the towel that she used and placed it on top of the washing machine then walked back to the kitchen.

Collin, Brady, Seth, were sitting at the table with a box open with food. Leah's stomach rumbled. It smelled really good and she was feeding for three now, herself and her babies.

Seth pulled out the seat next to him and patted it. "Eat with us."

Leah sat down and took the fork sitting next to her box of food and began to eat as Jake came into the kitchen with the box that his father had given him when they first realized they were both sharing the Alpha position.

He rubbed his nose a few times. "Fuck Leah, how much bleach did you use?"

Leah took a bite of her eggs and shrugged, "Enough to hopefully disinfect the table." She gave him a look so he would drop it.

"It was enough… way too much actually." He set the box on the counter and walked behind her chair and kissed the side of her neck. "You smell really good though and I like that you're done wearing those ridiculous baggy shirts."

"You're only saying that because people can see how fat I am." Leah frowned.

"You're not fat, you're beautiful. In my opinion even more beautiful with the babies, makes me want you ten times more." Jake touched her stomach softly. No one caught on to the fact that he used a plural, Leah was a bit glad she would tell them later.

"Awwwww, alpha love." Collin and Brady said at the same time.

"Brother at the table! Trying to eat!" Seth groaned pointing to himself.

"Pretend that there is an invisible wall here and it won't bother you." Jake chuckled; placing his arm in front of Seth, it didn't block his view not even a little bit when Jake kissed her deeply on the lips.

Seth pretended to gag. "Okay we're all glad you aren't wearing clothes big enough to fit me anymore but let's not talk about it." Seth ate a piece of bacon and Leah snickered.

Embry and Quil walked through the front door and came into the kitchen, grabbing one of the white foam boxes full of food without even asking. She was going to have to get used to the pack just inviting themselves in now that this was the pack house.

"What's in the box?" Embry nodded his head towards it as Jake sat in front of Leah with his own box of food.

"Yeah, we're curious." Brady leaned in more as Quil and Embry sat down.

"A rock but we don't know what it means yet. Jake's old man said to open it." Leah said rubbing her stomach softly.

"Well open it already. The suspense is killing us." Quil said with his mouth full.

"You don't even know the half of it. We've had the damn thing for two months and haven't had the chance to open it yet." Jake said in frustration.

"You have time now." Seth stated.

"Yeah so let's see what the big deal is." Collin got up to throw away his empty box. The other guys finished eating.

Leah scooted back in her chair, and took everyone's empty boxes and threw it away.

"How far along are you Leah?" Quil asked looking at her stomach as she picked up the box with the rock in it bringing it over to the table. The bump was obvious when she wore her own shirt but she didn't care.

"I'm almost two months along or so Carlisle says. It's kind of hard to tell." Leah wanted to keep it vague. Most guys didn't like talking about girls getting or not getting their period in Leah's case. Jake got up and walked over until he stood beside her he kissed the side of her forehead, placing his hand around her waist.

"You can definitely tell." Brady whispered, before Seth slapped the back his head. "Ow." He rubbed the back of his head grimacing.

Collin laughed at him, "You never say things like that to a girl, man. I taught you better than that." Collin joked as Jared walked into the house.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Brady said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Jared asked as everybody looked at him.

"We're waiting for the grand reveal. Sit." Quil said. Jared strolled over to the seat that Leah was in and sat down.

Leah took off the lid and placed it on the table and Jake took out the rock. Leah looked at Jake as he held it in his hands. In fact the whole table was looking at him.

"Open it with me." He said softly. Leah held one end of the rock as Jake held the other. She had forgotten how large the thing was until now.

"On three you pull." Leah looked up at him and he nodded. All the guys at the table sat up and leaned in so they could see better.

"One…" she started the whole table was counting with her. "Two…three." She pulled as he did and the rock pulled apart. A stack of papers fell out as the rock broke into another three portions Leah felt the small zap go through her as the rock disintegrated until there was nothing left.

"Well that was a total bust." Collin plopped back in his seat in disappointment. Leah was a bit disappointed too; all that time spent not opening all for a bunch of papers to fall out and the rock to fall apart? What was the point in that?

"No…" Leah said touching her lips. "Did you feel that Jake?" Leah asked. For some reason Paul's emotions were driving Leah absolutely crazy. She had no idea why he would be feeling panicked, scared, sick, and confused all at the same time. Nothing had better have happened to Rachel or there would be hell to pay.

"Yeah…" he bent down to pick up the pieces of paper that were yellowed with age. "This is my dad's writing." Jake frowned as the house phone rang.

Seth got up and walked over to it. "Hello Clearwater residence, Seth speaking."

Leah heard what Paul said on the other line, loud and clear, his emotions began to immediately make sense. "Billy just stopped breathing get Jake and Leah here now!"

* * *

><p><strong>If I confused anyone with my writing. I apologize! <strong>

**Your critics and questions make me better (at least I think so) so I love that you guys tell me how you feel :)**

**All of you reviewers are freakin awesome!**


	43. Ch43:Anything You Need

**Ch43:Anything You Need**

Jake felt different the jolt that he felt as the rock crumbled into the air changed his views a lot more than he thought they would. The room seemed too silent. No one was talking as Seth was on the phone for a few seconds. Jake heard Seth hang up the phone but couldn't turn to face him, Jake's eyes were still locked on the papers in his hand. Jake could tell something was wrong just from how Seth walked to his sister and whispered softly in her ear. Jake looked at the yellowed paper again staring at the words but not really reading anything. Leah took the papers out of his hand before he let it crumble into tiny bits.

"Did you hear me Jake?" Leah looked up at Jake touching him softly on his cheek so he would look at her. Jake shook his head to clear it.

He looked down at her; her eyes were already tearing up. Jake really didn't want to know but he already knew the answer just from the stupid rock. Something happened, but what? Why did he insist on opening it? He should have left it buried in the damn closet for eternity.

"We have to get to your house Billy stopped breathing." Leah looked at the other pack members. Chairs scraped against the floor and the kitchen was empty within seconds.

Jake was shaking so bad he knew he was going to phase soon but he was still trying to control it. Nothing could have happened to his dad, his dad was the man; he got through everything and anything.

"Go. I'll get Leah there for you." Seth touched Jake's shoulder.

Jake leaned down to kiss Leah deeply before he pulled Leah roughly against his body for a second kissing the side of her head. "Hurry there. I can't do this without you." He looked at her and she nodded wiping her face kissing her fingertips and placing them on her mark.

Jake's heart was racing he threw off his shirt as he backed up from Leah repeating the motion. Seth was already pulling Leah out the kitchen she was still holding on to the papers that his dad had written on. Jake put his shorts on the cord on his ankle and took the three steps out the back door. He phased into the air jumping off the small slab of rock by the open back door. His paws hit the ground and Jake sprinted towards the trees, only stopping to let out a gut wrenching howl, before running in the direction of his home. He heard his pack brothers responding to his howl for several minutes before it went completely silent. Jake pushed himself harder than he ever did in whole life. Everyone else phased along with him kept their thoughts to themselves, sending comfort and love his way before sitting down by the edge of the forest before phasing out. He hoped his dad was okay, people stopped breathing all the time and came back, right?

Jake continued to think positive all the way until he reached the edge of the forest by the front of his home. His heart plummeted as he phased pulling on his shorts, before running the small distance across the street to his house. His pack was in the forest in human form just standing there. The ambulance truck leaving the scene with the alarm blaring definitely wasn't a good sign. Or was it? Was he too late? Or just in time?

Half of the neighborhood was gathered in a huddle in their own yards looking directly at Jake for answers that Jake didn't have. No one said anything they were just looking at him. That rock did something to change things. What the hell did his dad do? This couldn't be good.

Seth must have been driving like a mad man because Leah was next to Jake within seconds after him arriving holding on to his arm. Jake was glad that she was there because she was his anchor, the only thing that could make everything alright. She still had the papers in her hands as she eyed him. Seth joined the rest of the pack members as Jake and Leah walked down the walkway up the ramp he built for his father and opened the door.

As soon as he stepped into the house Jake knew that he was too late his father was dead.

* * *

><p>Leah felt Jake's agony and pain; it was so intense that she fell on the floor but he was still holding her hand so he caught her as he fell to his knees first. This all reminded her of her father's death. It hit way too close to home.<p>

He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and roared loudly causing several picture frames to fall down onto the floor. Leah gritted her teeth with several tears falling down her face, she was already feeling her own pain with what seemed like Billy's death but adding Jake's on top of hers was just too much.

She had to calm him down in order to get answers. She was still holding on to the pieces of aging paper surprisingly as Paul stuck his head out of Rachel's bedroom. Seth had driven so crazy and fast that she wasn't even able to look at them. She just held on for her life as her brother pushed the car to the max.

Paul's hair was disheveled, his shirt was wrinkled and his eyes were blood shot. He came fully out the room kneeling on his knees also in front of Jake and Leah.

"What happened?" Jake's voice was deep and gruff. Leah was surprised he could even speak, she couldn't even move.

"I tried everything I fucking could to save him…" he bowed his head. "But it was like… shit I don't know how to explain it…" Paul looked at the blanket that was lying on the floor. Billy's wheelchair was sitting by the desk on the far side of the room and the couch was flipped over covering the television.

"Start from the beginning…" Jake grasped Leah's hand tighter, he was shaking a bit. Leah squeezed back.

"Well, uh, I woke up and said goodbye to Rach she started her new job today…" he smiled when he said her name, "…then when I came back in the house he was watching television with the biggest smile on his face. It was like he knew something was going to happen, because he was acting weird. Weirder than usual I mean. He asked if I would take him to get some new fishing equipment." Paul started. "But he cut himself off in the middle of it and said, 'finally' and mumbled something about peace, a letter and a rock? Next thing I know he's not breathing." Paul wiped his eyes with his arm. "The paramedics took to damn long to get here. Like twenty minutes if he had any chance it flew out the fucking out the window with each passing second they took." Paul snarled in frustration. "The fucking doctor announced him dead on the scene and said something about a death certificate and going to the morgue for more details. Fuck what am I going to tell Rach?"

Leah looked at Jake; he calmed down a bit as he was looked over at her. They didn't have an answer to that question.

"Go fill in the pack. We'll be out there in a little while." Leah finally found her voice. Paul got his knees and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Leah moved herself until she faced Jake and ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand that wasn't still holding his. He looked at her, his eyes were glassy but he didn't break down. From his emotions she could tell he was holding back.

"I have the message he wrote, it might explain things." Leah said to him softly.

He nodded and took it from her hands and read it to himself. Leah watched his facial expressions change from confused to anger to understanding he was vibrating so violently that he accidently shredded the rest of the letter. Leah hoped he had read enough to understand some things.

Leah touched his mark with her fingertips. "What does it mean?" she asked.

"A new chief means death to the current one. It's been going on for generations. That's why he insisted I open that damn fucking rock. I should have buried it. He never told me… Fuck I mean he did but all he said was that he wouldn't be alive forever. I didn't know it meant this." Jake put his head down.

"We never would have opened it had you known though." Leah lifted his chin up with her hand and looked at him.

"He said that in this letter." Jake laughed bitterly. "But nope I would have thrown it over the cliff into the ocean and watched it sink to the bottom of the freaking ocean."

"We need to speak to the council, make arrangements and fill them in if they don't already know." Leah said gently.

Jake pulled Leah into him and held her, his nose immediately went to her neck and he inhaled. "I know, just give me a minute let me sit here and pretend all is right in the world."

They stayed like for all of five minutes before Jake sniffed and kissed Leah's mark. He got up and helped her on to her feet and opened the door. The whole pack was standing in a half circle around the ramp. It was like he cut a switch on and began speaking as if he were fine. Leah knew he wasn't, he was very much in pain, but he was putting on a strong front in face of the pack.

Jake sighed. "Guys get home, let everyone know that we'll be having my father's services within the next week. Uh, and we all will have a pack meeting in a day or so along with the remaining members of the council. We apparently have a new chief in town thanks to my dad."

Leah seemed to be the only one that caught on to the fact that he stumbled when he had said dad.

"Who?" Sam asked from the left side of Leah. She really hoped he was done with the power struggle thing because it definitely wasn't him.

"The rock was a passing on…" Embry realized looking up at Jake for a few seconds.

Jake nodded. The other wolves began murmuring softly before Jake spoke again. "We'll discuss it more once I've talked to the council. As of now if anyone has a problem you come to me. Got that?" Jake made sure he met everyone's eyes. "Now get home." Jake nodded his head forward and the wolves broke up after touching base with Jake and separated heading their own ways home.

Seth was still standing there he pulled Jake in for an awkward bro hug. "I got your back man. Anything you need."

"Just time alone with Leah." Jake said. Leah didn't like the fact that he was kicking her brother out of his own home but there was nothing she could really do. He was upset and having someone hover over you asking if you were okay continuously got annoying after a while.

"Alright. Collin…Brady hold up!" Seth called out throwing Jake the keys. "Keep my sister safe." Seth said before hugging Leah and running off.

Leah looked at Jake and held his hand as they walked to the car. She got in and drove them home. As soon as they entered the house Jake pushed her against the wall and kissed her, roughly at first before he began to kiss her tentatively, his lips were lingering over hers. "Make it stop…" he asked so softly looking right into her eyes.

She really had a problem with denying him of anything lately when he did things like that. Leah shook her head, "I don't know how." She moved her hands to his ears and massaged them.

He groaned leaning his head against her shoulder. "Make me forget for a little while… please babe."

Leah exhaled and kissed Jake pulling him closer to her. "You will not use sex as a distraction with me." She said spoke against his lips.

"That wasn't what I was asking you woman. Just lay with me." He squeezed her hips gently. "Are you and the babies okay?"

Leah nodded. "I'm stronger than you think." She said as he picked her up and walked them both to the couch. He laid her down handing her the remote. He got behind her and pulled her more into him inhaling her scent.

That seemed to be his favorite thing to do. She turned on a cartoon, but she wasn't really paying attention. Based on the tears that kept hitting her neck neither was he. Leah turned herself so she could face him and looked at him, touching his mark so softly that he shivered. She was really close to saying something that would probably just make him more upset but she pulled him more to her and let him cry until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be out later today don't know why i spilit it into two. but this part was done... the other part not soo much... Sorry about Billy but in real life ... life doesnt go as we always want it =**


	44. Ch44: Healthy as a Pickle

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch44: Healthy as a Pickle<strong>

Jake had seemed to shut down for three days, only really speaking to Leah. The pack and the town seemed to give him his space. Jake really only left the couch to eat and shower when Leah had made him, Jake began replaying the events over his father's death over and over again when he noticed there was holes in everything that had happened.

Jake woke up with a start on the couch, the television was still on, but the volume was low. They were both still in the clothes from the night before. Jake had a strange dream that made him realize maybe his dad wasn't dead after all. Some things that had happened earlier that day didn't make sense.

Jake whispered to Leah, "Hey… you awake?"

She opened one eyes groggily. "I am now…"

"Look, don't get mad, I know how grumpy you get when you're woken up from your sleep but hear me out. How long do you think Paul took before he called the house?" Jake asked sitting up.

Leah wiped her eyes and shook her head trying to wake herself up. It took her a few minutes to answer the question. "He would have called right when he found out…" Leah looked at Jake as if he were crazy.

Maybe he was. But he had a hunch that his dad really wasn't as dead as he thought he was. Jake couldn't just sit there anymore so he got up. "Unless Billy asked him not to, my father is really good with chants and rituals. He wouldn't just leave me here with a fucking letter and a damn rock knowing I know absolutely shit about being chief."

"Jake. I hate to tell you this but I seriously think we should let Doctor Cullen examine your head." Leah was fully sitting up now, and her face was completely worried.

"No." Jake growled. "Listen to me babe." Jake knew she was still partly sleepy so he had to explain this better. He got on his knees and put his hands on each of her shoulder and looked her right in the eye. "Paul called right… it took me maybe less than ten minutes to get there with how I was running, you fifteen. The hospital truck was _leaving_ when I got there. That wasn't even close to twenty minutes—"

"You _felt _him die Jake. Hell, I even felt it and it fucking hurt." Leah was frowning.

"Or maybe we just _thought _we felt it…" Jake thought out loud. "Get dressed we're going to the morgue." Jake was already pulling her up the steps.

"Now?" Leah asked as Jake was walking determinedly up the steps. "Jake it's like two in the morning. I seriously just think you need some sleep and we can worry about that in the morning. _Way_ in the morning when it isn't pitch black dark outside." Leah pulled her arm out of Jake's grasp just as they reached upstairs to her room.

"Please babe. I need this. I can't do this with anyone else. Just you, I need to be sure." Jake looked at her.

She sighed wearily. "I seriously think we're just setting our self-up for disappointment and more pain but since you aren't letting me go back to sleep I might as well do something useful with my time."

* * *

><p>Leah got dressed in ten minutes and Jake got dressed in less than five. She had no idea why she was agreeing to this. First he barely said or did anything for three days. And now this?<p>

His mind seemed made up. He grabbed her hand and grabbed the keys off the door. The ride there was eerily quiet. Leah was just looking at him from the corner of her eyes trying not to show that she was obviously deeply concerned. If Jake was wrong she was definitely going to be sending him to Doctor Leech even if she had to strap him with all the wolves just to get them there.

Leah saw the burial grounds of all her ancestors and immediately closed her eyes. She always felt a strong tie here whenever she visited the spot where her father was buried. Jake cut off the engine and the lights and pulled open Leah's door.

"I seriously don't think we should be here." She hissed at him, trying to keep her voice down. No one ever really came here at night. It was really enlightening during the day but super creepy and spooky during the night.

Jake just gripped her hand tighter but stayed quiet as they both walked/snuck to the large building that they usually kept the bodies until they were ready to be wrapped and coffined. That was the only light to guide them to where they needed to get to. Leah was starting to feel nauseous in being there. Did he really have to come with her, of all people? He could have went alone or taken Embry, Quil, Sam, Seth or any of the pack and told her the story later. She would have been just fine.

But no, Leah looked at Jake and grimaced this whole trip was getting worse by the second. She didn't have her cell phone to call anyone, she still couldn't phase and damn it the car was all the way on the other side of the burial site. Jake pushed open the door. The groundskeeper was somewhere around, but not anywhere close to the building it seemed. The room was dimly lit. not many people died here, so if Jake's father was actually at the morgue he would be in this room.

Leah really wasn't ready to see his body yet. Billy was like a second father to her after the passing of Harry. He talked to her and made sure that even though she was suffering with the Sam and Emily debacle that she was alright. But the room was empty except for tools, a giant table and some huge square drawers with a handle on it. Jake opened each one.

Would he be in there? Luckily they were all empty. But if he wasn't in there after three days where the hell was he then?

Leah really wanted…no she needed to get out of there. "Jake I don't know how I let you talk me into this but we need to get out of here."

"Hold up." He let her hand go as he began re-opening one of thed drawers he forgot. Leah panicked but it was empty. Jake was absolutely crazy. "He isn't here."

"Good, now let's get the fuck out of here. Please?" Leah asked.

"Fine… we can go." He said as they walked back out the way they came. Jake pulled Leah until they were almost halfway to the car. "But this further proves I'm right. We should check the hospital."

"Oh, no, no, no, no we won't! I've had my 'fun' for the night and if I don't have nightmares about this for the rest of my life I would really love to go home and sleep this away and pretend it was all a nightmare." Leah was still walking towards the car but she had let Jake's hand go as she was almost in reach of the car.

Jake jogged to keep up with Leah's fast pace. "Listen to me. Have you ever felt something so strong that you just know your right?" he asked opening the side of the door but not letting her get in. The place was so horribly lit, but her vision was slightly better than any human so she could see how desperate he looked.

Leah nodded but didn't say anything.

"I can feel it. My dad is still alive or he would have been in there." Jake pointed back towards the building. "Whatever happened earlier was a flux. The chief thing no, but him dying, when I swear absolutely _nothing_ was wrong with him, based off a fucking rock is wrong." Jake said.

"Fine." Leah agreed getting in the car. It seemed like she wouldn't be changing his mind so she had to let him see. And this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with?

Jake got in and started it again and took off. Leah was happy when they were back on the road again. If she ever had to go back there again it would definitely be during the day. Leah looked over at Jake, "I'm giving you ten minutes in that fucking hospital. Ten, that's it and if we don't find whatever it is in that crazy head of yours like I think we won't then you take me home and I'm calling my brother to take your head to get checked out."

* * *

><p>Jake nodded as he pulled into a parking space that was meant for employees. Leah looked like she was about to say something but she kept her mouth closed. What good was it being chief if you couldn't bend the rules?<p>

Jake held Leah's hand and walked right through the opening and shutting doors. The receptionist at the desk looked like she was about to stop them until she recognized Jake.

"You shouldn't be here." she said but she was speaking softly and even Leah was trying not to laugh at how she sounded.

"Chief business." Jake smiled his biggest smile and he must have just screamed authority to her because she just stayed sitting by the desk with a look of wonder on her face.

The La Push hospital was really small, just two floors really and they always had the temporary patients on the first floor and the long term on the second. Jake stuck his head in each room, his heart beating extremely fast but didn't see the one thing he was looking for. So he walked up the steps to the second floor with Leah who was staying quiet until the ten minutes passed.

Just as they reached the second floor, Jake swore he heard his father's voice. He jogged up the steps, lugging Leah with him. He pushed open the door to the second floor and pushed open the first door and there his father was alive in the flesh, speaking to an older nurse that Jake had known for years as Lucy Chimakuan. He was hooked up to a heart monitor but he was fine, he was okay!

Leah eyes widened and she seemed like she was getting faint, so Jake made her sit in the chair by the dresser.

The nurse patted Billy on the arm, "I'll be back after you've spoken to your son."

"Sure, sure." His dad said and the nurse was out of the room within seconds, the door clicking as soon as she closed it.

Jake was shaking although he was glad his dad was alive, he needed some answers and now. "Dad... explain." Jake said cautiously walking over to side the nurse was just moments before.

"I knew you wouldn't just accept the chief position. I could tell the moment you refused to step up as Alpha." His father began.

"But out of all things… why this?" Jake asked.

"It was honestly the only way. It's how being chief works. You live a long life and you pass it on to your son hopefully. Until Leah came along you were so set on this Bella Swan girl it was the only way I knew for sure that you would accept it because you didn't have a choice. I was willing to offer myself to the Gods for my son to carry on the torch." His dad was speaking but Jake was hardly hearing the words.

"You gave me the thing after I was with Leah though." Jake frowned as Leah was finally okay enough to get up and walk over; she went on the other side of Billy and grabbed his hand.

"You were still pretty torn between Leah and Bella and even though you had mated with Leah I didn't know for sure if the mate bond was strong enough to keep you two together." Billy stated.

"I don't know how to be chief dad. I'm barely a good Alpha as it is." Jake ran his hands through his hair before letting his hand fall back to his side.

"In being Chief of this tribe son every decision you make becomes even more important. There are people's lives at stake. You learn just as I did. I wasn't as lucky as you are. My father… your grandfather died doing what I did."

Jake gripped the railing on the side of his father's bed as loosely as he could, "But I felt you die."

"I should have died Jake and to be honest I kind of did. Once they got me in the ambulance truck they tried everything and gosh darn it I must still have _it _if I'm still here." Billy beamed.

Jake groaned with a smile on his face. "Dad I really don't want to know what _it _is."

"Besides what father wants to miss the birth of his first set of grandchildren?" Billy grinned at Leah.

Leah was crying with a small smile on her face, "Better be the last set." Leah looked directly at Jake. Jake pretended that he hadn't heard that.

"So where do we go from here? You are okay right?" Jake asked.

"As healthy as a pickle." Billy said. Jake raised his eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Leah asked.

"I'm fine. I have to stay here for a few days. But once I get out we need to meet up with the old council. It's about time we've had some young blood running the town. I'm getting too old for this. Now give your old man a hug and keep your woman taken care of, she should be resting!" Billy said.

"Sure, sure dad." Jake gave his father a hug

His father whispered so low that only he could hear, "Marry the girl before I really pass." Jake nodded as he pulled away from his dad. Leah hugged his father before walking over to Jake.

Leah and Jake walked out the hospital hand and hand. He opened the car door and she got back in the car. He began driving home.

"I knew it…" Jake shook his head grinning.

"We have to let the pack and everyone else know." Leah looked over at him.

"I know, word spreads fast, all we have to do is tell the pack… Quil will have half the town knowing in just telling him alone… " Jake shook his head. Quil was a great friend but he was known for not being able to keep his mouth shut. "I can't believe my dad was willing to sacrifice himself all for me to be Chief."

"I told you he was just a crazy old man." Leah smiled up at Jake. He could tell she really didn't mean it. She was just as happy as he was. His dad was still alive, and could help him with the chief thing. He still had Leah and his babies. He had the whole telling his pack thing to worry about and picking the new council along with him and Leah, but all was semi right in the world again, knowing his dad was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I really was going to keep Billy's character dead. But I found my self not being able to write in knowing that I did that... So Billy is still alive and kicking<strong>

**well not really kicking but he's alive and well :)**

**Sorry for upsetting any of you beautiful readers!**


	45. Ch45:Evil Alpha & Lovebutton

**So this should officially end at 50-52 chapters... no more than 52 for sure Promise... i'm five chapters off of what I orginally thought because I didn't plan on Leah being pregnant but she is ...****This thing is ridiculously longer than I ever planned it to be. But I always stick through with what I write until it's done. And it will be done within 6 days maybe less if i keep pushing out more than one chapter a day...**

**I really want to start my other story.. Possibly an all human Blackwater fic.. All human fics with a side of Jacob's wolf-ish tendecies are so much easier to write :) **

**But anyways I hope you enjoy this :) **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch45:Evil Alpha &amp; Lovebutton<strong>

Jake and Leah had invited the pack and the imprints over the next day and decided to break the news to them all at once so that no one would be out of the loop.

Everyone was sitting around in the living room with solemn expressions on their face.

Paul had a good hold of Rachel who looked like she hadn't been sleeping in the past few days. Her hair was in a knotty mess and her face was really blotchy. Jake didn't like seeing his sister that way.

Angela was sitting on the arm of the couch in front of Embry his arms were locked around her and she was leaning against him.

Collin and Brady were on the floor picking at the carpet. Quil had a hold of Claire by the stairs; he kept bouncing her in his arms because she was sleep. Sam had a hold of Emily by the kitchen door that was always kept open. Jared and Kim were on the couch sitting next to each other holding hands. Kim was next to Paul but her other hand was on Rachel. Seth was leaning next to the television with his arm around Leah as Jake stood in the middle of the room.

"I know it's been a tough few days…" Jake started. "The way I was acting was unacceptable I realize I should have been there for you guys. You guys are my family also and I completely closed everyone off and you guys didn't deserve that. So I apologize." Jake made sure he met everyone's eyes as he said that. "I began thinking yesterday and things that happened that day didn't make sense to me so I had Leah come with me to see… and we found out that my dad is very much alive." Jake said.

Rachel sniffed sitting up off of Paul's lap. "What?"

Everyone began murmuring and whispering.

"It doesn't make sense, I know, but you guys will see in a few days that he's still the vivacious old man that everyone knows. I just wanted you guys to be the first to know." Jake said.

"Does this mean that he gets the Chief position back?" Emily asked on the side of Sam. Sam hushed her but she still looked like she wanted an answer.

"No, it's mine." Jake answered biting his tongue on the growl that wanted to come out. He was leaving it at that for now but eventually he needed to have a talk with her. "_Anyways_ we are throwing a barbeque at the center to welcome home my dad in two days. So keep your schedule clear, invite everyone you can." Jake made sure he had every one's attention. "Quil make sure Old Quil comes." Jake looked at him and Quil nodded. "Seth please make sure your mom is here along with Charlie. The more people the better, once the new council is announced I don't want to spend weeks explaining who to go to when we have a problem." Jake said. "Oh and everyone brings at least one dish that can feed a lot of people. Go enjoy your day now." Jake nodded his head and everyone got up.

Jake saw Leah go over to Rachel and whisper something to her and Rachel nodded hugging her for a while before Paul and Rachel left.

Jake pulled Leah to him, "What did you say to Rach?"

"Just to go see Billy for herself, she'll feel better actually _seeing_ him with her own eyes Jake." She looked up at him. "Not that what you said isn't enough but I know words wouldn't be enough for me if my dad was taken away and then given back to me in that short amount of time." Leah said before kissing his chest. Seth went upstairs on his cell phone. She had been super nice to him lately and he loved her that way.

Everyone was pretty much gone except Sam and Emily.

"I can't believe this." Emily said softly but Jake heard her.

Emily's side comments were getting under his skin so he grabbed Sam's arm before he could walk out the door with Emily. "I need to speak with her... _privately_." Jake made sure he had good eye contact with Sam as he asked.

Sam scratched the back of his neck, nodded his head and sighed. "I was waiting for this to happen. I'll be out in the truck when you're done." He kissed the scarred side of Emily's face and nudged her towards Jake. Emily swallowed dryly as Jake took a hold of her elbow and walked with her to the kitchen.

Jake pulled out a chair for her, "Take a seat."

She sat down as he walked to the other side of the table and stayed standing. He wanted her to understand that this wasn't a nice talk and that she needed to look up at him. He was in charge.

Leah had her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised as she was leaning in the door way of the kitchen looking at Jake. Jake shook his head and put his finger to his lips so she would stay silent, if Leah wanted to listen that was fine. He would have just ended up telling her later anyway.

Emily was looking down. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"No Emily… no more 'I'm sorry'. I need you to listen to me because I'm only going to say this once." Jake made sure that he spoke clearly; his voice always seemed to get deeper when he had something important to say and he didn't even know how the hell he was doing it. But it got Emily's attention her eyes immediately snapped up to Jake's as he gripped the back of the chair he was standing behind. "You were always the good, perfect role model as an imprint when Sam was Alpha. Sam was Alpha _temporarily_. It was _never_ his. It was and will always be Leah's and mine. And the sooner you understand that the happier everyone will be. I understand switching from that role is a lot to take on but Sam let it go, and you should too. Because I will not take this disrespect any longer especially from a lower ranked wolf's _**imprint**_. There better not be a next time for one of these talk's… I can promise you it won't be pretty. I'll let Leah be the one to handle the situation and we already know how she feels about you. You got that?" he asked.

Emily nodded her head several times, "Yes." She was shaking in what smelled like fear. Jake wasn't trying to scare her. Or maybe he was. It might have been the only thing to get through to her.

"You can go." He nodded his head towards the door and she got up and rushed out the kitchen, brushing past Leah to get outside.

Leah walked up to Jake and put her arms around him as he moved the strands that insisted on staying in her face out of the way. "You are such an evil Alpha." She said into his chest but he could feel her smiling. Jake should have had that talk with Emily long ago. But it was done now.

"You love me though." Jake smirked down at her moving his hands to her back and kneading his hands into her back in a circular motion, she moaned.

"I'll love you so much more if you keep doing that." Leah leaned more into him.

Jake chuckled speakly deeply as he continued massaging her back. "I'll do anything for you, you know that right?"

She gazed up at him as he ran his thumb softly over her cheek with his left hand, his right hand continued the rubbing motion as she said a sarcastic, "Sure."

"I'm serious I would give up the pack, being Chief, everything and anything I would give up just to spend one second with you." Jake looked at her lips. He loved how perfect they were, not to thin not to thick, just right.

"I wouldn't ask you to ever do that Jake but you really are too sweet to me. Stop it." Leah hit him on his chest softly.

"Nope, you're stuck with me and my sweetness for as long as we are both here whether you want me or not. I'm yours and you my lovebutton are _mine_." his wolf made sure he said the last tid bit.

"Lovebutton...seriously Jake?"Leah was laughing at his nickname for her. "I'll be yours but I refuse to be called lovebutton." she was still laughing.

"Hey don't laugh at me beautiful. You deserve everything I give you and more... The nickname will grow on you." he kissed her nose .

She shook her head and wrinkled her nose at him scrunching up her face. Jake began kissing all over her face and neck until she started giggling uncontrollably and trying to get away from him. But he had a tight hold on her and he wasn't planning on ever letting go.

* * *

><p>Leah had been busy the last few days doing her own thing along with Rachel, Angela and Kim. Everything sort of went back to normal after the pack went to the hospital individually to see that Billy was still alive. Today was finally the big welcome home, council party and it was the talk of the whole town. Everyone seemed to be going and Jake was glad. The more people meant more food would be there and the more every one would know that he was officially Chief.<p>

Leah was at the center making sure that everything was going as planned as Jake drove up to the hospital to pick up his father along with Embry.

"Do you know what the girls are up to? Ang is being secretive again." Embry looked over at Jake as they walked through the open doors.

"Leah has been keeping whatever she has been up to herself. I asked her the other night and she just said baby shopping but I know that's not it because she hasn't bought any of it back to the house. And she literally almost bit my ear off when I asked her what she was really doing. So your guess is as good as mine." Jake touched his ear, as he turned his attention to the receptionist. "Is William Black ready?" he asked.

She was kind of pretty, tanned skin, brown doe eyes, long dark hair defintely Embry's type had he not already been imprinted on Angela. Jake wondered why she was looking at Embry with the hurt expression women usually got when a guy hurt them.

She nodded dumbly looking directly at Embry. Embry tried to look elsewhere, "Uh, I'll go get his wheelchair." Embry ran back outside and returned with his wheelchair. They finally used the small tiny elevator.

"What was that?" Jake chuckled knocking his shoulder into Embry's playfully.

"Uh, let's just say while I was trying to forget Ang when she was being difficult I had a few others. That one down there was a stage five clinger I had to let her go after I realized I couldn't forget my Angela." Embry looked down at his hand furiously.

"It's cool I remember how you used to get around bro. We'll just keep that between me and you." Jake chuckled as they got off and the elevator and got his father.

His father rode in the back, joking and laughing with Embry and Jake in the front. They got to the center which had a bigger show than Jake had expected. The whole town literally seemed to be there. Embry got Billy's wheelchair out the trunk and Jake helped his dad out into the chair and he wheeled himself to the party.

Everyone welcomed Billy with open arms; there were a lot of tears from everyone he talked to. Jake left his dad so he could have his time in the spotlight and went to find Leah. Leah was with Angela laughing.

Jake walked until he was behind her and pulled her against him. "I missed you." He kissed the side of her neck delicately.

"I'm sure you did." She smiled turning to face him as Embry ran over and picked up Angela who started screaming lightheartedly.

"I did, I always do." His hands went to her stomach. It was one of his favorite places for his hands to go. Besides her breast, she had definitely gotten larger and he loved and noticed even the smallest growth. He would never tell her though, she didn't like that they were getting so big.

The music started and Jake spun Leah around in a circle before asking if she had ate.

"More than enough, I'm like stuffed actually. People go crazy here, it's like the saying 'you can't have just one'. No one here just bought one dish. Our pack of pups are having a field day, especially thing one and thing two." Leah looked around at the guests. Collin and Brady were in fact trying to balance four plates in their hands as they walked back over to a table.

"Pack of pups?" Jake asked and Leah nodded. "I like that."

Jake let the party go on for an hour before he had everyone go to the back. Leah was standing next to him. His pack was on the front of the group of the people of the left. Old Quil, Billy, and Sue were sitting at a table on the side of Jake.

Jake had Brady turn off the music and Jake began speaking. "Welcome everyone. I'm glad you could all make it. As everyone can see my father is just fine." Jake said pointing his hand towards his father.

People began laughing as Billy waved then clasped his hands together and began shaking his hands in the air for a minute before he wheeled himself on the other side of Jake. "We've had the same council for over thirty years, excluding a few members passing beforehand. Everyone is used to our customs but let's face it we're all getting old." Billy looked at Old Quil and Sue.

"Speak for yourself I still got my youth." Sue smiled flipping her hair behind her back and a lot of people began clapping and cheering.

Billy chortled. "It's time for the younger generation to put in their time. I'm sure they won't be changing many things but it's time some things have changed around here. Jacob Black is your new Chief, so if you have any complaints or if anything is wrong he's the man you go to." Billy bowed his head towards Jake as the crowd began to applaud.

Jake looked at everyone. "I've elected Leah, Seth, Quil and Sam as my council members, come join me." Jake said grabbing on to Leah's hand.

Leah and Jake had discussed and disagreed on who would be on the council days before. Quil was a easy choice, he would be taking the place of Old Quil, Jake couldn't replace that old man with any one else but his own flesh and blood. Old Quil looked proudly at Quil who was beaming. Definitely the right choice.

Leah was for sure to be on the council, she helped Jake make all his decisions he couldn't picture it without her. Seth took Sue's place, he wasn't that much of a fight to get on the council either, Leah agreed almost immediately.

Sam was the issue. They argued about it for a while before Leah pointed out a few things. Jake really wanted Embry to be on the council. But Leah said the Uley's have always been on the council and that Jake couldn't take everything from Sam especially since Sam was finally cooperating. Jake wasn't going to take away Seth's Beta status and give it to Sam. This was the best he could do. So finally after two days Leah and Jake agreed on Sam.

Quil ambled over, Seth was high fived by Collin and Brady, Sam looked around confused for a second before Paul pushed him forward a bit and Sam jogged over.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your new council." Billy said wheeling back out of view. Jake's eyes scanned the yard. Leah grabbed Seth's hand, Seth grabbed Quil's hand and Quil grabbed Sam's hand binding them together. A majority of the crowd cheered, some of the older people weren't so happy with it. But it was official they were going to have to get used to it. This was how things were going to be from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha Emily shouldn't be a problem anymore <strong>

**If Jake ever spoke to me that way I probably would never speak out again... **

**Now on to Bella... Who still is a main issue sadly, even though Jake told her off there still is the bit of her still talking before thinking.**

**After trying to kill Billy off and not being able to really do it**

**I wonder if I should kill Bella, change her leaving her for the Volutri to have fun with her, or just have Edward finally go off and leave her...**

**If anyone noticed the last time Leah&Jake encountered Bella, Edward didn't protect her ... so there are issues there...**

**but I'm still debating what I should do...**

**Any ideas? :)**

**Ahh 500 reviews? I lovee you guys seriously :)**


	46. Ch46:Portion Control

**So my insomnia took over... if this has more mistakes than usual I blame it on the lack of sleep. Hopefully I fix the errors before any of you beautiful readers read it! :) **

**This chapter is pretty long compared to the others but I really didn't feel like breaking it into two so here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch46:Portion Control<strong>

The next two weeks were hard and strenuous. Being Chief was a lot harder than Jake had ever planned, he was so lucky that his father was really still alive because half the time Jake had no idea what the hell he was doing. One minute someone was talking about the burning down of their home with no house insurance, some lady said she needed a loan like he was a bank and the next there was a missing person. There always seemed to be someone missing. And he didn't even want to get started on the paper work that Quil was supposed to be doing. It never seemed to stop all he wanted to do was be around Leah and his babies. But she was being secretive and hardly home herself. Between Rachel, Kim, Angela and his pack, he never saw her until she used him as her pillow to sleep or for the great massages he gave. He had a council and it felt like he was doing all the work.

As soon as the last person left complaining that she lost her thirty year old son at the grocery store, Jake had enough. He closed up the council office which was just a large office in the community center, he looked around to make sure no one was around before taking off his clothes, putting them on his cord and running home. He threw his shoes in the basket on the porch and only put his shorts back on. He hated wearing a shirt when he was at home. Leah liked him better that way anyway. Even though she never told him she tended to touch him every chance she got when he had it off. So he just made it an invisible rule to keep it off when he was around her.

As soon as he walked in the house he smelled the delicious smell of the food she was making. His eyes searched the room for Leah he could smell her scent over the food. His favorite scent and person in the world was on the couch reading a new baby book, her hair was in a messy ponytail, she had on a long t-shirt that came to mid-thigh with her legs under her, and she was wearing glasses. He didn't even know that she wore glasses, not that she even needed them. But she looked really sexy, she continued to read as if he hadn't come home, but her body turned slightly in his direction so she definitely knew he was there.

Jake placed his balled up shirt on the table next to his keys and stalked over to her.

He grabbed the book and she held on to it. "I'm reading about how babies could possibly be born with eleven toes… stop being an ass." She had a bag of Oreos, a jar of pickles and jar of peanut butter at her side, her stomach was protruding out quite nicely now and Jake loved it. Leah didn't like it so much. Jake made sure to show her how beautiful she was regardless.

"Something has got to give woman, and this damn book is one of the things. I haven't had any time with you in two weeks." Jake frowned finally getting a good grip on the book and throwing it behind him.

The book landed by the new coffee table that the pack brought. Collin and Brady were wrestling and it got violent as soon as Brady accidently punched Collin. For some reason Collin thought it was a good idea to get his brother back and ended up body slamming Brady into the glass table breaking it into glass shards. Brady was still picking glass out of his back a whole week later. Leah was livid. It was all actually quite funny to Jake. He was really routing for Brady to win. But the body slam pushed Collin to win so Jared, Quil and Embry ended up winning over eighty bucks each of Jake's, Sam's, Seth's and Paul's money. As a punishment Leah had the whole pack spend all day at IKEA picking out a new table that looked even better than the old one. All the winnings went right into the new coffee table payment. Needless to say no one ever went near the table anymore, not even to place a cup on top of it and there was a new rule of no wrestling in the house.

Leah rolled her eyes theatrically. "You're so dramatic Jake. You see me every night." She moved off the couch and got up, her t-shirt lifted as she walked to the kitchen it showed a very nice view of her light red or were they pink panties before the shirt fell back in the right place. Jake got distracted for a minute wondering what color they were before shaking his head to clear it. He followed her into the kitchen; she was at the stove bending over to check what was in the oven. It smelled like pot roast and the aroma was so delicious he could already taste it.

He walked until he stood behind her and she closed the oven, before she could lean up Jake grabbed her hips. "That wasn't what I was talking about and you know it." Jake loosened his grip so she could stand straight up. Her hands went to the side of the counter when her back was almost against his chest.

She growled, showing her teeth for a few seconds when he stepped closer to her. "If you had the council doing the stuff you're doing then you would see more of me. You're gone more than I am. I have my appointment tomorrow since we missed last week. I refuse to go to the leech place by myself."

"I wouldn't ever want you going there alone…_ever_." Jake stressed.

"Well I might have to go alone if this continues. My mom called yesterday and she said she wanted a picture. If I don't show her one soon she'll come here and bother me. I do not want my mom hovering over my every move. I love her and I miss her company but I already get enough following around with you and the pack." Leah shook her head against him. Her hair tickled Jake's chest.

Jake chuckled, "You are the mama wolf of the pack of course everyone hovers over you. It'll be worse when the babies get here." he leaned down to kiss the mark on her neck.

"Oh no it will not I don't need to be babysat." She curved her head to the side to give him better access.

"If I have anything to do with it fuck yes you need to be protected woman. " Jake spoke against her neck. "You always see things so negative. Just shut up and take it." Jake nipped her mark gently before slowly licking it and slapped her ass before stepping back from her.

"Ass. Hole." She jumped up slightly; her hand immediately went over to where he hit her. He got a peek of her panties again, definitely a light pink.

Jake chuckled, "I love you too Lee."

Leah narrowed her eyes at him but she was smiling so Jake knew he wasn't in trouble. At least not right now.

Seth came into the kitchen with his hands over his eyes. "Is it safe to come in here?" he was smiling as his hand was stuck out in front of him feeling around for air.

"We aren't doing anything doofus." Leah turned and slapped his hand down with a clean spoon.

Seth dropped his hand from his face grinning. "I know I just wanted to make my presence known. I'm starving is dinner ready?" Seth was looking over her shoulder at the stove.

"Jake get him away from me he's annoying me." Leah moaned and Jake grabbed Seth by wrapping his arm on his shoulder and pulling him out to the living room.

"Man, I didn't even do anything." Seth frowned for a second. "She's such a big baby since she's become pregnant. No fun."

Jake laughed. "You guys are sounding just alike. But I needed to talk to you anyway." Jake said seriously as Jake began to pick up Leah's food on the couch and placed it on the table.

"Yeah? What's up?" Seth asked looking at the book on the floor. Jake didn't pay any attention to it.

"I need you, Quil and Sam to step it up in the Council office I'm doing all the work right now. Sam has work so he kind of has an excuse but Quil and you don't so I need help. Leah has her appointment tomorrow and I need to be there." Jake said glancing from the couch into the kitchen to see if Leah was listening. She was too busy humming a random song.

"For sure you got it. Just tell me exactly what I have to do and you got it." Seth patted Jake on his shoulder. "Hey Leah!" Seth called out with a confused expression on his face.

Leah came out the kitchen with her hand on her tummy. "What baby brother?"

"What's that?" Seth nodded his head towards the book.

"A book…" Leah answered and then gasped, running over to the book to pick it up hiding it behind her back.

"Well that wasn't obvious babe." Jake chuckled softly and Leah glared over him. Jake was honestly tired of waiting on her to finally admit that they were having two babies anyway. At the rate she was going no one would know until she gave birth.

"I already saw it sis. But why are you reading that unless you're having—" Seth cut himself off and his eyes enlarged. "Two? Really sis?" Seth got up and walked over to his sister.

Leah sighed and placed the book on the table against the wall. "Yeah, haven't you noticed how fat I'm getting?" she looked down at her stomach.

"Um, yeah you're like what? Ten weeks now right?" Seth asked.

"Give or take." Leah shrugged.

"You were pretty big for only having one this makes more sense." Seth put his hands on her stomach. "This is exciting though! Stop hiding shit from me it's not cool." Seth scolded.

"Yes _dad_." She sarcastically said rolling her eyes with a tiny smile on her face.

"Wait till I tell the rest of the pack." Seth grinned.

"No!" Leah yelled.

"Haha. Try and stop me." Seth got into a fighting stance for a second before darting into the kitchen and Leah was right behind him laughing and yelling, but she was a bit slower with the extra weight. Seth came back through the hallway by the stairs back into the living room with a big grin on his face. He had his cell phone in hand and he literally called the whole pack as he ran and told them. Jake just chuckled. Leah was probably going to kill the both of them. Jake because he didn't help stop Seth. And she was especially going to kill Seth because he was telling everyone. But if this was the only way people were to find out that they were having two amazing miracle wolf babies instead of one then Jake would take it.

* * *

><p>The next day, while Jake made sure that Quil and Seth were set up at the community center Leah was with Angela. Angela was going to drop Leah off at the Cullen's before going to get Embry. Jake was supposed to meet her up at the Cullen's for the doctor appointment. Leah went to see how far along her secret plans for Jake were going with Angela before proceeding to the ice cream parlor. Leah's little ones were always having her crave the craziest things.<p>

Now that everyone in the pack knew that she was having twins she found that the boys were even more over protective like she was going to hurt herself just by walking up the steps she spent years walking on. Leah had great balance she didn't need to be escorted everywhere she went. Just trying to go alone with Angela today was hard for Leah. She ended up having to cry for Jake to finally give in and say that he would meet her at the Cullen's instead of driving all this way to pick her up.

Leah was finishing up the chunky monkey ice cream she could only find in Forks. Jake got her addicted to the delicious fattening mess the moment the spoon touched her lips and now Leah had to have it. Angela had a small cone of cookies and cream that she was still licking on. They were walking out of the shop and they almost ran into Bella and some white guy with pale blond highlighted hair. Leah grabbed Angela and pulled them back into the ice cream parlor before Bella could see either of them. But Bella was so into the conversation with the baby faced guy that she didn't even see them.

"What's Bella doing with Mike?" Angela asked softly from behind Leah.

"You know her _and _the guy?" Leah turned to face Angela but she was silent for a few minutes. Leah looked back out the window as Bella and Mike walked across the street stopping in front of the store called Newton's Olympic Outfitters. Leah couldn't tell if they were holding hands or not because the glare of the sun on the window of the ice cream shop was making it hard to see. So Leah turned back to see Angela.

Angela turned red with embarrassment, "We all went to high school together…" Angela started but Leah needed more information and Angela knew that based on Leah's expression so she continued. "… uh Bella used to be a good friend of mine until she started acting weirder than usual so I distanced myself while I still could. As for Mike we went to high school together, he's been in love with her since he's seen her. But she never gave him the time of day, even when Edward and his family left for a while."

Bella flipped her hair at Mike. They were definitely holding hands the Mike guy was grinning like he won a million bucks. If the poor guy only knew what he was in for if Edward found out.

"Doesn't he know she's fucking married?" Leah asked a bit too loud.

Several people turned to face her with a look of disgust or shock and Leah stuck out her tongue. So what if she had a dirty mouth? Who cared? She sure didn't!

"He was at her wedding so yes he knows. But he never cared."

Leah turned her attention back to Bella and the Mike dude just as he pulled her in for a kiss. And the girl didn't even think to pull away. Leah was so lucky that Bella was just a normal human because if she was a leech or wolf she definitely would have heard Angela and Leah gasp both their mouths hanging open.

"She made it seem like Edward was _it _for her..." Angela pondered before looking back out the window. "Well that's a… uh— wow…" Angela said as Mike disappeared into the store and Bella stood outside looking around for several minutes before trying to jog towards her car Leah assumed. But of course it wouldn't have been a normal day if Bella didn't almost fall, she luckily caught herself and began stumbling looking around. If Leah were Bella and she was doing something like Bella just did with a mind raper like Edward then Leah would be paranoid and scared too.

"Come on let's go. I'm going to be late and this was…" Leah couldn't think of a word to call it.

"Bizarre." Angela finished for her throwing away her melted ice cream.

Leah thought that word seemed fitting. What the hell was Bella doing? Wasn't Alice watching her future? Would she tell her brother or was Alice close to Bella? Leah knew that Edward couldn't read Bella's mind based on what Jake told her and that he didn't talk to the Mike guy but Leah's mind was free reign and if Edward even heard a glimpse of this memory he was going to murder Bella. For real.

* * *

><p>Jake was pacing in front of the Cullen's house. Leah was five minutes late. If she didn't come within the next five minutes he was going to find her and see what was wrong. She was never late for anything. But she was five minutes late today. His wolf didn't like that. Especially from checking in on her emotions she was surprised and that never seemed to go good for Leah.<p>

Edward came out the door and raised an eyebrow at Jake. "Are you seriously going to stand out there all day or are you going to come in?"

"I'll wait. Thanks." Jake kept his angry pace counting each second she was late.

"Standing out here isn't going to make her come back any faster you know?" Edward was laughing at him.

Jake folded his arms over his chest "No, Bella?"

"No…" Edward looked off towards the trees.

"And you aren't pulling out your hair? What's up?" Jake was really curious. Edward was never this calm whenever his precious Bella was away from him.

"Just come in Esme would feel better with you inside the house." Edward sighed.

Jake looked down the drive if Leah didn't show up within ten minutes then he would go find her. Maybe there was traffic wherever she went with Angela. Edward moved out of the way and Jake walked in the house.

Carlisle was sitting in an arm chair reading a book on pregnancy he looked up and waved.

Esme was on her laptop showing Rosalie something.

"Hello Jacob." Esme smiled.

"Hey Esme." Jake nodded towards her.

"Mutt." Rosalie acknowledged Jake, and for once she actually had a smile on her face.

"Blondie." Jake replied returning his focus on what Emmett and Jasper were doing.

Emmett was playing guitar hero with Jasper as Alice routed for each of them to lose.

"The point is to win…" Jake frowned at how slow they were playing.

"We're trying to see who can get the lowest score." Emmett turned away from the television for a second.

"It's hard when you've already perfected and beat the whole game though." Jasper was solely focused on his side of the screen.

"Bella still not back?" Rosalie looked up from the laptop and looked at Edward.

"No." Edward articulated and he left it at that.

"Her future is all over the place so don't ask me to check on it. It's tiring with how she keeps changing her mind so quickly." Alice gave Edward a look. Edward opened his mouth to say something but Rosalie cut him off.

"She sounds like she's back now and she's driving that annoying red truck again." Rosalie said irritably.

Jake growled he spent a lot of time on that thing. It was kind of a piece of junk but still. He helped fix that piece of junk. Rosalie waved him off. Edward went outside before Bella came in.

Edward and Bella must have gone back to the cottage or something because they didn't return. Jake finally saw Leah striding up the walk. Jake went outside and hugged her for a good minute inhaling her scent before she gently pushed him away.

"What happened?" he asked. She looked jittery and thoroughly creeped out.

She shook her head while whispering, "Later." Grabbing on to his hand and pulling him into the house.

The check up with Carlisle was short and sweet. The babies were healthy and getting bigger and they were fully separated so they knew for sure that they were having twins now. Leah got the sonogram pictures she wanted for herself and her mother who she was visiting tomorrow while Jake talked to his dad about a few things. Jake made sure that he saw his father once every three days now. But as they were finished walking down the steps with Carlisle behind them Leah's emotions came up panicked when Edward came in the house with Bella on his arm looking up at him with a dazed expression. Jake wanted to know what the hell was going on. He knew for a fact that his girl wasn't scared of Bella. Why was Leah scared of Edward? Jake was going to do anything to protect his mate and pups and if Edward had messed with her and caused any problems Jake wasn't afraid to hurt the leech. Treaty or not. No one messed with his girl.

* * *

><p>Leah never really liked Bella but she didn't want to be the one to tell Edward that his life partner Bella was cheating on him. So Leah tried to stop thinking about what happened outside of the ice cream parlor. But you know what happens when you try <em>not <em>thinking of something. It was all she could think about.

Don't think about today. Leah told herself during the entire check up on her little ones. That was pretty easy for a little while but she kept recollecting the exact events as if she were still watching them.

Don't think about today. She knew Edward wasn't downstairs but still she still couldn't think about it. Almost done. Almost done. Think about ice cream. That worked all of ten seconds.

Don't think about today. Oh god why couldn't she get it out her mind! She didn't want any confrontation she just wanted to get home and sleep the day away. She was awfully tired even though she hardly did anything.

Don't think about today. She thought as she walked down the steps. Edward still hadn't returned so she was in the clear. Just as they reached the middle of the steps the door opened with Edward and Bella sauntering in.

Oh shit! Leah looked at Jake hoping he could take her mind off of it. But nope that didn't do anything either.

Don't think about the idiot down there. Edward looked up towards Leah and she almost froze but she continued to walk until they got to the last step.

Don't think about Bella holding hands with a blond guy. _Uh-oh._

Don't think about Bella kissing Mike. _Ooppss._

Well at least she tried. Maybe he didn't hear her Leah thought happily until she looked at Edward.

Edward moved out of Bella's arms so fast that he blurred. Leah forgot how fast they could move. Edward seemed like he was trying to get closer to Leah.

But Jake was blocking his view. "Cullen you need to back the fuck up." All of the Cullen's stopped what they were doing to look at them. Leah wanted to bang her head against the wall. She was almost free! Why couldn't he have walked in five minutes later?

"Leah think what you thought about again please?" Edward looked desperate and Jake turned around curiously also.

Leah covered her face with her hand and exhaled letting loose all the thoughts and events that happened after she ate her ice cream. Bella was still standing by the door looking as perplexed as a little kid when they had a question that didn't get answered.

Edward roared so loudly that Leah covered her ears as Jake pulled Leah into him as the glass from the picture frames, vases and fine china broke into fragments around the whole room.

Edward stalked over to Bella and got in her face. "That is absolutely it! I've had it with you and your antics!"

"W-w-w-what did I do? What did she think?" Bella was hiding behind the couch to protect herself from the flying glass. Bella wobbled as she stood up.

"Mike." Edward had so much venom with that one name that even Leah trembled against Jake who was refusing to let her go.

"I h-haven't seen Mike in ages." Bella lied. Leah wondered why she even bothered everyone could tell she was lying.

Edward snarled "I should have just bit the hell out of you when I had the chance." He grabbed at Bella's neck and her feet came up off the floor.

Bella started immediately struggling to breathe her hands went up to his hands to try and pry them off. A human against a vampire? Nope, she didn't stand a chance.

Whoa he was going to kill her? How…cool. Leah thought for a split second before she realized that would mean Jake would blame himself later on.

Leah looked up at Jake. Jake was hardly paying attention he was looking down at Leah rubbing circles around her back looking worriedly at her. Leah opened her mouth to say something but Esme spoke first.

"Oh dear." Esme said softly. But no one was going over to save her. Emmett and Jasper were whispering so low and fast that even Leah couldn't hear what they were saying. Rosalie was looking on with amazement. Alice had her hand over her mouth.

Carlisle squeezed past Leah and Jake and walked over to Edward. "Son, son, stop if you kill her the treaty will be broken. I understand you're upset but this isn't the way." Carlisle spoke clearly and fast because Bella was turning red. Her hands that were fighting him in the beginning weren't even trying anymore.

Edward dropped her to the floor and backed way up. Bella coughed grabbing on to her throat, trying to get her breath back. Leah really wished she had some popcorn. With a hint of pepper she was really craving it at the moment. But that didn't seem like the right moment to ask for anything.

Edward walked back in front of Bella and bent down until he made sure her eyes were on his. "I let you embarrass me time and time again going back and forth between Jake and me. I purely just wanted your happiness especially after our loss. I let you get away with way too much. You took _advantage_ of me. No more. In my time a divorce was a dishonor and humiliation to the whole family but you want Mike Newton so bad—"

Everyone gasped and mouths fell open. Same reaction Leah had when she was with Angela. Leah wasn't so shocked this time but it was still weird.

"No. I don't want him. I want … you… but you wouldn't give me another baby and he was offering…and… um… it seemed like a good i-i-idea at the time." Bella began stumbling over her words so badly that no one knew what she was saying, it looked like she was still having a hard time getting her breath back.

Jake was really confused Leah was going to have to fill in her slow lover later on. He was scratching at his chin again Leah wanted to laugh but she knew now wasn't the time.

Edward got up and was already half way up the steps so that everyone had to turn to face him, Leah and Jake included. "I want that girl out of my home now or i will go for her neck again but with my teeth and if the wolves wanted to end me after that for breaking the treaty, then… well I just wouldn't give a flying fuck." Edward was gone as soon as the last word left his mouth.

He must have been listening in to the wolves thoughts way too much. Because that word sounded so wrong coming out of his mouth that Leah let a small giggle escape her lips. Bella looked lost as Rosalie finally had a full grin on her face. From Jake's memories before Leah actually met them and even when Leah finally did meet all of the Cullen's she never saw Rosalie smile like that.

Bella looked around and her eyes immediately found Jake's he just shook his head sighing in exasperation. "We'll get her to Charlie's."

* * *

><p>Jake had to drive Bella's truck because even though he was still confused on what happened he was pretty sure that Edward didn't want the thing in his driveway. The whole drive was awkward. Bella was sniffing and bawling on the right side of the window as Leah sat in the middle with Jake's arm wrapped around Leah massaging Leah's arm as she leaned on his shoulder.<p>

Jake decided to take Leah home first and made sure that she wasn't upset. Leah kissed Jake sweetly before pushing him away and demanding that he get Bella off her reservation and hurry home to her.

Jake made Quil come with him so he wouldn't have to listen to Bella whine all the way home all by himself.

As soon as Quil and Jake both got in the car Bella began explaining herself. Well not really explaining anything but she talked. And talked. And talked some more Jake kind of wished that Edward did strangle her but then Charlie would miss his daughter and Jake didn't want to hear the depression over her. Jake just wanted to go home and be with his pups and his mate.

Quil was banging his head against the back of the window continuously groaning so loudly that Jake seriously thought he was in pain. He probably shouldn't have brought his best friend but he needed proof that if Bella tried something that Jake wasn't at fault.

Finally they got to Charlie's. Jake didn't want to be the one to see an angry Sue after she found out that Bella would be ruining whatever plans Charlie and Sue planned. Bella could make up whatever story she wanted Leah would just clear the truth tomorrow when she came to visit her mom. That was going to be an interesting talk. Jake laughed and Quil glared over at Jake.

Jake picked up Bella out of the truck, dropped her on the porch, knocked on the door and grabbed Quil and ran back towards the woods.

As soon as they got to the tree line. Jake and Quil phased and Quil began complaining as they ran back home to La Push.

_"I hate you man." _He growled as he ran.

_"I love you too bro." _Jake chuckled.

_"What happened?"_ Embry was patrolling the border of La Push happily.

_"First he left me with a bunch of people who complained about stupid shit all day long. Then he tricked—" _

_"I didn't trick him." _Jake cut in chuckling in his head.

Quil continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. _"…**tricked**_ _me into taking a ride with Bella and him. And ooooo" _Quil snarled thinking about some of the things Bella began talking about in the car.

Embry rolled on his back and began kicking his legs in the air laughing so hard he was snorting. If he had been in human form he probably would have been holding on to his stomach. _"And I complained about patrolling? I never will do that again." _

_"Fuck. You." _Quil was pouting as he began running faster.

Embry's tongue rolled out, _"Bro, don't let it piss you off. Think about it Jake has dealt with all of the Bella thing for a whole year. And you have to get used to being on the council. Man up you pussy."_

Quil began tuning them out humming a tune Claire probably taught him. Jake didn't even know where Quil was anymore, but he was getting closer to La Push. Jake finally crossed the border and phased out pulling on his shorts when he saw where Embry was.

Embry phased and pulled on his cut-offs. "He's already plotting up twenty ways to get you back right now."

"I know. I can handle him. He'll get over it." Jake grinned.

Embry walked with Jake until they had to break off into different pathways to their home. Jake sprinted home so he could see Leah faster. He walked through the kitchen back door and saw a note on the table.

_Dear Oh So Awesome Alpha O' Mine_

_I ate all the Chunky Monkey Ice Cream you brought home. It's just that the little bit we tried was so yummy that I've been craving it all day. And then when you had to take Bella home , well..._

_I felt like I deserved, no, NEEDED a little treat._

_And I was gonna put some in a bowl (for portion control) but then I figured since I was only going to have a little...why dirty more dishes? And well, things were going according to plan until I had to go deal with Collin and Brady. There was some issue with Seth's infamous neon blue cast falling behind the television, and then some screaming...which necessitated a few more bites when I got back to the couch. And then, uh, it really wasn't worth getting up again to put it away with just a little left in the carton so I just finished it off._

_Sorry!_

_xoxo_

_From the even more awesomer Alpha !_

Jake chuckled and headed up the steps and looked in the bedroom that Leah and him shared. She was sleep with his pillow. Jake grinned and snuck in the room took off his shorts and slid in the bed next to the pillow. He moved it out her arms and she immediately scooted into his arms and sighed. This was exactly how Jake liked it. He could buy more ice cream another time. Bella wasn't even a concern. As long as he still had his babies and his mate he was fine. Leah was going to kill him after she got home from seeing her mother but Jake didn't worry too much on that as he drifted into sleep with his love in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>All of your ideas were awesome I kind of incoporated what a few people mentioned into one thing.<strong>

**I couldn't really kill the girl(even though who would really care?) but I did have fun in having Edward choke her**

**go Edward! for that small bit! :)**


	47. Ch47:Jailbait &Cougar Alert

**Ch47:Jailbait=Cougar Alert**

Leah couldn't believe all of the stuff that happened yesterday. Bella was pretty brave in doing what she did. Edward's reaction surprised her even more. Leah orginally thought that maybe Edward would have just let it slide like usual. But maybe Bella going after the Mike guy was just the last straw. She seriously thought the mind raper was going to kill the girl. That might have done everyone a favor. Leah was tired of her coming in and out of their life. She was just glad that Jake took Leah home first and that Bella didn't try anything while she was in the car. Because Leah would have finished what Edward had started had Bella actually tried to say something. Leah didn't know what had happened once Jake and Quil dropped Bella off but Leah was glad that she didn't have to be a part of that. Leah felt bad for finishing off the ice cream they promised to share so she wrote Jake a note. She wondered if he was mad at that. If push came to shove she would blame her little ones.

Leah was looking in the mirror in her bathroom at her stomach once again with the door open. She had just showered and didn't bother putting a towel around herself. She wanted to see how big she was without all her clothes on. Carlisle had said that she had gained about eleven pounds within the passing weeks but Leah felt like she gained even more. She looked huge compared to how small her frame was before.

Jake walked in through the open door. He was shirtless like always, with each muscle, each roll of his abs for clear display for Leah to ogle whenever she liked. His eyes were looking directly at hers through the mirror as he huskily spoke. "Well don't you just look good enough to eat."

Leah shivered from how sexy how voice sounded with her hands on her stomach. "You would say something like that."

She saw his nose flare. Once again he could smell her. She was so used to that happening that she didn't even say anything.

He came up behind her and his hands moved over hers. "Mmhm because it's true." His eyes were still on hers as he moved her hair over and nuzzled his nose into her bare shoulder. "Did Collin and Brady give you a tough time yesterday?"

"I swear I feel like they belong to me with how they act. They don't ever go home. I think they slept in my mom's old room last night." Leah closed her eyes his hands moved from her stomach softly and his fingers trailed up her back slowly with a bit of pressure.

She opened her mouth and exhaled letting her head fall down for a second; that felt really good. She had been having unpleasant back pains ever since her boobs increased a cup size and the queasy feeling seemed to always b never ending.

"Technically they are yours." Jake's hands were moving back to her front so Leah opened her eyes and her eyes locked with his once again. He always seemed to be watching her. She always wondered why she didn't find it disturbing. Jake changed the subject when he noticed she wasn't going to say anything to that. "I couldn't really sleep with your sore emotions coming through so tell me where it hurts babe." Jake hands were now moving to the underside of her breasts and Leah was considering smacking his hands away but that did feel lovely as he grabbed each one and embraced them in his hands.

Her nipples were already perked annoyingly as his thumb brushed over one. She couldn't seem to voice what she wanted to say. It was already hard just breathing. _Inhale through your nose. Exhale out your mouth. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale….uh… What was she supposed to be doing again? Damn it!_

He chuckled at her as his dark eyes continued to watch her facial reactions. "How was the ice cream you forgot to share with me?" Jake asked stepping closer to her.

Leah opened her mouth to give a retort when Leah heard the knock on her bedroom door and Seth's loud voice. "I'm leaving to see mom in thirty minutes with or without you dressed sis so hurry it up in there. And Jake step away from my sister I can feel all the shit you guys are feeling. Not cool. Ugh." Seth finished, it sounded like he just grossed himself out.

Leah began laughing moving herself out of Jake's arms and walked into her bedroom.

"Hey I wasn't done with you yet Clearwater." Jake was following behind her as she looked in her drawer to pull out her bra and panties.

"Oh yes you were Black." Leah replied as she pulled her panties on.

"No way, not even close." Jake looked like he was about to come get her.

Leah ran until the bed was separating them snapping her bra into place. "Yes! Leave me alone Jake you weren't getting any this morning anyway. You've been lagging in that department anyway." Leah stuck her tongue out at him. She knew she was lying but once she said something she liked to stick with it.

"Oh really?" Jake raised his left eyebrow. Leah had to go past him to get to her closet to finish getting dressed.

_Uh-oh. _

"Yes really." Leah made sure her voice came off steady.

Jake was already going around the bed coming to get her. Leah couldn't run through her wall so she jumped on the bed and rolled trying to stand up. But Jake got on top of her and placed her hands on the side of her head and held them there.

"Take that back." He growled playfully. As his right hand kept her hands in place, his left hand began trailing again on her body.

Leah shook her head, her hair flying in her face. She blew on it since Jake wasn't letting her have her hands back.

"Okay you asked for it." He began tickling her. Leah hated to be tickled. She liked things she could control and having someone tickle her with her hands being held down and her legs being sat on by her heavy ass Alpha meant she was going to lose.

She began laughing so hysterically that her stomach began to hurt. "Okay. Okay… I… take…it back…" she talked as she tried to breathe.

Jake smirked then grinned leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips as he let her hands go. He got off her legs and kissed her stomach. "That's better. Stop being difficult Clearwater. You're trying to play a game that my wolf will _always_ win."

"Pshh. My wolf is just as strong as yours she's just on good behavior only because we're having the pups she's always wanted and you haven't done anything super stupid lately." Leah scoffed as she got off the bed and went over to her closet.

"If saying that makes you feel better babe." Jake stated as she pulled on her shirt that had a bunch of writing on it. "But admit it." Jake was sitting on the bed watching her get dressed.

Leah turned with her jeans in her hands so she could see his face. "Admit what?"

She really wanted to slap the smug expression on his face off. He cocked his head to the side before he smirked. "Your wolf likes it when I'm in control."

Leah turned back around as she pulled on a new pair of pants, since her old ones no longer fit. Her wolf did like it, in fact she loved it, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"You don't have to tell me. I know." He put his hand over his heart and got up off the bed.

Leah sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can be such an ass but I love you." Leah said softly.

Jake never got enough of her saying that to him so she made sure she said it as often as she could.

"And I love you beautiful." He came up to her and lifted her chin so he could kiss her mark, up her neck to her chin all the way to her lips. "Have fun with your mom today." He backed up until he was in the bathroom and shut the door.

Leah finished getting dressed checking to make sure she looked okay as she heard the shower start. Leah grabbed her bag with the picture for her mom, and snacks for when she got hungry. She was walking down the steps just as Seth looked like he was about to make his way up the stairs.

"Sheesh baby brother you need to chill. I forget that I'm the oldest with how you act now." Leah ruffled her brother's hair.

"I subtracted a few years from your age when you started seeing Jake. Technically until next year he's still jailbait and your still nineteen which totally means Cougar Alert!" Seth started laughing evilly as he sprinted out the front door before Leah could get him and ring his neck.

The consenting age in Washington was sixteen. Leah always did forget that Jake was still seventeen. Leah huffed as she followed her annoying brother out the door. She didn't bother running because she knew she wasn't going to catch him.

Once these babies came out of her all the pack was going to pay for all the shit they did while she couldn't really get them back. Leah got in the car and prayed it wouldn't be awkward with her mom and Charlie. Leah still didn't accept Charlie fully it was like the guy kidnapped her mom. And Leah didn't want a father replacement if it was all possible she just wanted her dad. But it wasn't and Charlie better have been worth all the trouble Leah's mom was going through to be with him. Leah didn't know how this was going to turn out. Especially since Leah always seemed to speak her mind not caring if it hurt the person if they weren't family or friends. Charlie definitely wasn't family and if Bella was still there Leah was in for a long day.

* * *

><p>Seth pulled into the driveway of the small quaint home looking like he was about to pull right back out the driveway as soon as Leah got out the car.<p>

"Oh no you aren't going anywhere." Leah moved the gear shift into park and reached over pulling the car keys out the car before Seth could respond.

"What the—" Seth looked at her as Leah got out of the car.

"You aren't leaving me in there by myself." Leah pointed to the house before placing the car keys in her bag.

Seth groaned, "I wasn't going to sis. First Jake would have killed me if I did and mom would have brought me back to life and killed me again for driving all this way and not seeing her. Come on." Seth grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her up the steps so he could knock on the door.

Her mom opened the door as if she were watching them the whole time before Seth could even raise his hand. "My babies!" she opened her arms and pulled them in for the biggest hug she could.

But Leah being pregnant and Seth just being a gigantic kid made it a bit difficult. "Hey ma." Seth and Leah said at the same time.

Sue pulled them inside, past the small living room that Leah could see her mother had changed; it screamed Sue Clearwater makeover as she pulled both of Leah and Seth into the empty kitchen by holding on to their hand.

Her mom smelled like she was cooking lasagna Leah's stomach rumbled and Leah got excited she missed her mother's cooking a lot.

Sue moved them over and looked out the kitchen before pulling the see through glass and wood doors separating the living room from the kitchen the door wouldn't close all the way so she left it as it was. Sue hit Seth then she hit Leah on their arm. Leah and Seth hardly felt it.

But in order to make his mom feel better Seth frowned rubbing his arm, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Why in the world did Jake drop that poor girl on the porch last night and run off like a bat in hell with Quil?" Sue asked putting her hands on her hips.

Leah and Jake didn't talk about what he did after Leah got out the car so she had no idea. Seth seemed even more confused. He didn't even know about the whole scene at the Cullen's or anything really.

"He didn't knock on the door?" Leah decided to ask.

"Oh that boy knocked on the door alright. But that's all he did. Jacob literally _threw _her on the porch as if she were a package and ran off, I saw him behind the curtain running towards the woods. I was wondering why she was coming over to visit all to find out she's _staying_ here." Her mom was getting upset as she continued on. "I opened the front door to see her in a heap crying as if she lost the most precious thing in her life. Charlie was working late but he came home early after I didn't know what to do. She just kept rocking back and forth calling out that Cullen that she married and mumbling some incoherent things that I could hardly understand. All I got out of it was cheating, never again , and Edward. Charlie was thinking about hunting him down to shoot him for hurting her again. She hasn't left upstairs for hours. Charlie is up there trying everything he can in order to get her to come down. But I want to know what really happened."

Her mother was definitely mad by the end of her little spiel and Seth was looking over at Leah like she had some explaining to do. Leah moaned putting her hand on her forehead. Today was definitely going to be one of those long type of days. Once again thanks to Bella fucking soon to be Swan again.

* * *

><p>Jake was having a pretty good day carving wood in the kitchen with his dad. He hated that he left Leah to go alone to see her mom and Charlie knowing that Leah wasn't all that cool with Charlie yet. And knowing that Bella was probably closing herself off to the world again in her room or annoying Leah wouldn't have been good either. He just hoped that Leah didn't do anything too crazy, that's why he sent Seth as backup, just in case. Jake had some more questions to ask his dad anyway he hadn't really had the chance to talk to him since Paul, his sister or someone from the pack was always around. This was the first time he had his dad to himself but Jake didn't know exactly where to start so he was frustrated as he carved.<p>

"Paul told me about the twins." His father beamed. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks pop. I'm just glad everyone knows now. Leah was taking forever to tell anyone." Jake smiled at his dad.

"I'm looking forward to sugaring them up and sending them back home after." Billy grinned mischievously.

"I don't think Leah will like that very much." Jake thought about it. Yup, she definitely wouldn't like that one bit. His dad just laughed and waved it off.

"Did you ever find that man that got lost at the grocery store?" Billy asked as he put his tool on the table.

"Jared and Sam found him all the way at cliffs in the nude dad. He was high on what he claimed as his 'spiritual quest', but Sam said the man was just plain old high." Jake shook his head moving his thumb so he could move the knife up on the wood.

Billy chortled. "Yup, good old days, come to me when the stories get more outrageous."

"They get worse than that?" Jake almost dropped his knife as Billy nodded, "What freakin town do we live in?" Jake asked himself and his dad laughed even harder.

"What's bothering you son?" Billy wheeled closer to Jake and Jake sat his tools and wood on the table also.

"In the letter—" Jake started.

Billy let out a breath and patted Jake on his arm. "You didn't finish reading did you son?"

Jake shook his head. "I was so angry I only got up to the part of me being Chief and you having to die before I shredded it on accident. You made it sound as if it was going to answer a lot of questions I still have. That damn rock hasn't changed or answered a fucking thing."

"You really think so Jake?" Billy questioned. Jake nodded. "You might want to re-think that son and pay attention to your surroundings. You still haven't asked that girl to marry you have you?" Billy asked.

Jake was still stuck on what he said before. Then his father threw that question his way and Jake was almost at a loss for words. "I've asked her a few times but she always freezes up and I never get an answer from her."

"No son, have you really asked her properly?" Billy asked. While Jake thought on it his dad disappeared out the room. Jake never really asked her. Well he did but it wasn't enough to get her attention. He needed something big but what? Billy wheeled back in the room with something on his lap. "Answer this one question for me son. Do you love her?"

Jake nodded. "With everything in me I do."

Billy took the dark blue box out of his lap and placed it on the table, his hand lingered on it for several minutes before he moved his hands to his lap.

Jake picked it up and looked at his father. "Open it Jacob." His father was watching him.

Jake flicked it open and saw the ring that was always on his mother's finger when she was alive and Jake closed his eyes and sighed. "Dad I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. Leah deserves something special and your mother would have wanted that. It was the one thing your mother requested I'd give to you when you were ready and frankly with the twins, the mate bond and you moving in with her, you're definitely ready." Billy said.

Jake looked up at his father after looking at the ring for several minutes. His father left him to think alone as he went to get more wood so he could carve some more. Jake looked closer at the ring. It was simple, classic ring, with a medium sized square cut diamond in the middle with five smaller diamonds on the band of the ring. Not to flashy but definitely noticeable. Leah would love it. Now how would he give it to her? Asking her softly obviously didn't work. And Jake didn't want to be shot down. He knew how Leah felt about him but she was always so difficult he didn't know if she would find a reason to tell him no. So he would need some help and a lot of great orginal ideas.

* * *

><p>"Well come on sweetie, we don't have all day here." Sue was getting impatient. Leah was definitely Sue's daughter. Leah could hear Charlie upstairs finally convincing his daughter to come downstairs.<p>

Leah tried to speak fast. "Bella got pregnant by Edward lost the baby then she offered herself to Jake saying they would make great babies right in front of Edward and myself. Edward did nothing. I was pissed but technically I didn't do anything either just threatened." Leah smiled a bit at the memory. "Anyway she's been acting weird ever since. Yesterday I went to do some things." Leah trailed off looking at Seth. She couldn't say too much on that or he would tell Jake. She was almost done; she just needed to keep her mouth shut for another week. "Anyways she offered to have a baby with yet another guy and I saw along with Angela. Edward read my mind, almost choked her to death, threatening to bite her and then kicked her to the curb. He wants a divorce from the cheating bitch. Jake had to take her home and that's all I know mom." Leah said.

But Sue wasn't looking at Leah anymore Sue was looking directly behind her. Well shit. Second time in a row having spilled the beans, Leah was on a roll. Leah thought as she turned around to see a very fuming Charlie.

"A baby? Choking? Threatened? Divorce? Cheating? What the hell is going on here?" Charlie looked between the three of them. "Isabella!" Charlie looked like he was turning red.

Seth grabbed Leah's and Sue's arm and pulled them both behind him as Leah looked over her brother's shoulder at Charlie. Yup, he was definitely red. Leah wished Jake had come with her. This lunch date was officially going to get weirder than already planned.

Bella came down the stairs, and walked over to her dad. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the situation she was in.

"Care to explain what Leah is speaking about?" he looked at his daughter.

Bella immediately started with the water works. Leah rolled her eyes leaning against the counter. Her feet were starting to hurt from standing that long.

"What did she say?" Bella played dumb, wiping her eyes.

The conversation looked like it was going to turn uncomfortable in a second Charlie didn't seem like the type to handle crying very well.

"Did you cheat on your husband?" Sue asked because Charlie looked like he was about go soft at his daughter's pain.

Bella shook her head no.

Well this game was going to be fun. "Jake and all of the Cullen's were there. Would you like me to call Edward I'm sure he would loveto tell _his_ side of the story." Leah said taking her cell phone out of her bag after moving Seth over he was blocking her view and Charlie wasn't going to do anything to Leah.

"Oh god no. Edward!" Bella looked like she wanted to cry some more. But the tears seemed to be done because none were coming out.

"Bella I want the truth now not that crock tale you told me last night about you guys moving too fast and needing space. Tell me what really happened." Charlie grimaced.

Bella looked at everyone in the room before returning her attention to Charlie. "Edward." She has a bit of trouble getting his name out of her mouth. "…will take me back he just needs time. I don't want to speak about this with _her _there." She scowled at Leah.

"Because I'll tell the truth admit it Bella. You're just digging a bigger hole for yourself." Leah spoke.

Bella frowned and her tear ducts apparently started working again because she ran out of view with Charlie a step behind her.

"I didn't even say anything mean this time." Leah giggled as she nudged Seth and Seth laughed.

"Well that was uh… fun." Seth grinned shoving his hands in his front pockets looking between Leah and their mother.

"You don't plan on marrying him do you?" Leah asked her mother.

Her mom shook her head. "No. Your father was it for me."

"Good if I had Bella as a step sister—" Leah started.

She didn't even want Charlie as a step father. Sure he might have been a great guy. But the guy seriously just ran after his daughter not even knowing the situation. Being a great guy wasn't enough for a man to replace Leah's father. That wasn't enough time to be jumping ships to another guy after her mom continued to claim her dad was it for her. Her mother might be blinded in the name of love. But Leah sure wasn't. Her mother could date Charlie all she wanted. She could move in with him all she wanted. But to marry the guy? Fuck no. Leah wasn't having that.

"You better not finish that sentence you are still my daughter." Sue looked at Leah. "I want to give that girl a piece of my mind." Sue looked like she was about to head in the direction that Charlie and Bella went.

"Hold on mom. We can reschedule this lunch thing another day I'm really over the Bella drama. I just wanted to see you and drop of the pictures of the twins." Leah opened her bag and handed the sonogram picture to her mother.

Thanks to Seth's big mouth everyone in his phone book knew that she was having twins. Her mother included. Leah got scolded on the phone for over two hours as soon as her mom got off the phone with Seth.

Her mom stopped and took the picture out of Leah's hands. A huge smile came on her face as she touched the picture softly. Seth scooted next to his mom and looked at the picture also.

Sue wiped several tears that had fallen from her eyes before she placed the picture on the counter and pulled Leah in for a hug. Leah was wondering if it would be rude to take the lasagna her mother made home. Seth seemed to be thinking the same thing because he ended up asking after he came outside from a short phone call. Her mother seemed to know her kids because she had made them their own beforehand and handed them each one before hugging them each and pushing them out the door.

When Seth and Leah got back in the car and Seth back out the driveway heading back to La Push Seth turned to Leah. "Well that was one of the weirdest lunches I've been at." He said trying to eat the lasagna in the container on his lap.

"I know right... I thought Charlie was bigger than that." Leah looked out the window.

"I thought Bella was better than that. The things people have you believe." Seth shook his head in disappointment as he drove them right back to their reservation.

Seth passed the turn off towards their home. "Where are you taking me?" Leah asked.

"Oh you'll see sis, just sit back and relax we're going for a short drive." Seth said after he swallowed another spoonful of his mom's lasagna.

Leah began massaging her stomach as she wondered where he was taking her and why he wasn't telling her anything. She hoped it wasn't another drama episode Leah really needed a break from all that mess. She wondered what Jake was doing as she got more comfortable in her seat. He probably wouldn't be too happy with her being taken by her brother whereever they were going without talking to him first. Leah began to try to guess as she closed her eyes for a short nap.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	48. Ch48:Purple & Beige Spa Day

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch48:Purple &amp; Beige Spa Day<strong>

Leah felt like she had only been sleep for only a few minutes when she opened her eyes she saw her brother pulling in to the parking lot of Two River's Spa Resort in La Push right off the beach. Why was she here? She could have easily gone home. Leah looked over at her brother who just shrugged over in her direction.

"I was told to drive you here and to keep my mouth shut sis. That's all I know so don't ask me anything." He put his hands up in defense before looking out the window. "Go on." Seth nodded his head towards the front entrance.

Leah opened the car door and looked around before getting out of the car and closing the door. Seth waited until she walked up the three wide steps, and opened the door of the place before he made a U-turn and drove right out of the parking lot honking three times. Leah narrowed her eyes at the back of the car as it disappeared out of view. Her brother seriously just left her here and she had no idea why. From checking in on his emotions he was feeling excited and guilty so he knew something. If only she stayed in the car longer to pry it out of him, he would have eventually spilled the beans.

Jake knew Leah hated surprises so this better had nothing to deal with the sort! Or she was going to find a way to destroy her boyfriend.

Leah finally decided to walk inside after she realized Seth really wasn't coming back for her. She looked around at the large lavish room. There was an elevator on the far side of the room and six closed doors that she couldn't see behind. The room was well lit thanks to the huge floor to ceiling windows. On one side it made her feel as if she were outside walking down the stone walkway all the way to the light sand and ocean water with a close view of the mountains that she couldn't recall the name of. On the other she could see the beautiful flowers and the forest. Leah felt almost at home being in this place. She hadn't been to this part of La Push since she was a little girl when her dad was still alive.

There was a semicircle desk in the middle of the room with a dark skinned looking guy in a uniform that was all lavender. He looked to be sorting through some papers before he looked up with a wide grin on his face. "Leah Clearwater?"

"Yeah, who's asking?" Leah walked closer to the counter.

"Hello we've been expecting you. Welcome to Two River's Spa Resort." He began pulling out a beige top and shorts, a dark purple robe and a pair of slippers from under the counter and placed them on top, "I am Erick." He pointed to his name badge with his index finger. "And I am your therapeutic specialist for the fully paid prenatal maternal package today. I am completely qualified and have been doing this for several years now so don't be worried or scared. We care all about the safety of yourself and your children." He made sure to look Leah straight in the eyes as he spoke. "Ready to get started?" he was holding the things in his hands walking from out of his semi-circle to the front of Leah.

She didn't know what to say, all she could do was nod her head. She wasn't going to pass up a massage, no way in hell, not with all the pain she had been going through with her little ones recently.

Okay, so if this was Jake's idea then she wouldn't try to destroy him when she saw him. Maybe hit him upside the head for keeping it a secret.

"Okay we'll start you in the changing room." He pranced over to one of the closed doors closest to the view of the ocean and opened the door. "Make sure to place all your clothing in the bag provided." He pointed to the light beige bag on the table. "And if you have any questions or when you're ready for the next step you just press this button right here for two seconds and I'll be over in a jiffy." He pointed to the small green button that was below a circle of small miniscule holes in the wall. It didn't look too complicated. Leah nodded and he bowed before walking out the door closing the door behind himself.

Leah looked around. The room wasn't all that big. There was a small shower, and the table with the beige bag on it, and lots of towels. Leah removed her clothing and placed it in the bag before putting on the beige shorts and top set, her belly poked out beneath the shirt as she pulled on her robe and slippers. She put her shoes in the bag and pressed the green button. Erick had returned within seconds, taking her bag from her hands and walking a few steps ahead of her to the following room. Which was a light mocha; the room had oils and candles that really didn't smell like anything around the room. It looked like Leah knew the owner's favorite colors based on every room she had entered in this place so far.

"You just lay on that right there, remove your robe, and I'll begin in five minutes. You can control the music and soothing sounds you like to hear with the built in iPod right here." He pulled up a purple padded table and turned it on. "I'll be right back." Erick left the room. Leah removed her robe and got up on the table, there was a hole in the middle of the padded table that she was able to fit her stomach through comfortably. Leah closed her eyes, with her head turned on top of her folded arms and relaxed listening to the sounds of the ocean music that was playing.

The massage lasted for a good hour, or maybe it was longer or shorter. Leah had no idea but she was thinking of taking Erick home for herself and or coming here as much as she could to get his massages. He was an absolute miracle worker. So much so that when he was finally done she felt way better than she ever had since she had become pregnant. She almost felt high and free as if she were floating on air.

"How do you feel?" Erick asked excitement lacing his tone, when she sat back up to stretch her legs and arms.

"Absolutely fantastic… please say you do house visits?" Leah said as he had her stand up and put her robe back on.

"Sadly I don't but I can teach your significant other exactly how I do it. It's not all that difficult but you have to remember the safety of your kids come first." Erick smiled at Leah as he directed her into the last room which required getting on the elevator for. "This is where I leave you to relax. When you're done you get to keep the complimentary robe and set. Your clothes will be delivered to you. I hope I see you again Miss Clearwater it's been an absolute pleasure to meet and talk to one of the Council members. Good luck with your children." He put his hands together and bowed again before leaving the room.

Leah turned and saw the large Jacuzzi tub that was built into the middle of the room being filled with water. There were two wood chairs on either side of it, along with a mini table with three towels on top of each. The large window was open and Leah saw the large pool outside surrounded by built in stones, leading out to the ocean that was crashing against the mountains. Leah wished Jake was here as she touched her mark. The scenery was breathtaking and she hated to admit that she missed him terribly.

Leah removed her robe as the water finally stopped filling in the tub. Leah stepped in slowly before returning to her breathtaking view. She heard the door close with an audible click but didn't bother to turn around. Erick said that they would be delivering her clothes back to her. But that didn't sound like a normal person it sounded like Jake's steps. Leah wanted to turn around to face him but she couldn't take her eyes off how breathtaking the sight looked.

"So beautiful…" Leah said to herself still admiring the view.

"Yes you are." Jake's deep voice was right behind her.

Leah finally turned to face him after hearing his voice. She could see his entire torso outside of the water as he stood before her. Okay so looking at him was way better than the outside. Leah started at his trunks which were beige and purple. He was hard, really hard. His trunks were so low she could see his V line and his belly button. Leah let her eyes trail up his abs, to his chest which he was flexing at the moment, up his strong neck, to his handsome talented lips, perfect nose, to his dark eyes that were watching her watch him.

"I have one more massage package to give you but you have to put this on first." His right hand moved from behind his back, and he dangled a dark purple scarf in front of her face.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Just trust me babe." Jake smiled shyly. It was one of the sexiest things Leah had ever seen him do. She loved the strong, confident, in control jerk he was ninety percent of the time. But Jake being shy was absolutely adorable to her, it showed his vulnerability. So she agreed and he turned her around tying the scarf over her eyes. She couldn't see anything.

He lifted her out of the tub and her hands immediately went to his shoulders for balance so that she wouldn't fall even though she knew he wouldn't drop her.

He started with her feet, kissing each toe delicately as he massaged the sole of her foot. Leah couldn't see anything but had the cover been off her eyes he clearly would have seen her eyes roll to the back of her head as soon as his mouth touched her ankle Leah knew she was far gone. It was as if every fiber in her being was more sensitive and delicate with her eyesight being taken away from her.

She thought she had been high after Erick's back massage but Jake's mouth.

Woo! That boy's mouth was the true miracle worker, as he softly kissed up her leg to her inner thigh. He pulled off her shorts and she really couldn't find it in her to tell him to stop because they were in a well establish public place, not when his tongue was moving ever so close to where she needed him to be. She really wished she could see him.

"Tell me what you want." He said softly.

"What?" Leah shook her head to clear it but he was licking her other inner thigh and it was making her lose focus.

He repeated. "Tell me what you want."

"You… Oh God. I want you so badly right now." Leah knew it was embarrassing at how her body was responding to him. But he wasn't saying anything and she could tell he loved her all the more when she was completely honest and open with him. Holding nothing back.

"Where?" he questioned while he moved his fingers towards the bottom of her shirt.

"If you don't just do—" Leah didn't even get to finish her sentence when his tongue entered her, she almost squealed, but tried to focus on her breathing so the feeling would last much longer.

His finger touched her folds softly before he had his tongue do the same exact motion. Leah was panting and she was pretty sure had he not been holding on to her she would have fell into the water that was at her calves.

"I forgot how fucking delicious you tasted." He spoke softly when she was about to cum. He moved up, she couldn't see but she could still feel and hear him. He kissed her lips softly, biting on her bottom one, before kissing her harder as he stuck two fingers inside of her waiting walls. Leah moaned into his mouth as she came hard.

Her hormones were all over the place with her being pregnant and the smallest things made her orgasm. Had she been with anyone else it would have been humiliating but she was with Jake so she didn't mind as much.

"Now on to your real massage." He softly whispered against her lips.

"But you didn't…" Leah said as he kissed her neck.

"This is your day babe, don't worry about me. I got plenty out of that." He said deeply before kissing her intensely.

"No." Leah said firmly. "I want you. All of you, I don't see what's so different about today." She uttered. It definitely had been too long and Leah believed in being fair. At least right now she did.

"You were always a difficult one and don't question it just go along with the flow Lee." Jake chuckled, as he lifted her sitting her on his lap. "I love you so much." He spoke against her shoulder before he kissed it.

She still couldn't see but she could feel that he had lost his trunks somewhere between finishing her off and lifting her from where she was sitting.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted up as he placed her hands on her hips. She came down slowly on his dick. "I love you too."

Both Leah and Jake made a sighing sound as soon as they were finally connected.

It felt as if whenever Leah exhaled Jake was taking her breath away and giving it right back to her as she moved against him. When she came he came with her. Leah laid against him as he began massaging her back and anywhere he could touch. He grabbed her right hand and then he grabbed her left and played there for a little bit mainly with her ring finger. He placed what felt like another scarf on each of her hands so she couldn't move her fingers around.

They stayed like that for a while, before Jake lifted them both out of the water. He dried her off since he refused to take the scarf off yet. He placed her in panties and what she assumed was a dress but he wouldn't let her use her hands to touch it.

She raised her eyebrow, knowing he was still in front of her, "Why can't I use my hands now?" she asked.

"Take a walk with me babe." He ignored her question.

"You forget I can't see." Leah scoffed smiling.

"Fine I'll carry you." He picked her up and led them to the elevator.

Leah could hardly feel him walking he didn't jostle her at all. She could hear each step he made though. They were getting closer to the ocean when he placed her on her feet and shifted behind her removing the scarves from her hands first before pulling the ones off her eyes.

Leah didn't bother looking down at her dress she now she knew she was wearing, instead she gazed at the ocean, the waves were calm and the sun was setting. It was gorgeous. Leah felt how heavy her left hand still felt after he removed the scarves. She looked at it when she noticed the ring on her finger. Her mouth opened and she covered it with her hands. She looked over at Jake who was kneeling right next to her next to them there were large white rocks that said, 'Marry me.'

"Jake don't…" Leah's eyes filled as her hands fell to her sides, her legs were trembling as she finally understood what he was doing now.

He took her left hand in his holding the ring that was already placed on her finger on to her nail. "I was blind before I met you and I didn't even know that I was until I really laid eyes on you. I didn't know I could listen until you slapped the truth into me time and time again. I didn't know I had been breathing wrong until you your lips touched mine. I didn't know I could touch anything that would mean so much to me until you let me feel you. I never knew I could smell or taste anything as delicious until you came into my world. I didn't know real true love until you came and flipped my life upside down. You are my love, my best friend, my mate, the mother of my children, my Alpha female, my equal and I love you more than I thought I could ever love anything. And you would make me the happiest wolf man on this planet if you married me." Jake spoke and took a heavy breath as Leah just let the tears fall out of her eyes. "Leah Marie Clearwater will you marry me?" he asked with all the fear in his eyes.

"How could I say no?" she was crying some more. "Yes!" she beamed and he let the ring fall back in place as he got off his knees and lifted her off the ground in the biggest hug Leah had ever received. He spun her around in a circle hollering and hooting with a fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Jake had to work fast he didn't know exactly what he was going to do first but he had to get Leah somewhere special. She seemed to love massages so he had called up the only resort on La Push that offered the pregnancy package and had it paid for. It was still racking his brain on how he was going to pop the question but as soon as he saw the beautiful place he knew exactly what he was going to do. He just hoped Leah loved it and based on the smile that hadn't left her lips since he asked her he did great.<p>

She was looking at her ring yet again. It seemed to be where her eyes kept drifting off to every several minutes as he drove them back home. "You know that was my mom's?" Jake asked grabbing a hold of her hand and kissing her ring.

"That's what makes it all the more special. I'm still trying to figure out how you did it all though." Leah was looking at him.

"Don't worry about that babe." Jake said looking back at the road. They were getting closer to the house. "How about you think about a date?" That should get her mind off trying to figure out how he pulled it off.

"It has to be after the babies are born because I refuse to be another Emily walking down the aisle." Leah said.

Jake didn't like that too much but he could talk her into a different day soon, that wasn't all that important right now. She said yes. It was the one thing she didn't fight him on. Jake was prepared for her to say no and walk off until he convinced her otherwise. But she actually said yes. He was still giddy off that alone.

They pulled into the street of their home and Leah whispered a, "Oh no Seth."

Jake knew she wasn't going to like that Seth probably told the whole pack but Jake had to make sure he talked to Seth before he asked Leah. Even though he asked him to take her to the spa, as soon as Seth left her there, Jake went to find him. Not telling Seth things always seemed to backfire especially on Jake so he told her little brother that he would be marrying his sister. Seth punched him on the arm and said finally. Jake left soon after that. He didn't need to hear anything but a yes from Leah at that point. And he got exactly what he wanted. She was his fiancée.

Yes, all was becoming right in Jake's world. Now all he needed to do was to see if he could get her to actually marry him before the twins were born. And to have his kids delivered safely with Leah still being perfectly fine after. And everything would be absolutely perfect. Jake smiled over at Leah as he pulled into the driveway. She was glowing and her eyes sparkled as she stared back at him. Man, did he love her. And she was all his, no one else's for as long as they both lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you can lovies!<strong>


	49. Ch49:Congratulation Puppy PileUp

**So I'm a chapter or two away from being done with this. *tear***

**And I'm just getting into LC's room.**** I just watched this movie with doctor's in it on Lifetime. I forget the name because after you've seen one lifetime movie you've kind of seen em all but it gave me this idea for another Blackwater story. So I'll be posting that up in the next few days :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch49:Congratulation Puppy PileUp<strong>

Jake was laughing at Leah as she was too scared to walk in the house. Leah really didn't find it funny. All the wolves emotions were bumbling together and she still didn't know why and if Seth had told everyone what Jake had done today then she was in for an unwanted party. She was tired. Between the beautiful spa and proposal she was exhausted. Happy but thoroughly exhausted.

Jake grabbed her hand and half dragged, half walked her towards the back door. Leah checked her mother's bedroom first all of the imprints seemed to be in that one room sleeping on the large king size bed, with their own blankets. Sam was on the floor next to Emily's side of the bed with his hand on her stomach. Paul was laid on his side at the end of the bed like a puppy near Rachel. Angela and Kim were wrapped up in a blanket sleeping with their backs to one another.

Leah tiptoed right out the room, looking at Jake who was in the kitchen biting into a donut that was on the table. Leah walked into the living room and nearly started cackling at the sight but kept her laughs to herself as Jake followed behind her.

When they fully entered all they saw was Seth who was sleeping on part of the couch. One of his legs was hanging off the arm of the couch and the other was hanging off the top. Both of his arms were covering his face. Jared was on the other side his position was just as weird as her brother's if not worse. Collin was in her dad's favorite chair with his tongue out of his mouth. Brady was on the floor flat on his stomach in between Quil and Embry snoring louder than the volume of the television which was on some infomercial. There were cards scattered around the floor where the boys were sleeping, empty bottles and chip bags all over the place.

Leah looked at Jake he had finished off the donut as he shrugged trying not to laugh. Leah grabbed the remote off the top of Brady's back and turned the TV off. Jake waited for Leah as she walked up the steps. He was one step behind her with his hands on her stomach all the way until they entered their room. He closed the door and began laughing.

"It's not funny Jake." Leah rolled her eyes at him trying to keep the smile off her face and she took off the straps on her dress.

"That was what you were afraid to come home to?" he asked pulling off his shirt.

"Everyone was down there what was I supposed to think?" she asked sitting on the bed in order to tug her dress all the way off.

"It's pack night." Jake said.

"What?" Leah raised her eyebrow pulling off her dress.

"It's something we're starting as of today. Every two weeks the pack spends a night. So we're closer together." Jake grinned.

"You came up with that all on your own huh?" Leah was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well yeah, why did you ask like that?" Jake asked a frown now on his face.

"Oh, no reason." Leah kicked her dress over to where Jake was and he picked it up as she lifted up the sheet and slid under it.

"Tell me." He said pulling off his pants.

"No way mister. Good night." Leah turned away from him and began slowing her breathing so she could look as if she were sleep.

He climbed into bed right behind her, laying his heavy ass head on her shoulder. "You aren't sleep yet Clearwater. Stop playing with me and tell me."

"It's just, when the babies get here how will that all work? The living room isn't all that big and I plan on turning my mom's old room into the littlies space." Leah said opening her eyes since Jake was refusing to let her go to sleep until she talked to him.

"We'll add on. Don't worry about it love. I got it all figured out." Jake sounded so sure.

Leah turned to him, mainly so he could get his head off her shoulder and the other because she really needed to see his eyes as she asked this, "Where are you getting all this money from? I mean first the spa day which was very beautiful don't get me wrong, adding on to the house, all this stuff. We're having twins Jake. And it's not like I have a job and you don't either really." Leah said, he opened his mouth to say something but she covered it with her hand. "Working out of your dad's garage does not fucking count Black."

"I've been saving up for a while now. I didn't really have a reason to spend any of it except when emergencies came up. Then you came along. I never thought Sue would give you this place and I didn't plan on staying with my dad forever especially now that Rach and Paul are there to take care of him." Jake started playing in Leah's hair if he continued that she would end up falling asleep on him. "Did you know that my mom opened up an account for me before she died?" Jake asked and Leah shook her head no. "She used to tell my dad it was my college fund." Jake smiled. "I can't go there now but my dad has been adding money to ever since, whatever he could every week. It adds up love." Jake kissed her nose.

Well that sort of made since. "How much?" Leah asked trying to hide the yawn that was threatening to come out. She didn't do a good job.

"Now that my dear fiancee doesn't matter, get some sleep, I love you." Jake kissed her softly on the lips before closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose into her shoulder.

Leah thought about hitting him but she really was too tired to do that. Especially knowing that the whole pack and imprints were downstairs were going to make her day really busy and hectic, with the girls screaming and the boys making jokes after asking idiotic questions they probably already knew the answer to. So Leah decided to look at her ring one more time before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jake woke up to an empty bed, screams and squeals were going on downstairs. Jake was almost afraid to get out of bed. But after the hoots, hollers, and wolf whistles became louder and closer to the door Jake sat up and stood up out of bed. He was about to walk downstairs to see what the commotion was about.<p>

The door flew open. "Congratulation puppy pile up!" Collin shouted before jumping on top of Jake.

Brady, Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, Quil and Embry all jumped on top of Jake making a whole bunch of noise. Jake couldn't see anything but legs and arms.

"Get off me guys." Jake started laughing trying to breathe.

Jake waited for them all to move out off of him. It took all of five minutes with them grinning. "You're getting married man!" Embry slapped Jake on the back.

"How long did it take for Leah to say yes?" Collin asked.

"Probably after seventy tries, Jake probably had to get on his knees and beg and shit like a big ass baby. Like 'please Leah I already told half La Push just put the ring on already'" Paul nudged Jake after trying to mimic his voice.

"Ha. Ha. Not funny." Jake was laughing as he said that though. "Where is my girl anyway?" Jake asked.

"Downstairs making cupcakes, telling the story again and again. The girls won't stop asking her questions." Brady complained chewing on an apple.

"She's been flashing her ring in everyone's face ever since she came downstairs. I was blinded man! Fucking blinded!" Collin whined before he broke out in a smile.

"I was wondering how you could afford a rock like that." Seth looked over at Jake.

"My moms ring." Jake answered.

"I knew it looked familiar." Sam snapped his fingers.

"So when's the big day?" Jared asked with his arms across his chest.

"You really have to show us what you did man in wolf form I mean. Leah was radiant this morning." Quil said.

"You better not be thinking about Claire bringing that up." Sam scowled over at Quil for a second.

Quil turned red, "I'm not. I was just saying, sheesh!"

"Who's the best man?" Embry asked changing the subject.

"After sticking me in the car with Bella I better be!" Quil raised his hand in the air.

"I was stuck with Leah for a whole night at that leech place and almost got my butt kicked because it so i think I should get it." Embry put her arm around Jake's shoulder.

"Beta here. Need I say more?" Seth pointed to himself looking around the room.

"Nah…" all the guys said at the same time before breaking out into a round of laughter.

Jake chuckled. "That's not important right now. We have to get Leah to pick a date sooner than she's already planning first before I can even start thinking about that."

"How are you going to do that?" Brady asked eating a peach. How much fruit did he bring up in here?

"My sister's really stubborn once she's set on something it's really hard to change her mind." Seth answered looking directly at Jake.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be fat on her big day. Girls get all sentimental and bridezilla about that day. We don't want her to turn into another Emily. No offense Sam. " Quil said stealing one of Brady's oranges.

Sam shook his head chuckling softly, "As much as I love my wife. We definitely don't need another one of those."

"I'll find a way. She doesn't really fight me on much now." Jake smirked. Not with her wolf being on good behavior she didn't fight him at all.

Sam seemed amused. "Good luck with that. You're definitely going to need it with Leah."

"Start crying that always works on Angela. Gets her every single time." Embry suggested.

"You seriously cry?" Quil looked over at Embry as if he were crazy.

"Aye man. Don't knock it till you try it." Embry put up his hands in defense.

"Or you just lay her down and give it to her so good…" he put his arms up and began moving his elbows to his crotch a few times. "… That all she will want to do is sleep right after. When she's almost asleep ask all the good questions, you always get a half ass answer and the next day bring it up again. She already agreed to it so it shouldn't take long for that argument to be over. It's a win, win situation for you. It works on Rach all the time." Paul nodded his head.

"That's my sister!" Jacob shook his head disgustedly. He really didn't want that picture in his head. Ever.

"Now you know how I feel." Seth smiled in satisfaction. "Makes you think twice about talking about your sex life with me around now don't it?" Seth asked.

Jake thought about and shook his head. "Nah." Jake answered and all the guys started laughing again.

"You know the whole town is gonna try to come to your wedding. It's already the talk of the whole town." Collin said.

"It just happened yesterday idiot. It can't be the talk of the town yet." Brady punched his brother.

"Unless Quil told everyone, the whole town shouldn't know yet." Embry started laughing.

"Hey! I didn't tell a lot of people. Just a few…" Quil said trailing off towards the end of his sentence.

"You guys will be like the wedding of the century making all the rest of us look bad. Now Kim will probably bring this up whenever I decide to ask her." Jared thought out loud. "Damn it Jake." He teased.

"All I know is there better be a lot of food or im uninviting myself." Collin was now eating something that Jake couldn't see.

They all ignored Collin's statement.

"I just heard the stove go off. Downstairs we go!" Brady jumped up and headed towards the door.

Jake shook his head as they all walked downstairs to join the girls. He liked that his pack of brothers were all happy with engagement even if they all were being weirdos about it. Now all he had to do was convince Leah of doing it sooner.

* * *

><p>Leah was driving Jake even though he was worried the whole time she was driving. She tied something over his eyes so he couldn't see and he really didn't like it. Was it just him or was she driving too fast? What if something were to happen? What if she couldn't stop in time? Leah triple tied whatever was over his eyes so he couldn't really just pull it off at the spur of the moment without ripping it. Then that bought him back to the question of where was she taking him?<p>

"Jake if you don't stop worrying. I have driven before you know?" Leah hit him on his arm as she continued driving.

Jake took a breath and relaxed checking in on her emotions every several minutes before the car finally stopped. The car door opened and closed. Then she came over and opened his door touching his body as she undid his seatbelt and helped him out the car.

"Okay spin in three circles." Leah said.

Jake did as she said. "Why did I do that?" he asked.

"Because I wanted you to." She stood behind him, her belly poking into his lower back as she untied the offending material. "Ta dah!"

Jake eyes widened as he looked at the place. It was an actual shop. _Black's Motocross & Auto Repair. _

"How did you—"he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the garage, pressing a button that made the doors rise.

It looked like a real garage for fixing cars should, even better in fact. "Babe…" Jake started but he was still at a loss for words. There was even a small office with a door and a desk and shelves. A couch and some chairs. All the things he was missing in his father's garage was in this place and it was all his.

"You have to bring all your own tools. I didn't know too much on that. And Angela says you have to hire Embry which made Kim say you had to hire Jared, somehow Quil got planted in there, and then Rachel demanded that Paul finally get off your dad's couch and do something so he might end up working for you too which probably means Emily will hear about it and Sam might try and quit his other job to work for you too. But other than that it's all yours." Leah grinned up at him.

Jake put his hands on her stomach. "Is this where you've been sneaking off to the past two and a half months?" he asked.

"Something like that. I just wanted to give you something for all the things you've given me and the pack really need jobs where if something were to happen they wouldn't have to make up a lie of why they had to leave. I hope you like it though" She leaned into him burying her face into his chest.

"Like it? I love it! I'm already picturing all the things we can do and I can't believe I never noticed this being built." Jake said looking around.

"Your head has been up my ass, the councils ass and the packs ass ever since we opened that rock. You've missed out on a lot Jake." Leah mumbled into his body.

"How about we christen every part of this place before I take you back home to share the news with the pack?" Jake asked.

"Nu uh. I've had sex with you all over the place. But not in here." Leah backed up from him.

"Aw come on babe. Please I really want to thank you." He asked as she backed up some more and he took the same amount of steps towards her.

"You already have. Now leave me alone." She giggled looking like she was getting ready to run.

"I think you'll change your mind in a few minutes." Jake smirked.

Leah shook her head no smiling. Jake decided chasing her and kissing her all over the place would be the best solution. He really loved this girl. She was perfect, maybe not perfect for someone else. But to him she was it and his babies inside of her just made her even better than she already was. He didn't get to christen his new garage like he wanted to but she would let him soon. It was only a matter of time. He did own the place after all.


	50. Ch50:Do That Again

**A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't come off feeling too rushed and forced but I need to get this all wrapped up so i'm going to be jumping around alot :) Hope you still like it!**

**Happy 4th!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns blah blah Twilight but not my version lol ahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch50: Do That Again<strong>

After telling the boys that they could work with Jake if they liked, a majority of the wolves quit their jobs, all except for Sam, Jared and Quil. Jake had told Leah that Sam wanted to start a construction company to build homes and businesses on the reservation that really needed to be built. It was a really good idea when Leah thought about it, the reservation was pretty old school and besides the basics it was missing a lot of things that the whole community had to drive fifteen plus miles to get to.

Quil didn't really know anything about cars so he decided to join Sam. Jared was Sam's best friend so he couldn't leave him hanging. Both Jake and Leah invested some of their own money along with some of the council's and gave Sam his start on his building projects.

Jake had Paul and Embry on his wolf team as Jake liked to call it for his auto shop that he and the guys completely bachelorized. Since Seth, Collin and Brady were still stuck in school they couldn't really join the team until after school that had started recently. Even though Sam, Jared and Quil didn't really work for Jake per say they were still at the shop whenever possible.

The pack was at the shop more than they were at Leah's home which was now being renovated thanks to Jake wanting a bigger living room. Quil, Sam, Seth and Jake were handling the council all on their own.

Collin, Brady had pretty much had moved in helping decorate the baby room with Jake and Seth. Although Leah already knew what they were doing, Jake still wouldn't let Leah go into the room. Saying that she wasn't the only with surprises up her sleeve. She just hoped he didn't destroy the babies room.

Leah was forbidden to do anything but eat, rest, shop for her babies, hang out with her girls and not stress out. Jake's stupid rule if anyone asked Leah she hated relying on other people to do things for her.

Around week twelve she had finally felt her babies move, Jake was so excited he danced for literally a whole hour before Leah got him to sit down. He didn't want to miss anything, he always wanted to feel, listen and see everything.

He was still trying to convince her to pick a wedding date before the twins were born, but Leah wasn't going to marry him until he was eighteen, and the twins were out. Jake didn't really like it but after finding out from Carlisle that her due date would be sometime in April, months after Jake's birthday Leah and Jake both came up with a brilliant idea. Leah's favorite number seemed to be six. So Jake suggested getting married on June sixth. It was enough time for her to lose the baby weight and the day seemed perfect. So Leah agreed.

Then the argument with Jake for him not going back to school to finish up his senior year came up. Leah was with Billy on this one he needed to at least have his diploma since he wasn't going to college. After Jake's thirty minute argument of explaining that he had a new business to run, a whole town to take care of, managing the council, with twins on the way, a pack of pups, and a fiancée on deck he couldn't go to high school too. It would be too much on his already heavy shoulders.

They ended up settling on him going to get his GED before his following birthday. He grudgingly agreed.

They continued to go to the Cullen's on Leah's two weekly schedule; Jake was really strict on getting them to her appointments on the correct day at the right time. He would literally take the whole day off in order to come with her. The first couple of weeks after the Bella choking incident happened Edward seemed to be in grieving mode in Alaska. Leah hadn't seen him in a whole month and Alice seemed to be spinning with joy along with the rest of his family. Apparently they knew something that Leah didn't. Not that Leah really cared but it was still strange.

Sue was elated about the engagement she hugged Jake for twenty minutes after finding out. After that Sue and Charlie both came to visit every Thursday bringing Billy and Rachel along with them. Jake made sure to close up shop early so that Seth, Paul and Jake could join the family weekly dinner. According to Leah's mother weekly updates, Bella ended up getting pregnant by Mike like she wanted. But Mike doubted that he was the father when Mike heard a story from a little birdy that Bella had been pregnant by Edward at a point and Bella had been offering several guys the same offer she gave Mike. Even if the last tid bit was a bit false Bella did have what was coming for her. Mike wanted nothing to do with Bella and said if he had turned out to be the father after a paternity test he was going to fight for full custody and with Bella's cheating, unstable, background she wouldn't be holding on to that baby for too long.

Leah knew that Rosalie and Alice had something to do with that after Rosalie told her the story on one of Leah's checkup days. Rosalie really didn't like Bella. And Alice was still pretty bitter that Bella had tried to do her brother wrong even if she had liked her once upon a time. So they made sure that Mike had the word spread, Bella lost all her credibility with all the guys who wanted her after that rumor mill went around. And girls just couldn't even look at her the same.

Sue couldn't really live in the same house with Bella, she was disgusted that the girl would claim to love someone so much and then turn around dishonoring their vows that way. Even if the guy she cheated on was a 'Cold one'. Sue ended up giving Charlie an ultimatum that Bella either moved back with her mother or Sue was moving back to the reservation. Charlie must have really loved Sue because the following week all of Bella's things in her room were packed up and she was shipped off to Florida pregnant, no plan and friendless.

Jake felt a bit bad for several minutes before cheering that he wouldn't have to deal with her bullshit anymore. Leah was overly estatic never having to deal with her whining or begging ever again. Leah did hope that Bella opened her eyes and changed herself when she joined her mother in Florida.

* * *

><p>During Leah's nineteenth week or month five, Leah was babysitting Claire with Emily who was teaching Leah how to knit. They still weren't all that close but they were pretty cordial. Especially since Emily had finally decided to behave and started to think before she actually said something. Apparently after the talk Jake had with Emily, Emily cried to Sam. But instead of Sam getting upset like she had hoped Sam ended up having another converastion when they had got home. Sam admitted that he loved his wife but he wasn't going to put up with her crap anymore. Emily changed her tune real quick when she realized she might lose Sam in her stupidity. Now she was almost the same girl Leah remembered her being in the past. Even though they both knew it would never be the same, it was a start.<p>

Jake had decided to call off today because they were already way ahead on the cars that were coming in and he needed a break.

Jake was sitting behind Leah on the floor of the newly built spacious living room as Leah tried to yet again get to the purl stitch. He was massaging her arms as he flipped through the channels.

Emily was a pro already done with four rows while Leah was still on her first.

"Damn it! Ugh! I give up." Leah threw down the yarn it hit Claire's playpen that she had fallen asleep in.

"It really isn't that hard Leah you just need patience it isn't going anywhere." Emily tried once again to show Leah how to do it. But Leah was ignoring her in pout mode.

"Leah and patience is a no go Em. I wouldn't bother if I were you." Jake leaned his head down towards Leah's neck and moved his hands to Leah's stomach tapping it twice.

Leah was about to tell him where he could shove it when Leah felt a hard nudge against her stomach. Leah immediately touched her tummy in wonder. Maybe she accidently felt that. Nope. Defintely was the babies, but it didn't feel like when they were just moving around like usual.

"Whoa." Jake was smiling against her shoulder. "Do that again." Jake said.

"I didn't do it. One of the babies did." Leah smiled looking down at her stomach. Although she had felt them move before this was definitely different and strong.

"Come on babies do it again." Jake moved himself from behind Leah and opened her legs completely ignoring that Emily was sitting there watching them with a smile on her face. Leah was just glad that she had decided to wear pants today instead of the dress as Jake slid between her legs and laid his head on her stomach before she could push him away. "Daddy wants to feel that again. Come on." Jake tapped her stomach again and the kick or punch was defintely more prominent. Jake lifted his head with a huge grin on his face.

Jake immediately called his shop and told the pack. The pack had fun tapping her stomach and feeling one or both of the babies kick. Collin, Brady and Seth played Leah's stomach like a drum whenever she would let them. Having fun when the babies would respond back. It became a game that Leah hated to love.

* * *

><p>Week twenty three Leah and Jake headed towards the Cullen's in hopes to finally find out the sex of the baby so they knew what to tell everyone what to buy for the combined baby shower that Leah and Emily were having in a few months. Emily was having a girl, everyone in town knew because Sam literally had a picture of the ultrasound in his wallet. Anyone who bothered striking up a conversation with Sam had to listen for a good thirty minutes about him having a girl. Then came the picture out of the wallet and he was off into a whole new conversation pointing and grinning.<p>

When Jake got up towards the door he opened it without knocking. Esme said that they didn't need to knock because the Cullen's already were expecting them. Esme always had food prepared, when Leah ignored the stench of vampire she found that the food was actually really good.

Rosalie was looking at a wedding magazine and Emmett was behind her pointing to what she would look good in. In one of the conversations Leah had with them she found that they had been married a good twenty times already. Leah saw Rosalie's wedding album and was astonished she looked different in each picture and extremely happy.

Alice was shaking her head at everything that Emmett was pointing out, "No. I already have the perfect dress that I saw her wearing already and it isn't any of those that you picked. Besides you aren't supposed to see her dress before the big day."

"Too late. I've already seen it _all_." Emmett began laughing for a good five minutes, his laughter rang around the whole room.

"Carlisle won't be home for another ten minutes, he got called in, you might as well sit and relax. We won't bite." Alice turned around on the couch as Rosalie elbowed Emmett trying not to laugh herself.

"Yeah Jacob you smell horrendous." Jasper waved his hand in front of his face with his country accent taking over. "Leah's scent is a bit more tolerable." Jasper grinned showing his teeth.

Leah grabbed on to Jake's arm as they sat on the couch. Even though he was really good looking for a vampire Leah still didn't like being that close to him. He always acted strange whenever Leah was around. Not anywhere close to how strange Zane acted but Jasper was still strange nonetheless.

"You know he's just joking right?" Edward asked, from how far he sounded she could tell he was coming down the steps.

"So the mind raper lives?" Leah asked. "Yippee." Leah cheered sarcastically waving her fist in the air a bit.

"I've forgotten how crazy that mind of yours is." Edward chuckled for a second, Leah looked up towards the stairs. A tall woman with long, curly strawberry blonde hair came down the steps holding Edward's hands. For a split second Leah thought that Edward might have had a thing for human girls but examining her more closely she was far from human. From her speed, Leah knew she was a vampire. Leah immediately tensed but Jake seemed perfectly fine.

"Relax. She won't hurt you. She's like us and like we keep telling Leah your stench isn't that great. She knows the treaty." Rosalie said as Emmett laughed at them.

Leah could clearly see based on her eye color that she had the same diet as the Cullen's but what was she doing here? And if she knew the treaty did that mean that Jake had allowed her to stay without asking Leah first?

"You're a thousand times lovelier than the stars, Tanya. Of course, you're already well aware of that stop the negative thoughts please_._" Edward must have been able to read Tanya's mind because no one had said anything out loud.

"Where are you going?" Esme came from outside, from the dirt on her apron Leah knew that she had been gardening in her backyard.

"Edward said he had a surprise so I don't know." Tanya beamed walking down the steps with Edward.

"Well have fun." Esme smiled her eyes were getting glassy again before she ran off.

"She always gets emotional at seeing you two together." Carlisle had just walked through the front door with a suitcase in hand. "Have a great day you two." Carlisle looked at the both of them before Edward grabbed Tanya's hand and blurred outside. Carlisle turned his attention to Leah and Jake. "Ready?"

Leah stood up with the help of Jake and headed towards the steps. When they got to the room Carlisle did his usual set of questions asking had she phased? Was she still feeling nauseous? How were the babies doing? Leah told him about the kick and Carlisle smiled asking if they wanted to see if they could possibly find out the sex today and Leah agreed without second thought.

"Alright hopefully they haven't moved too much." he said as they looked over at the ultrasound. Leah always got emotional everytime she saw them on the screen moving around as Carlisle moved the wand around the top of her stomach.

"It looks like the position is perfect to tell the sex, and from this it seems like you will be having two girls." Carlisle smiled at them as he printed up the pictures. Jake was elated. Leah didn't want to remind him what having two girls meant, so she kept the thought to herself.

As they were heading home and Jake was still literally bouncing in his seat she decided to ask, "How did you know the Tanya woman was going to be there?" Leah asked.

"Uh," that brought Jake's mood down a bit. "Edward had just came back in town yesterday he brought her with him. You were sleep when the meeting happened babe. Actually you're always sleep now that I think about it." Jake kissed her hand that was in his. Leah narrowed her eyes at him but before she could speak Jake glanced at her, "Please don't kill me I just found out we're having two girls! Two!" Jake's excitement immediately came back.

Leah couldn't really be upset with him, as long as the strawberry blonde leech knew the rules Leah couldn't say much of anything. And Jake was right they were having two girls but he still wasn't thinking about what could possibly happen when the pack was involved. She kept the thought to herself though she didn't want to ruin the happiness he had at the moment.

* * *

><p>Leah's first Christmas with Jake and her pack was crazy as things usually were. They spent two hours along with Seth, Collin and Brady picking out a tree. Then Leah sat down and watched as they set up and decorated since standing on her feet for too long wasn't that pleasant and she literally felt like a whale. Jake always told her to hush. The pack and the imprints all the spent the night in the living room since they could all fit now and Leah and Emily slept on the couch. Leah ended up moving to the floor sometime during the night and cuddling into Jake. She wasn't used to sleeping without him. Leah really didn't even care about the gifts that she received, she was just happy that everything was finally going as it should no problems.<p>

New Year's Eve came half a week later and once again the pack was over. Most of everyone was drinking except for Leah, Jake, Emily and Sam. Collin and Brady were singing horribly to a Justin Bieber song. Definitely had way too much to drink.

Seth, Embry, Rachel and Jared were playing beer pong against Angela, Kim, Paul and Quil to even it up. The wolves had pretty perfect aim. Their goal was to see which girl would get drunk first since the boys burned off the alcohol really fast with their heat. Rachel ended up getting sloppy drunk and really touchy feely. Paul and Rachel ended up sneaking off before the countdown was even made.

When the countdown was done Jake pulled Leah into him and kissed her for the longest time that she was breathless after. "Happy New Year babe. I love you." he was breathing pretty hard himself as the pack went outside and began hooping and hollering. She didn't need anything to drink after that happened.

On January fourteenth, Jake's birthday was a big event the whole town was invited, well not really. All Jake cared about was Leah, his pack, imprints and his dad being there. But it seemed like the town had other plans. Jake got a whole bunch of tools from each of the pack members. And a bunch of random things from the people in the town. Jake was just happy that he finally had his GED and he didn't have to worry about school any longer. He seemed to be even happier that Leah could no longer hold his being under eighteen over his head any longer. He was so happy that he pulled Leah to him and kissed her for the longest time. He had seemed to be doing that alot as her due date got closer.

Leah wanted to get Jake something special but he refused to accept anything else from her, saying the shop, accepting his proposal and the babies were enough. But Leah had her mom teach her how to create special kinds of necklaces that he would be able to keep on when phased. Then she had Billy teach her how to carve wood and perfected it to the point where she was able to create wolves. She made both their wolves so that no matter where Jake went he would always have a piece of her and him together with him. Leah put it around Jake's neck before he could deny her. Jake lifted to two intertwined wolves and kissed it before smiling at Leah saying it was the best present of them all. Leah didn't know if he was telling the truth or not but Jake never took it off now.

During the baby shower in March it was yet again another big event that both Leah and Emily were mega spoiled on. Between the pack, their families and the town Leah didn't know where she was going to fit all of the baby stuff. Leah loved how much her town appreciated the both of them. It amazed her. Towards the end of the day Emily ended up going in labor and Sam freaked the hell out rushing to the hospital along with some of the pack.

Jake made Leah go home because she was too tired and he stayed with her so she wouldn't be alone. Plus someone had to put all the baby stuff away. And since Jake still wouldn't let Leah into the room he had to be the one to put it away with the help of Seth. Emily ended up giving birth to a healthy baby girl who weighed ten pounds and three ounces.

Emily named her daughter Allise Sadjah Uley and Collin for all the making fun he did on Quil ended up imprinting on her. Leah was afraid something like that was going to happen needless to say Sam wasn't as upset as everyone expected him to be. Emily on the other hand was livid until Sam had calmed her down.

Now the only two left unimprinted were Seth and Brady. For all the talk of imprinting not being a normal occurence every one in the pack sure seemed to be doing it.

Leah was already expecting the worse the night her water broke.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh so we all know what our last chapter will be about. Unless I end up breaking it into two separate chapters..<strong>

**But this is almost it :')**

**(Kei Kat Jones, ****ABarbieStory, 19ADHD96, hilja, BB-Waters, connect2tjb, o0FLAM3S0o, hgmsnoopy, brankel1, alissa21, Jada91, FantasyLover74, BabeRuthless1985, tisha114, starxedlvr, queenboogie16, shelbron, Babaksmiles, Jade, rocklesson86, ajaxmom, Jacoblover2006, ASH186, Remy, MusicFantic89, teamleahclearwater, bvc17, selena, LaPushGurl, luvMEx0x, shouldabeenblonde, Jacobfan2000, GothChiq80, jessica-semnadaprafaze123, blondie99, Amanda-Inez, rosebuds, deviocity, janetdb, Leilani972, wolftattoo, Leahalltheway, nocturnal dream, kaciety, paranoidbychoice, recey2010, rosebuds) **

**Thanks for sticking with me guys :) you guys inspired me to write more and made me all the much better when you let me know how you felt :)**

**Your reviews & Alerts always made me laugh and smile**


	51. Ch51:Till the End of Time

**A/N: Last chapter as one of my beautiful reviewers pointed out was pretty much an overview leading up to this point. If anyone wanted more details on any of the little paragraphs just tell me and I'll put it in a separate one shot… **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch51:Till the End of Time<strong>

Leah was fed up. She loved her babies inside her. Really she did. But they still weren't out of her yet and they were killing her body.

Carlisle had stated after reading a bunch of books, looking online, and actually finding out from his colleagues that twins were usually born before the actual due date. Leah was in her thirty seventh week, farther than she thought she was going to get based on Carlisle's predictions feeling like a huge pumpkin.

Leah and Jake had been having a great night after playing a game of cards against Seth and Embry. Leah and Jake won mainly because Leah could always call Seth out on his bluff, and Embry always seemed to raise his left eyebrow, with a slight smirk every time he had a good hand. It was an easy win. Way too easy. The only problem was Leah had to keep getting up every ten minutes to pee. It was a bit aggravating after the twentieth trip to the bathroom.

Jake had to go patrol along with Embry and Sam. So Seth, Collin and Brady were on Leah duty but they were all sleep on the floor. Leah didn't mind it so much; in fact she actually kind of liked it. She didn't need to be watched. Well maybe she did but still she didn't like having them keep such a close eye on her when absolutely nothing seemed to be happening.

Leah was laying on the couch in her usual comfortable position watching SpongeBob, waiting for Jake to get off patrol when she was suddenly hit with the worst back pain she ever had in her life. At first she thought maybe it was the babies moving again or she had slept wrong but that pain didn't feel like anything she felt before. It moved from the top of her back all the way down her spine to the small of her back towards the front of her stomach. Leah tried sitting up a little too fast trying to breathe but she could barely move.

Leah let out a breath before the pain subsided. She decided getting up might be a good idea, so she walked in the kitchen to throw some water on her face from the sink. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face just as she heard one of the boys get up.

"Hey, you okay?" Collin was rubbing his eyes as he turned on the kitchen light.

Leah was seriously about to tell him to fuck off even though he was trying to be helpful when the pain started again. It literally took all her energy to breathe and the pain that had just started at her back migrated all the way through her stomach, feeling as if a boa constrictor had squeezed the living daylights out of her. Leah couldn't even bend down it hurt so bad.

Leah shook her head no, but then the pain immediately went away. "Fine now." Leah sucked in a breath just as Brady and Seth stepped into the kitchen.

"You sure you're okay Leah? We have Carlisle on speed dial we can get over there right now after getting Jake." Seth worriedly looked at Leah walking over to her touching her back.

"Just having a few back and stomach pains is all, nothing new. "She tried to say nonchalantly as she felt a warm spurt in between her legs. It would be really embarrassing if she had peed herself.

"I think her water just broke." Collin covered his mouth with his fist.

"That big ass puddle is from her water breaking? Wow…gross." Brady backed up for a second.

Seth slapped the back of Collin and Brady's head, "Of course her water just broke… wait whoa. Dude! Your water just broke Leah! I'll call Carlisle." Seth ran out the kitchen for a second.

"I'll call Jake." Collin grabbed the house phone dialing Jake's new cellphone that Leah forced him to buy so she had a way to contact him.

Leah was hit with what she now knew was a contraction. Leah clutched on to the counter trying to bend down as the pain had seemed to worsen. If Jake could feel any of her emotions right now he definitely didn't need to be called he would just hurry up and get here already.

Brady looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Someone needs to get me to Carlisle. Now!" Leah said gritting her teeth just as the back door slammed open.

Leah looked at Jake who was breathing extremely hard. He must have sprinted all the way from wherever he was. He didn't acknowledge all the water on the floor he just stood right in front of her.

"Babe?" Jake touched her stomach gently. "Babe…" he spoke softly, "I'm taking you to Carlisle. Don't fight me on this. " Jake lifted her bridal style as the pain slowly slid away.

All Leah could do was nod her head at him focusing on her breathing.

Jake had somehow gotten both him and her inside of the backseat without jostling Leah too much.

Seth got in the front seat and started the car looking back at Leah, "He wants to know how far your contractions are?"

Leah felt like her back was literally about to rip apart and she was already sweating uncontrollably, Jake's usual heat that she loved so much wasn't helping at all at the moment.

"Fuck if I know just get me there." Leah growled before making a pained noise as another contraction started.

"Gotcha boss." Seth didn't have to repeat what Leah had said, Carlisle had heard her perfectly clear. So Seth hung up the phone.

Leah heard a loud howl that was to alert the pack to get together just as Seth flew out the driveway like a crazy person. She didn't really care as long as her brother got her to the Cullen's safely.

Collin and Brady were following beside them in the forest as wolves.

Jake was looking down at Leah's softly touching her face, he looked worried sick, "How can I help you Lee?"

"Distract me." Leah let out a strangled breath.

Jake touched her stomach pushing gently against her sides to get the babies to move from whatever position they were in. Carlisle had taught him the trick when the babies kicks and punches began to get extreme. "You know how much I seriously love you right now?" he asked smiling a bit.

Leah looked at Jake and shook her head hissing in a breath. "Seth… hurry it up…fuck" she cried out as another pain hit her. Both Jake and Seth flinched from the pain. She hated that she felt okay with not being the only one to feel the pain she was in.

"I'm trying sis. Just hold on ten more minutes." Jake must have done a warning sign to Seth because Seth pushed his foot harder on the gas and changed his answer real quick. "Make that six."

As Seth drove, Jake began explaining in detail every reason why he loved her. Leah didn't remember much after the first three but it did help with the pain a bit, even though it was still hard for Leah to breathe.

They reached the Cullen's in exactly five minutes flat. Seth helped Leah out of the car and Jake got out immediately picking her up.

Carlisle had the door open as they walked up the steps into the house. "Did anyone figure how far apart her contractions are?" he asked.

"Every four minutes. I timed it myself." Seth said out of breath from the still open door.

All of the leeches were looking at her. Had the pain not been unbearable she would have done anything to get the focus off herself but at the moment all she wanted to do was cool down and get her babies out safely.

They got her up to the room quickly and Jake sat her down.

Carlisle immediately asked for her clothes to be removed and gave her a gown that flapped open in the back. He set up the two heart monitors so that he could monitor how each baby was doing as she was lying there.

Jake was holding on to Leah's hand with a cold wet towel wiping her forehead repeating softly in her ear, "I love you, you are so amazing."

Carlisle had checked to see how far she was dilated. "You're at nine and a half centimeters. I'm going to need you to push Leah."

"I want some fucking medicine anything you have. Just shoot me up." Leah was near begging at this point. Anything to end the pain.

"Remember babe you said you didn't want it because it might not work." Jake was speaking softly.

She really wanted to punch him, so badly. "Shut up. This is all your fault." She took a heavy breath before looking away angrily.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He bent down and kissed her lips softly. "Take it out as much as you like on my hand okay?" he kissed her gently.

Just as Leah was starting to feel bad because he was being so nice to her another contraction hit her even harder.

"On the count of three push, one, two, three." Carlisle urged more as Esme stood a few steps behind him in scrubs.

Leah pushed as hard as she could clenching her teeth to stop the blood hurtling scream that she wanted to come out, squeezing Jake's hand for all it was worth.

"Good girl." Carlisle said. "Again." He said softly.

He seriously wanted her to do this again?

Fuck. Leah was sweating and dying, she could swear she was but she pushed a good twenty something more times, and after a two full hours her first baby girl was in the world. Jake cut her umbilical cord with the happiest expression on his face. Esme laid Leah's beautiful baby on her chest for a minute before she took her away to clean her.

Leah wasn't too worried about Esme hurting her baby, not with the wolves all being outside. And Esme was easy to trust for some reason. Leah felt closer to her in the time she spent over at the Cullen's in the past months.

If it didn't hurt so much she would check on her pack to see how they were feeling, but she was thoroughly exhausted.

"Alright let's get baby number two out." Carlisle grinned, before going right back to his view of Leah's private bits. She really didn't want the vamp down there but if he was going to help her she couldn't complain. Her second baby was a cinch, or should have been had Leah not been so tired. She spent so much time getting her first baby out that she was really thoroughly worn out but the second baby was delivered without any problem.

"It's a boy Lee! We had a boy! One healthy handsome baby boy and one healthy beautiful baby girl." Jake said excitedly after he cut the umbilical cord.

"Those things can be wrong sometimes." Carlisle muttered looking over at his equipment.

Leah was too tired to really think about it, she drifted off to sleep somewhere after Jake kissed her forehead telling her to rest.

* * *

><p>Leah woke up feeling sort of okay hearing Jake talking softly. Sometimes having fast healing worked wonders because she hardly felt any pain in her nether regions but her mouth was dry and she was still pretty tired. She wanted to see her babies though.<p>

"You see mommy did a lot of work pushing you two out but I know she loves both of you very much already." Jake was looking down in between the two clear like baby holders. Leah couldn't remember what they were called.

Leah smiled a bit as he looked over at her, "She's awake." Jake walked over and kissed Leah on the lips softly.

Carlisle was typing things over on his laptop as he got up smiling. "You did a phenomenal job on giving birth. I have the date written down as April second 2011, your girl was delivered at 3:07am and the boy was delivered at 3:26am. I was looking at their blood work, no signs of the wolf gene but I think you guys should have them come back in case it does after they develop more."

"They shouldn't get or turn into _anything_ unless you guys plan on staying longer." Jake sounded like he was about to get upset. So Leah changed the subject.

"How are they?" Leah looked over towards them. It worked his grimace changed back to the smile he had before.

"You pushed out ten pounds exactly for our boy, and eight pounds and three ounces for our girl. We still have yet to name them and the pack are driving me nuts wanting to meet them." Jake said moving her hair behind her ear.

"I didn't even look up any boy names." Leah was still staring at the bundle of blue and the bundle of pink.

"Sometimes seeing their face helps." Carlisle suggested. "Some babies go days without a name."

Leah didn't want that, her babies were too important to her to just keep calling them baby one and baby two. Collin and Brady were already thing one and thing two she didn't want her babies to be anything like that.

"Bring him to me." Leah told Jake.

Jake walked over and picked up the boy as delicately as he could and walked over. Handing him over to Leah as soon as she saw him she knew she loved her son very much. He looked exactly as Jake did in the baby pictures that Billy had shown her when she had spent some time with him. "Harry Michael Black." Leah said.

"You sure?" Carlisle asked looking directly at Jake.

"I'm fine with whatever she chooses. It's actually kind of perfect." Jake smiled down at them before walking over to get their baby girl. He switched babies with Leah and Leah looked down at her girl.

Her eyes were a beautiful green/hazel, even though Leah wasn't sure if they would stay that way, she had read that babies eyes tended to change color until settling when they reached six months. "Jake and I already agreed on Sarai Lynn Black so I'll stick with that." Leah said softly.

Carlisle nodded writing both names down on the piece of paper he was writing on.

"Are we going to let the mutts in before they tear down every tree near our house?" Rosalie stuck her head in.

Jake looked up at Carlisle and Carlisle looked down at Leah.

"Sure, sure." Leah rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you guys have as much privacy as you can, if you need anything just call my name." Carlisle was out of the room before Leah could even say anything.

Seth was the first to be let in and he held both of the babies before his face turned red.

"You can cry if you like." Leah grinned at her brother. He was always trying to hold back even though both Jake and Leah could clearly feel and see that he wanted to cry.

"Man, what cool Beta Uncle starts crying over meeting his first nephew and niece? Not me!" Seth said as he held on to his nephew.

Leah laughed as Paul and Jared came in the room next. Jared for all the talking he did about wanting a baby was too scared to touch them in fear of dropping them. Paul held Sarai for ten minutes before he picked up Harry.

"This right here is going to be our future Alpha. You'll be ten times cooler than your old folks over there." Paul spoke to Harry and Sarai.

"Hey! Don't tell my kid that!" Jake immediately took Harry away from Paul.

"What it's true! Sheesh…" Paul muttered before smiling.

Embry and Quil tumbled in a good five minutes after Jake ended up kicking Paul out.

"Man this house reeks." Quil complained.

"I warned you bro." Embry looked over at Quil before they each took turns holding the babies.

"Wow the doc was wrong about having two girls eh?" Quil nudged Jake. "Man, I'm gonna rag on him so hard when he gets older… he won't stand a chance." Quil laughed as Jake wrapped his arm loosely around Quil's neck and fisted his hair. "I was just kidding!"

Collin, Sam and Brady were next.

Sam was smiling. "We need to have play dates with our kids when they get older."

"_If_ they like each other. I'm not forcing my children to do anything." Leah looked over at Jake pointedly.

"I only forced _you _once. Let it go. It was for your own good woman." Jake gave Leah a look right back so she dropped it.

"Haha and the parenting fight starts... now." Collin laughed shaking his head handing Sarai over to Leah.

Leah was so scared that Brady was going to imprint on her baby girl that she didn't want him to see Sarai.

"Come on Leah, don't be like that." Brady whined after he got to hold Harry.

Leah figured if it was going to happen it would be now, so she reluctantly showed him Sarai but nothing happened. So with a sigh of relief and a great deal off her shoulders she kicked everyone out the room except for Jake. The babies were exhausted after being fed and passed around for a good hour, so after they went to sleep Leah scooted over so that Jake could lie with her as she slept.

* * *

><p>They ended up staying at the Cullen's for another day just to be safe. After the okay from Carlisle, they got out of there as fast as they could.<p>

The night Leah and Jake came home with their babies in their carriers Jake finally showed Leah the babies room. She completely lost her breath with how beautiful it was. She was expecting some generic all pink or purple room because they were originally supposed to have two girls. But what she found was far better than she originally thought.

The room was a cream color with Leah's wolf and Jake's wolf form painted on the wall, with the forest feel in the background. The cribs were oak wood refurnished with a light brown blanket in one and a dark brown in the other. There were stuffed animals placed all around the room. There was a built in book shelf and baby station, along with stacks of diapers in a six cubbies that were attached to the wall. Everything in the room was complete baby proof. She looked in the closet and saw how organized their clothes were before Leah saw the rocking chair that her mom and dad used to rock her and Seth in when they were younger. She cried for a good ten minutes.

"Babe… I'm sorry I didn't know that it would hurt—"Jake started before Leah shook her head.

"These are happy tears." She sniffled a bit. "Who…did this?" she asked looking at Jake who opened his arm.

He had taken both the babies and laid them down in their own cribs before standing in front of Leah. "Collin can apparently draw. Brady can paint. Who knew huh?" Jake smiled as Leah leaned into him.

"Not me." She whispered softly.

"But the whole pack helped. Sam and Jared helped build the cribs, Embry and Quil helped paint for a bit and helped put the clothes away. Paul put the lights in and helped me re-do the floors. We all pitched in. Your brother was a stickler for making sure everything was perfect though." Jake sounded like he was smiling but Leah couldn't be too sure. Not when she was so happy.

She didn't know what the future held in store for her. But she had her pack and her fiancé and her babies and she was happy with just having that until the end of time.


	52. Epilogue: We'll Always Be…

**Epilogue: We'll Always Be…**

**-**October 6th, 2011 (five months later)-

"Ow, ow, ow. Fuck I need to be able to breathe here guys." Leah complained as Rachel, Emily, Angela and Kim were pulling at the strings on her wedding dress.

"Yeah we wouldn't want her to pass out before my brother even got to say anything." Rachel muttered. "Suck it up Leah! Suck it!" Rachel pulled one last time before finally tying the dress.

"Are you guys done?" Leah asked turning her head to look at the girls but she couldn't really see them with them all being directly behind her.

"Done! Look in the mirror." Angela, Leah's Maid of Honor turned Leah to face the mirror.

"Leah you're so pretty. Oh my god I'm gonna cry again." Emily fanned her face trying not to ruin her makeup for the fifth time as she walked away in her royal blue bridesmaid's dress.

"Not again!" Kim whined following Emily towards the makeup station on the far side of the room. Kim had claimed she wasn't going to be the one to do Leah's makeup for her wedding but ended up begging to do it once Leah had picked out a real date.

When Jake and Leah originally picked June sixth as their wedding date they forgot to factor in the work and time it took to raising their twins. Even with the help of the pack, her girls, Leah's mom, and Billy it wasn't enough time.

Leah immediately postponed the wedding until they knew what they were dealing with.

They needed more time. Two months definitely wasn't enough.

Jake said he wasn't waiting another year for Leah to be his wife. He wanted her to have the title he felt she deserved. So Leah said to give her time and called her mother and her girls to help her. That's when the date October sixth came into place. At first Leah didn't want to throw it at the community center. She was honestly tired of everything being held there. But Jake said that it was the only place the whole town would be able to come to. And boy did the whole town want to come for some reason. So after careful consideration she decided to have it at the community center.

With the help of her mom, her girls, and the pack she was ready for her big day.

Now she was looking in the mirror at herself. Kim gave her a soft smoky eye, with pink lipstick. Her hair was pinned up in curls with some down in the back and two curled strands in the front. Her ivory veil was flipped back at the moment. Her strapless ivory dress was corseted and tied in the back and became fuller as it went down, and she had a small train in the back with diamond studs placed all over the front of her corset.

She fell in love with the dress the moment she tried it on. Leah refused to wear straight white, she felt like it would be like lying to herself so she kept looking at different colors close to the color but not really.

None of friends could convince her to try on another dress, she strictly wanted this one.

There was a knock on the door. "It's just me." Her mom said as Angela let her in.

The moment her mom saw her she began crying.

Which was going to cause Leah to cry before Leah could say anything Kim looked over from where she was patching Emily up. "We don't have time to fix her makeup again. So do not make her cry Mrs. Clearwater."

Leah laughed. "I won't cry."

"Ooo you look so beautiful sweetie." Sue touched Leah's arms softly before placing a blue bracelet on her wrist. "Something borrowed." She smiled.

Leah looked at the bracelet her father had given her mother years ago and started crying right then but the slight glare from Kim she sniffed and kept her face clear. "Thanks ma." She hugged her mom.

"Goodluck hunni. I'll see you out there. I'll be in the front row with my grandbabies." Sue said as Billy called for her outside of the door.

Leah took a heavy breath and prepared herself for finally becoming Jake's wife as the girls dragged her out the room towards the outside. Collin and Brady were on Jake watch and they were taking the job seriously, dressed as nice as she ever saw them , guarding Leah's front and back looking around like idiots.

Seth was waiting for Leah as she walked up, she had asked him to walk her down the aisle in place of her father and he happily agreed. At the moment his emotions were conflicted and Leah had wondered why.

Leah was waiting her turn as Emily and Sam locked hands and walked in first. Kim and Jared were walking next. Rachel kissed Paul before blowing a kiss to Leah and walking down to the soft music.

Claire began skipping down the aisle, she insisted on holding Quil's hand and only because she was so adorable, family and Leah loved her, she allowed her to do that. Had Leah's little one's been old enough she would have had them do it but that wasn't happening now.

Angela turned to Leah and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you. Try to not cry." Angela whispered before letting go and walking inside.

"You ready sis?" Seth smiled at his sister before pulling the veil over her face.

Leah took a heavy breath and nodded walking towards the open doors. Everyone was standing looking directly at Leah. Leah's eyes scanned the room everyone was there. Sue had a hold of Harry who she absolutely adored while Charlie had a small smile on his face. Billy was holding on to Sarai waving her fist in the air. Embry was Jake's best man so he was standing next to him. Old Quil was the one who was going to do the ceremony this time.

As soon as Leah's eyes locked in on Jake's she couldn't seem to look away. His intense eyes were on hers as she walked down. Her heart was racing so fast she was pretty sure it would fly out of her chest soon. But eventually she made it. Seth kissed her hand, bowed and moved towards her mom.

Jake took Leah's hand in his and mouthed and 'I love you' before he touched the mark on his neck. Leah smiled slightly and did the same, he grinned.

Everyone say back down as Old Quil began speaking. Leah hadn't heard him speak in a while his voice was just as powerful as Billy's, even if it was a bit more gruff. It was really hard to listen to anything the man was saying when Jake kept distracting her.

When the vows came they told Old Quil the day before that they would be saying their own.

Jake went first after he got the ring from Embry placing it near Leah's finger as he spoke. "Someone once told me the secret of a successful marriage is to fall in love with the same person again and again. I have fallen in love with you again and again every single second I've gotten to spend with you. I honestly consider myself the luckiest man alive. Leah, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow with this ring, i thee wed." he placed it on her finger.

Leah said she wouldn't cry but she had tears coming out of her eyes as she said her lines with the ring over Jake's finger, "Jake, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our lives. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Old Quil said and for the maybe the tenth time she finally saw the old man smile, as Jake lifted Leah's veil l and pulled her into him kissing her.

She literally almost lost her breath as she heard wolf calls, cheers and claps from around her.

* * *

><p>Jake thought the wedding was alright, he didn't really care what was said, except for Leah's vows and the fact that she was finally his legally, mentally, physically, in every way possible he had her. She was stuck with him for life. And he absolutely loved it.<p>

While they were doing their first dance as husband and wife, Jake saw Leah pouting so he made sure to dip her for a split second to catch her attention. "Why are you pouting on your wedding day Mrs. Black?"

"You just had to slide that in there didn't you?" she looked up at him. "I told you before I don't dance…." Leah was leaning against him rocking back and forth even though she was complaining.

"Yes I did have to slide that in there you're officially mine. You look gorgeous today and I missed not sleeping with you last night." He said softly, distracting her was always the key when she was doing something that she didn't like.

"I'm sure you did." Leah rolled her eyes before kissing his jaw.

"I did really… Harry was throwing a fit too because he wanted his mommy but Sue wouldn't let me in the house." Jake pouted.

"I was wondering why Harry just randomly showed up at my mother's house last night, he was the only reason I got the few hours of sleep I did last night." Leah grinned up at him. Jake really loved this girl it was crazy how much he did.

"Sue took him from me and then not so nicely kicked me out." Jake frowned as he remembered it.

Leah laughed, "That's what you get she did warn you. Hey you see and feel that?" Leah asked.

Jake spun her in a circle looking in the direction that she was looking in. Apparently Seth had took a liking to Rebecca who flew out a few days before after getting a good talking to from Rachel.

"Did he?" Jake asked hoping that Seth hadn't done what he thought he did.

"Yup he definitely imprinted…" Leah said softly. "She's married right?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." Jake sighed as the song ended.

"Don't worry about it with my brother's charm she'll be staying here and then you'll have both you're sisters." Leah said.

Jake got it off his mind he would worry about it way later. The speeches were some of the funniest things he had heard in his life. But he really just wanted to get Leah out of there for their two day honeymoon. Finally after two hours of dancing, eating and hanging with their friends Jake said that they were leaving. Sue came outside holding Sarai as Seth was holding on to Harry.

Leah was rattling on about what the babies needed and didn't want as if Sue and Seth never watched them before.

"Babe stop worrying they'll be fine." Jake kissed the top of both their heads. He wasn't going to bring up anything

"You say that now." Leah frowned hugging both of them.

It would be the first time leaving them any longer than a few hours. But Jake was excited about having his wife to himself.

"If anything happens and I mean it _anything _don't even think about it call me." Leah kissed both babies all of their faces as they giggled. Leah handed Sarai to Sue and gave Harry to Seth.

"Be careful." Sue said as she hugged the both of them. Jake pulled Leah towards the car.

"Have safe sex! Wrap it up Jake, wrap it up man!" Seth yelled covering the kids ears.

When Jake got in the car to start driving he saw how red Leah's ears were. "My brother can be such an ass sometimes." She muttered before laughing.

"It's all out of love babe. All out of love." Jake grinned, he finally had her all to himself. At least for two days he did.

Jake ended up taking her to a cabin he had found deep in the forest in La Push. He had it fixed up along with the help of Sam and Jared. Leah had no idea where they were going so she was antsy the whole time.

When Jake pulled up towards it she got a big grin on her face before hopping out the car, looking at it. The forest was surrounding the whole place, except for the back. Jake picked up Leah and she squealed.

"What are you doing?" She asked holding on to him by wrapping one arm on his shoulder and using the other hand to grip the bottom of his arm.

"Carrying my wife across the threshold." Jake chuckled before opening the door and setting her on her feet. Her mouth was gaping as she looked into each room.

The cabin wasn't all that big, a kitchen on the left side, with barstools in front of some of the counters. There was a bathroom in the far back that had a tub that could fit the both of them, besides that he didn't care too much about it. The living room had a fireplace in front of it, with a nice cozy couch and somewhere to get comfortable. The bedroom was nice, Jake had the sparkling cider already set up along with the chocolate dipped strawberries he had the pack help him out with. The roses were all over the floor and bed, and the view off the cliff outside the bedroom door left Leah breathless.

He made sure there were no phones, no televisions; no technology besides their cell phones which he would be turning off so that he could solely focus on Leah and Leah could solely focus on him.

She was reluctant at first worrying about the babies but the moment Jake kissed her mark she forgot about everything but him. Just as he wanted, he slipped off his suit jacket.

"You know I love you right?" he asked softly tugging on the long string on the back of her dress.

"You tell me every day…" she was breathing pretty hard as he finally got the thing untied.

"And I'll never stop." Jake pulled the offending material off her body and laid her on the bed.

"I seriously think you just married me to get in my dress." Leah was laughing as she pulled off his royal blue tie.

"Nah… I could have got into your dress without marrying you. I married you because I." He kissed her nose. "Love." He kissed her chin. "You." He kissed her lips.

She inhaled sharply, getting impatient with the buttons on his shirt. She ripped it on accident. Or maybe it was on purpose? Jake didn't really care, he wanted it off anyway. "Will we always be like this?"

He pulled off her white strapless bra as she began unbuckling his pants. "We'll always be forever like this for as long as we live. My love will never change for you unless it increases more and honestly with all the love I have for you already woman if you get any more you might want to sign up for the Guinness Book of World Records." Jake kissed her as she pushed his slacks down with her heels.

"You're so lame." Leah laughed breathily.

He pulled off both her heels throwing them unto the floor kissing the sole of each foot before pulling off her panties.

She sat up and pulled down his boxers he really didn't feel like wearing but he did. He kicked out of them and flipped her back unto the bed before kissing from her belly button up to her lips.

"I love you Leah Black." He said gruffly.

"And I love you Jacob Black." She beamed up at him. "Now shut up and make love to me until I can't feel my legs anymore."

That definitely sounded like a plan to Jake. He would be doing that with her for the rest of his life if he had any say in it. She was his wife, his everything, the center of his world, and he would never let her go not for anything. Even if everything else in his life wasn't perfect he had his wife, his beautiful baby girl, his handsome son, dad, pack, job, town and friends and he wouldn't change anything. As long as Leah and Jake were both living they would always be together as they should…

* * *

><p><strong>So I had to end it somewhere... but I can do a few one-shot's if some stuff felt left out. I just couldn't have this story be any longer :)<strong>

**(Kei Kat Jones, ABarbieStory, 19ADHD96, hilja, BB-Waters, connect2tjb, o0FLAM3S0o, hgmsnoopy, brankel1, alissa21, Jada91, FantasyLover74, BabeRuthless1985, tisha114, starxedlvr, queenboogie16, shelbron, Babaksmiles, Jade, rocklesson86, ajaxmom, Jacoblover2006, ASH186, Remy, MusicFantic89, teamleahclearwater, bvc17, selena, LaPushGurl, luvMEx0x, shouldabeenblonde, Jacobfan2000, GothChiq80, jessica-semnadaprafaze123, blondie99, Amanda-Inez, rosebuds, deviocity, janetdb, Leilani972, wolftattoo, Leahalltheway, nocturnal dream, kaciety, paranoidbychoice, recey2010, countrygirl333, Louis54, suzmac33, DezzilovezJB , leahlover1208, wreckless angel ) **Thanks for sticking with my story guys... even when i messed up and started getting all crazy like... Loved every single one of your reviews! :)

**Still haven't been to sleep yet but I'll get my other chapter of LC's room sometime later today :) **


End file.
